From Romance and Friendship
by bellechat
Summary: After having his youth restored by The Lorax, The Once-ler learns of some big events that happened to someone he cared deeply for. Can he be reunited with her after all these years? Story which explores The Once-ler's past. Pairing is The Once-lerXOC. After much development there's no Mary Sue's here for what I know. Please be kind and review! Rated T to be safe.
1. One Chance

Author's Note: Please read this first. This is my first OCxCanon pairing. I've had this idea in my head since last year, December at least. I take writing seriously and have redone this story quite a few times in my head until I felt confident in it. This is also my first story outside of my usual fan fiction category. It may take time for updates since I do writing outside of fan fiction, but I am determined to have complete stories no matter how long it takes. I'm sure we already know this, but please be kind on reviews. I'm not here to make foes. :)

**From Romance and Friendship **

**Chapter 1 **

**One Chance **

Everything in nature that could make nighttime beautiful was already out. The moon was shining and the stars were sparkling against the black sky. The grassy floor of the valley was almost silver from the shimmering light. The small tufts of the new Truffula Trees barely swayed from the gentle breeze. The clean river slowly ran and the small, but precious amount of creatures who returned all savored the coolness. The Lorax was slowly walking about smiling to himself. It felt good to be back. The saplings gave joy when he looked at them. The devastating sight of smogulous smoke and schloppity-schlopp was gone for good. Ever since he had come back every day had been bright and nights relaxing. Everyone in Thneedville would have agreed. It felt good to see a real sky, dark or light. Nobody would have a complaint. As of that night, everything was quiet and peaceful, but happy.

At least, outside is was quiet, peaceful and happy. Inside the Lerkim, it was anything but. If one had gone inside at that moment they would have found in the kitchenette a table with a little safe on top. It was open with wrinkled and musty papers splayed out and already examined. Most were not important; Thneed order requests, gift certificates, junk mail or special offers for the entrepreneur. All were out of date, but there was an envelope that had been opened and its information was heartbreaking to its reader. The reader was now slumped against the wall, head low and tears forming.

It was a complete surprise to have found the safe in the first place. He had gone through some old belongings that he had forgotten and it was there. Out of curiosity, he brought it up and easily opened it with one tap of his ax. Now, he couldn't believe he hadn't had realized its contents earlier. The Lerkim was its own labyrinth, small looking, but full of secret places that he had designed. It seemed like forever since he had designed it and that cursed factory. Some places he didn't care for over the lonesome decades. Now he hated himself for not finding it sooner. The question "what if I had" came through and it was killing him. He had only one chance to have made things right and he only just found out.

His head tilted up and finally his light blue eyes allowed the tears to fall. He felt guilt returning, but this wasn't over the destruction he had caused to the trees, the animals or The Lorax. It was for an entirely different reason, one that he never even expected to happen in his life while he remained isolated from the world.

He looked down at the wrinkled papers in his bare, smooth hands. He was trying to wear gloves less since The Lorax had given him a rare, but precious second chance. A second chance he now felt he didn't deserve. The papers of faded pink had been folded perfectly with a lingering scent of wildflowers. A scent he once loved. The writing was in beautiful calligraphy as if the writer had been trained professionally. The ink was blue. He hadn't seen that penmanship since…since forever it seemed. Pouring out on the two pages, front and back, was information that was expected to have arrived in time. Along with it were tiny photographs that had been tucked behind the letters. He couldn't look at those again, for now at least.

_Dear Once-ler, I see your thneed idea has gone sky high. Congratulations. I always knew you would succeed. I'm sorry I haven't been in contact with you, but a lot has happened since you left home. I have much to tell you-_

He couldn't read anymore.

His eyes met the words again and it only threatened more tears. He didn't bother drying them. His face only got wetter as they raced over his freckled cheeks and ran into the smooth crevices of his lips. He brushed his bangs back over his eyes. He inhaled a shaky breath and tasted the salty droplets with the tip of his tongue. It was a habit he had always done as far back as he could remember.

Memories came back. Earliest being crawling out of his crib at only two years old to the appetizing smell of pancakes from downstairs. Latest being only two days before when he woke up and found his reflection with full, black hair, no longer sore joints and a clean shaven face. He had screamed just like when he awoke in his cottage finding The Lorax in his bed. This provided proof that his voice was renewed too. He didn't exactly know how or why but he knew The Lorax did it. What else could it be? The Lorax had done it, but he refused to say how.

"Don't ask Beanpole," he only said with a smile. "You deserve it out of all people."

"I don't," The Once-ler thought running a hand over his head in grief. "I deserve to be aged and live in misery."

He deserved it. Looking at the letters again, he thought of what might have happened to its author. If things had boded badly that person didn't deserve it. He would never wish anything bad on _her_.

"If she's still alive," he thought. His head slumped back hitting the wall and he bit his lip. "I'm sorry."


	2. The Whole Onceler Family

Author's Note: I may open up with these notes first just so you know what goes on in my mind so please read these first. You may have missed something important! First off, a special shout out to LooneyWriter! Thanks for your encouragement, having it in favorites already? (I need a moment!) and being the first to review! Also, AngetianPrincess18, thank you for putting this fiction in your Story Alert. I'm touched. Secondly, I'll have a little analysis on one of my OC characters on my profile soon. Check it out if you'd like. Thirdly, I'm using Once-ler as the last name to stay true to the book and I can't think of a particular last name for The Once-ler. First name will be revealed in time! I like putting little details about original creator or books for fun. See if you can find some! This chapter is more like telling history, so keep reading for some adorableness later on here. Thanks for reading!

(Oh, I forgot to do this last time! Stupid me! The Lorax and The Once-ler do not belong to me. They're Dr. Seuss' and Illumination's. Same goes for his family shown in the film. You know who they are! My OC and her family are only mine.)

**Chapter 2 **

**The Whole Once-ler Family **

Anyone who knew of the Once-ler family knew how odd they were. It seemed like they were all naturally black sheep. Once-ler wasn't even a real name. It was made up. How it came to be wasn't hard to trace back. Family members liked learning how they earned such a last name. There was even a notebook telling the history. It wasn't anything grand or such. From what Will Once-ler knew of, it was that his great-grandmother, Henrietta, made it herself.

Henrietta was an orphan, abandoned on the doorstep. What no one knew was that she was unexpected and not wanted in her dirt poor family. Nobody found interest in the little dark haired, green eyed girl to adopt her. The masters never taught the children anything to impress adults. If you were cute, you got a family. If not... Henrietta was released from the orphanage when she was considered an adult. Eighteen though is still a naïve age and dangerous for a young woman. Henrietta lived and moved from boarding house to any shelter earning what money she could. Money was sacred to her because it meant survival. The more she could get, the more secure she would be. No matter how dirty, low or immoral the jobs were, the money would continue. It was one thing to be greedy and another thing to be financially secure, but both could mix with each other if not cautious.

However, it was one of these jobs, one that meant satisfying men's filthy desires that she became more desperate; pregnancy. On one very cold night in early December she had a son. The boarding home she lived in was kind enough to help with the birthing. When the doctor asked what her last name was she came up with one so as to be a real person. A real person had a last name; a nobody had only a first name.

"It's-um-Once," she started. Then she had paused. _Ville? Berg? Ton? Son? Ing? "_Onceler."

That was how it happened. When writing out the birth certificate for her since she couldn't write, the doctor hyphenated it because of her pausing. And that was how Once-ler came to be a last name. It was peculiar, but charming. Good things soon happened after the baby was born.

Henrietta and her child, Robert, moved into a mansion to be part of the serving staff. The rich, but gracious family allowed her to live in the furnished basement while she worked as a scullery maid. It was like a small, but cozy apartment. Necessary things for hygiene and comfort were there. She had time to take care of Robert too. There were times though when she was putting him to sleep she would wandered into the parlor, gazing dreamily at the beautiful paintings, furnishings and accessories hoping Robert could have a home as perfect when he grew-up. The mother and son were very close. Robert adored her and Henrietta thought of Robert as a precious gift from above.

Robert grew-up as one of the cooks in the household. At the age of ten he was helping with little kitchen chores. At eighteen, he and Henrietta left the staff. They moved into a part of the city that had terraced houses. Having an actual house was new and exciting to Henrietta. She and Robert soon expanded their household when Robert married his sweetheart Cecelia LeSieg. They had two boys, Hubert and Nathaniel. However, Nathaniel couldn't pronounce Hubert as a toddler and just called him Ubb. All still had the last name Once-ler. Cecelia had dreaded having it as her last name, but it grew on her. The couple provided for their family working in multiple restaurants. Cecelia could cook just as well as Robert. Both were kind and hardworking parents for their sons.

Will Once-ler knew Nathaniel well because Nathaniel was his father. Will didn't have a small family like his father or grandfather before him. He had many siblings and he was the youngest of all. After Nathaniel had moved away from city life to be with his future wife Lydia Stone, he developed the life of a farmer. Ubb came to live with them a few years later. It seemed there was always a new baby being born. There were endless combinations of brown or black hair, blue or olive-green eyes, and round faces either awkward or sweet. In the closest town which took three hours to drive out to everyone knew who they were.

Down the line it was Thomas, Norville, Reuben, Ivan and Levi, who were fraternal twins. Then Benjamin, Andrew, Joyce and Grace (identical twins and the beloved girls among a family of males) and Will. All births were a year apart, but with more children on a huge farm it seemed better. With a farm containing countless livestock many hands were needed. With having a large family it was easy to see that the siblings looked after each other and taught things to the next one. Thomas looked after Norville. Norville looked after Reuben. Reuben looked after Ivan. Ivan looked after Levi and so on. Grace acted more like a second mother than a sister to Will. All were close despite the age differences and all the brothers had watchful eyes when boys came around calling on their sisters.

Also, just like Henrietta, who had passed away around the time Andrew was born the family worked hard for the financial security. Everyone one of them was motivated to survive financially. (Sometimes, though it's just a friendly way of saying greed.) Most of the children had two jobs along with helping at the farm. Though most of them had grown-up, they all still lived at home. They were the talk of the town when it was a day of trade in the town's stores with their livestock, jam preserves, homemade pies and calico fabrics. It was during one of those trade days that Will's fate was doomed; Isabella Gilford.

Isabella didn't have a life like Will's. Will lived in a decent farmhouse while she lived in a trashy condo with her insane parents. Now the Gilford family was power hungry, not hardworking. Her parents Arthur and Annabelle were always quitting their jobs when they didn't get to where they wanted to be. Her mother could be a waitress one day wanting to be assistant manager within a month. When the month passed and still being on the bottom she would quit! The same went with Isabella's father. Not only that, the couple always argued be it over the design of a chair or what oil was best to use for making fried chicken. They loved money, but while The Once-ler family put it to good use, the Gilford family splurged it! The reason they were always in debt was because of buying wasteful things. Isabella was also a natural gold digger. Any young man she dated was to see how rich he could be and how well he could get what she wanted. Men broke up with her, not her to them.

Will had been the first man she had _actually_ felt attracted too. Will was handsome. The moment she met him on that trade day in town with her friends she knew she had to speak to him. That jet black hair, blue eyes and round face. Just perfect! She found the route to his family home, keen on meeting him. He was fixing the roof of the garden shed, shirtless of all things. Perhaps what really got her attention was when she saw the muscles he had. Then later on, how much cash he had stored away for future college plans. Will, almost childish in personality, liked her instantly. He thought she was adorable with her Southern drawl, perky charm and glasses. Just seventeen, both easily fell in love, if it could be called so.

It seemed more like infatuation to the rest of the family. Not true love, just too many sparks flying and no real communication. Besides, something about Isabella concerned the family. They didn't doubt Will in any of his qualities which included drawing and a hope of a job in mechanics. They were pleased he was happy. It was just Isabella. Something in her tone and body language made them nervous. She seemed to look down at all of them with fake politeness. Nathaniel and Lydia could have warned their youngest, but they didn't want to seem controlling. So they let Will live in ignorant bliss. They never got their true say in how they felt about their possible daughter-in-law when they died in a car crash. Not long after, Cecelia passed from old age. Losing his parents and grandmother was a huge blow to Will. Isabella was Will's source of comfort.

Only months later, an aging Robert, Thomas, Norville, Reuben, Ivan, Levi, Benjamin, Andrew, Joyce and Grace were sitting in rickety chairs on a chilly October afternoon watching a pregnant Isabella strutting down the aisle to their little brother in her mother's silk wedding dress. The outdoor wedding would have been better if she had not been the bride. In mid-May, they were aunts and uncles to twin nephews, Brett and Chet. Isabella picked out the names and if that wasn't strange enough their middle names were Horace and Morris. Will was a doting father, but his wife seemed more of the lazy, pamper herself kind of mother. Also Reuben and Benjamin who worked in a bar late at nights would spot her with friends drinking and smoking long cigarettes. It didn't seem like a fitting image of a new parent.

Will had never had a rocky relationship with his siblings or grandfather until all of them begged for him to leave Isabella. Grace even pleaded for him to take the twins with him. They could all raise them. Will said he wouldn't. He _loved_ her. One evening, learning that Isabella was pregnant again and hopefully with a girl, Will and Robert got in a fight over the phone. It's fair to say that neither side handled their words well and hung up with wounded souls. Will wanted to apologize and ask for his whole family to make amends, including him, but he was too late. Robert passed from a heart attack a day after their fight. Will felt it was his fault and distanced himself from his brothers and sisters. All but him blamed Isabella for the chaos.

Then around early March Joyce awoke extremely early in the morning to the sound of her phone ringing. Groggily she answered expecting an order from some elderly woman wanting some jam preserves.

"Hello?" she yawned. The clock on her nightstand showed it was three-thirty and it was raining hard outside.

"Joyce?" It was Will. He sounded afraid. "Something's wrong. Isa went into labor early."

"How early is she?" Joyce sat up right in bed. A pre-term baby was rare to the family.

"Two months early," Will gulped. "I know you don't like Isa, but could you all please come down? The doctors say its going bad."

Only Joyce came. The family did pitch in some money for flowers and best wishes, but they didn't want to see _her_. Had it had been a different woman they would have been there until the hospital shooed them out. Even Grace who cared deelpy for her baby brother didn't come. Joyce arrived in the waiting room seeing Will pacing and her nephews sleeping in the chairs.

"Hey W," she said softly. The bouquet of daisies twisted in her hands.

"Hi Joycie," he said. He pulled her into a hug and shook. He was so glad she had come.

"How's Isabella?" she asked. She sat down next to Chet. Joyce had never seen her brother so frantic as he walked up and down the perimeter of the waiting room.

"I don't know what happened," he said trembling. "She was fine earlier and then she complained of pain. I brought her here and now-I'm out here. I've been out here all day and night."

"I'm sure things will be okay," said Joyce. "Maybe she's having fake labor pains. What's it called? Braxton-"

"Joyce!" Will shouted. "The doctors are worried! Just two minutes ago, a nurse came out saying that Isa confessed to smoking and drinking while pregnant! She might have hurt the baby! It may die! Why didn't I notice those things? I know she wasn't planning for a third, but she has hoped for a girl! How could she?"

Joyce remained shocked and silent. She dared not to say the old "I told you so," about her sister-in-law. Waiting was the hardest part. Brett and Chet's birth had been a full twenty-four hours. Joyce wondered why fathers weren't allowed in the labor room. It was said to be a privacy thing. It was Will's baby too. He could be there. So far they were told the baby could arrive within the rest of the day, but Isabella's labor was going slowly. Joyce didn't look at the clock knowing she'd only feel more tired. Finally Will asked Joyce to take the fussy twins to his home. Nothing was happening.

The worst news came around. The baby's heart beat was becoming dangerously low and they had to do an emergency cesarean. When Will asked how Isabella was feeling, the nurse was honest.

"She's throwing a nasty fit and swearing like a truck driver at her bulging belly."

Rain poured continuously and the streets became muddy along with the snow that hadn't completely melted. The long twenty hour wait was over when the doctor came out looking tired, but relieved.

"Well," he said pulling of his gloves. "It's a boy. He's tiny and will have to stay here until he's the right amount of weight. We've got him hooked up to almost every machine possible to help him breathe. We'll have more tests run on him. Despite the odds, I'm certain he'll live."

Will almost cried at the news. 8:37 on March 2nd he had another son on a wet and slushy morning. He took Joyce's flowers when he met his wife. She looked awful, not because of her long labor, but very angry.

"This is your fault!" she snapped the moment he walked in. "You did it all over to me again! Labor with the twins wasn't this painful! And of all things, I didn't get a girl!"

Will said nothing, but knew in his heart that maybe if Isabella hadn't had been so careless the baby would have stayed in full term. None the less, he was happy to have another child. He had wanted a big family. Isabella refused to see the baby or name it. Only Will went to see the new bundle of joy. He couldn't hold him yet, but gazing in awe was enough. He couldn't believe how tiny his son was or how much it hurt to see him barely hanging on to life. He named him and stayed in the hospital all day.

With Isabella on bed rest, Will had Joyce stay with the twins while he worked on their own farm. However, he found himself in the hospital more often than working and feeling anxious over his newborn. To his surprise his uncle Ubb came to help since he was thrilled to learn he had another nephew. Isabella's aunt Grizelda came too because she got kicked out of her apartment. Will knew she had a bad temper sometimes and maybe the neighbors had complained for her to leave. Whatever the reason, Brett and Chet received much attention so they didn't feel forgotten.

Will had always done the farm chores while Isabella stayed in the house. Will also tried inventing new ways to make the chores simple. One was having (or more like trying) tubes that could connect out of the henhouse for egg collecting. They sold eggs and milk which easily meant they had cows and chickens. They did have two mules, named Duchess and Hazelnut.

Isabella didn't know why Will got a mule instead of a horse for work in the fields, but Will thought Duchess and Hazelnut were sturdier and not as big so there was less likely chances of a child accidentally getting bucked or stepped on. Plus, mules seemed more like pets than horses. Isabella didn't want dogs or cats, so a mule seemed a fine idea for the boys as they got older.

Isabella came home a week later and acted like nothing had happened. It was like she forgot she had a third child. Two months later, the baby came home. Will was perhaps the most happy. Brett and Chet didn't like the new creature that came home. Grizelda acted more like she was crashing the place than helping out. Ubb did his best with helping, but he panicked when the baby even moved. Will thought that was why he never had his own children. Isabella did nothing. Will was the one who got up at night to provide. The best feeling was holding his child and looking into those small blue eyes that were identical to his. Will would do anything for his kids and he hoped the best for them. As long as they were safe, happy, encouraged and confident in themselves life would go smoothly for them.


	3. Oncie

Author's Note: CUTENESS AHEAD! Thank you all! Timon64, thank you for your lovely review. I only wish I had looked my messages earlier! Okay, I had to watch the featurette "Ed Helms on The Once-ler" to get details of the house. It was either that or using my memory. I'm glad I remembered the vid!

(The Lorax and The Once-ler do not belong to me. They're Dr. Seuss' and Illumination's. Same goes for his family shown in the film. You know who they are! My OC and her family are only mine. They're coming up soon.)

**Chapter 3 **

**Oncie **

Mothers are highly regarded as nurturing, but one could argue when it came to Isabella. She was one of those mothers who would act loving and cuddly, but then insult without a change of tone. She paid less attention to Brett and Chet after they started walking and usually kept them in a playpen often letting them cry out until Will came to them. Will knew she wasn't the best mother, perhaps because of her raising, but he loved her for having his kids. Now with three kids all under the age for attending preschool life was a little more chaotic and Isabella rarely helped. She seemed more reluctant to the youngest. She didn't even call him by his first name. She always called him Oncie. When Will asked why she looked at him with a screwed-up smile and squinted eyes.

"Will," she said. "I didn't plan for a third. You only make so many mistakes once in a lifetime."

"But why do you call him Oncie?" asked Will.

"Will, how do I put it? Having another baby; I'm only making that mistake once."

Will had left the room with an awful feeling in his gut after hearing that. The feeling was like he had drunk ice cold water too fast. It took time to register that Isabella thought Oncie was a mistake. Will refused to believe her. He believed every child was important, no matter how big, small, planned or surprised. Growing up in a big family made him care for kids. Instead of calling the baby Oncie, he called him Once-ler as a nickname. He didn't know the name would stick and it may have seemed odd to call a child by their last name, but Oncie responded well to it.

Things went downhill for the family weeks later. Once-ler became sick with a terrible ear infection. Will tried everything to soothe his son when he cried in pain, but nothing seemed to work. Isabella finally came into the nursery, curlers in her hair, eye mask around her neck and a grim expression.

"What are you doing?" she grimaced. "Can't you shut him up already?"

"Isa he's sick." Will placed a hand over his son's head as if to shield him from Isabella's anger.

"Just let him cry," she said turning around. "It'll toughen him up. Now if you'll excuse me, I need my sleep."

Will frowned and only sat in the rocking chair he had made. He started wondering if his family had been right about her. If so, he began to worry about his children and what her impact would be on them.

It got worse the next day; Once-ler had finally gone to sleep in the playpen downstairs after a fitful night. Isabella lazily came in wanting to watch her daily program. A typical mother would probably have let go of their favorite show for the afternoon if her baby had finally fallen asleep in the living room. Not Isabella! Will just came in from fixing their old truck when he saw Isabella suddenly lift Once-ler out, not even in a cradling arm and sat him in his high chair. The sudden awakening disturbed him and Once-ler was crying again. Will stood there slack jawed at his wife. Isabella only turned the volume up and sipped her soda.

"What did you do that for?" snapped Will lifting Once-ler up to comfort him.

"You know I have to watch my program," she smiled. "It makes me happy and you _want_ me to be happy don't you? Oncie was interrupting me."

Will clenched his jaw and went upstairs. It was one thing when Isabella brushed off the toddlers or baby saying she was busy, but waking their baby up just because she had to watch TV was stupid!

It only led to fights. Will argued and pleaded for Isabella to be a real mother and look after her kids. Isabella argued that the whole family would be happier if Will had a decent job. She thought he would have had a better one after their couple years of marriage. Will didn't recall hearing complaints from her about his job before. She said his inventions to get chores done faster were foolish. Grizelda backed her up. Ubb got caught up in the middle and only asked for no fighting. It went on for almost a whole year. By the time they were arguing almost every night and hardly speaking in the day, Brett and Chet were almost four and Once-ler was a year old.

Finally after one dreadful argument Will decided to cool off and take a walk like he had done before. What had started out as an argument over the ridiculous RV Isabella had splurged with Will's hard earned money turned brutal. Isabella had said if he didn't step up his game, then she would take charge of the family with or without him. Will climbed up the stairs to say good night to his boys. Brett and Chet were already asleep after he had read to them earlier. He leaned down to kiss their heads and adjust the covers. Then lastly he went to the nursery, where Once-ler was restless and standing.

"Hey you're still awake?" said Will.

Once-ler gripped the rails with his tiny hands. Will ran a hand over his son's hair. It was getting thick like his and they're eyes matched each others. Will refused to ever say it because it would sound like favoritism, but he thought Once-ler was the most beautiful child. Brett and Chet were cute, but their faces were starting to look funny. Sticking out faces that looked like their grandfather's with tiny dark eyes like their mother's. Once-ler looked photogenic compared to them.

Once-ler raised his arms up. Will smiled and lifted him up to kiss his cheek. A minuscule hand lightly touched Will's upper lip and withdrew in surprise. Will liked to go without shaving until the weekend when he found the time. Facial hair grew fast for him while for the other males in the family it grew slowly.

"What?" laughed Will. "You don't like the stubble? I'm going for a walk kiddo, but I'll be back soon. Good night Once-ler."

He placed him back down and handed his son a teething ring. Will walked out of the dim room and gave a small wave. To his surprise, his son waved back for the first time.

If only he knew it would be the last time he would see him...

About an hour later, Will came home with the house quiet. _Too quiet_. There was an eeriness as he went through the living room, but he couldn't put his finger on it. He flipped on the lights out of reflex when the dark became unbearable. He went upstairs to his room to find that Isabella wasn't in their bed. Usually she was asleep by that time. He wandered off into the twins' room to see if she was there. She usually wasn't with the kids, but who knew? When he pushed the door open he met a shock. It was a shock that would never leave him.

The boys were not in their beds like when he left them. The covers were thrown off like they had been taken out in a hurry. Some of their toys that had covered the wood floor were gone. Heart beating faster, he raced into the nursery. Only an empty crib greeted him. At that he raced around the farmhouse yelling for an answer in each room.

"Isabella? Chet? Brett? Uncle Ubb? Grizelda? Isabella!"

It was in the mud room Will found a note with a pin jabbed into the doorpost written in Isabella's handwriting.

_Will, I said I would take charge of this family and have decided to do it without you. (I didn't want your uncle to come, but he insisted.) The boys will have a better life without you. _

_You have let me down. _

He couldn't believe it, but when it all sank in Will broke down, sobbing and pounding the floor. Isabella had left him. She had taken the three most wonderful things that ever happened to him and the boys would not have their father. It was bound to affect them as they grew. He didn't know where they were and it hit him; he would never see them again.

Isabella had rounded up her family saying they were leaving. She got her sleepy children up with only a bag of their toys and supplies. She placed them in the furnished and stocked RV and they left. It was true that Ubb had insisted to come. He said if the boys couldn't have their dad at least they should have their great-uncle. Ubb was intimidated by Isabella, but he was firm on his request. Grizelda was happy to leave since she never liked Will. Being heavy sleepers not one the children woke up. When they did, they were confused and looking around through the window in their car seats.

A year after leaving, Isabella had bought a house. It was a different farm, if it deserved that title. There wasn't good land to grow anything or have animals. It was just surrounded by dry grass under the blue sky. There was nothing, but an empty barn, a wire fence running around, an iron windmill, a tool shed and a dirt paved road. There were many staircases running through the house and hidden spaces. The house was an hour walk from a town called Palmer. Isabella had hoped to live there, but the houses were too high of expenses. That and there were no decent garages to park the RV which she was reluctant to part with. The family was glad to leave the RV because they had enough with sightseeing and staying in motels while Isabella constantly drove to random places. A year of continuous driving; anyone would soon hate it!

Palmer was organized in neighborhoods that were by class. Lower class had small, clean houses usually packed together with little porches and shared yards with flower window boxes. Middle class had simple, but nice houses with lawns and lilac bushes. Upper class had huge houses with trees, gardens, and big lots for their shiny cars. The Once-lers' were the lowest being outside of the city. There were other farms, but they weren't very close. Between Palmer and their new home was an orchard, though nothing edible grew there. It was called Misty Hideaway. Children rarely played there because there was a huge park within Palmer, but fifty years before Misty Hideaway was a great place for hide-and-seek, tag and climbing trees.

Jobs in the household were never predictable. Amounts could change easily within days or weeks. Uncle Ubb was a farm hand for the neighbors. Grizelda and Isabella went to the farmers' wives to fix their hair and give manicures and facials. It didn't happen every day; Isabella was usually at home if not out. All the same the children were left in the house by themselves when the adults were gone. It was amazing social workers never showed up. Isabella made double doses of pancakes to quiet them for the day and when she came back in the late afternoon they would be in their room.

Brett and Chet were very much alike in behavior. Both would break cups and plates, throw things and wrestle in the dirt. They were close which was understandable for twins, but they seemed to neglect their baby brother.

Once-ler seemed neglected by almost everyone because they were too busy or distracted by their personal needs. Had Isabella had at least paid attention she would have noticed that her youngest son was very bright. The only thing she did notice was he looked very similar to Will and she hated it. He was even starting to have the same personality; optimistic and inventive. He would bring little drawings of things he made. They weren't really anything, just funny illustrations, but he would go on about what they could do if made. She hated seeing it becuase it was like a haunting of her past.

When the twins were five, things changed dramatically. They went to kindergarten at the school up the road. It was on those school days that Once-ler was alone. He wasn't a trouble maker like his brothers who found it funny to put bugs and mud pies in someone's belongings. He liked hiding in the attic, scribbling in notebooks.

It was when he was five he started cooking for himself. Pancakes were the easiest for him and he had watched his mother so many times making them he had figured it out. It became a routine. On days when nobody was home, he would push a chair to the stove and climb up and down the chair arms full of ingredients and cookery to make a lunch of pancakes. After flipping them, he would climb down with a plateful, drag the chair with him and eat while he did some drawing. When done eating he cleaned the utensils himself. Isabella never saw anything out of place. Not even that teaspoons and mixing bowl would be in different lower cabinets each time Once-ler cooked.

A normal mother would scream in panic at the sight of a child cooking over a hot stove. Children and hot stoves are never a good combination. However, Once-ler knew better after how Chet got burned from a hot frying pan. The only thing he learned from any mistakes was to wear aprons when cooking or he'd have dry batter on his clothes. Isabella did wonder what the doughy stuff on his clothes was sometimes, but she didn't care. She didn't really care for him at all or any ideas he had. She later moved him up to the attic for his bedroom where there was only one round window to look out of. Despite this, there were nooks and crannies to explore and walls to cover with drawings.

Isabella hoped that Once-ler would grow out of silly ideas and be more outdoorsy like the twins, playing sports and becoming toned. However, the older he grew the more he went his own direction which was again, like Will's. Isabella's brain processed that if he was just like Will, then he would end up like him. It was then she started putting him down because of her disappointment in her ex-husband, the fact she never had a daughter like she had been open to, that Once-ler was born too early and she still hated it that she went through a horrible labor with him. Petty and terrible, just petty and terrible was all she was. That and manipulative. Her words often twisted around and made Once-ler feel miserable.

"Mom," a quiet voice graced into her room one morning. Isabella looked at her clock. It was almost nine, but she groaned and put the covers over her head again. The voice spoke again sounding more like an ice pick in her ears. "Mom I made you breakfast." She sat up right and saw Once-ler balancing a tray of waffles, berries and coffee. A vase with daisies added extra cheer to the meal, but Isabella turned up her nose. Then she smiled her usual smile.

"Oncie?" she said in her Southern sweet voice that dripped with taunting. "What is all this?"

"It's Mother's Day and I made you breakfast," said Once-ler. He scooted the tray on her lap and placed his hands behind his back beaming. "I know you hate pancakes so I made you waffles. And I know your trying to stick with your diet so I used whole wheat flour and berries-"

"You know what I would've liked for Mother's Day Oncie?" she interrupted. "I'd like to sleep in and you woke me up too early." She tapped him on the nose at the last syllable. "Mama needs to sleep because if she doesn't she's going to get cranky. You know that, don't you Oncie?"

"Yes, but I thought you'd be awake by now." Once-ler's smile started fading.

"What have I always said about sleep?" said Isabella warningly.

"Sleeping is the body's way of telling other people to go away," said Once-ler softly.

"That's right! The best Mother's Day present would be if you let me sleep, not make me breakfast," Isabella said placing her hands over her chest. "Now go outside and play with your brothers." She smacked the tray on her night table and turned over. The tray covered the two homemade cards Brett and Chet made earlier, but she had shooed them out too. "Night Oncie."

It was moments like that when Once-ler retreated to his room to draw invention ideas. It was a lonely life in the household for him. There weren't animals on the farm because Isabella hated animals. Brett and Chet played too rough for him, Isabella made him feel bad, Aunt Grizelda was intimidating and Uncle Ubb usually looked at magazines that had pretty women on them. Above all, Once-ler didn't have any friends who could make him feel better and cared for.

If Oncie meant anything, it meant one and 1 was the loneliest number in the world.


	4. Misty Hideaway

Author's Note: It's been a week since I first published this story! OC is finally introduced! I'm on a roll with chapters now. I hope I've given my OC enough personality and flaws for you to make her believable. More will be revealed of her in time. Check out little references to Dr. Seuss stories throughout. I love adding those details in honor. :) One more month until the movie is released on DVD!

(The Lorax and The Once-ler do not belong to me. They're Dr. Seuss' and Illumination's. Same goes for his family shown in the film. You know who they are! My OC and her family are only mine.)

**Chapter 4 **

**Misty Hideaway **

Down on one of the upper class neighborhoods was a street where one of the richest and highly respected families lived. Knox Lane was the home of The Finnegan's. Dashiell and Clarisse were an older couple; forty years of age and had never really been in love. They arranged themselves to marry each other to succeed. Dashiell had inherited the family beer company _Shaye and Neely _while Clarisse had taken over her family's business of the wine industry, _Diamond Waters. _They lived in a lavish house with their loyal butler and housekeeper, Rufus Ponce and Betsy Winston.

Dashiell and Clarisse were tough business people, but they did hide broken hearts. Shortly after they had celebrated their second wedding anniversary Clarisse had their first child, but their son was stillborn. It was a terrible loss for both had hoped for a boy to take on the family business. Five years after Nathan, their son, passed away they had another child. Their joys of wanting a boy and thinking they had a second chance were dashed. They had a girl whom they named Marie.

Due to the fact they were workaholics and were still upset of not having a son to end their long grieving process, Marie was looked after by Betsy and Rufus. Betsy and Rufus had been widowed at a young age and if they had the chance they would have wanted their own children. Marie saw them more as her parents than her own.

Despite the fact the Finnegan's hated not having a son, they did give Marie the best. Newest clothes, toys, and expensive lessons were highly expected in a rich family. Education was in the best school in all of Palmer for Marie; Palmer Elementary. Marie got pulled into lessons of singing, dancing, and piano. All she hated and failed. Her parents were disappointed, but a little pleased that she quit singing because she was tone deaf. They belittled her so much about her lack of talent that Marie thought there was nothing she could do.

Only the best was given to Marie and she usually attended formal events. The only kind that interested her were galleries because the paintings were fascinating to her. Watercolor was the most interesting subject and it seemed easy. After one lesson in art class she wanted to do more. Housekeeping and landscapes were her biggest fascinations. She liked helping Betsy in the kitchen when she had the chance, it was a good time to talk and seek advice. She felt that if there was anything she felt good doing it was baking and watercolor.

In the summer, for almost two months the Finnegans would go to the green countryside in Clarisse's great-grandmother's mansion. The whole estate was called Thrush Towne and everywhere Marie turned she saw mountains, streams, and acres of nature that man hadn't touched. Marie found it the perfect time to be free from her parents' expectations. She would run through the fields, swim, read under the shade and collect flowers to press. She only wished life could be as perfect as summers in Thrush Towne because when she climbed back in the stuffy, fancy car for home she was upset for things to be normal again.

Ironically, while several children who knew Marie wished they had her life it was Marie who wished differently. Not all children envied her, but Marie found she wanted a different life. Dolls, tea sets, and accessories were boring and she was more curious about nature. She wasn't allowed to do chores! Clarisse would snap at her if she tried making her bed. On her eighth birthday Marie received a watercolor set from Rufus and a sewing kit from Betsy, the two things she had hoped for. Marie had wanted to learn about making a dress. The new dollhouse, taffeta dress, shoes and hair clips meant nothing.

Third grade seemed more stressful for Marie with things like fractions and dissecting frogs that were frustrating. Making friends seemed difficult as most only asked her about what life was like for her. Did she have personal servants? Did she eat caviar? Was her food presented to her on silver platters? How many steps were in the staircase? Though some didn't ask questions about her lifestyle Marie longed for a place like Thrush Towne, private and beautiful, a place where no one could bother her.

"Palmer was founded exactly 150 years ago as a place of trade." Mrs. Dimond seemed to drone on in the history subject. "As of today Palmer is no longer of dry grass, it is now paved with streets and houses. The only natural piece of land left is outside of Palmer. It's called Misty Hideaway. It was founded by Mayor Misty fifty years ago as a protected environment for children to play in. It was later forgotten when our public park was built. Now, Blue Fountain Park was designed for-yes Miss Finnegan?"

"Where _exactly_ is Misty Hideaway?" Marie still kept her hand up and eyed to see if anyone was paying attention. Thankfully, since history was the last class for the day students already felt too tired to listen.

"Misty Hideaway is located outside of Palmer," droned Mrs. Dimond who adjusted her glasses down to look at her student.

"Yes, but exactly where?" asked Marie politely.

"Miss Finnegan, it's not your business of where Misty Hideaway is. You have better things to do than look for lost places that don't matter anymore. After all, you are a little business woman in the making." Mrs. Dimond gave a dry smile at her. It was like she was on Dashiell and Clarisse's side on how Marie was to be. All teachers Marie had seemed that way whether they were nice or strict. Like her parents before her, she was expected to inherit their companies. Everyone seemed to know that. From how her parents would talk about work all the time, it didn't appeal to her.

When class was over, Marie went to the drug store instead of home to find a map. She had to look for awhile to find one that didn't pinpoint streets or shops in Palmer, but soon she found a geographical map. Misty Hideaway was only a twenty minute walk from her house. She just had to go through the alley behind Knox Lane, down Mayzie Avenue and turn left on Mulberry Street. As she paid for it along with a package of her favorite treat, she felt excited. She felt like an adventurer seeking new lands. Getting past her house was tricky because Rufus would water the garden around the time she came home andBetsy was out on that day as well, airing out tablecloths.

"I could tell them," she thought as she walked down Thidwick Road and past the café's. "But, then they'll want to come with me." Every time Marie wanted to go somewhere Betsy wanted to come. It was out of devotion and Marie appreciated the care, but being alone gave her time to clear out her thoughts and be herself. Maybe if they didn't know at all... Lie?

So thinking fast, Marie crawled against the white fence that encircled her house until she reached the entrance to the alley. Then with one quick glance over the fence, she ducked behind some crates. Peeked again, ducked some more and repeated all the way down. When she reached the corner, she ran off down Mayzie Avenue and its set of luxurious houses. Marie could hear the rattling of her set and paintbrush in her book bag as it smacked her side with each step. Her goody package was bound to have broken to crumbs by then. She would look over her shoulder just to be sure nobody was looking for her, but she had nothing to fear for the time being.

She was almost out of breath when she saw the street sign for Mulberry Street and realizing nobody was coming she walked the rest of the way. She pulled the map out from the outer pocket to examine the rest of her route. All was left of traveling was going past McElligot's Pool, the local aquarium. She had just gone there for the first time a few weeks before. It was enjoyable, but it would have been better if other students had stopped complaining of it being boring. Maybe only Marie thought nature was interesting in her grade.

"It would be nice to have real friends," Marie thought as she continued on past. It wasn't easy making friends with being born in a rich family. Marie could never tell if it was genuine of fake, but she hated people who acted fake. She_ needed_ a private getaway with all the fake people she had seen in her young lifetime.

Around the aquarium, Marie found her exit. Spreading out far was a gravel pathway for a couple of yards. The pathway ended abruptly and there was nothing except prairie grass. Off in the distance was a splash of green; Misty Hideaway.

"Imagine if I could paint all this," she said aloud. Being an only child, Marie talked to herself to fill in the silence. It also helped her cope when frustrated. Marie pulled out her sketch pad that was wrinkled and dry from previous attempts.

Marie's skills weren't professional. It was just mainly colors running together, but it did look abstract and that was a type of artwork. She hoped to ask her mother if she could have one of them framed because it had her favorite colors; blues and purples. Blue and purple would like nice on her pale pink wall. Pink reminded her of the tablecloths at boring tea parties in spring.

Holding onto her sketch pad, Marie raced to Misty Hideaway, her smile only getting bigger. She arrived at the small wooded area. It was the place! The trunks were large and twisted. The treetops formed a thick canopy allowing little sunrays through. Marie wasn't afraid as she went in. The smell was wonderful! It reminded her of the scent after a rain shower. The trees were all very close to each other, exposed roots almost touching, and Marie found herself climbing over them. She had to steady herself against the trunks and manage to hold her sketch pad. The leaves were colored of red, yellow, brown and orange since it was late September. Autumn's cool breeze ran against the branches letting out a whistle. The grass was less dry and little patches of moss grew deeper within, but Marie didn't notice because she was busy looking up. She half expected some squirrels and birds, but there was nothing. Further in there were tree houses and swings. All were old and forgotten, so Marie had nothing to worry about seeing anyone else.

She had walked through for at least forty-five minutes when she found the other side where there was a clearing. Misty Hideaway wasn't that big, it almost didn't deserve to be called a wood, but it had that magical feel to it like any other wood. The clearing was wide around and a few rows of trees led out to the rest of the prairie. The sky could be seen as the canopy now opened up. The ground was carpeted with the leaves and one particular tree had the most moss growing at the base. The roots were hidden with the tree so it was smooth and there was a dent that made like a chair backing.

"Next time I come here," said Marie as she sat down. "I'm wearing more decent shoes."

Her Mary Jane's were scuffed from her hike. Crossing her legs to balance her sketch pad she pulled out her supplies. Her little set with brushes already packed inside and in order of size. Her water supply was a glass bottle of water which Betsy has packed for recess. There was enough to soak the bristles. She dipped the thickest one and went straight for the purple pigment. She ran swirls and wiggles over the blank page. The whole time she painted, Marie was cautious of not dripping on her nice blue dress. It was quiet and pleasant, everything Marie could have wanted.

After about ten minutes Marie had a bottle of purple water, violet shades of patterns on paper, an empty package of cookies and feet almost falling asleep. Marie stretched out her legs to wake them up. The moment she did, she heard something invade the quiet. Marie tensed up. It sounded like footsteps coming in her direction…and whistling? Marie scurried to grab her belongings and ran around the tree to hide.

"Perfect," she thought. "Just when I thought I found my place." She pressed her lips together. She felt like crying. Could anybody leave her alone and let her be herself?

The whistling stopped and was followed by humming. A soft clicking noise could be heard, but Marie couldn't identify the sound, so she craned her neck around the trunk to see. She couldn't see so she took a step, which made a twig snap underfoot. She flinched! The humming and clicking stopped.

Marie still moved to look. Her paint water sloshed. When she turned completely to where she had sat, she found nothing. She felt like she was in the frightening part of the fairy tale, like when the wolf leaps out asking the little girl where she's going with her basket. That was the last thing she wanted to think about, but it was all that echoed in her brain.

"Stupid baby stories!" she thought as she took another step.

Marie circled again to find no change. She pressed her hand against the trunk and inched backwards to sit again. Then suddenly she felt something warm touch her hand. Still thinking of fairy tales, Marie screamed, dropped her things and dodged behind another tree. Marie didn't notice that the other who was also there had screamed too and had done the exact thing as her.

Marie breathed deeply trying to calm down. Her heart rate was running as if she had finished a marathon. She couldn't hide forever, so she peeked around. There wasn't anything there. She stepped out and saw her empty bottle and now dirty sketch pad. The paint set which she had remembered to close while hiding was out. Her book bag had opened loose, freeing her books and pair of knitting needles was under her-knitting needles?

Marie didn't knit. She reached down for them and then heard a scuffling sound. She looked up and saw a thin body inching around another tree, back pressed close. A boy, who appeared to be her age stopped moving, glanced at the needles and then shyly to her.

"Don't touch those please!" he whispered. "Mom will kill me if they're broken."

Marie didn't answer and instead reached for a tangled ball of green yarn. She held it up and the boy left the tree to quickly grab it. He held it to his chest as if it was sacred.

"Sorry I scared you," said Marie softly. The boy reminded her of a rabbit sitting still before it hopped quickly away out of fear. He seemed more afraid than she had been.

"Oh," he said. He stooped to grab the needles and a fedora that was too big for him. Marie hadn't seen it when she left her hiding spot. "I wasn't scared, just surprised. When I'm surprised I scream."

Marie's gaze followed his every movement. She had never seen a boy like him before. He was very thin with a sweet, round face and light blue eyes framed with long eyelashes. His hair was black and tousled. It looked so soft and silky that Marie wanted to touch it. He wore a plaid shirt that was a size too big for him and worn jeans. His boots seemed a size too big as well. He was definitely not from Palmer, nobody dressed in clothes like his. Marie figured he had older brothers and they were hand-me-downs. Rufus said he had the same experience so Marie was aware of some things siblings did.

Her thoughts brought her back to reality when she realized he was holding her sketch pad to her. He titled his head confusingly, hat following his movement and lowered his eyebrows.

"Are you okay?" he asked.

Marie gingerly took her book back in her fingers with an embarrassed smile and knelt to gather her items.

"Thank you," she said over her shoulder. She shoved everything back into her bag. She didn't know what else to say and could feel the awkward silence.

"I've never seen you before," the boy said. "There's not many kids around the farms, at least near the one I live on."

"I don't live on a farm," said Marie turning to face him. "I live in Palmer. This is my secret spot. I just found it today."

"I found it last week," he said causally and sat next to her. "I go by Once-ler."

"Oh," Marie was disappointed. It was someone else's place. "I guess it's yours then. I can find another place. Wait, what did you say your name was?"

"Once-ler," he said smiling proudly. "That's Once then a hyphen followed by ler."

Marie bit her lower lip and stood to leave. She wondered how long it would be before she found a new place. So straightening her book bag she began to walk.

"Where are you going?" asked Once-ler. He seemed disappointed she was leaving.

"To find a new secret place," she said. "I didn't know this was yours. Sorry if I bothered it."

"You didn't bother it," he assured her. "I come here when my big brothers pester me about knitting."

A boy who knit? That was a first, but then again he probably learned many housekeeping skills if he lived on a farm. Marie had guessed right on him having older brothers.

"This can be your place too," he said. Once-ler tugged on a knot in the yarn.

"Really?" Marie stopped and turned to face him. "You'd be alright with that?"

"Sure it'd be fun," Once-ler continued beaming. "I could bring marshmallows for us. That is if Mom remembers to bring some. She seems to forget they're my favorite food."

Marie smiled politely. She didn't like marshmallows, but it had been sweet of him to offer. She had to admit, she was starting to like him. Marie wouldn't have talked to a boy in the first place because of typical child fears of cooties. However, Once-ler seemed different. He was more polite than the boys at Palmer Elementary and he hadn't teased her about her curly hair, a trait she wasn't fond of. Some of the most irritating boys liked tugging on them making boing sounds and calling her Curly Top. It suddenly hit her that she didn't introduce herself properly.

"I didn't introduce myself," said Marie as she sat back down in front of him. "I'm Marie Finnegan." She held her hand out to shake. Once-ler shook it back with a smile. (He did that a lot, smiling, because it hid any hurt he had with his family.) Marie noticed how his fingertips felt rough which felt uncomfortable. His palms where smooth though. It was at this point that Marie saw on his cheek bones he had a faint pattern of freckles.

The whole time Marie had been looking at him and talking, Once-ler had examined her. He knew she couldn't have been from his neck of the woods. She was dressed too nicely and her nails where groomed. Other than his mother and himself, nobody had nice nails where he lived. He hated dirty nails! He noticed the perfect spine textbooks in her bag which said clearly that she didn't go to the small school up the dirt roads. She had to have been from the city past Misty Hideaway. He had never seen Palmer, but Isabella, Aunt Grizelda and Uncle Ubb had been there. Uncle Ubb called the residents city slickers and Isabella acted two-faced about them. She would praise them for how rich they were and then belittle of how prideful they seemed.

For a city slicker, Marie did not seem prideful. Once-ler didn't know what or how prideful people would be like. All he knew was that Marie had a pretty blue dress, nice shoes, and dark blue eyes. He had never seen such a dark blue for eyes before. He didn't pay attention to people's features until then. He was the only one who had cerulean irises in the family, another tell-tale sign how he looked like his father. He liked her hair too. It didn't look like the curls Isabella would give her clients; tight coils and spirals made from permanents and pin curlers. Marie's golden chin length style looked more wavy and whirly.

It was hard to make friends, what with always being a farm hand, picked on in school, and feeling neglected. Brett had said girls were icky. Chet had said that girls had cooties. Marie wasn't icky or cootie infested from what he saw. If anything, though both didn't say it out loud and they had just met, it was better to have a friend of the opposite gender than none at all. Before the day was over, there was a certainty that the lonely children had a possible friend.


	5. Companionship

Author's Note: This chapter is set in Christmas! Ha! Christmas in July indeed! I hope nobody will be upset by me saying Merry Christmas in this story, but the movie seemed set in the 50s/60s where that was more common to hear instead of Happy Holidays. I'm trying to be historically accurate, not rude, I promise. I don't mean to offend in anyway. Remember, I'm here to make friends, not foes.

(The Lorax and The Once-ler do not belong to me. They're Dr. Seuss' and Illumination's. Same goes for his family shown in the film. You know who they are! Marie and her family are only mine.) reuploaded as of 02/21/2013.

**Chapter 5 **

**Companionship **

When Marie had returned home later that evening Clarisse punished her for being out so late and for lying of her whereabouts. She was sent to bed without dinner. She couldn't have cared less because she thought of Once-ler, her new friend. It may have been too soon to classify him as a friend, but Marie was certain he could be.

"Where are you going Marie?" asked Betsy the next morning. Betsy was deathly pale from being inside most of the time. She had a wrinkled face from age and green-brown eyes. She seemed like a grandmother who did the chores in the house.

"I'm meeting a friend near the town's edge," said Marie. As long as she didn't say where exactly, it could still be secretive. Secrets were fun at the tender age of eight. She grabbed a pastry off of the glass plate on the kitchen counter for breakfast.

"A friend?" Betsy looked interested. She stopped ironing and looked up. "Who is it?"

"Just a friend," said Marie. "We met yesterday in our…new club."

"Oh, why didn't you tell me? I could've explained to your parents."

"It's alright Betsy. I was late anyways."

"I know, but I still felt terrible seeing you sleep on an empty stomach. So what's your friend like? Is she from here?"

"My friend's not from this part of town, a little farther out. You don't need to worry Betsy."

Betsy smiled and pulled a strand of grey hair back. Marie hurried out with a box of candy she had saved from her trip to Thrush Towne. The candy was beautifully designed chocolate pieces and oozed of cherry cordial centers. After she had talked with Once-ler she felt bad how he didn't get that many sweets.

Palmer was a safe city in that children could play on their front lawns and say hello to neighbors without worry. The only thing Marie was not sure about was how anyone would react if they learned her friend was a boy. It wasn't common.

When Once-ler returned home, he had missed dinner too. He wasn't sent to bed, he washed the dishes like usual. Isabella didn't clean the kitchen that much. As he cleaned he thought of Marie. After their long conversations of getting to know each other, they promised to meet in Misty Hideaway the next morning, same clearing. He just hoped she wouldn't want to see his house. The walls were being repainted and the kitchen tile was getting pulled up. Isabella wanted the floor to be a black and white checkered pattern like diners. Marie had asked him if he had knitted anything else and if he could show her. It was refreshing to meet someone who didn't think knitting was stupid.

Once-ler showed up early because he was excited. He even brought his own notebook full of his inventive designs. He hoped to make something that could change the world. He had told Marie about some ideas and she wanted to know more. He didn't know that he was bonding with one of the richest children in Palmer or in the whole county, but he couldn't have cared less where she was from as long as they were friends.

Marie came early too. When Marie arrived she was almost out of breath with sweat on her cheeks which caused her curls to stick. Her shoes and anklets were wet from running in puddles after sprinklers went off. Marie had narrowly escaped some mean boys on her way. Had she had not been a target for them; she would've arrived on the time as planned.

"You're early!" Once-ler exclaimed. "I thought you'd be here at eleven like we agreed." He inched over for her to sit.

"I know, but I had to run." Marie panted. She sat down next to him, and then looked down. "Oh, my new dress! I hate those boys!" The lavender fabric was torn at the hem. Once-ler looked compassionate.

"I'm sorry Marie," said Once-ler. "I'm sure your mother could fix it easily. It just needs a little stitching. Nobody will know you tore it when it's sewed up."

"Mother never sews my clothes," said Marie. Neither had talked about their parents in great detail the afternoon before. Marie had mentioned she had a butler and maid, but not exactly how much work they did or how she felt about them. "She doesn't sew, cook, or clean. I wish she did. Poor Betsy and Rufus could use a break."

"Uh," Once-ler looked embarrassed. "I could…I could sew it for you if you'd like."

"That'd be nice," she said slowly. "Afterwards you can show me your knitting."

Everything went according to plan. Once-ler carefully sewed her dress back lying on his stomach with Marie keeping her legs together. It felt a little awkward sewing Marie's dress hem and he worried he'd prick her with the needle. Marie didn't seem bothered, but she wasn't sure how she'd explain that he fixed her dress while she was still wearing it. As he sewed she examined the knitting pieces and kept the chocolate box open. Once-ler was amazed by how fancy the pieces where and thought they were too pretty to eat. Marie convinced him to have some and that she would share more when she got another box. Once-ler only nibbled on one piece of candy as he sewed; he remained focused on his task.

Marie was amazed out how well knitted the objects were. Once-ler had knitted pairs of scarves, mittens and a small bed mat. They were all in blue and very soft. Marie thought of people who would pay a hefty amount for nice knitted materials. He could sell them if he wanted too, but Once-ler didn't seem too money hungry. It seemed more like knitting was a hobby.

When he finished sewing her hem and Marie had thanked him, he explained his notebook. Once-ler was so passionate about his silly looking drawings that Marie couldn't help but smile. He was jumpy and twitchy, racing around the clearing demonstrating what the inventions could do.

"I think it's wonderful you have these ideas," she said. "I get tired of hearing about wines from my parents."

"Yeah I don't like it when Mom whines either," Once-ler quirked an eyebrow in thought.

"Not that kind of whine!" Marie laughed. Once-ler was confused because he only knew of beer as an alcohol. Uncle Ubb liked having some for Saturday dinners. "Wine is a drink made of grapes. My Mother is in charge of that. I think your drawings are well done. I don't know exactly what you plan to do with them, but I like them."

"Marie," said Once-ler proudly holding the notebook as he flipped the pages. "I plan to make the one thing that all people need! It will be revolutionary and useful for anything!"

"Anything?"

"It will have thousands of uses! No, million uses! Everyone will want it!"

As the day passed and late afternoon came Marie mentioned she would have to go home soon. She was surprised when Once-ler asked to come.

"It'll be long walk back for you," Marie warned gathering the empty chocolate box.

"I don't care," he said. "What if those boys bother you again?

"If you want," Marie finally said after a pause. "Your mom won't be mad if you're late?"

"She doesn't notice too much," he said flattening his handiwork into his notebook. "She's giving some perms to neighbors anyway and I'd like to see Palmer."

Marie led the way as Once-ler followed at her side. Once-ler paid attention to landmarks as they walked so he knew where Marie's house was if he could visit her there. When he arrived on Knox Lane he was taken aback by the houses. They were so huge compared to the farmhouses and they had green grass with flower gardens. Flowers hardly grew at his home.

"When I'm allowed to have a friend over I'll ask you to come," said Marie. "I promise. Mother and Father only allow visitors on special occasions and not many are kiddy-friendly as Rufus puts it."

"I promise when my house is in better shape (and my brothers aren't there to bug us) you can come over," Once-ler said. "Really, Brett and Chet are like mosquitos that never leave you."

Both promises were kept and over the following months, as the weather got colder, Once-ler and Marie continued to meet in the clearing of Misty Hideaway. Once-ler's family didn't suspect anything of his secret meeting and Marie's parents barely noticed. Betsy and Rufus allowed Marie to continue with adventures and were pleased at how independent she was making herself.

Once-ler and Marie were different from other kids. From their lonesome backgrounds and the belittling viewpoints they got from relatives they were a little more mature. That and they had a wider vocabulary. Despite his quirks Once-ler was more mature than his brothers. As the months progressed their friendship grew deeper, revealing their fears, dreams and wants.

The two friends liked talking to each other, walking through the trees, reading, and looking through their notebooks. They would watch the other with the others hobbies; Once-ler would watch Marie watercolor and she would watch him knit. Occasionally they both dozed during their talks and took short naps together under the shade. Marie had silently complained that Once-ler snored, but she got used to it.

The friendship showed its depth when they gave each other nicknames. Marie started calling Once-ler Knit Wit because of his knitting skills. It was only shortly after this she realized from some bullies that a mean word was nitwit as well. Once-ler knew what she meant though and told her it was fine. Marie though felt bad of not realizing the similarities and insisted she give him a different one. Easily, it was Once. Once-ler liked it better than Oncie. Oncie sounded babyish to him and he heard his mother's voice when he thought of it.

Once-ler couldn't think of a good one for Marie since her name was short as it was. He did find inspiration from her scent. Marie's clothes smelled of dry roses because of the potpourri Betsy hung in her closet to fade out the scent of sparkling pink champagne which was the house's aroma. "A child should never smell of alcohol, even if her parents make it," she would say. So Once-ler nicknamed Marie Roses.

By the time it was December, Marie's promise was fulfilled. Marie had been welcomed to invite friends, if she had any, to the Finnegan's Christmas party. With Once-ler as her friend there was no concern of inviting him with her parents' objection. As long as nobody else came to their secret meeting place, things would be fine.

Marie was ecstatic when guests poured in. It was employees, friends and family of her parents; people Marie never felt comfortable around, but she kept waiting by the door for Once-ler. He didn't show up promptly. Marie tried to be reasonable. "It's a long walk from his house in the snow," but she did panic that he changed his mind. He did seem nervous when she asked him. Coming to Knox Lane for a party would be intimidating for someone of his social status.

"Waiting for someone Violet Eyes?" asked Rufus as he carried a tray of goblets past her.

"My friend that I invited," said Marie sitting on a small chair made for her. Snow began falling. It was like being in a snow globe as she watched the flakes scatter in front of the windows.

"I'm sure she'll be here soon," he smiled. "Betsy has made cookies for you two and spared some cookie dough for you to use."

"Rufus where are you?" Clarisse called out. "The gentlemen want some champagne."

"Coming Clarisse," Rufus replied, but he managed a suggestion before he left. "Maybe you can play in the spare room."

Marie took her eyes of the window and adjusted her garnet holly shaped brooch. She had received it a year before and rarely got to wear it because it was only seasonal.

The doorbell chime snapped her into reality and Marie bolted for the knob so fast that her dark green velvet dress swished against her legs. Once-ler was standing on the doorstep with a present tucked under his arm.

"Sorry I'm late," he said when inside and hanging his thin coat on one of the many pegs. "Mom had me heave coals in for the fireplace."

"Don't worry about it," said Marie. "I know you had to walk far."

"This is for you," he said sweetly. Marie took hold of the light blue wrapped box.

"Aw, thank you Once," she said. "Is it okay if I open it now? It's just one."

"Whenever you want," Once-ler said. He brushed off the snow that clung to his black dress pants. He had gone through his whole closet looking for something presentable, but all he found that was dressy was a white shirt.

Marie carefully opened the package and squealed with joy! Inside was a dark purple knitted sash. Marie had said that she didn't need anything, but if Once-ler knitted her something that would be nice.

"I accidentally made it too short to be a scarf, but you can do whatever you want with it," said Once-ler proudly and hands behind his back. He lightly bounced on his heels as Marie wrapped it around her waist and secured it on the front with her brooch in the middle.

"It's gorgeous!" she breathed. "Thank you Once! I love it! It's my favorite color too!" She twirled around admiring it.

After she stopped twirling it occurred to her that snowflakes were melting in Once-ler's raven locks. She brushed the bits of snow out. His hair was soft like she thought. Once-ler didn't like her fussing with his hair. He slapped his arms around for her to stop.

"Stop it! I look fine! Don't touch my hair."

"I'm just helping you out." Marie's patience would envy a mother. "Now come on, after I introduce you we can play pool."

Marie led Once-ler through the crowd of adults in their formal clothes. Adults were talking, sipping champagne and smoking. Marie hated smoking. She kept her mouth shut about it though because her father smoked at work. He always kept a packet of cigarettes in his coats. She finally found her parents in the living room tapping their glasses together at their successful party.

"Mother and Father?" Her voice hit their ears like nails on a chalkboard. Marie came up with Once-ler trailing behind. They had hoped Marie wouldn't bother them if she had invited someone. "I'd like to introduce you to someone. This is my friend Once-ler. He lives outside of Palmer. Once-ler, these are my parents Mr. and Mrs. Finnegan."

Marie stood there just beaming. Dashiell and Clarisse had expected a girl. This wasn't a girl, but a common boy who was an inch or two shorter than their daughter. A boy who looked poorly dressed compared to the rest of the guests. If only they knew it was the best he could have! Once-ler gave his best smile and offered his hand. He was as bright as the tinsel covered Christmas tree in the center of the room. (It was the first year The Finnegan family didn't use an aluminum tree.)

"Pleased to meet you Mr. and Mrs. Finnegan," Once-ler said politely. He did notice though they didn't look pleased. Almost disappointed, but they hid it well.

"The pleasure is all ours," said Clarisse nicely. It was fake niceness. "Isn't he charming Dashiell?"

"Yes he is," Dashiell said. "He's charming enough that he doesn't need to shake anyone's hand at this event."

Once-ler crossed his hands in front feeling embarrassed and locked his fingers together. Marie noticed his emotion and spoke up to break the awkward moment.

"He made me this," Marie pointed and then twirled showing off her sash.

"It's pretty," Dashiell lied. Clarisse nodded in agreement and pulled a loose strand of her wavy hair back.

"Once-ler hopes to be an inventor one day," Marie piped. "He's also good at drawing." She decided to not mention the knitting just yet.

"Does he now?" Dashiell smiled. It was a fake smile like a certain mother that Once-ler knew too well. "Well, it's good he has plans. People of your kind don't do much with themselves young man."

"Why don't you two run along and play in the spare room?" suggested Clarisse. It was the best way to make the children leave.

Marie and Once-ler soon found themselves trying to play pool, but the cue sticks were too long for their child length arms. In less than five minutes they had realized this, they raced around the table rolling the pool balls against each other making terrific clacking. The balls fell into their pockets after the rolling. It gave another opportunity for playing another round. They played it again. Then another time. Another time. Another round. Finally they were tired of playing and sat on the floor. It had been over an hour and by that time, Once-ler forgot of the dark brown and dark blue sets of eyes that had bored into him. At least he knew that Marie got her eyes from her father and golden hair from her mother.

Rufus showed up with a tray of Christmas cookies and hot cocoa for them. He looked surprised to see a boy like Dashiell and Clarisse.

"Ah," he said politely. It was a real politeness compared to Clarisse. "You must be the friend Marie's kept secret from us. She's never seemed happier since she told us she made a friend."

"This is Once-ler," Marie introduced. There was no need to be formal with Rufus.

"I guess I am," said Once-ler smiling. He jumped up from the floor feeling more confident in Rufus treating him kindly. "You must be Rufus. Marie talks about you a lot."

"Good things I'm sure," said Rufus as he shook his hand. Once-ler tried not to flinch at the tight grip. "Betsy's in the kitchen, but she'd love to meet you. In the meantime help yourself to the treats. This is the first time I've got to serve cups of cocoa at these Christmas parties."

After they had finished their treats Marie noticed the adults were quiet. They must've been sitting down to their early dinner in the dining room. Marie had never been allowed to eat with the adults, so at that point she would join a tired Betsy and Rufus in the kitchen for leftovers. That was a perfect time to meet with Betsy.

"You think Dashiell and Clarisse would let me wear flat shoes with the serving," sighed Betsy. She placed her feet up on a chair.

"You think for Christmas they would give us a raise," said Rufus sitting next to her. He blinked his brown eyes.

"Betsy?" Marie poked her head in with a hand gripping the swinging door. "I'd like you to meet Once-ler when you're not too busy."

"Oh sure Baby Doll," she said. She got up and smoothed her black maid dress. Dressing elegant was required when serving.

Marie swung the door open wide at her response which revealed Once-ler digging his teeth into a snowflake shaped cookie. He looked up at her and blushed.

"I see you love cookies," Betsy laughed. "I'm always glad to see someone enjoy my baking."

"Hi," said Once-ler waving his hand shyly as he stuffed the cookie into his pocket. "You must be Betsy."

"That I am," she said. Instead of shaking his hand, she gave him a kiss on the forehead which surprised him. "I'm so glad Marie found you. I've worried about her being alone for her whole life."

Rufus nodded in agreement and chewed on a piece of fruitcake. Marie gathered more cookies on the plate from earlier and told Once-ler she had her present to give him. With both children gone Betsy smiled at Rufus, completely amused.

"Once-ler?" she whispered looking to Rufus. The grey haired man shrugged.

She was impressed with what she saw despite the peculiar name. A well-mannered and friendly child, last child she had seen like that was Marie. Of course she had been surprised as everyone else had been that Marie had befriended a boy, but she thought that was a good thing. Once-ler could be like a brother figure to her and protect her as they grew. Hopefully they would remain friends through the tough years of high school, a time when friendships seem to crumble from teen anxieties.

"My room looks over the lawn and biggest tree," said Marie proudly as she trekked up the stairs. "Mother had the walls painted pink when I was four. I'd change them, but she said pink's more fitting for me."

Marie's room was pink like she said, but it was the things she had inside that were amazing. Once-ler noted her bed was three times bigger than his own and had thick covers with fluffy pillows. She had a canopy of sheer white fabric draped over the headboard. Her night table had a music box, an elegant lamp and a picture frame that had a green countryside. It was Thrush Towne after a rain day, dewy and bright. The carpet was beige and clean. Once-ler knew if he kicked off his shoes it would be the softest carpet he had ever felt. By the door was a desk of white wood that had papers, her paint set, books and a vase of pink carnations.

There was a window with a window seat partly covered by silky white curtains. Sitting by the window was a vanity that had toy make-up, a jewelry box and a soft brush. To the right was a bathroom of a brighter pink with a raised bathtub, toilet and sink all of marble. The floor tile was of shiny white. Marie's closet was a walk-in next to her window and hanging among the doors which were partly opened were dry roses. Once-ler glanced up and saw a crystal chandelier shining its prisms and lightly clinking.

Marie, who had knelt at her bed to pull out a box, lifted up a shiny silver papered package with a bright green ribbon. It was stunning compared to how Once-ler had wrapped hers, he almost felt sorry it wasn't better. Marie noticed he looked shocked. It was plain to see that Once-ler had never received such a beautiful gift. He hadn't even opened it yet and he was amazed. Marie gently shoved it to his arms.

"I picked it out just for you," she smiled. "I only get the best for my bes-friend-for my friend."

"It's too pretty to unwrap," he said shakily. "I've never gotten anything this nice before!"

"You haven't opened it yet," said Marie. "Can you open it now? Please? I saved up my money to get it for you and I want to see your face when you see it. If you want to of course."

Once-ler sat on the floor and nearly tore at the paper rapidly. He wanted to savor the moment opening the beautiful package, but he was excited to see what Marie had gotten him. When opened he sat with his mouth agape.

Inside the white tissue paper was a whole set of needles. He now had his own set of knitting needles, he didn't need to borrow his mother's or save up for his own like he had told Marie he'd do. There were needles for all needlework, all silvery and shiny. They weren't the kind from the general store his family shopped at. They must've come from a store in Palmer. He could only imagine how expensive they had been.

"Marie I-" he was lost for words.

"Now you don't need to use your mother's," Marie said sweetly. "If anyone needs them it's you."

Marie had given him something better than his whole family would've gotten him in all the past eight years combined. Marie had known him for only so long and she had gone all out for him. Once-ler couldn't believe it.

"Merry Christmas Once-ler," said Marie. "Well, early Merry-"

Marie didn't finish her sentence because Once-ler had jumped up and hugged her tight. It was the first hug they ever shared with each other. Marie stood frozen, but not for long. This was how the holiday was meant to be; not about ribbons or packages, but showing love. She hugged him back, happy and peaceful like the season was meant to be.


	6. Fondness

Author's Note: rendaigo, thank you for having this in Story Alert! Also, I've just realized the story shows faves and follows. My goodness, I fave and 4 followers! I'm amazed people are reading this! I love hearing feedback, so keep on reviewing. P.S. I had a love/hate relationship describing the house!

(The Lorax and The Once-ler do not belong to me. They're Dr. Seuss' and Illumination's. Same goes for his family shown in the film. You know who they are! Marie and her family are only mine.)

**Chapter 6 **

**Fondness **

Spring came smoothly and two birthdays were celebrated a month and twelve days apart. On March 2nd, Once-ler arrived to Misty Hideaway finding Marie there with a cake she and Betsy had made with marshmallow frosting even though she disliked them. She was fine with eating the cake for the day. Once-ler had never been fussy about cake flavors, but when Marie told him she could make the icing he begged mercilessly. Marie had no objections making him anything and also brought him a bag of marshmallows. Once-ler couldn't believe how someone couldn't like marshmallows! They were the best food in the world!

On April 12th, after a Victorian themed garden party and having to wear her grandmother's taffeta dress and pinafore to set the mood, Marie changed her outfit and met Once-ler at Misty Hideaway where he had a vanilla cake for her. Marie said that they would be ten next year and that meant they would be in a two number of age from then on. Nine was their last singular number birthday and both were glad to share it. Once-ler liked how they both had birthdays in spring; it was easy to remember for him and spring seemed refreshing with new flowers, leaves, and baby animals. Spring had magical days.

On one of these days, it had started raining and since Once-ler's house was closer they ran his direction. Marie nearly stumbled over the uneven ground and almost dropped her paint easel. Once-ler clung to his fedora as they ran. At one point, he turned and grabbed hold of Marie's hand as they raced through the broken wire fence. He only let go of Marie's hand when they arrived in the lean-to of the house and he had slammed the door.

"Brett and Chet will be here unfortunately," said Once-ler shaking water off his jacket. Brett and Chet hadn't met Marie yet and he wanted to keep it that way for as long as he could. "We'll go to my room. They never go up there."

Marie was fascinated by the house. When they arrived to the back she had peeked around the corner to see the house was surrounded by a porch. The floors and walls were different compared to hers. The rooms were plainly painted and the floor was faded wood instead fancy wallpaper and polished floors. The lean-to had led to the hallway of family pictures which led to the kitchen. Isabella's checkered tile was already glued down. The long hallway ended when Once-ler turned to his right and went up. The staircase led up to sets of doors. Before climbing up Marie had spotted the front door where a coat rack stood holding a fox boa. Marie figured it belonged to Isabella. At the side of the front door was a round window.

She didn't see it yet, but there was an opening by the window leading to the living room where it had the most windows in the house. The wrapping porch was visible through those.

Up the wooden staircase they went. Marie couldn't wrap around her head the sound of creaky wood. Her staircase was of granite. The last step was more like a platform which led to another hallway, but it was open save for the rail. Marie could look down, but only see the little area where the steps began.

The hallway had only two doors. A horseshoe was nailed in one of them and it allowed a crack into what was a bedroom. "We call this Uncle Ubb's floor," said Once-ler when she looked questioningly. The other was wide open revealing a dark blue bathroom. Marie realized there were no other rooms except another staircase going the same direction as the one before.

Up they went again, but it was shorter than before. Whoever designed the house was crazy! Ending just like the stairs before, Marie found another hallway. Almost right in front of her were double doors. It had to be Isabella's room. Once-ler headed to her left towards a large door covered with posters. Marie walked past three more rooms to catch up. One was a bathroom, one Grizelda's and the other a closet.

Marie thought the poster covered door was Once-ler's, but she was surprised to see otherwise. Once-ler knelt and slid a door open in the wall. It was like seeing a treasure trove entrance being opened as he slid the door to the side. He crawled through and Marie followed. The darkness was overwhelming and Marie found herself growing afraid. She was relieved when Once-ler flicked on a flashlight that was hanging from a rope nailed into the wall. Then he stood up and climbed up a metal twisted staircase. _Another set_? Marie felt dizzy; she had never seen such a staircase where the stairs were steep. She had never been in a house with _so_ many stairs. She hated that word now! She followed, trying not to look down.

"Hopefully I won't have a fear of heights after this," she thought. How did Once-ler-no, how _could_ he live with it? A sad thought hit her; they were heading to the attic. Was living in an attic better than a basement? Marie dared not to wonder as thoughts of cold, dank rooms filled her mind.

The stairs led up to a door that was brown instead of white like the rest in the house. Once-ler nudged it open with his boot, grass still clinging to the sole from the rain. Marie's new surroundings were an attic after all. Furniture, boxes, crates, baskets, and old ginger ale bottles covered the place. When Marie turned her head she saw an open door and curiously peek in.

It looked like a room that was for laundry, but was in the middle of becoming a bathroom. There wasn't a toilet or place to hang towels so it perhaps wasn't finished. There was a bathtub, a mirror and vanity sink, but there was also a huge plastic sink that had a clothes line above it. Two shirts hung up by clothespins. Marie hoped it was just renovation, because if that was all Once-ler had she would be extra upset.

Once-ler jumped up on a raised platform where an open door stood. Marie took a large step up and was in his room. It had to be bigger than her room! The first thing she saw facing her direction was another platform running on one side which held his slanted desk. The platform had steps running completely with its perimeter, but they weren't steep or many. It might have been a stage before. Blue paper almost covered the desk with white pencils. A circular window was above it. His bed was on the left and smaller than Marie expected. She could tell it had no sheets.

"Mom said this was a music room before she bought it," said Once-ler as he sat in the swivel chair at his desk. "They set it up like a stage on purpose."

Marie nodded thoughtfully and tiptoed up the three steps. Out of her instinct, she went to the bookshelf. She counted ten books neatly arranged. If only they were organized by size…she let it go. It wasn't her room. She came to the desk and examined the papers. They had drawings of buildings.

"Aren't you going be an inventor?" she asked. "Making buildings isn't inventing."

"It's an extra credit project for school," said Once-ler huffily. "Inventing comes with drawing."

"Alright, no need to get huffy," said Marie. "I was just asking." She was impressed; they didn't look like a nine-year-old had drawn them.

Once-ler smiled again and climbed upon the desk to the window. He lifted the hook and opened it part way. It tilted outwards and let in the aroma of rain. The raindrops splattered the outside glass. Marie climbed up the desk the best she could, but it was slippery with the papers. She glanced out through the rain. She could faintly see the wire fence that gaped wide leading out into the world with a small pathway following it. The prairie stretched out and faintly she could see mountains.

"What a view!" Marie breathed. She only saw houses from her window. Once-ler slid off, tired of seeing the same view.

"It's the same," he muttered. "It's bland like oatmeal."

"Have you ever gone past the mountains?"

"No, that's East. I'd like to when I'm older. I used to live up North, but I don't remember. We moved here when I was a baby."

"Why?"

"I don't know. No one's told me why we moved." Once-ler paused and looked down. Then he gave Marie a serious look. "Can I tell you a secret?"

"Sure," Marie eagerly climbed down.

Once-ler titled his head for her to follow him. As if she hadn't done that the whole day! He led her to his small closet and switched the small light bulb on. He closed the door and sat in front of some boxes. Clothes on hangers barely moved from the invasion. Marie felt it must be something serious if Once-ler had them in his closet with the many flights where other people were. He thrummed his fingers on his knees, searching for the right words. Marie smoothed twisted the hem of her green wrap dress. The silence was becoming too much.

"This," Once-ler whispered. He reached behind him and pulled forward a huge jar that had at least a hundred coins. . The silver and copper mixed together within the glass.

"A jar of money?" she asked, cocking an eyebrow.

"My secret stash," Once-ler's eyes were wide with enthusiasm and something else that Marie wasn't sure of. Greed?

"I've saved this up from selling homemade scarves," he continued. "The more I sell, the more money will come in."

"What are you saving up for?" asked Marie.

"Anything," he said leaning closer. "One day, I'll have enough to travel and change the world with my-well, it'll be a fine something that all people need."

"What would it do?"

"Anything! It's a need that can be anything! It'll be huge!"

Marie smiled at his optimism. The only thing she hoped was that she and Once-ler would still be friends. She hated the thought of being forgotten or turned against.

"You'll still be my friend right?" she asked.

"You're my only friend," he said brightly.


	7. A Date and a Mule

Author's Note: Sorry it took so long to update! Thank you PhoenixAshr4 for following and having this story in your favorites! BTW, I love your icon! Cute-Book-Worm21 thank you as well for doing the same, following and reviewing. Yeah, my mistakes…it's embarrassing…even when I check I find them after publishing and it drives me insane! Oh well, thank you for you for your kind honesty. :) Also, thank you RebelSnowstarButtonGirl for having this in your favorites. Thank you for the favorite Nausicaa of the Spirits! Thanks for the fave and follow animechick113! You all cheered me up today. I've been having horrible stress this whole week and I was breaking down because of it until I saw your faves. Thanks. :)

(The Lorax and The Once-ler do not belong to me. They're Dr. Seuss' and Illumination's. Same goes for his family shown in the film. You know who they are! Marie and her family, and her crush are only mine.)

**Chapter 7 **

**A Date and a Mule **

"Doesn't Dennis Mink have the most gorgeous eyes?" said Marie dreamily as she leaned over the café table.

"Why are we talking about Dennis Mink?" asked Once-ler. He adjusted one of the strings on his new guitar. He had kept his eye on it for months, spent more than half of the money in his secret stash and he was glad to finally have it.

"He sits near me in the cafeteria," sighed Marie.

"Does he?" said Once-ler looking interested. "Does he steal glances at you?"

"No, he-" Marie paused and eyed him. Ever since Once-ler turned eleven he had developed a smart aleck side. He was wittier than he had been three years before when he first met her. "I wish he would. He's so flawless! I love his sandy blonde hair! I love his earth brown eyes. I love his sun kissed skin. I love-"

"Okay, okay I get it." Once-ler chuckled. Marie could carry on. "You _love_ him. Maybe you should talk to him."

"I tried," said Marie sitting upright. "I asked him to get my spoon when I "accidentally" dropped it. He smiled at me. Maybe he likes me. We can't be together though. He's in eighth grade. I'm in sixth. It's forbidden. Once, isn't that romantic?"

Once-ler pressed his lips together and furrowed his eyebrows. Romance was the last thing on his mind. With self-taught guitar, tougher homework assignments, and knitting items for the street market within the next week he was too busy to think about love. Besides, he was a young boy. That mushy stuff was for girls!

"Oh, you're a boy." Marie grumbled seeing his face. "You don't care about this stuff." She looked at Dennis as he wandered away out of the corner store. Marie had been watching him, stars in eyes, hoping he would see her.

As he vanished off into the city Marie felt sad. Love seemed complicated. She had been smitten by Dennis for weeks after she saw him and his family move a few blocks from her street. She sighed and draped her arms across Once-ler's long legs which he had perched on the table. It wasn't awkward, just platonic affection. Marie then rested her head on her arms and turned to face her beloved friend.

"Do you think if I changed my appearance again he would notice?"

"Again?" he said groaned. When was this phase going to end?

"Maybe if I trimmed my hair," Marie mumbled. That made Once-ler freeze. He liked Marie's hair the way it was. She had been growing it out for the past months and it flowed at her shoulders. He thought it looked nice. "No, I won't trim it. I like it this way. Except for the curls, I still hate them."

Marie had never liked her hair, save for the color. Having naturally curly hair was tough; preventing frizz, keeping it nice with hairspray, special shampoo and conditioner. Every time she went to the beauty parlor with her mother, it was the same old thing. All the workers would complement Clarisse's curls and how easy they were to style while they struggled with Marie's.

Curly hair was common on Clarisse's side of the family and they came in many forms. Marie didn't understand how her mother was said to have naturally curly hair when it looked wavier as opposed to curlier. It was easy for her to style, known as type 2a, formed of waves than twists. Marie, not so much. She had what stylists called type 2c curls and she was reminded that every time at the salon along with the saying, "Now why don't you have your mother's perfect hair Maura?" They never remembered her name.

Ah, but Once-ler's hair didn't take too much trouble. It was soft and fluffy in the color of black. If it was tangled or dirty he just put his hat on. He _always_ wore it, bad hair day or not. If only he got it trimmed around the ears and back-" Marie would think. He rarely got haircuts because if he did it would be a buzz cut like his brothers', always done by Uncle Ubb's barber. Isabella said it would be easier to handle, but he didn't care.

"You know what?" said Once-ler breaking her thoughts and wanting to change the subject. "I would like to run a business someday."

"I know," said Marie. Once-ler hadn't given up on his dream invention. So far, it was still called a fine thing that all people need and it would do the job of a thousand.

"I'd like you to be my assistant," he said smiling. He strummed a chord. "I know it's bad for friends to go into the business industry, but I think we're an exception."

Marie didn't have many future plans other than get Dennis to speak to her. Her parents still wanted her to inherit their companies and carry them on. Right now, she just wanted to survive the last five months of sixth grade.

It was a few weeks later that Marie came sprinting to Misty Hideaway where Once-ler was recounting the money he had earned. There was a deep feeling that would creep out in those moments. Though well intended with his earnings he had a small, greedy side to him.

"Knit Wit," he heard Marie call. "Guess what?" She didn't wait for an answer. "I asked Dennis to go with me to the diner next Saturday! We're going to share chocolate malts!"

"That's great," he chuckled. He folded the dollar bills up into his pocket. "Looks like you'll have to pick out something special to wear."

"I know," Marie squealed. She collapsed on the grass and hugged her friend. Then she looked eye level with him. "Listen Once. I want you to do a favor for me. I want you to come to the diner, but watch Dennis for me. I mean, you're a boy, you can pick up those behaviors and tell me if Dennis had a good time."

"No way," he scoffed. He didn't want to watch someone date and it didn't seem hard to read how someone felt. Why did Marie need his help with that?

"Please," Marie playfully pleaded. "Please Once!"

Once-ler bolted up and strode off. Marie followed. Once-ler picked up his pace with Marie at his heels still saying "Please Once!" In no time at all, if someone had looked out over the prairie grass they would have seen a boy running and a girl close behind with squeaking pleas.

She got him to do it.

The next Saturday, Marie was at the diner, sitting on a bar stool, sipping on malt with Dennis Mink while poor Once-ler sat in a booth poking a spoon around his chocolate sundae, grimly watching. He had been grim all evening waiting for Marie to hurry up with her hair. After all the pickiness, she simply put it in a ponytail. All that fuss for nothing! Being a best friend had its downs. He just didn't understand why Marie was so keen on dating. She wasn't a teenager yet so why was she making it such a big deal? Maybe it was a girl thing.

He didn't know exactly what he was looking for in Dennis's behavior. He seemed happy as they talked. Once-ler couldn't hear the conversation so he continued fiddling with the spoon and resting his face in a perched hand. He nearly dozed off as the date went on! The last thing he knew, his head smacked on the table with his hand in the dessert.

When he awoke, he didn't see Marie or Dennis. What he did realize was that his hand was sticky. The chocolate ice cream had melted into a puddle. He gave a frustrated sigh. Marie owed him big for this! He stood up and saw Marie in a different booth. She was stirring a straw in a milkshake and her hair was covering her face. All alone. Whisking the ice cream dish and not bothering to grab napkins, Once-ler stormed over. His back was hunched and with his face pouting he slid into the opposite side.

"Well I hope you're happy," he said roughly. "I fell asleep because of your date. By the way, he _does_ seem to like you."

Marie sniffed. Once-ler got a full look at her face. It was tear-stained and red. She opened her mouth, but nothing came out. He felt guilty for snapping at her when she was crying.

"I didn't mean it," he said quickly. He never wanted her to cry because of him.

"I was a pity date," she finally choked up. "He felt sorry that nobody talks to me in the cafeteria so-that's why. He doesn't really like me. He left five minutes ago."

"I'm sorry," Once-ler said gently. He bit his lips. He gave a genuine look to her. He felt terrible he had complained. Marie didn't owe him anything now. "He's a jerk for taking you out on a pity date."

Marie managed a shaky laugh. She rubbed a fist against her eyes. After a deep breath she felt a smile grow. She was happy Once-ler had come, even if against his will.

"Thanks Once," she cleared her throat from her crying. "So does this mean I can look after you when you date?"

"Heh," Once-ler smirked. "When I date! I'm not going to. You'll see."

"_You'll_ see," Marie thought. She had a feeling he would change his mind. He just had to grow up a little.

"I got you a milkshake as a thank you," she said. She pushed the glass to him and took a napkin to dry her face. "I noticed you were nodding off. You don't have to do this again."

Marie's firework bursting emotions for Dennis slowly ended. As for junior high, it got more tiring. It was those times that the friends wished they went to the same school. It was hard to make new friends when you were teased or received faux flattery. Hours after school and weekends were time for themselves. Misty Hideaway was still there's and problems seemed to cease when they entered through the enchanted looking wood.

When it was autumn in Palmer there was a sense of joy when children didn't think about school. In early November there was a fair, city and country, with everything that could bring enthusiasm. The city fair had the rides and shows. The country fair had the animals and treats. Both were located not too far apart so there was freedom to go back and forth.

Marie planned to attend the country fair. Once-ler said he was going to buy an animal for farm work and she wanted to see the choices. She thought of muscular horses with long manes or little ponies with flicking tails. She wanted a pet one day, but she knew her parents wouldn't let her. When she asked why, they never gave a good explanation.

She forgot about her parents on the blustery, but sunny Saturday when she and Once-ler went into his neck of the woods for the country fair. After having helpings of candy apples and hot cocoa she and Once-ler had been trekking the grounds among the livestock. Going on the rides was not important as they felt too full and didn't want to get sick. Anyway, the fair would go on for a few more days. They had plenty of time.

Marie had enjoyed most of the livestock except for the pigs and turkeys. The pig pens smelled awful and the turkeys gobbled loudly. Once-ler had to pry her away from the little pen of rabbits because she awed at how adorable they looked.

"They're so precious!" she squealed as she pet them.

Towards the dirt road was a sign post that said Equine Stables. The stable was more of a tent with stalls inside. The tent's roof went up high and arched in blue and white striped fabric. The smell of oats and warm hay welcomed them. Straw gave a light coating to the ground. The stalls with iron bars contained many horses. Strong stallions and gorgeous mares nibbled on carrots, whinnied and nickered as they passed. All the breeds were astounding; Belgians, Clydesdales, Mustangs, Pintos, Shetlands Ponies and more. Marie took her time to pet their velveteen noses as she dreamed of riding one while her hair ran behind her in the wind. Once-ler kept looking them over as if he was evaluating employees on a busy work day. He felt a little intimidated by the horses. They were so large compared to him. He didn't know if he could handle them. A pony would be easy, but they weren't strong enough to him. He needed something sturdy and stout, but the right size.

"They're beautiful," he heard Marie sigh. Marie would get a horse if possible. She'd get any animal if possible, but it would be a pet for her. Once-ler didn't have time for a pet, at least that's what his mother said.

"I don't know if I want a horse," said Once-ler. He carried a notebook, different from the one he used for drawing. He had written notes about animals that were useful with all their positives and negatives. He focused mostly on the positives.

"What?" Marie cried startling a Clydesdale mare. "How could you not want a horse? They're amazing! Imagine running over a field on them!"

"I'm not getting one for running," he sighed. "I'm getting one for crops and pulling things."

"They're still beautiful and you don't have much choice. What else can work besides a horse?"

Once-ler shrugged. She had a point. A duck couldn't pull a plow, nor could a chicken. Well, maybe a cow, but they already had priorities giving milk and all.

Marie pulled herself away from the horses as they continued down the tent. At the farthest side of the tent, among the three rows of stalls were where the other equine family members stayed. They weren't like their beautiful relatives. They were smaller, stubborn and noisy. They were donkeys.

Marie found herself anxious by the creatures. Nobody else was there except her, him and those animals. Marie found herself timid by the donkeys. They were braying so loud, it sounded like something from a thriller movie. They showed their teeth and shook their heads.

"This is what you had in mind?" she asked. She heard nothing from the other human. She turned to face him. He wasn't at her side. He was behind her staring at something.

Once-ler was leaning over the fence, arms crossed under his chin. The stalls were more like pens with wooden fences which made it easy for the animals to slip their long faces through to their outside troughs.

"What are you looking at?" she asked. She came up to see.

Marie saw a donkey or something that looked like a donkey and part horse. Marie didn't know what it was. The donkey like animal was small, but sturdy. Its coat was light brown, almost grey, with a white chest and nose. Its mane was dark brown, thick and short, but fuzzy on top of its head. The tail matched, but it was long and seemed smooth. Brown eyes looked into one set of blue eyes and then the other. Its short ears twitched. It had to be only a year old. Others of its kind distanced themselves. Only then did Marie noticed the metal sign that said "Mules for Sale." It was barely hanging on its post near the fence. Comparing the mules to the horses, it was like the junkyard area in a new car selling lot.

Once-ler was watching it's every movement. The mule only ate. Granted it was the only one eating out of the rest. When it chewed it looked up with a grumpy expression, then went calm and lowered its head to gather more of a meal. Then it repeated.

Once-ler reached a hand out to pet its head. It snorted and shook its head. It had a temper, but if there was anything Once-ler had noticed from the other farms around him it was that good treatment made good animals. Marie tried to pet it, but it gave the same reaction. Once-ler would be insane to take on an impatient animal. It seemed best to take a calm one. The calmer the more tame.

"Do you think that-" Marie started. She had turned to face Once-ler, only to find he wasn't there. He was outside the tent. She could see his silhouette and others. It seemed to be a few men. She ran the best she could in her Mary Jane's to him. When she arrived he was outside and heading towards her with a rope in his hands.

"Bought it!" he said cheerfully.

"Bought what?" she asked. "You picked out a horse?"

"No," he said shaking his head. He was back at the mule pen in a flash. "I bought this one cheap. He's only 20 dollars!"

Marie frowned. A mule. He bought a mule! Not a stunning stallion or mare! A mule! So much for running over the plains with the wind blowing in her hair; riding a mule wouldn't cause any hair flying.

"Okay Melvin," said Once-ler tying the rope gently around the mule's neck. "We're taking you to your new home."

"Melvin?" asked Marie glaring.

"Well he doesn't look like a Buttercup or Snuggles," Once-ler said stubbornly. Once-ler wasn't sure why he picked the name, other than the one year old mule looked too cynical to have a cutesy name. "Melvin's perfect for him."


	8. Silver Becomes Raven

Author's Note: Ugh! Checked the last chapter and only found mistakes after uploaded! I'm exhausted after writing this one! Pardon mistakes from my sleepiness! On a good note; We're going forward in time; let's see how The Once-ler got back to his old self like I teased you with in the first chapter! I hope you're okay with and how he gets his youth back and if it seems realistic. I kept changing ideas. I hope The Lorax is in character because it was hard writing for him! This is the longest chapter by far here! :) BTW, 10 followers here! YAY! EpicJello, Bloody NailBunny, and JisselleLuv thanks for the fave, add in story alert and I see EpicJello you're a new member to the site. Welcome! DVD is out next week and if I'm not too busy I'll have a chapter up to celebrate!

(The Lorax, Audrey, Ted and The Once-ler, the animals do not belong to me. They're Dr. Seuss' and Illumination's. Marie and her family are only mine.)

**Chapter 8 **

**Silver Becomes Raven **

Almost a whole year had passed since Ted Wiggins had showed up at his Lerkim asking about trees, to impress a girl, which became something more for all of Thneedville. Ted was a frequent visitor afterwards. The Once-ler was becoming a good friend that he could easily talk to. Ted had friends, but The Once-ler had more interesting things to talk about and his home was fascinating.

Despite the outdoor size his home looked bigger inside. There were quick, twisting staircases, old drawings of things and odd tools and objects to experiment with. Ted had been kind enough to help fix The Lerkim with Audrey. The Once-ler appreciated the visits since he didn't feel comfortable with visiting Thneedville yet. (He didn't think he ever would be.) Ted said there was no hurry. Also it would be best for a time that the city didn't know about The Lorax. It was something that not all humans could understand and having The Lorax show up quietly, but gracefully was the perfect way.

"Humans don't need to know everything, but they might learn certain things within time," said The Lorax. As long as they took care of their lands it wasn't too necessary that he showed his face. Before he appeared out of the stump it hadn't been necessary. It was like his powers, he could show them off, but that wasn't how it worked for him. The Once-ler felt content because it felt closer to the old days of Truffula Valley, just him, The Lorax and the animals that came back after long waiting.

Of course, Ted and Audrey had been an exception. Audrey loved nature more than anyone else in the city and Ted had brought back the trees. Both had been partially responsible for bringing Thneedville back to the old way of life. Visiting the new valley was like having a hiding place and gave them something to look forward to after school and weekends. Ted had even given his family watering can to The Once-ler to thank him for giving him the last Truffula seed.

The animals had slowly returned. There were a couple of new generations, but a handful of the old lived. The Bar-ba-loots, the Swomee-Swans and the Humming-Fish returned where they had started. If living in good conditions they could live a long time. The Once-ler had been shocked to see that Pipsqueak, sweet and a little bigger than before, was still alive. Melvin came back, weary and greyer than before, but passed shortly after. Mules could live over fifty years and Melvin had barely hung on. The Once-ler was only glad to see that he had passed peacefully. If Melvin had anything to say it would've been how happy he was to see his old master.

Everything was simple until that one night The Lorax hatched his secret plan. He wouldn't have done it for just anyone. This was for Beanpole. The Lorax knew what pain it must've been for the man to have lived in lonely grief all those years and had a lifetime almost wasted away. He wanted to give him something. That something special was done because he wanted to. It was also done as a token of thanks. The Lorax knew of nature and what it could do. There were secrets not known to man. Secrets that could bring good if necessary, but hidden so they would not be destroyed. This was one of them.

Hidden away from the world was a pond. Not just any pond, the water was of healing. Man didn't know of it or else they would abuse it. Sell it, drain it, who knew what terrible things they could do to something precious? Only The Lorax knew where it was and how to get it. He would never tell how. He knew where to get it and where the pond was. It was said that the pond's water could bring youth again. Immortality, no, but it could protect one from age and natural things that could kill. Only man made things could still kill, but natural disasters, diseases, and old age it could protect. So if Once-ler stayed away from weapons and so forth, then he _could_ live forever. Only time could tell. If forever did happen he wouldn't be alone, The Lorax was capable of living forever and would keep him company. Plus new generations of animals would certainly stay.

He wasn't sure how to get Once-ler to take it without knowing, but he figured out a way. As long as the water was within him things would go smoothly. He placed the sacred water into a teacup. Even back then he had noticed the human's habits. How he wore an apron when cooking, how half of the time he fell asleep on his back and drank mugs of tea. For the past three nights he had offered tea to the aging man so there was nothing suspicious. Once-ler would complain about the taste because it was not real tea. It was more like things off of the spice rack mixed in. He took it politely though.

"Hey Beanpole," The Lorax said bringing the teacup. "Thought you'd be thirsty by now."

Once-ler looked up from Pipsqueak who had cuddled in his lap after reading an old book. The aging and slightly bigger sized Bar-ba-loot had been inseparable from his human since he returned. His fur was darker and the patch on his chest had underlying grey, but he was still as snuggly as before.

"By now?" the old man asked. "What's going on Meatloaf? You keep bringing me tea like I have a cold!"

"Easy now," The Lorax replied cooly. "Just getting you back into some good habits, but no tree chopping! We're not going back to that habit now!" He said that last words with a warning face which prompted his friend to roll his blue eyes. The Lorax was only kidding for now; he knew that mistake wouldn't be repeated.

"This is the fourth time you've done this," Once-ler grumbled taking the cup and took two small sips. That went easier and faster than The Forest Guardian expected. One sip was enough. He'd be asleep within minutes and change overnight. The only thing that wouldn't be pleasant was when he slept. To be young again meant to have some pain. Not physically, but he would have nightmares of his whole life while he transformed. It was a price that was all worth it.

"Tasty huh?" The Lorax smiled. Once-ler pressed his lips together. It felt sweet, but it was extremely strong. The Lorax's stare made him take a big gulp and all that was left was a few drops of the tea.

"I feel like I just drank a whole canister of sugar," he grunted. He shook his head as if to be rid of the flavor and clicked his tongue.

"Better sweet than sour. Huh! Well good night," The Lorax pretended to yawn. He turned away and hurried down the small set of the stairs. "Get a good night sleep."

"That's it?" asked the hermit looking confused. "You just came up to give me a sweet tea that I didn't ask for?"

"Pretty much," was all he heard. Pipsqueak shifted and yawned. Once-ler sighed and inched the cup on his small desk. His huge office desk had been destroyed. After a horrible lightning storm his whole factory had collapsed down from the hill it had been perched on. Miraculously, The Lerkim had survived with him inside and he thought of it as a cruel joke because he had wanted to die, but he couldn't bring himself to do it. He kept stopping himself. He still didn't know why, but he was glad he had spared himself. If he had died Ted never would've gotten the seed and…he couldn't imagine it now.

He heavily dozed off, eyes rolling back, body slumping. Pipsqueak recovered from nearly falling at the action. The creature looked up to see his friend slump down so far he hit the floor. He didn't recover; instead he curled up as if he was in his bed. Pipsqueak curled up next to him in the crook of his arm. Warm and comfy he fell asleep too.

Later that night (it was actually early in the morning) when Pipsqueak woke up with a fright. He felt his human shake violently. In the darkened room he sat up and made out the faint figure of his friend. He was hyperventilating and almost yelling. The yells were abrupt and not out in pain. They were more like in fright. Pipsqueak frantically pawed at him to awaken. To no avail he crawled on top of his side and ran his paws over hoping to soothe him.

"Don't worry," he heard The Lorax whisper. "He'll be okay Pip." The Lorax motioned for him to follow. He did, but very reluctantly inside. He had missed his human so much, he hated leaving him.

It had been only five hours later, around eight in the morning when all the animals crammed down on the first floor. Everyone had a place to rest on; some on the table, some in glasses of water and some hanging on whatever nook they could grip on. The Lorax sat back on a sofa with Pipsqueak at his side who still looked afraid. The ones who had lived all those years remembering their friend-turned-fear-turned-friend-again were inside waiting. The Lorax said something big was going to happen.

Upstairs in the same room where he had spoken to Ted about his past Once-ler awoke finding himself on his stomach and face buried in his gloved arms. He blinked. All he could remember was the horrible nightmares he had. He saw familiar faces that looked more evil and terrible things happen to the ones he cared for. He didn't know which was worse! His family looked more frightening than ever with sharp teeth and piercing eyes as they loomed over him. He saw the forest creatures, Melvin and The Lorax getting chased and destroyed by black wolf like monsters with green eyes who licked their jaws greedily. Worst of all, those wolf monsters turned into him and there were hundreds of greedy Once-lers with axes in their gloved hands. He heard _her_ voice in the tone she had as a child screaming in agony while he ran through a grey, barren wasteland looking for her. He found Misty Hideaway and _her_, in the form of a ten year old, lying almost dead under the huge tree they shared.

Breathing deeply he kept thinking over and over that they were only nightmares. They weren't real. He managed to crawl. His eyes glanced up to see the teacup near the edge of the desk. The tea!

"What was in that tea?" he groaned in his thoughts. "Stupid Mustache and his drinks!" Coughing and swallowing as if he had a sore throat he found himself in his bathroom where he gripped hold of the counter. He hoisted himself up. He looked down as he steadied himself on his feet. He felt fine now. The tea and nightmares were nothing. Nothing had changed. With a smile he looked up into the mirror.

It was then that the silence in the whole Lerkim was broken by a loud scream. The Lorax nodded to himself while the animals startled themselves. Right on time, another scream broke out, but not as long.

Once-ler had looked up to see he was not himself! His hair…his face…it was young looking! He looked exactly like he had when he first showed up in the valley! The silver hair, wrinkles, thick mustache and aching joints from age were gone! The second scream had been in shock of his voice. It didn't sound like he had small bees up his nose! It sounded like it had before the smogulous smoke had polluted the air and had damaged his vocal chords over the years. The only way he could feel was shock, pure shock, with what he gazed at. Panting he got closer to the mirror, eyes wide and mouth open. He slapped his hands on the mirror, pulling his face closer.

"I'm dreaming," he muttered repeatedly. "It's a dream. I'm dreaming!"

He smacked his hands over his face, rubbed it down, and shook his head hard. His bangs flew among his forehead. He pinched his arm twice and felt the twinge of pain. He wasn't dreaming. His eyes slammed tight in thought. He didn't know exactly how or why, but he knew who did this to him. Was it the drink he took? He went back out, picked up the teacup and sniffed it. It smelled strongly sweet. He couldn't handle it. Holding the cup in two fingers he carefully went downstairs looking around cautiously for Mustache.

When he reached the first floor he peeked down the steps and saw the animals looking at him. They looked as surprised as him, but there was rush of joy on their faces.

"Good morning!" said The Lorax laughing. He placed his hands behind his head and crossed his legs. "Feel as good as you look Beanpole?"

Once-ler eyed him in shock. He _did _have something to do with it! Pipsqueak hurried down and paused at the bottom step. He looked up curiously and tilted his head. A small smile grew and he climbed up to Once-ler's feet and hugged one of his ankles. His human looked like he did the last time he saw him. He had been saddened as much as happy to see his old human when he returned. He never pictured his lanky dark haired friend old. He was always young in his mind. Once-ler managed a smile and lifted Pipsqueak up with one arm. The teacup he had carried was still pinched between his fingers. He reached the final step and stood in front of The Lorax, wanting an explanation.

"How?" he demanded quivering after a pause. It was all he could say. The Lorax just smiled.

"Don't ask Beanpole. You deserve it out of all people."

That was it? Just ten words for an answer? No real explanation for the change of how? Once-ler wasn't buying it. He still stood there in silence staring down at the orange creature. The silence was getting awkward with the only sounds being the breathing of every living thing under the roof of The Lerkim. The Lorax shifted uncomfortably while Pipsqueak flinched in the one arm looking at the teacup on his opposite side in curiosity. Humming-Fish swished their tails in the glasses of water holding their vocalizations. Swomee-Swans stretched their long necks. Bar-ba-loots looked wide eyed with slightly opened mouths. None of them went near the fridge hungry for food. Once-ler's stare softened when he opened his mouth to say something, but he was interrupted by The Lorax's sudden yell.

"No! Don't drink that!"

Eyes flashed to Pipsqueak who had leaned his head far over and was lapping the last drops of the tea. The aged creature stopped, completely stunned. He darted his head so confused and innocently wondering what was wrong with taking a drink. The rest of the forest animals gasped and froze at The Lorax's order.

"Stop him from drinking that Beanpole! He can't have that! It's for-he can't have that!"

"Why?" Once-ler hurriedly placed the teacup on the table in fear. He furrowed his eyebrows and looked suspiciously at his friend. "_What is in the tea_?"

"Nothing important and it's none of your business," his friend hissed. The Lorax jabbed a finger up at him as he jumped off the couch. "Now quit asking questions. Put him down."

Once-ler placed Pipsqueak where The Lorax had been seated. He looked worriedly at him and gently rubbed his head. The Lorax hopped up on one of the chairs and swiped the teacup.

"Nobody drinks this! This is only for…" he was choosing his words to avoid suspicions. "This is actually…you won't like it! It tastes funny and it's not for animals. So _nobody_ and I mean nobody drinks this!" The animals nodded solemnly. It was definitely something in the tea! Once-ler knew it!

"Why did I drink it?" demanded Once-ler, towering over him in frustration. He clenched his fists tight. "What are you up to Mustache? Tell me!"

"I said it's none of your business," he retorted. "Now stop asking questions about the tea! It's just a tea for people. Nothing bad or odd happened."

Once-ler ran his hands in front of him up and down rapidly showing his young body. He gave a quick shake to his head. His eyed were huge and his lips pouted. Then he went still. His breathing was slow and loud. Nothing bad happened, but something did happen. He wasn't an idiot! His face said it all. He didn't care if it wasn't his business; he needed to know why and how.

"Oh that?" The Lorax waved a hand over Once-ler. "Just be happy about it! Sheesh Beanpole! Most humans would be thrilled if they woke up lookin young again! Why can't you be? Now, how about you make some pancakes like you made yesterday? I'm starvin!"

Once-ler frowned. He was only getting more annoyed. This was like trying to get the truth out of a little kid who had just broken a vase. He hadn't felt this annoyed since when those rude teenagers had pulled tricks over his Lerkim which prompted him to build some contraptions. He heard a soft yawn. He turned to see Pipsqueak stretched out. Then the Bar-ba-loot curled up into sleep. Once-ler knelt down next to him. A gloved hand softly petted him in affection.

"Is Pipsqueak going to be okay?" he said with genuine concern. Pipsqueak only rolled over and snuffled.

"Sure," The Lorax said reassuringly. "He'll wake up later. Now how about some pancakes? I missed eating those!"

"I'll make you some," Once-ler said with a gleam in his eyes. "_If_ you tell me why I'm young again and how you-yes, you- how you, Meatloaf, did this."

"For the last time," came a grumpy response. "You deserve it out of all people and how you got young is none of your business! Now get a skillet and make those pancakes! We're all hungry!"

The animals responded with their noises. The Humming-Fish were clapping their fins together. Tired of not getting an answer, Once-ler did as he was asked. He could do nothing except accept that what was silver was now raven. As the morning pressed on, Once-ler stayed outside. He watched the whole valley shine with its inhabitants and tried to not think about his morning. He was absolutely certain it was the tea that changed him. It was obvious, but what was in the tea? Some kind of fruit juice? Pollen from a flower? Fairy dust? No! Not fairy dust! That was ridiculous!

"Y'know," The Lorax said with a kind smile. "Those gloves are not a necessity." He emphasized the last word.

Once-ler looked at his hands. It was habit he would need to break. He only smiled and then slowly pulled one of. A soft skinned hand and arm greeted him. His fingertips were still calloused after all those years. Calloused from knitting and playing guitar without a pick. He still remembered the blood he got after hours of playing for the first time at only eleven. It seemed so long ago and yet it seemed like only yesterday.

In the afternoon he checked on Pipsqueak. The poor thing had slept through breakfast; he wasn't going to sleep through lunch. When he came inside he noticed something was off. Pipsqueak seemed smaller like he had been as a cub. Two brown eyes opened and a mouth yawned. Once-ler's surprised expression melted into a smile. It was hard not to smile around him. Whatever was in the tea probably didn't matter after all. Slowly he accepted it as the day wore on and by the time he fell asleep, his little friend was curled up in his arms like he used to in his tent. It felt like nothing had changed. He was secretly happy to have the creature so tiny again. It just warmed his soul to have something he had deeply missed. And when he woke up, Pipsqueak was still there, tiny as ever.

By the next morning Once-ler was up early making breakfast. Pipsqueak was taking advantage of his youth by crawling into small spaces for fun. As of now he was hiding behind the bag of flour in the pantry. As much as the playfulness was smile worthy Once-ler eyed Pipsqueak's new hiding place in suspicion. He noticed that within that particular corner of the pantry's wall was that the floor boards seemed creaky and loose. Not just from age, but they didn't seem to be solid. With Pipsqueak playing in that corner, his mind kept wondering of why it seemed loose. While the pancakes cooked, he turned the stove's heat down and scooted the flour away to examine.

"I don't remember this area being so squeaky," Once-ler muttered. He pressed his hands against it and it bounced with his movements. Now on his knees he ran his fingers along the wood. His fingertips felt a notch between the slabs, deep enough to curve his fingertip into. He didn't remember this! He pushed his finger against the slab and to his and Pipsqueak's shock the slab moved. Five slabs all combined moved together making a trapdoor. A musty smell hit their noses. Pipsqueak sneezed. Once-ler hurried to get a flashlight out of a drawer and glared it down.

"I don't remember having this," he said. Peering down he saw a narrow ladder which made him anxious. It would for sure snap from rot if stepped on. However, the saying "nothing ventured, nothing gained" crept in his mind. Determinately he shifted down placing one light foot on a railing. It was firm. Sighing in relief he twisted around to climb the rest of the way. Before he completely disappeared Pipsqueak tugged on his green sleeve in fear.

"I'll be right back," Once-ler said gently. He mussed Pipsqueak's stuck up hair. Then gripping the flashlight between his strong teeth he climbed down, darkness engulfing him. Pipsqueak glanced down trembling. He never liked the dark. Minutes passed. Then suddenly a light turned on.

"There! Now I can see!" Once-ler's voice nearly echoed. Pipsqueak, seeing the light and hearing his human friend's voice, crawled down. Climbing and crawling was easy for his kind. He pounced to feel a concrete floor, covered with dust.

They were in a basement. Once-ler had completely forgotten he had one built. He had designed it! The basement had the same perimeter was the Lerkim's floors, but no windows. All around were old boxes, shelves and tools. There was a card table on one side, board games stacked in a corner, and mannequins for sewing (he had used these for making his green suit.) Cobwebs clung to corners, dust lingered and cockroaches scattered from the light. Once-ler walked the whole perimeter trying to find memories. Within minutes the dusty floor was scattered with footprints from two hind paws and two boot covered feet. Pipsqueak stayed at his heels. When arriving to the ladder Once-ler looked around and sighed. His sigh turned to a cough from the dust mite air.

"Just when I thought everything was clean," he coughed. He smelled something burning and realized he had forgotten the pancakes. With a short scream he raced back up and turned off the stove. He fanned down the smoke and opened the windows.

Pipsqueak had just finished his climb up when Once-ler came back over with a broom and dustpan. He grunted questioningly at the stove.

"No time for pancakes," said Once-ler placing the cleaning tools by the pantry door. "We've got work to do." He searched under the sink for bug spray.

Ted would be there late that afternoon and he would get some cleaning help. Until then he would sweep and get rid of the bugs. He was thrilled to find his old clothes stored away in a trunk and spared from moths. Ted showed up on time. Of course he didn't know The Lorax's plan so there was some excitement for Once-ler. He knew Ted would be shocked and maybe mistaken him for someone else. When Ted showed up The Lorax was resting on the porch playing Gin with some chicks and cubs.

"Hey!" Ted called as he swung a few bags of marshmallows. "I brought you all something!" The animals oohed at his treat at he carefully poured them in a pile. "Catch!" Ted tossed one to The Lorax. Catching it, he popped it into his mouth.

"I'm still highly offended by these," he said, but he sounded like he was joking.

"So where's the old man at?" asked Ted crumpling one of the empty bags up in fit in his pocket.

"He's inside cleaning a basement he forgot about!" The Lorax laughed. "May wanna help him out kid."

"Sure thing," sighed Ted. He didn't like cleaning, but it was a something to do with a friend. Into the house he went expecting to see the old man he had befriended. If his grandfather was still alive he was certain that the two elderly men would've become friends.

"Hey Once-ler I'm here," he called. No answer was heard. "Hey Once-ler! I brought some marshmallows!" Silence. "They're super squishy! Says so on the bag."

Confused to not see anyone he placed the last of the unopened bags. Ted heard a thud from the pantry. Peeking into the special storage that held food he saw the trapdoor. Cocking his head and frowning Ted knelt down to look. A small Bar-ba-loot climbed out, shook the dirt of its fur and waddled to the table. Of course he spotted the marshmallows. Ted got up to open a new bag. Gingerly he handed the animal the soft snack. Then he heard something else. A grunt rang out and then up came a burlap sack flying into the air! With a clang it landed. The sound of metal was heard. Sticking out at the top of the sack _was_ scraps of metal. Up the ladder came a person coughing and smeared with dirt. A shake of the head and a cloud of dust lifted.

"Um, hi," said Ted. He didn't recognize the person. The dark haired man looked up. "I was looking for The Once-ler?"

"Oh you are?" said the man smiling. It was a smile one had when they were planning something. He heaved himself up and dusted off his grey vest. Ted held back a laugh at his striped jeans. The man sat back in one of the table chairs. "I'm sure he'll turn up…" -his voice suddenly went raspy as he tilted his head innocently and folded his fingers over each other-"Right?"

Ted's brown eyes went wide hearing the rasp. He knew that voice anywhere.

"Wh-what?"

Once-ler took a marshmallow and smiled. "Hi Ted."

Ted stuttered and then fainted. It wasn't something that he would do, but anyone would've done the same if someone they knew appeared young. When he came around he was on the sofa, a Humming-Fish at his side crooning a lullaby and a pink thneed over him. He wondered over what had happened and then he bolted up.

"Rise and shine," The Lorax called in a sing-song tone. It was followed by a chuckle. "We've got a lot to talk about."

Ted looked to see The Lorax sitting in a chair eating another marshmallow and Once-ler heaving another bag of scraps.

"Is that-you're-" the poor kid could barely speak. He thought it was some sort of prank. Did The Once-ler and The Lorax pay someone to do this for a laugh?

"Yep," The Lorax said leaving his seat to sit next to the trembling pre-teen. "That's Beanpole." Once-ler smiled and continued heaving the bag for outside. "I made him young again."

"Really?" Ted breathed. "Wait! How did you do it?" He only asked his question after a pause to take it all in.

"I never reveal my secrets," The Lorax said gruffly. Once-ler bolted back down the trapdoor. "I made him young again because-well-I felt he deserved it. After all these years of being in this Lerkim he needed it."

"Why? Was it like a reward for saving the last seed?"

"No…and yes. Not a reward, it was like a "thank you" and like I said, he deserved it!"

"So he's young again. Does that mean he'll never, you know, die?"

"If he stays away from manmade contraptions that can kill, then yes. Natural killing things? He'll survive those. How I made him young is none of your business or his. He badgered me all morning about it. Just be happy, he'll never be old again." A furry, pointed finger jabbed at Ted's chest.

"Wow," whispered Ted. This was only something he heard in storybooks. The Once-ler, the man who knew about the trees, who lived outside of Thneedville, who gave him the last Truffula seed was young! "I won't tell anyone unless you want me to." It would be hard for people to believe this one! An old man becomes young again by a forest guardian. That would never be in the headlines! The Lorax said nothing about it, but decided to leave it alone.

Once-ler came back heaving up a black metal box. It had a lock on the front. Once-ler dropped it with a crash and pushed it to the table. It screeched on the floor. Ted jumped up and crossed his arms. The Once-ler looked cool for young person. He looked like the kind of guy who could be on rock star posters.

"I always did wonder what you looked like when feeding junk food to forest animals," he joked.

"And I always wondered about how a kid would react when he realizes an old person becomes young," said Once-ler sarcastically. Smiles were exchanged as Once-ler gave the box one more push against the table leg.

"Looks like a safe," said Ted. "So, your basement?"

"My forgotten basement," said Once-ler. "There's still more sorting down there. Come and help me."

"Did you want to open the safe first?" asked Ted following him. Once-ler was already climbing down when he looked up from the lighted basement.

"Oh that?" he called. He was already far down enough to shout. "I can't remember the combination number. I'll open it later. Maybe the numbers will come back to me. Hey Mustache! Are you helping?"

"Nah" The Lorax said peeking over the trapdoor's edge. "I think I'll nap while you clean."


	9. Butterflies and Sparks

Author's Note: Hey, we're okay with the last chapter? I didn't make Oncie young again to only be cute again! You'll see later on. Okay now we're back in the past! Romance ahoy! I must've listened to three Taylor Swift songs to help me. I plan to have a poll up later, maybe when I do the next chapter. A month ago today I uploaded this story!

(The Lorax and The Once-ler, do not belong to me. They're Dr. Seuss' and Illumination's. Marie and her family are only mine.) Do I need to say this every time?

**Chapter 9 **

**Butterflies and Sparks **

High school came with a vengeance for Once-ler. He had sprouted up to five inches and was a little taller than Marie, but it was miserable because it meant he had spent the last week of summer getting fitted for clothes. Isabella complained of his height. Classes were tough when kids teased him for being skinny. Lunches were just a baggie of marshmallows because Brett and Chet would take the good lunch food, and teachers remembered his brothers and thought he would be the same. As for his future invention, Isabella only said he wouldn't amount to anything. While her hurtful words cut into his soul he could forget it on Saturdays. Misty Hideaway was still around and so was Marie. He wished he was in the same school with her.

Marie didn't have it so hard. She was going to join the art club and have the easiest math class. Despite the fact she hated anything with math, Marie felt hope being put in an easy class. Marie wasn't popular, but she wasn't invisible. She could blend in well. While she was nervous of high school, being bigger from middle school, she had a boyfriend. Keith Kapowski; a green-eyed, ash blonde, muscle toned jock. He was also a drummer for his band called "The Crickets." They had met in eighth grade and became official through the summer.

Once-ler did not like Keith. He just didn't like him. Keith seemed so different from Marie. They barely had things in common and it did make him question how he and Marie were best friends. When he thought about it they did have some things in common. They understood each other. Both had miserable family histories, parents who didn't care for them, they had a mature side for their ages and they had dreams to leave home and start anew. Those dreams would have to wait. Fourteen was still too young to leave home.

So when Once-ler saw Keith he wondered what Marie saw in him. Keith was immature. Childish quirks were one thing, but Keith was fully immature. He had no manners, no polite words and no real morals. He was a spoiled kid. His parents' spoon fed him with everything and gave him what his heart demanded. He had no real maturity. He had a convertible saved up for him sitting in his driveway. It was his fourteenth birthday present! Who gave a fourteen year old a car for his birthday?

Of course, it could also be that Once-ler was just protective of Marie. He did love her, only in a platonic way. It was a friendship after all. He just didn't want Marie to get hurt. When she started dating Keith Marie had promised Once-ler that no matter what, she would always be there for him and Keith would never know about Misty Hideaway. That would always be theirs. Once-ler wasn't worried about their friendship crumbling; he was just worried about her getting her heart broken. Dennis Mink hadn't been too serious, but Keith was. Marie was scribbling Mrs. Kapowski over Mrs. Mink on all her painting notebooks. Marie said she loved Keith, but in truth, it was mere infatuation. There's a difference between true love and crushes.

Once-ler admitted he had small feelings for at least two girls during middle school. What were their names? He couldn't even remember. Marie had driven him insane with saying she could help him with dating, what girls liked and she volunteered to date watch for him like he had done. Once-ler said "no."

"Inventors and business men don't have time for dating," he said as his voice cracked and squeaked to mature.

"You can always change your mind," Marie said.

"I won't change my mind," he said stubbornly. He had more important things to worry about and one of them came up with Keith.

It started when Blue Fountain Park was hosting the fall dance for Marie's school. While Marie was going with Keith she invited Once-ler to come. Hesitantly he came. He was glad he did afterward. He saw just how Keith treated Marie. Keith kept on pulling Marie's curls and making boing sounds. Marie made an excuse to get a drink for him because she needed to calm down. Marie had learned to have patience with her family and people around her, but when she felt near the end of her rope she had to settle down. Keith was pushing it, but he didn't notice and sat next to Once-ler on a park bench.

"So Donkey Whisperer," he said leaning back. "You came without a date?"

"Yeah," was all Once-ler could say. He didn't know which name he hated being called; Oncie, Tower (this from the students at his school) or Donkey Whisperer. Melvin wasn't a donkey; he was a mule. It was better if he didn't correct; he'd be called Mule Whisperer.

"Hope me and my Sugar Lips aren't bugging you," said Keith. He flipped his hair at saying Sugar Lips.

"No," Once-ler said meekly. "But, uh…" he needed to find the words so as to not sound rude. "Listen Marie doesn't like that."

"Doesn't like what?"

"What you were doing while dancing. Uh, you were pulling on her hair and saying 'boing.' She hates that."

"Hates it?"

"Yeah! That's how kids used to tease her. She's never liked that." Once-ler felt confident now. If Keith did care, he would stop, but the jock smirked.

"How do you know? She's never complained about it to me."

"Well Marie's really polite. I guess she didn't want to offend you, but she doesn't like it. She's complained about it before."

"About me?" said Keith coldly.

"No!" Once-ler said quickly. "Not you. Other kids doing that to her! That's all. I'm just trying to help."

"Oh! You think you know my Sugar Lips better than I do?" Keith stood up. Once-ler kept sitting and poking a fork at some cake. "Listen here Donkey Whisperer; don't try getting all cocky. Marie's my girl. You're just a friend. That's not as important as a boyfriend."

Once-ler shot up, slapping the plate on the bench. Eye to eye, the two boys stood. Once-ler, feeling stressed from Keith's remark, clenched his fists.

"I'm her _best_ friend," he said, voice getting fiercer. "If Marie won't speak for herself than I will. I know she would do the same for me."

"Well _Sugar Lips_ is no longer your concern," said Keith as his matured voice hissed. "She's with me!"

Not wanting to start a huge battle Once-ler left taking his cake. Marie would believe him if she asked what had happened. When she called that evening about why he left, he tried being honest.

"Well," he said twisting the phone cord between two fingers. "I-got mad at Keith for something he did."

"What?" cried Marie. "What did he do to you?"

"Nothing, he-I just told him that you didn't like getting you curls tugged on. I thought he'd understand. He got mad at me."

"That's it?" she asked. "He got mad because you told him something about me? I appreciate you speaking for me Knit Wit, but let me talk to him. I just never got around to it."

"_Because you worry about things too much,"_ thought Once-ler. As much as he loved her, he got a little frustrated with her worries, just like how she got frustrated with him thrumming his fingers on tables.

When Marie confronted Keith about the fight, Keith suavely avoided the subject and brushed it off. Marie followed suit. She had secretly hoped that he and Once-ler could've been friends.

When early December rolled around Keith started acting strange. The weather had been strange with rain nearly every day, but that couldn't be the reason. He started asking Marie about when she would lose weight. Marie wasn't overweight; she only had a curvy body. She wasn't a model. Marie didn't understand why he was putting her down because December meant that it was their five month anniversary. She had gotten a new football for him and planned to meet him at the diner a week to the day she would be going out of Palmer for Christmas.

He never showed. With a freezing cold rain shower happening Marie left the diner late at night feeling rejected. She sat on a bus bench, heartbroken. She tried having an optimistic side about it, like he got sick at the last minute, but she wasn't Once-ler. The only glow of light was the lampposts and the stores.

Across from her was another restaurant, a fancier one, and she saw a boy and girl near the window. They were leaning in for a kiss. Marie's eyes shot wide open. That boy was Keith! The girl…was the first girl Once-ler had liked. Marie remembered her! Sara Spruce. Sara went to another school in Palmer, but she knit and went to the same shop as Once-ler did for sewing. That was how he first saw her. Marie bit her lip so hard it could have started bleeding. Anger built up and then she felt hurt. What did she do to have Keith cheat on her? Maybe it was just her eyes playing tricks on her. She got up and crossed the cobblestone street to see. She peered in the window feeling the faint warmth.

It was definitely Keith. He looked up at her with a look a womanizer would have. Sara glared at Marie. Feeling embarrassed Marie threw her present on the ground for Keith and tore away down the street. She only stopped to catch her breath when she dropped herself on the sidewalk. Her hair which she had worked hard on putting up in a bun came loose. Her pink dress was clinging to her legs and her new shoes were slipping off. Her coat was still open, but he didn't care. She was too saddened and upset. She ran her fingers over the blue ribbon that served as a sash, the smooth feeling warming her cold fingers. Tears poured and raindrops hit her head. They hit hard enough so that Marie thought about if she could trust a new guy again or not. She wanted a boyfriend because all the other girls had one.

She felt greed. A pinch of greed for wanting what the other girls had. It wasn't just freshman. It was all the girls who had a boyfriend in high school no matter the grade. They seemed happy and Marie longed for that special someone. Maybe she could…her thoughts stopped because the rain stopped. When she looked before her she still saw raindrops. Then she turned her head to see _his_ face.

Once-ler was kneeling on the wet, cold pavement holding his black umbrella over her. His other arm held packages which might have meant he had been Christmas shopping. He had a concerned look on his face. Marie wiped her nose with her sleeve, something she didn't do often. She gave a meek smile and stood. Once-ler followed her as she started walking to her street. He didn't leave her side. Best friends stick together. Dates would come and go, but some bonds lasted forever.

Marie told him what happened the next day when she felt she had grieved enough. Once-ler had offered to beat up Keith, but she said no. As much as it hurt and Marie wanted to see him suffer somehow, she knew she would feel bad later on. She knew that was how Once-ler felt too.

Another thing they had in common, if they made a bad decision they would feel sorry about afterwards. That and deep within they had greed. It was for different reasons; money for him because of poverty and wanting to prove his family wrong and her to have good things that other people seemed to get easily, like a boyfriend. Keith's cheating was forgotten when she went on her winter vacation.

When Christmas passed Marie came home. Once-ler was ecstatic. Every time she left Palmer he missed her. Home seemed twice as lonesome. The day after Christmas Marie came home and Once-ler eagerly waited for four in the afternoon to roll in. She said that was the time she would be back. He arrived on time to see her parents enter the house. Joyfully, he ran towards the front door only to be stopped by a great force in his mind.

Marie came out through the front, running to him for a hug, but something seemed different. She looked so pretty, no, beautiful. Her hair seemed more golden, her eyes more sparkly, hips curved, brighter smile, and her chest…fuller.

"Hey Once!" she said happily. Her voice sounded wonderful. Once-ler's eyes were wide and his mouth parted a little.

He felt dizzy, speechless and hot all over. He had felt it before with those two girls, but he couldn't believe he was feeling it now.

Marie clasped her arms around him and he couldn't bring himself to hug back. He felt stunned. Poor Once-ler felt like thousands of butterflies and flickering sparks were running through his body. Marie pulled back and looked worried.

"Are you okay?" she asked.

"Y-yeah, I'm fine," Once-ler managed to stutter.

"Are you sure?" asked Marie as she pressed her hands against his freckled cheeks and then his forehead. "You're burning! Are you sick?" Her face was so sweet looking at him. Her dark blue eyes staring into his-it was too much for him!

"No-um, yes," he said quickly. He shut his eyes. He then lied and he hated doing it. "My head hurts a little."

"Oh, come on in and I'll have Betsy make something for you," Marie guided him by his shoulders.

Once-ler pressed his lips together and tried to breathe through his button nose. When he was seated in a kitchen chair, he only looked at the floor. Looking at Marie would make his heart beat too fast. He didn't know whether to be sad or happy when she left his touch.

He knew what the feeling was, but it was towards Marie. It was so sudden that it didn't seem real. What was wrong with him? That excited and scared him as the butterflies and sparks ran in his soul.


	10. Lover in Disguise

Author's Note: You know that moment when you read over your already published stuff and you see misused words? I've seen those in here! How annoying. I always double check. I hope this romance isn't going too fast and there's some suggestive stuff here. Nothing graphic. I add years in chapters so it's not all spread out. I don't want this to be too long. P.S. Ever had soda out of your nose? Happened recently to me and it hurts!

(The Lorax and The Once-ler do not belong to me. They're Dr. Seuss' and Illumination's. Same goes for his family shown in the film. You know who they are! Marie and her family are only mine.)

**Chapter 10 **

**Lover in Disguise **

Both the butterflies and sparks never stopped for Once-ler as the months progressed. He kept telling himself the feelings for Marie would go away and he hoped they would. To change their bond could break them apart. At least that was what he thought. Marie could get angry at him for ruining their friendship by liking her in another way. This was something that his irrational optimism feared the most; Marie not being open to dating him. Even the sunniest days had rain. The term "nothing ventured, nothing gained" wasn't any encouragement.

"It's nothing," he kept telling himself as winter became spring and spring became summer. "It'll stop. It's happened before."

He knew what crushes were, he had them twice before. The strong longing to be near the other, drama, heart racing, starry-eyed. He knew how it felt. He usually was around her when not in school, but he felt the urge to be around her more. He fought it off so as to not look like a stalker or feel like one for the matter. Nobody likes a stalker! He would feel rushes of excitement when he thought about her. If he saw her, she looked like a dream. It was like every flower was swirling around her figure and her hair was flying about her heart shaped face. She seemed too gorgeous to be real. He had dreams of her, but when he awoke he felt a pang of guilt. He felt like he was betraying her trust.

Typically a crush lasts for a few months. Once-ler was certain that his growing feelings for Marie would stop as sudden as they began, but it didn't happen. By the time his fifteenth birthday rolled in the feelings hadn't left. He was annoyed with himself for feeling that way to her. Even when Marie got a new boyfriend, emotions only seemed to increase. The emotions were not just sparks or butterflies, but also jealousy. A horrible, strong feeling of hate would creep in and he felt awful feeling hate to someone. It bothered him to see Marie with someone else, especially when the guy seemed nice. He couldn't shake off the greed or romance.

Marie's new boyfriend was named Frankie Stanford. By this point Once-ler knew what Marie liked in a guy. She liked guys who were around her height, buffed, blondes, either green or brown eyes and sporty. Frankie had green-brown eyes (a double threat,) and dishwater blonde hair. Once-ler didn't know there were so many definitions of blonde hair until Marie describe them. He was buff from being on the wrestling team. He looked like the kind of guy who would be on a magazine within a beach setting. Of course, Betsy and Rufus liked him. Clarisse and Dashiell didn't notice their own daughter's romance.

Once-ler knew he wouldn't win Marie. His family seemed to have the moral that if you gave something that would earn love. Poor Once-ler felt that was how it was for his mother. That wasn't how it should be. It was supposed to be unconditional, not wanting anything for selfish reasons, but there was the fear of rejection. It hurt to be rejected by anyone, but to be rejected by Marie…he didn't want to live a life without her no matter what relationship they had. He had nothing special to win her heart.

Besides, he didn't meet the qualifications that Marie looked for. He was as thin as a stick, still growing tall with growth spurts, dark hair (his hairstyle was still the same floppy look from when they first met,) and blue eyes. Marie probably didn't even like freckles, be they faint or not. He wasn't a jock, tall enough for basketball, but not that athletic. He had strength and could play an instrument, but he was so different from typical men with his knitting, capabilities of cooking and having high standards for how he dressed. Marie liked it in a friend, but a boyfriend?

Once-ler would think about Marie with Frankie while he did his chores around the farm. It was there that he talked to Melvin. He had done it before to fill the silence, but now it was a good way to let off steam.

"I don't understand what she sees in them!" he ranted as he raked hay into a stall for Melvin. "What does she see in blonde jocks? Jocks? More like jokes! They all were Melvin. Dennis did something called surfing where he used to live, and then he did soccer. Keith did football. This one does wrestling!" He paused and leaned forward on the rake. "It looks painful to be hugged by buff people. I would know. Aunt Grizelda!" He shuddered at the childhood memories of the rare occasion she hugged him. He slumped down in the hay.

"Well," he sighed hopelessly. "I know I'll never get to their size. I'll always be this way. Nothing but bone." He looked up at Melvin who actually looked sympathetic. The mule must've cared for him a little despite the sour attitudes toward his human. "I just want things the way they were."

He missed childhood. Teenage years seemed so confusing! Things didn't seem too familiar. He wasn't seeing Marie as much as he wanted to, feelings or not. High school only got harder and stressful. Along with school was basic life changes; voice deepening, height shooting up, and trying to shave. Trying to shave meant hoping he was growing facial hair to shave off, but nothing was there. Not even a chest hair sprouted.

Marie was making more friends. Compared to him, she was still his only one. Everyone teased him. She was friends with some girls who were all on the cheer team. He hadn't met them, but Marie talked about them. She was proud she was making friends. She said their names were Annie Lloyd, Julie Randall, and Renée Franklin. Marie said it was nice to spend time with girls, but she savored time with Once-ler. He didn't mind her having other friends, it was just that he missed the old days of it being a duo. Due to the fact high school was busy for both of them they called each other almost every night. Be it twenty minutes or two hours the talks continued in the evenings. If he couldn't see her everyday then at least he could hear her voice. Her wonderful voice that flowed through his mind.

Dennis and Keith still went to Marie's school. Keith was still with Sara Spruce though they weren't in the same school. Once-ler never forgot when Marie told him how she felt when Sara glared at her that one night. He could see that glare. The other girl he had liked, Jeanette Cuthbert, ironically had asked him to a dance for a date. Gently he turned her down. No hard feelings were between them. Marie was baffled when he told her that and thought he had missed out. Once-ler gave the same "no time for love" saying he had given before.

Summer was sacred to Once-ler as that he got more time with Marie, when she wasn't with her group of friends. Marie was always kind enough to ask him if he wanted to join her, but he wanted it to be just the two of them. Marie was genuinely worried about Once-ler. He seemed more distant from her and almost sad when they hung up after calls. She reassured him that nothing would drive them apart. Once-ler wasn't sure about that as of how he hid his feelings. She wanted him in her life. She had known him for so long; she couldn't imagine him not being there.

"I always want you to be there," she said one evening on a call. "Even if we live far away I want you be a part of my life. I want you and my future husband to be friends. I want you there at my wedding. I want you there when my seven kids are born. I want you to be in their lives and their kids' lives."

There was a pause followed by a sarcastic tone. "You want seven kids?"

"Seven's a lucky number," she said blushing, a little embarrassed by one of her dreams. She looked out from her window seat seeing January snowflakes fall. "I don't care how many sons or daughters I have, I just want seven and I want them to have eyes like Frankie."

"Oh?" Marie noticed Once-ler's voice sounded strained. In fact, Once-ler was sitting on his bed gripping the neck of his guitar when she mentioned Frankie. Once-ler would practice while pressing the phone between his shoulder and ear.

"Yes Once. Like Frankie. He's great! He calls me Hot Stuff. It's starting to grow on me."

"Hot Stuff?" This conversation was getting awkward. Reaching over he grabbed a cherry cola bottle off his nightstand to wet his throat. He planned on changing the subject, but what Marie said caught his attention.

"Frankie says that next year, junior year, we should-" she lowered her voice so nobody heard her. "We should give each other our virginity."

Once-ler's soda flew from his lips across the room. He gagged and spluttered. He couldn't believe his ears! Marie couldn't possibly want to do that! She always seemed pure hearted to him. Swiping his sleeve over his mouth he heard Marie asking what the noise she heard was.

"Your what?!" he coughed. The soda caused fizzing pain in his nose and he pinched his nostrils closed to prevent more.

"Don't tell anyone!" she hissed. "I haven't agreed to it. I told him I would think about it. It's none of your concern."

Once-ler had been capable of changing the conversation because the talk was too uncomfortable for him. He was shocked from what Marie had said and he felt concerned. Concerned for Marie, not for Frankie! He hoped Marie wouldn't fall into the peer pressure from her boyfriend. It was Marie's life, but he did worry about her choices, like her choice of guys. He had to let it go and let her do what she wanted. However, he would intervene if she did something dangerous. He knew Marie could make irrational choices if stressed enough. Another thing in common; they both could be irrational.

Marie and Once-ler had managed to find a free day at Blue Fountain Park aside from their busy schedules. Once-ler wasn't sure if it was his senses playing him, but Marie's golden hair smelled just like the many tree blossoms that bloomed in spring. Spring was almost there. What kind were they? Apple blossoms? It didn't matter, but there were many and they all smelled good.

"For the last time," said Once-ler firmly, but playfully. "You're not cutting my hair. It's fine."

"What if I trimmed the bangs and swept them to the side?" said Marie running her fingertips over his head. It felt amazing and he ached to do the same. A whole year had passed since the stirring in him for her and it only grew stronger. Her coarse curls had grown down mid back length. "You need a sophomore look. You still have the same cut you had at eight."

"The sophomore year ends in three months," chuckled Once-ler and gently grabbed hold of her wrists. "It's pointless to fix me now."

"Oh, you won't believe what my parents are doing this year for our traditional summer vacation," she said releasing his grip. "We're going earlier instead of late June. We leave in the beginning of the month and my parents have invited Frankie to come."

"So they invite your boyfriend but not your best friend?" he thought with a sting of anger. Aloud he said, "Really?"

"That must means my parents are paying attention to me right?" said Marie. She looked hopeful. "They want to travel with the guy I love."

"Are-are you sure you love him?" asked Once-ler. He pressed and twisted the toe of his boot into the snow so that it brushed away the flakes. He could almost see a patch of covered walkway when he did. "I mean, love takes a long time."

"I'm sure," she began. "I think I do. I-I like him. He says he loves me, but I think that…" Once-ler saw her eyes wander and then back into his. She sighed.

"But he…" Once-ler encouraged slowly moving his hands.

Marie drew her boot covered legs up the bench and ran a bare finger over the snow caked sole. She bit her lip as she scraped to show the black leather. Then she inched closer to him as if she wasn't close enough.

"I don't know if he really does," she was almost whispering. "He gets mad at me when I miss a wrestling match, even if I was in art club. He keeps asking me where I've been, who I've been talking to, and who'll I'll see. At first I thought it was cute, but not anymore. I feel like he doesn't trust me or listens. He just nods off and ignores any topic."

"You haven't told anyone, have you?" Once-ler asked knowingly. Marie slipped her bare hand under his with a nod.

"Why do you always were your garden gloves when it's cold?" she asked. The green gloves were rough on her ice cold skin, but she was used to the calloused fingers of her friend. It felt like a massage.

"Why haven't you told Betsy or Rufus?" he asked. "And it's because my fingertips are sensitive to cold from not using a guitar pick." He smiled as he answered her question. Their conversation harmoniously went in rhythm.

"You should knit yourself some mittens Once. You'll be warmer. Anyway, I would tell them, but I don't want them to worry. They'd have heart attacks if they knew I was scared. My parents wouldn't care."

"I don't like mittens! I feel like I have socks on my hands! Wai-you're scared of him? If you're scared you should leave him!"

"He'll be hurt if I leave him. He's said so. I don't want anyone hurt."

"You don't have to be a martyr."

"I'm not; I just want to keep the peace."

"You care too much Roses."

"Yes I do. I care for everyone, especially my favorite people."

"Like our housekeeper and butler?" chuckled Once-ler.

"Yes, but you're my favorite person too." Without thinking of it being a romantic gesture, Marie leaned her head on his shoulder. She didn't notice the blush across his face and playfully placed his fedora over her bare head that was sprinkled with snowflakes.

"She's killing me," he thought. She killed him with her worries, her annoying habits and how she was only making him fall deeper for her.

He didn't know what it felt like to be in love, real love, but it had to feel different from the fast feeling of sparks. He felt a new spark, a spark of hope. Marie would leave Frankie and Once-ler would ask her for an innocent night out and then she would fall for him. Then when she confessed, he would confess. Happily ever after! If that all happened before his sixteenth birthday, then that would be the best birthday present ever. For now, he would enjoy the private moment they had. Just when he had leaned his head against hers…

"Hot Stuff!" came a booming voice from behind. Once-ler sat up and cringed as if he had been caught shoplifting. Marie only turned her head and calmly sat up. Frankie Stanford was crunching across the snow with a face that could burn marshmallows black. He looked like a bull nearing the edge to charge.

"Where have you been?" he demanded. He glared at Once-ler. "Are you snogging on my girl?" Once-ler was afraid to answer.

"Frankie it's okay." Marie got up from the bench and dropped the fedora over Once-ler's head. "Once-ler's my best friend. He would never do that." Poor Marie tried to keep the peace. "I said I was meeting him today. I got more cold so he was keeping me warm."

"Come on," Frankie snapped impatiently. "I have wrestling practice. You're coming too."

Once-ler felt a chill run down his spine when he saw Frankie grip Marie's wrist and yank her close. That chill wasn't from the weather. Marie softly grunted from Frankie's burly hands, but she turned quickly and waved a good-bye. Once-ler stood up and copied her. It had been nice while it lasted.

"I don't want you seeing him," said Frankie boldly as they left the park entrance. "I don't think he's a good influence."

"Once-ler's my best friend," Marie defended. Frankie yanked her hard to look him in the eye.

"I'm your boyfriend," he said softly with a smile. "_I'm_ your best friend."

There was something in his smile that made Marie nervous. Almost as nervous as when he asked her to lose her virginity to him.

Once-ler's birthday dream didn't come true, but he was satisfied that it was just them. Marie made him a cake and bought him what he only asked for as a present; two pairs of jeans in different shades. Marie wasn't sure why he wanted pants for a birthday which she considered was a big number. Sixteen meant driving a car, attending prom and halfway through high school. She thought he'd want something more.

"Your boyfriend's okay with you seeing me?" Once-ler asked as he cut a piece of cake for her.

"I didn't tell him, but he did ask why I was buying men's jeans." Marie managed a smile. "I said they were for Father. He won't come here. I've never told him about Misty Hideaway. I wouldn't tell anyone."

Marie felt happy for the day as there were no problems. Once-ler was happy too and not just because it was his birthday. A year and two whole months of puppy love seemed to be over. The sparks and butterflies were gone. He felt a blissful relief around Marie instead of rushing. What he didn't realize was that the bliss was not from relief.


	11. Broken

(The Lorax and The Once-ler do not belong to me. They're Dr. Seuss' and Illumination's. Same goes for his family shown in the film. You know who they are! Marie and her family are only mine.) As of 11/14/12, this chapter is updated because of a certain mistake. Once-ler and Marie are still sophomores so they can't attend prom, but I did learn from my dad that at his high school sophomores could attend to serve. So mistake fixed!

**Chapter 11 **

**Broken **

"Marie, could you come in here?" Clarisse's voice was stern. Hesitantly and ready for bed, Marie came into their office.

"Did you need something Mother?" she asked. It was rare for her parents to talk to her nowadays with their separate lives.

"We need to talk to you about something," said Dashiell. He sat in his office chair sipping a mug of coffee. "Sit down Marie. We have some serious things to discuss."

"We've decided that you are old enough to hear this with your birthday coming up tomorrow," said Clarisse leaning back in her chair.

What Marie heard that night changed her life forever, scarring her and leaving her in misery. After trying hard to not feel sad about it, she lost it in bawls. Marie would keep sad feelings in as long as she could. It wasn't healthy. She didn't want to talk with anyone, not even Once-ler! This was something he couldn't possibly understand! The usual good head on her shoulders went into irrationality with a plan. Everyone did things they didn't mean when upset, but what she planned was dangerous. Her mind kept fighting back and forth with worries of consequences. It seemed like a horrible idea! She worried about big decisions, but if thought out long enough they usually ended up good. This one wasn't good in any way. She made up her mind the minute she closed her eyes to sleep. She wouldn't do it yet, but after the festivities finished she would.

For the past seven and a half years they had been friends, Once-ler would have a private meeting with Marie on birthdays. On April 12th Marie's birthday rolled around and she hadn't been able to come. It was a Friday, a school day, so seeing Marie would have to wait. She had her art club after school, Frankie would make her wait during his wrestle practicing, then he would take her somewhere, and her parents would do something extravagant. By the time it was ten at night, Once-ler hadn't seen Marie or heard her voice. She didn't answer her phone or swing by.

He took the cupcakes he had made for her upstairs away from his hungry family and left Brett and Chet some cake batter. He waited at his desk and sketched a rough idea for his future project. It had a name, but needed a design. Folded up on his dresser was an almost finished sewing project. Isabella was getting tired of buying him clothes, but for some reason she didn't seem tired doing it for the twins. Once-ler figured that he'd have to make his own if he kept growing.

Though high school was a still pain, Once-ler was doing very well in classes. Mathematics, English, and Home Economics were his best subjects. He took workshop for an extracurricular activity and the buiding of furniture was fun. He had already been asked to join part of the band that would play for the upcoming prom. His and several other high schools in the county allowed sophomores to attend to help serve. Though he was still a target for teasing, school wasn't too terrible for the second semester.

As for his feelings towards Marie they seemed gone! He felt warm and content when he thought of her. The feeling didn't feel fast or anxious so that had to mean that his crush days were over.

"I knew it would go away," he thought confidently. "Everything's okay. We're just friends again."

His friendship would go on like nothing different had happened. He didn't feel jealous of Frankie anymore either. He still felt intimidated from his burliness, but not jealous. He reminded Marie that if Frankie did something wrong, she could always tell him. He knew she would if so, she had told him of wrong things before boyfriends became a priority.

Friendships will either grow stronger or weaker over the years and are tested over time. Once-ler and Marie's friendship had not received any too big of a test. Of course, they had their disagreements and fights, but it was always resolved. By the time they apologized they forgot about what they were bickering over. A big test though would have been about trust and loyalty. So far nothing rocky had happened. Once-ler thought they had the most optimistic friendship in the world. Everything worked out among the bumps.

Finally, Marie showed up dressed in a black dress and curly hair pulled in a ponytail. She felt tired after a long school day, painting, a movie date and a huge party at both her parents' companies. _Shaye and Neely_ had a huge cake for her decorated with flowers. _Diamond Waters_ had a fondue fountain of chocolate. Not that she wasn't grateful of the effort, but she needed something simple. She let herself in the house, gave a quick hello to the family and hurried upstairs. The hike up had gotten easier since the first time.

"You're Uncle Ubb said you were up here," Marie said walking into the doorway. Then she stopped in surprise. "Whoa!"

Once-ler turned from his desk where he had sketched and smiled broadly as part of his surprise for her.

"I've caved into your ideas," he said teasingly. He gave a light shake to show off his hair.

Marie couldn't believe he had cut it! After all those years of badgering him he had done it! His usual, clean hair was trimmed down in a perfect form to compliment his facial features. His bangs which had always been long were a little shorter and were brushed to his left. They fell gracefully over his forehead and just over his eyes, but not long enough to hide them. His ears were modestly shown and the back showed his long, thin neck. Marie ran a hand over his head. It was still fluffy with a silk touch. He looked like a young man and she was proud of him for doing it. He still looked adorable, but also handsome in a way.

"You look great," Marie laughed. She gave him a quick hug. "I'm glad you finally took my advice."

"Sometimes I give in," laughed Once-ler. She ran her fingers over his locks again. Gently he pulled her back. "Are you going to mess up my hair or have a cupcake?"

"I'll have one if you tell me why you only wanted jeans for your birthday." she said crossing her arms.

"To make these," he said excitedly. Hurrying to his dresser he unfolded a material of two different shades of grey. Halfway done was a pattern of wide stripes shaped into knee-length pants. "I'm making some jeans with my own personal style. I still have more to do."

"So you're making a pair of pants out of two pairs?" Marie questioned. Sometimes she didn't get Once-ler and his sewing habits.

"I cut out strips and sew them together," he chirped. "They're the right size; they just need to be longer."

"You're crazy," laughed Marie shaking her head. "Now are we going to talk about clothes or eat?" She sat herself on his bed while Once-ler fetched some matches out of a drawer. She saw drawings of a funny looking scarf on the walls with the title "Thneed." She'd have to ask about it later.

"Happy birthday to you!" Once-ler sang the traditional song and held out a plate with one of the cupcakes to her that had a candle lit. Marie had to blow twice to get it out.

"Thank you," she chuckled, taking the small pastry. After taking the candle out, she twirled the purple icing around her finger. With a quick swirl of her tongue around her fingertip she had licked it off. "How much food coloring did you need to make this?"

"Not too much," Once-ler said with a smile. "You'd be amazed with how much red and blue drops it takes. It took four of each," He confessed when Marie stared him down with a grin. He sat next to her with his own treat.

"This is the only good thing that happened today," Marie said finally biting into the soft cake.

"I think I finally have my inven-" Once-ler began. He grasped hold of her words. "Only good thing? Didn't you have a great birthday?" He licked some icing of his lips.

"I found out something," she said hesitantly after she crammed the cupcake in her mouth. She didn't mean to bring it up, but she should have known that Once-ler would question and maybe he as well ought to know. "My parents confessed something to me last night."

Once-ler sat up right to listen. He felt confused to see within the corners of her small eyes tears began form. So much for a happy birthday.

"Hey," he said gently taking her free hand. "You shouldn't cry. It's your sixteenth birthday, not your seventieth."

"I'm not crying," she said quickly, but that didn't stop the tears from breaking through her eyelashes. Once-ler took an old handkerchief from his pocket and squeezed it between their clasped hands. Marie didn't speak for a whole minute.

"They told me of-something bad had happened," she continued. "They-they had a…Just forget it!"

Once-ler got up to close and lock his door. Then he crawled over the bed's footboard and rested on his stomach behind her. Marie, regretting she had brought it up, looked over her shoulder. Folding his arms to rest his head he shrugged, eyes attentive and ears open. They were definitely alone. Anything could be said. He shrugged again as if to encourage her on.

"Five years before I was born," started Marie. She swiped her eyes, ruining her makeup. She talked slowly and would only stop to dry her eyes. "Something really bad happened in the family. Mother and Father had a-I'm not an only child." She twisted her body around to face him. Once-ler looked shocked and he lifted his head a little.

"I had a brother. His name was Nathan. Nathan Joel Finnegan. He was…he didn't survive. He was stillborn. The doctors didn't know why he was, it just happened."

"That's awful!" said Once-ler. Maybe that explained why her parents never seemed happy. He couldn't imagine losing a child and he didn't even plan on becoming a father. It did seem shallow to bring up such a depressing topic on their child's big day though. "Why didn't they tell you earlier?"

"They said now was a good time," Marie huffed. "Apparently I'm old enough. As if that wasn't the worst thing they could tell me, they brought up the _worst_ subject. Their biggest regret; they said life will have regrets."

"Losing their kid?" Once-ler's question only brought a pause. There was not one drop of sarcasm, but sympathy. Then the silence stopped from a sob.

"No Once! I am!_ I'm_ their biggest regret!" Marie's cry was so loud it made Once-ler sit up on his knees. He was glad he had shut the door and there were more than one flights of stairs from his family. Marie's cries got stronger as her words tumbled from her lips.

"They wanted a boy to carry on the family businesses, but they got me. Me! They didn't want a girl so they regret they didn't know earlier. They would've-they wished that they had-they don't want me alive! I'm nothing to them! Okay?!"

Poor Marie's body was shaken with heartbreaking sobs. Once-ler couldn't believe it. Who would not want Marie in their lives? It hurt him to see her in such a state. It hurt more than he expected. As Marie hunched over to drown her sobs, he ran a hand on her shoulder. Marie felt a little comfort from his touch. She felt dissapointed that she was crying on her special day, embarrassed to ruin the moment and still wounded from the painful truth. Once-ler innocently rested his chin on her opposite shoulder. He hadn't found himself in a similar situation, but he hoped he wouldn't. He was confident he wouldn't experience something equal to Marie's.

"My parents don't love me," she sniffed and pressed the handkerchief over her nose to inhale the minty scent. She realized it was also in Once-ler's hair; cool, refreshing and sweet.

"Maybe deep down they do," Once-ler said hoping to give reassurance. "They've given you nice things. That means something, right?"

"Those nice things were to keep me busy so I wouldn't pester them!" she snapped. "And if they didn't people would talk! If they could do it all over again, they would've adopted a boy! I'm a disappointment."

Now Marie felt lanky arms clasp around her. Only there did she realize how strong Once-ler was. The hidden muscles in his arms held her close, but so tenderly. It ached her to bring up her plan, she almost wanted to end it as he held her, but she felt it needed to be accomplished. She could trust Once, her Once, with keeping a secret. The only thing that confused her was the little flutter in her stomach as he held her. It must've been nerves.

She stood up and gestured for him to come. Once-ler had told her of his secret money stash in his closet, now she would do the same. With both teens inside Marie flicked on the lone light bulb and Once-ler closed the door. He felt his heart skipping beats as Marie stood close. The warm feeling slowly felt hotter and intimate.

"You need to promise me that you won't tell anyone," she said firmly. "You can't tell your family, you can't tell mine, not even Betsy or Rufus. _Nobody_ can know! If you are my best friend, then I can count on you not to tell."

"I promise," he said placing a hand over his chest and the other up. Two shades of blue, aquamarine and sapphire, locked into each other with one stare. Marie sighed and told her plan.

"I don't feel like I belong here anymore. Palmer seems so different. Mother and Father don't love me. Betsy and Rufus have done enough to look after me and I will always be grateful for them. You have always been on my side, but things need to change. I'm leaving. I'm running away tomorrow."

"What?!" Once-ler's voice rose into a shout. Marie snapped her hands up to prevent him.

"Don't yell!" she ordered. After a minute she let go. Once-ler went backwards and hit the wall in disbelief.

What in the world made Marie think that running away was an option? She wasn't that stupid!

"I'm getting some maps at a drug store tomorrow and I'll find a route," continued Marie. "I haven't told Frankie yet, but-"

"You want him to come?" Once-ler couldn't control himself. "You're sixteen! I'm not even old enough to travel on my own! You-you don't have a car or-"

"I'm not asking him to come with me! I know he'll stop me. I've had enough! Nobody will tell me what to do. I won't feel unloved. I want freedom from it all. Just to be free! Free in the world! You know that right? You've said yourself you wanted to be free from your home! You want to see the world."

"Not because I have problems!" Once-ler felt desperation. "Marie please! You can't do this; you barely know the world outside of Palmer."

"It's an adventure Once. You know I like adventure. I'm taking my savings out of the bank and I'll leave. Simple. I'll be okay. I'm not scared to do this. I'm ready go on my own. Don't worry about me."

"What if you-"

"Once-ler! You've already promised you wouldn't tell. Don't you dare tell anyone about this! If really care for me, love me as your friend, then you'll keep your promise."

"I don't like this," he whispered crossing his arms like an upset child. He looked down sadly. "What if I never see you again?"

"I thought you were the optimistic one between us two." Marie lightly chuckled. "Come on, you know I'll see you again. Maybe I'll come back or when you leave we'll be in the same area."

Once-ler couldn't accept it. Marie being far away scared him for certain reasons. It made him feel sick. However, he didn't want to break his promise. So with a sigh he nodded. That was enough for Marie that he would be trustworthy and she pulled him into a hug.

"Tell me your name," she whispered after a moment.

"What?" Once-ler managed to clear his throat.

"Your first name Once-ler. I want to know before I go. I _need_ to know."

Once-ler frowned and turned his head stubbornly from her. She smiled at his behavior. He could be such a child, but she found it endearing. She hugged him tighter to encourage him to answer. He rolled his eyes and turned back to her.

"Okay," he muttered. "But don't laugh!"

"I won't," she said gently. Still in his arms, she stepped back to see his eyes.

"It's Willard. Willard Edmund Once-ler."

"Willard," said Marie with a genuine smile. "It's nice. It flows together."

"My dad picked it," he said solemnly. "At least that's what Mom said. Only thing I have of him."

"I like it, but if it's okay with you I still see you as Once-ler."

"Good. Now you know my deep, dark secret." Once-ler gave a small smile.

Marie pressed against him one more time. She breathed deeply and smelled fresh cotton on him. He felt warm and soft. She would miss his hugs, his singing, and all his quirks.

"When did you get taller than me?" she asked softly. "I feel so small next to you."

"I can't help my growth spurts," Once-ler chuckled.

"I'll never forget you Once," said Marie. "I'll always love you."

She was going to miss him. The thought of leaving seemed terrible again, but she couldn't bear being with the people who didn't care for her. The people she called Mother and Father.

"I'll always love you Roses," he whispered. He suddenly wondered what kind of love he meant. The word felt like it had a new meaning.

Marie felt tears at the use of her nickname. They fell and seeped into his vest. It took effort, but she finally let go of him. Looking up at him for hopefully not the last time, she gave a smile. The flutter in her stomach returned making her heart jump.

"Nerves," she thought calmly.

Then as easily as she had arrived, she left. Once-ler watched her exit and thought of how beautiful she looked as her dress swished around her calves. He may never see her again if bad things happened to her on the road.

He wanted to cry, but he couldn't. Instead he sulked in his room. He tried occupying his time by sewing his new jeans, drawing more thneed ideas, nibbling on what was left of the cupcakes, but they didn't help. Never seeing Marie again? How would he live? Not only that, how would she survive out there?

"I promised," he thought. "I can't break a promise." That was true. Promises couldn't be broken. _Unless_...

It was the next morning that Marie woke up and downstairs was the smell of omelets. Her last meal in the Finnegan residence would be Betsy's cooking. Just the smell made her hungry. Putting on her bathrobe she headed down. The royal blue chiffon fabric flew behind her as she hurried. She tugged on the frilled cuffs up to her elbows to keep them out of her breakfast. It felt like any other Saturday morning. Except of course she planned to say she was going out with Frankie. She would _lie _and she didn't care if she did this time.

"Morning!" Marie said cheerfully as if nothing bad was stirring her inside. She sat down in her usual chair. Only then did she notice four angry faces. Clarisse, Betsy, Dashiell and Rufus were all looking at her.

"Marie Vanessa Finnegan!" said Clarisse coldly. "You are in big trouble!"

"What-what did I-" stuttered Marie. "I didn't do anything bad!"

"Your room!" boomed Dashiell. "Now!"

Marie obeyed. Before she knew it she was sitting in her room, fingers twisting her dark-colored nightdress that matched her bathrobe. The yells at her clouded her mind as her dangerous adventure was brought into the light.

"What kind of idiot are you young lady?!" "Why would you plan this Violet Eyes?" "Baby doll do you know what could have happened?" "Look at me when I am talking to you Marie!" "We ought to smack your smile clean off your face!" "You would've gotten hurt!" "You are even more worthless if you thought running away was good for you!"

When they stopped, Marie spoke. She asked a question, but had a feeling she knew the answer.

"How did you find out?"

Her answer was correct. Marie received discipline for her near crime; she had to be in her room for the rest of the weekend and the following. She would go back to her prison after school for the next two weeks. No art club, no dates, no friends, no desserts, and no phone calls. It was a complete lockdown. Marie went into a meltdown that night and Betsy, the most soft of them all got worried. Maybe she could bend one rule a little.

"Marie?" called Betsy as she later on knocked at her door. "Someone wants to see you. It's Once-ler."

No answer. Betsy nodded and opened it herself. Once-ler nervously came in. He gripped his hat between his fingertips in front of his chest. Betsy had called him, begging for him to come and calm her down. She was sure Marie wouldn't be mad at him and he could get through to her. Yet Marie stood there, still in her pajamas, with a face that could sour milk.

"Why did you tell them?" snapped Marie after a minute of silence. "I told you not to!"

"I know, but I changed my mind." Once-ler didn't know what else to say. "I broke my promise because-"

"I thought I could trust you!" screamed Marie, her sobs shaking her pear-shaped body. "If you really cared you would have kept your mouth shut!"

"If I really cared for you then I would've stopped you from doing something dangerous," sighed Once-ler. Frustration was kicking in.

"Dangerous?" Marie screeched. "It was going to make me better! I needed to leave here! My life is so-ugh! You wouldn't understand!"

"Wouldn't understand?!" Once-ler shouted. "Have you seen my life? I leave and come home to a family that barely notices me! My mom says I'll never amount to anything! My brothers punch and slap me. My aunt and uncle ignore me! They all laugh at my ideas! I get picked on in school! I've grown up without a dad! At least you have one! Don't tell me I wouldn't understand!"

"You don't have my life!" Marie shouted back. "Frankie would understand! You haven't been cheated on, pushed around, had self-esteem issues, lost a sibling or been called a mistake! Betrayed by your own best friend."

Her last sentence was as strong as venom. Once-ler lost his composure. He threw his hat on her bed and stalked to her. Marie didn't budge. They both stood there, eye to eye, toe to toe.

"Betrayed?" Once-ler said darkly. "I can't bear the thought of you leaving! What if someone kidnapped you? Dare I say the worst? Don't make me! If I am going to betray you then I did with good reason! I don't want to read the newspaper finding out you died or something!"

"You think you're some hero don't you?" Marie hissed. "You think you do everything right! Well you don't! It's annoying how you think you're perfect!"

"It's annoying how you are blaming me for this!" Once-ler seethed in his anger. "You know what? You know what's also annoying about you? You fret over big decisions, yet this one, you aren't fretting over it!_ That's_ annoying!"

"You sing goofy ditties for no reason!" Marie retorted. It was a battle of words and nonsense. "Na, na, na, na, na! I'm perfect and yooour'e not!" Marie sang off-key with taunting.

"You sing badly!" Once-ler felt crushed by her offensive criticism.

"You put your legs and feet up on _anything_! For goodness sakes! Put them on the floor where they belong!"

"Uh! You slouch!"

"You're too sarcastic!"

"You have two left feet! When are you going to take dancing lessons?"

"You only eat marshmallows!"

"You hate marshmallows!"

"You're greedy!"

"You're whiney!"

"You never use syrup on pancakes!"

"You think cereal is better for breakfast!"

The screaming out of each other's flaws (some that didn't even matter) and bothers continued. It was a shock that nobody barged in to make peace between them. The four adults below could hear the bickering and tried to ignore it. Two adults cared, the other two didn't. The anger of Once-ler and Marie spouted off into ridiculous accusations.

"You only wear dresses! Why don't you wear pants?"

"You're making pants with stripes! Do you want to look like a zebra?"

"At least I don't hate mules!"

"At least I don't have a mule!"

"You can't knit to save your life!"

"You thrum your fingers!" Marie pounded her fingertips on her vanity. "How do you like that?"

"At least I have a sense of rhythm! You can't keep rhythm!"

"You're so sickly thin! Put on some weight!"

"You complain about your hair!_ All the time_! When are you going to accept it?" Once-ler leaned forward to her face.

"When are you going to go by Willard?" Marie shot up on her toes to size him up.

"When are you going to break up with that jerk face?"

"When are you going to get a girlfriend?"

"When will dating not be a big deal to you?"

"When will it be a big deal to you?"

"Why can't you accept I'm not relationship material?"

"You're too optimistic about everything! It's like you've never seen a bad day!"

"You're pessimistic!"

"You're quirks drive me crazy," Marie began.

"You think the world is against you," Once-ler started. Their sentences ended with one last remark.

"Sometimes I can't stand you!" Both of their voices spoke at the same time. A dreading silence hung over them as they glared, eyebrows knitted together with teeth and fists clenched.

"Get out of my house Willard," she finally said. "Only a real friend would've let me do what I wanted. Frankie isn't as controlling as you." She turned away from him.

"I hope you have a happy life with him," said Once-ler sarcastically. "I hope you have your seven kids! Good-bye!"

With a swipe to get his fedora, Once-ler stormed out. Marie sat on her bed with arms crossed. Deep down inside, part of her was yelling at her. _"Why did you do that to him?"_ She couldn't answer. She still felt angry and hurt for Once-ler breaking his promise. She crawled under the covers and tried to sleep knowing it would be a long night.

"It isn't fair Melvin! She snaps at me for trying to protect her, but she's fine with letting that ding-dong rule her! What is she thinking? I still can't believe she would do something that stupid! She's smarter than that!"

Once-ler was rounding Melvin in for the night. As they walked over the field to the barn Melvin could tell it was going to be a long walk if his owner was talking more than usual.

"What makes her think that he would take care of her? I bet he barely knows her. The real her! Did he know her since she was eight? Has he made her presents with his own two hands? Does he know her biggest fears? Favorite things? Dislikes? Loves? Does he?!"

The whole time he ranted Once-ler clenched his fists and his voice rose. Once-ler didn't go off on fits unless he was deeply stressed. The fight with Marie had very much upset him along with the thought of her running away. It wasn't just Marie running away or the fight that angered him. He was angry at her parents who prompted her to try. It was their fault for opening their big, fat mouths and telling Marie that they saw her as a big mistake. What kind of parent did something like that? How could any parent be so heartless? They might as well have just abandoned her in a foreign land with no support.

"It's those Finnegans!" His voice got deeper, almost a growl when he said the last name. Melvin looked alarmed by his owner's fury. Once-ler couldn't even say their first names with how upset he was.

"If they have a problem with what happened to them, they why don't they get a psychiatrist? They're rich enough to afford one! They have no right to treat her like that! Spoil her and hope it will keep her away from them! Stupid!"

Her parents, her boyfriends, did anyone really care for her? Yes, but he couldn't see it now. He felt sorry for her, but there was something more. Something deep in his heart was filling him. He thought of her; every single thing about her. He examined the bad and good of her as he stopped Melvin and let go of his bridle. The mule dove his head down for the grass.

Marie. Golden curls that ran down her back like a waterfall. Dark blue eyes framed with thick eyelashes. The smell of blossoms in her hair and roses on her clothes. Beautiful with or without makeup. Curved body instead of lean and firm pressed against him. Shapely fingers holding paintbrushes. Short torso, but completed with thick, long legs. Thin lips covered in lip-gloss. Her smile showing her small teeth as her voice said his name.

Her adventurous nature, patience, curiosity, kindness, modesty, yet so fragile inside from grief and needing comfort made her dear. Her encouragements to him, the sound of her laughs and giggles. She could sew, bake and paint. She liked reading and exploring. She couldn't knit, dance or sing, but she wasn't afraid to get her hands dirty or try new things. She loved simplicity instead of glamour. She seemed more sensible than him and more well-mannered. She preferred cleanliness and organization to a messy room.

Marie had low self-esteem thanks to peers and bad family. She worried over things now and then. She kept sad emotions bottled in until they burst. Marie could be a liar. She acted irrational sometimes, longed for things, could be stubborn (proof of that from the fight,) and would feel bad if she did something wrong. Even if it took a long time, she would feel remorse. She had things in common with him and some not so, yet they worked things out. They were a good match for each other. Those boyfriends didn't match with her. All the thoughts made him realize something that he should have told her. It might've stopped her plan and it seemed too late to tell her.

"I care for her…"

There was a silence around the young man and mule. Melvin turned his head as if expecting his owner to speak more. When nothing happened he bent his head down to eat more grass. Once-ler leaned his backside against the mule, dominant hand gripping his left arm. He looked down wearily in thought at the ground and then he tilted his head to look out at his surroundings. Among the stillness of the prairie, only his soft voice was heard.

"I love her."

Author's Note: So you know his first name (I had ten in mind) and how he really feels for Marie! If you think Willard and Edmund are weird names, first off, I picked those because I loved the meanings. Willard means "Will Brave," and Edmund means "Rich Protector." Besides, he's still Once-ler to us. Also, I thought I saw a fan fiction were someone named him William and that was one of my choices, but I didn't want to use someone's idea. I'll let it be theirs. We all have our ideas, let's be respectful of each other. Poll is up for naming a pet for Marie. I'll have it up until Tuesday, when the movie is out!


	12. Marie's Realization

Author's Note: **Movie is out today and a chapter is up to celebrate!** Last chapter gave me finger cramps! I hope you're okay with the name I chose for Oncie. In my defense at least it does not rhyme like his brothers'! Brett, Chet and Rhett! Okay, now my poll is up! Sorry guys! I didn't realize it wasn't on my profile until now. I'll keep it up until Friday, please vote. This chapter will have some suggestive stuff, but again, I don't do graphic! I hope Once-ler falling in love with Marie is realistic and she has flaws. No matter how hurt she was, running away was not a good option! Once-ler was right to intervene. Thank you NightHawkandDragon for the follow. I love your icon! David Tennant is my favorite Doctor! :)

(The Lorax and The Once-ler do not belong to me. They're Dr. Seuss' and Illumination's. Same goes for his family shown in the film. You know who they are! Marie and her family are only mine.)

**Chapter 12 **

**Marie's Realization **

Marie sulked in her room on Sunday, still angry about the previous night. She felt a pang of guilt. She and Once-ler had _never_ yelled at each other like that. She couldn't forget their words. Pointing fingers at each other's flaws and their personal annoyances was not what she meant to do. Still, Once-ler had broken his promise! She was felt cantankerous when she pictured him calling up her house to confess.

"Here's your lunch Marie," said Betsy coming in with a tray. It was a bowl of onion soup with orange juice and crackers. That was better than bread and water. "Are you still upset?"

"I can't believe he did it!" muttered Marie. "I trusted him."

"Trust is important," said Betsy placing the tray on Marie's desk. "But protection is important when you think your friend is going to harm herself."

"You agree with him," Marie huffed. Was anybody on her side?

"Yes," said Betsy sternly. She crossed her arms and looked at the teen she saw as her own daughter. The daughter she had always wanted. "I'm very dissapointed that you tried being dishonest and you tried roping him in. You already know that if you lie or do something wrong you'll get punished! I'm glad he called early that morning. We wouldn't want to hear the news saying you died or were held captive!"

"If Once really cared for me," grumbled Marie. She couldn't continue. She pulled her knees up to her chest and stared out the window. The window seat felt warm from her heat.

"If Once-ler didn't care for you, he would've let you go," said Betsy. "Sometimes you let go because you care and sometimes you hold on because you care. Do you understand? Terrible things would've happened to you had he not had told us. That was the kind of promise that needed to break. It needed to break to protect you. If it's dangerous to you, he should break his promise. You do have a special friend. You have a friend who cares deeply for you!"

Marie sighed. She hated to admit it, but Betsy was right. There were times one had to let go and hold on. It depended on the reason. Once-ler had a good reason. Marie knew that sometimes she didn't make the clearest choices when stressed. Irrational. She was just like him. Betsy's voice came back in pleading.

"Marie I know you're upset, but please. Please don't let this break up your friendship. You've known that boy too long to throw it away. You can both work this out, but somebody has to make the first move. If I were you, I would calm down and call him. I'm sure he'll listen. You're meant to be in his life. Same goes for him. Don't ruin your friendship over this one thing."

Betsy left Marie with her thoughts. Marie couldn't call Once-ler yet. It was part of her punishment. She'd have to wait, but she was glad to. She couldn't find the words to tell him how she felt. The truth was that Marie was afraid to talk to him. She feared he would hang up the moment she said "Hello." Silly thing to worry about, but the fight's intensity burned her mind. She could still hear them arguing. Marie let it go by for the following weeks. As those weeks passed, she found herself no longer angry. In fact, her punishment had been deserved. By the time it was May 11th, it was prom at her school. It had been almost a whole month since their fight. Marie decided that she would talk to him the next day. She had put it off long enough. Words or no words planned, the silent treatment couldn't go on.

Frankie asked her to come by his house for a dessert before they went for the dance. Touched by his gesture, Marie did what he said. She had spent hours fixing her hair and extra makeup, just how he liked it. Marie had been to Frankie's house before and met his parents. They seemed like nice folks, but there was something off about them. Frankie's mother acted like she was dizzy or sick and Frankie's father smelled heavily of cigarettes. Marie didn't like smoking because of the scent, but it wasn't her business if someone did it.

However, they weren't there when the dates showed up. That never happened before. Marie felt strange being alone with Frankie. She had been alone in Once-ler's house before, but this felt different. It seemed mysterious and unwelcoming. Frankie seemed different too.

"How about some peaches and cream for dessert?" he asked when they stepped into the kitchen.

"That sounds nice," Marie agreed. Her eyes searched for Mr. and Mrs. Stanford. She hoped they were there, though she wasn't sure of why. "Where are your parents? Are they outside?" Mr. Stanford would go outside to smoke.

"They aren't here tonight," said Frankie as he took some bowls out from a cabinet. "They went out for a date. It's been years since they had one."

Marie nodded, but inside she felt more anxious. Did the house seem darker than usual? The dessert tasted good, but Marie was happier when she looked at the clock and saw it was seven at night. Prom was starting and they could leave the scary home.

"Hey I wanna show you something," Frankie said taking her hand. "We redid my room."

"Oh," Marie said with an awkward smile.

She really wanted to leave, but it was taking too long! Frankie led her upstairs to his room. It had been redone. The walls had been painted red and he had a new shelf for his trophies. Marie gave an impressed nod to reply.

"Neat huh?" Frankie smiled. "It looks better. You make it look all the better too Hot Stuff. Mmmhmm."

"Thanks Frankie," she said quickly. "So are we going or not?"

"What's your hurry?" he asked. "We have plenty of time. We have all night."

"I know, but I didn't buy this dress for nothing. It was really expensive. Besides, Renée said she wanted me to meet her date." Not only that, they all had to be hosts for the juniors and seniors.

"Renée can wait. So can Julie and Annie. Tonight's just for us."

"Just for us?" Marie put her hands behind her back shyly.

"That and I wanna talk to you about something," Frankie sat Marie on his bed. "We haven't had our first kiss yet."

"I told you I'd be ready when I'm ready." said Marie nervously. Frankie's room wasn't the most romantic setting for a first kiss.

"Okay, but there's more," he said. "I'm glad you're not talking to that Fourth-ler anymore."

"Once-ler," Marie's voice was firm. Frankie had done that before. "I've meant to talk to him again."

"Why? He's gone! I'm glad you two had that fight. It means for time for us and other things."

Marie bit her lips. At patient as she could be, she didn't like it when people talked rudely about people she cared for. She disliked it more than spiders or when her hair got frizzy. Yes, Once-ler had hurt her, but she couldn't stay mad him forever. Betsy was right about them and she missed Once-ler when she thought about him.

"Other things can wait Frankie," she said softly. "My friendship is important too."

"I'm tired of waiting Hot Stuff," said Frankie. His green-brown eyes narrowed. "I've waited long enough. You're sounding like a prude. He better not be filling your head up with junk!"

"Good things come to those who wait," Marie said trying to have reason. Nobody wanted to be pushed into something they didn't want to do. Then suddenly she went down. Frankie was pinning her and red flags went off in Marie's mind! Frankie looked lustful at her. A burly hand ran over her head and face.

"I've waited too long for this! I've waited since we first met!" he hissed. "I can't do it anymore!"

"Waited?" Marie trembled. She was afraid to ask for what. Her spine cringed as Frankie's hand went up her dress. Thankfully, he had let go of Marie's arm to do so which gave her the opportunity to punch him. Frankie yelled in pain and Marie bolted up the best she could, but only to get pinned again.

"Up here," Frankie said coldly. He lifted her off the bed and pinned her against the wall. His huge body smashed her in, making her struggle for air. "Forget junior year, we do this tonight whether you like it or not." He ran a hand over her hair and then he spoke in a seductive tone. "I love it when I get virgins. It's more interesting."

She felt Frankie kiss her head, then her ear. It didn't feel good, it made her feel sick. No! Marie wasn't ready for any of it! She wasn't going to let it happen. Quickly thinking and not caring if she picked up germs from it, Marie pressed her mouth to his neck. Frankie's groan in pleasure suddenly shot to pain. Marie bit down hard, hard enough to make a deep mark. Any harder and blood could've spilled. Frankie jumped away cringing in shock and Marie raced out the door. She fled down the stairs, out of his house and into the street. She feared Frankie more than ever, but she wouldn't have to worry about him ever again. Justice would get him.

Prom at Open Skies High was a little boring to Once-ler. The number of his classmates was low, only thirty compared to Marie's total of one hundred and twelve students. It was slow and dull. He had earned a couple of dollars from the principal for playing the music along with some other boys. The band was not that well-trained and definitely not self-taught. The paid amount was small, but worth saving. In another couple of years he could leave home. During a break he went outdoors and practiced some chords. Leaning in a chair, nothing except the soft wind blowing could be heard. He thought he heard a car nearby, but dismissed it.

He was thinking of her. She had to have a busy night. Proms had the same time in the county. His anger had longed cooled off, he just felt nervous talking to her again. He wasn't sure if she would talk again…no what was he thinking? Marie would talk to him. The moment would come. As soon as morning arrived he would call first if he had the courage to.

"Hey! Once-ler!"

His head went up and he saw a car screeching by the building. A girl leaned her head out of the window. He hadn't seen her before. She had dark brown hair in a braid and matching eyes. In the driver's seat was a red-headed boy and he looked mad.

"Do I know you?" Once-ler asked getting up near her side.

"I'm Annie Lloyd." She was breathless. "I'm Marie's friend. Listen, can you come to our school? I think Marie needs you."

"Why?" Once-ler asked.

"She's hiding in the janitor's closet," said Annie "She won't come out. She's not talking to Julie, Renée or me." She suddenly reached out and gripped Once-ler's arms. "Look, she talks about you all the time. I mean _all the time! _She's told us where you live, your school, what you look like, everything! I can't stand having lunch with her anymore because all she talks about is you! If you mean that much to her than you can get her out."

"She's in the janitor's closet?" he asked slowly.

"Yes! Now get in I'm missing my date," Annie commanded.

At her order Once-ler got in the back. It was a nice car; expensive and new, but it was small. His knees touched the back of the front seat and his head hit the ceiling. Had he had worn his fedora, it would've been tighter. The music playing on the radio didn't drown out the awkward silence. He wanted to jump out and walk instead after a mere five minutes.

"I hope you're happy Annie," the boy mumbled. "I was going to show off my moves."

"You still can Howard," sighed Annie. She turned in her seat when they pulled up. "We're here."

"Really?" said Once-ler sarcastically. "I thought we still had miles to go."

"What a jerk," mumbled Howard.

Once-ler pretended not to hear him. Annie led him into the large brick building that held the gymnasium. Sounds of rock music could be heard. It sounded better than his prom. Well, whoever was doing guitar needed improvement. He should've been asked to play at Marie's prom!

"Girls!" Annie called. Two brunettes looked up from the janitor's closet. "I brought him."

"Oh good," said one excitedly as her long ponytail bounced. "Marie's still not coming out. She won't talk to me or Julie."

"She did ask for punch," said the other. She smoothed her skirt and fixed the headband in her bob haircut. Once-ler realized that all three girls wore the same yellow dress. What a clique! Why would Marie hang with them?

"Marie?" Renée knocked on the door. "Someone wants to see you."

"Please open the door," pleaded Julie. "You're missing the best night of your life!"

Inside was a bang. Marie bashed the door with a mop. She didn't want to see anyone. She wanted Annie, Julie and Renée to leave. She couldn't bear listening to their voices. She had enough on her mind! It was a bad night within a bad month. She found out her parents didn't love her, made a foolish decision to run away, had a terrible fight with her best friend, and nearly gotten taken advantage of by her "boyfriend." She felt alone and that nobody understood her. Of all the things that hurt, she feared she had lost her best friend. All because she got mad at him for a bad idea she wanted to do. It was her fault; she drove him away. If she did she would hate herself forever. What confused her was why that feeling hurt the most.

"Why?" thought Marie in the darkness. "Mother and Father told me they don't love, but I'm more upset that Once-ler will never speak to me again." Did Once-ler mean more to her? Why? He wasn't related by blood, he was just her friend. Her parents were probably happy they weren't talking.

Her thoughts stopped when she heard the faint steps of high heels clicking away. Finally, she was alone. She was left with her disturbed mind. That is until she heard another set of footsteps and the stride sounded familiar. A soft knock came.

"Marie? Please come out! It's only me."

She knew that voice anywhere! Hearing his voice sent her heart into a faster pace. Once-ler had come for her. Still sitting she reached to open the door with one swing. He was there dressed in a black pants, a matching jacket and a white dress shirt. His guitar was slung behind his back.

"Marie what-" Once-ler didn't get to finish. Marie hurried off of the floor and threw her arms around him. He held her after recovering from the surprise hug. Marie felt tears of happiness as she stayed in his arms. Her fears from the night were gone. All of her thoughts of the fight were history. Whenever she was afraid she felt safe with Once-ler.

"Are-ah-are you okay?" he grunted from her hugging impact. Marie could hug really tight when she wanted to. He felt her head nod against his shoulder.

"I missed you," her voice muffled against him. "I missed you so much." If there was anyone she wanted to be close to it was him. Also, she didn't understand why and only dismissed it as joy, but she felt a spark in her at seeing him when she opened the door.

"I missed you too."admitted Once-ler. He pulled her back to see Marie's makeup smeared, her hair loose and her shoes off.

"I left _him_," she said. "He-wanted me to do something-I didn't want to do it."

"What was it?"

"I'll tell you later," she answered. Once-ler frowned. "I promise I will."

Marie didn't want to talk about it. She was still shaken from her near experience. Before arriving to the school she went home and tried talking to her mother, amazingly enough the only one available to see. It didn't go as hoped. She hoped her mother would offer love and comfort in that moment. It that didn't then what else would? Her mother only scolded her for dressing provocative as if she had started it. That upset Marie more and made her feel neglected.

When she had arrived at her school she was still scared from the event flashing in her head. Frankie up close to her and the look in his eyes; she couldn't bear it. She didn't want to stay home; it was supposed to be a great night and she didn't want to go near her mother. When she got there she broke down, stress releasing itself. Embarrassed from crying, she hid. She only knew if she went home her mother would tell her to quit being childish. She would tell Betsy, Rufus and even her father what happened, whether anyone cared or not. This was something she couldn't and shouldn't ignore. She just didn't want to think about it now.

Though Marie didn't want to talk about her problem, she felt better knowing her friend had come for her. There was hope that their friendship wasn't over. She didn't care if he apologized or not, she was going to make things right. She clasped her arms back around him. They stood that way for a minute until she spoke again.

"My "prom" is almost over," Marie sighed. "It's my fault that I sat sitting in the closet all miserable."

"Their still dancing," smiled Once-ler. He couldn't lie that holding Marie felt wonderful. His hands could feel her curls that flowed down her back. In her hair and clothes was the scent of tree blossoms and roses. She looked wonderful too. It seemed like a tragic waste for her to be extra pretty and not have her night go well. Something could be fixed.

"I don't want to see them again," said Marie. "Those girls are fun, but nosey. They'll flock over to me when I come in."

Once-ler let go of her to grab her shoes and noted they looked uncomfortable. Then he closed the closet door and took her hand.

"It doesn't have to end," he said leading her outside. "You can still have a nice night."

Marie laughed and linked elbows with him. As long as she didn't have to go back inside it could be great. The night was lovely with countless stars and street lamps softly glowing. Near her school was Blue Fountain Park so she suggested stopping there. It was so quiet without anyone there, but it wasn't frightening.

"Give me my shoes," Marie chuckled. Her feet were cold from the walk and the grass wasn't any warmer. "You're not my shoe carrier."

"No, I'm just here to get you out of janitors' closets," chuckled Once-ler.

"Weren't you at your school's prom?" asked Marie. She slipped her shoes back on. "You're dressed nice and…you have your guitar?"

"Yeah, but then one of your girls and her date showed up and now I'm here. I'm glad I came. Mine was getting boring! Some people weren't made to perform!"

"I'm glad you came too. I don't think I missed much. I think I was the only one wearing blue."

The two walked slowly around the cool grass. Marie waited for the right moment to bring up a certain subject. Once-ler was hoping she wouldn't and they could forget. To him it seemed obvious that they were okay. They were talking to each other again. Not to mention she hugged him the moment she saw him. That had to mean that something was alright. They had let go of arms a moment before, but now Once-ler grabbed her hand and twirled her.

"Hey! What?" laughed Marie. "You know I'm not good at dancing."

"You deserve one dance," said Once-ler. He unstrapped his guitar and leaned forward, hand extended. "May I?"

"You Knit Wit," she laughed. She took his hand and let him pull her in. "Just don't blame me if I stumble. Two left feet and all." She started to find Once-ler pulling her upon his feet.

"I wouldn't let you," he said softly. He half hoped she didn't hear. Marie did hear, but she felt touched by it. Friends didn't let the other fall.

It wasn't a waltz or tango. Just simple, slow movements side to side. Hands in usual places for slow dances. It was becoming a good night. Speaking of two left feet…She wanted to bring something up.

"Once, I'm sorry about what happened," said Marie after a few minutes. "I didn't mean to yell at you or put you in a bad place. I shouldn't have thought of running away just because something bad was happening. I didn't handle it well."

"I didn't handle it well either," Once-ler said gently. "I'm sorry I yelled at you." He didn't notice his chin rested on her head. "I didn't mean those things I said."

"Neither of us handled it well," she said keeping the peace. "I didn't mean what I said either. I don't know what happened to us."

"Let's just forget it," said Once-ler. He carefully lifted her for a quick spin. Marie felt her face grow hot at the move, but she nodded to agree. It was too easy! All that waiting and fretting over what to say had been a waste!

"I'm happy you did tell," said Marie, not seeing how she gripped his shoulder a little tighter. "I don't want to know what could have happened." Marie didn't want to lose Once-ler again, matter how flawed either of them could be.

"It'd be lonely without you," he sighed. "That's…the biggest reason to me. I can't imagine you being far away."

Marie wasn't paying attention. Her mind was wandering. There was something wrestling inside her heart. Something fast and a little scary, but it felt so terrific. She glanced up the best she could to see his face. It didn't seem adorable like a child's anymore, it seemed handsome. His eyes seemed much deeper. He felt taller and stronger. Once-ler wasn't the child that Marie knew anymore, he was growing up and so was she.

Once-ler wasn't trying to woo her on her purpose, but she felt a whirlwind go through her as they danced. What seemed as innocent friendliness felt more…romantic. It made her nervous. It felt good and strange at the same time when her eyes half closed, letting the sweet scents of him intoxicate her. Cotton, mint, sweet grass; it smelled real compared to cologne she knew of. The calloused tips of his fingers holding her hand sent shivers down her spine. He felt warm against her, but that didn't stop the shakes.

"Here," said Once-ler stepping back for one second. He took his jacket off and draped it on her shoulders. "I wouldn't want you to freeze."

His genuine tease made Marie smile. He loved her smile, her hair, and her eyelashes. He could feel the faint touch of her calf length dress touch his legs. She looked gorgeous in her dress of soft sky blue fabric, a pink sash showing her waist, and a corsage around her wrist. He didn't understand why she critiqued her appearance.

"Thanks," she said pushing her arms through the long sleeves. They returned to their dance. His jacket felt warm against her bare skin. More shivers, but not from the cold.

Back in her thoughts, Marie felt it slowly hit her. She had the feeling before; shivers, hot face, strange, but good emotion. That was to Dennis Mink, Keith Kapowski and Frankie Stanford. This was towards Once-ler?! She bit her lip. Suddenly, the friendship seemed far away.


	13. Next Step

Author's Note: I think one of my reviewers was asking for a "present-day" update! (I know who you are! ;)) My guest reviews thank you so much! I was near tears! Will there be a kiss in this chappie? I don't know, but if not there will be soon! I hope Oncie is still in character. It's tricky writing for him sometimes. Real love takes time to develop so it may not be as fast as you'd like. Trying to be real folks! Hey, if you guys want you can give Marie/Once a shipping name. I know it sounds silly, but it's fun to do and I'd like you to have some participation with my work! Polls, fan art, shipping names etc. you're more than welcome to. Did somebody add me to a community?! Whoever did that thank you and bless you! I feel so loved now in this fandom. I was so scared moving from my comfort zone and nobody wanting to read this!

(The Lorax and The Once-ler do not belong to me. They're Dr. Seuss' and Illumination's. Same goes for his family shown in the film. You know who they are! Marie and her family are only mine.) I don't even own the term cherry cola! updated as of 02/09/2013.

**Chapter 13 **

**Next Step **

"You're not in love," she kept whispering to herself. "It's nothing! If it's nothing than why do I feel breathless?"

Marie was in her bed after the prom night. Once-ler walked her home, such a gentleman, and asked her if she would tell him what happened to her the next morning. She promised. She went to bed feeling light on her pinched up feet. Those high heels were terrible! It reminded her of why she only wore flats. She went to bed thinking about what had happened. It seemed like one minute Once-ler had been her best friend and then he was…

"His hairstyle, his eyes, his smile, his arms, oh mercy!" she thought. Then she snapped out and felt humiliated. She was feeling a crush grow on Once-ler and it made her feel like she had pulled off a crime. Her mind kept going back and forth over how she felt. She felt torn; part of her wanted to cry because she felt she had ruined their friendship just when it was okay again. The other part was dreaming of him with blissful sighs and a rampaging heart.

"Maybe it will go away tomorrow," she thought before she closed her eyes. She fell asleep with calm dreams. When morning came she told her father, Betsy and Rufus what happened. Of course they panicked, except for her parents, but there was nothing to fear with Frankie ever again.

Frankie Stanford was arrested that prom night, hours later, for trying to take advantage of another woman. Turned out that he was not sixteen, he was eighteen. He started kindergarten late, was held back in second grade and continued from there. He had done his crimes towards Marie to other women. He was in jail. His parents were in trouble as well since they were drunks. The Stanfords were no more of Palmer.

Once-ler heard it on the radio morning news. He thanked God that Uncle Ubb played the radio on Saturdays and he heard it. When he arrived at Marie's she was finishing breakfast and was embarrassed to still be in her nightdress. Once-ler waited for her while she dressed, but he wondered why she took so long. They weren't going to a gala.

Marie went back and forth rubbing lotion on her hands and fixing her makeup. She looked and smelled good. Her lotion smelled like wildflowers, her lip gloss tasted like vanilla frosting and her breath (after furiously chewing 2 sticks of gum) smelled like cherry cola. Once-ler acted like nothing was wrong, but her scents were hypnotizing. Thankfully, he could push his feelings aside and act like nothing had changed.

"Once-ler," Rufus whispered before they went out. "Look out for her. You're the only young man we trust with her."

"I will," he promised. "I'd never let some meathead hurt her." He would keep that promise without a doubt.

"So you heard what happened to your "boyfriend" in the slammer?" he asked as they walked to Misty Hideaway. He and Marie were glad that they were allowed to go.

"Yes, radio's a great communication device," said Marie. She hoped she didn't stutter and then inwardly frowned at how ridiculous her saying sounded. She felt like she was seeing stars dance around Once-ler. "Hey, do you think you could help me with something?"

"Knitting?" he joked. "You've tried that a lot already."

"No, can you help me with how to handle Melvin?" she said nearly laughing.

"You-you want to-why?" Once-ler was astonished Marie had asked.

"I feel like I haven't given him much of a chance," she said. "If you have to travel for a while or so who would take care of him? I think he would feel more comfortable with someone you personally knew."

"If you say so," Once-ler agreed. Though he found it almost bizarre that Marie wanted to go near the gluttonous, grumpy mule, he would show her the ropes.

The truth was that Marie wanted to learn more about Once-ler. It almost seemed impossible to believe she had to learn more, but things she didn't like that he liked, she wanted to understand. That included the not so gorgeous mule. She learned that food was a great way to get him to do work, he would kick if annoyed or to get attention and felt comfortable if led with a touch of the neck when walking.

Finals came up and classes celebrated summer. Marie barely had time to celebrate because she had her traditional summer trip. She left very early in June and would be gone until August. She was upset about it. She wanted to spend time with Once-ler. Junior and senior year was coming up and those would be the toughest years. She had to see him when possible.

Thrush Towne was beautiful as usual, but Marie found it hard to focus on activities. Swimming, treks, picnics and lawn games were not as interesting. She missed Once-ler. She also felt horrible for him. Summer meant jobs for him, not vacations. That and she was hiding something from him. She thought of him all the time. She found it only cute and innocent, but it changed from a dream one night. It was only two weeks before she would go home when it happened.

Marie had a fitful night trying to sleep. Her body felt too awake. When she finally slept it was three in the morning! That was when the dream came in. She dared to never tell anybody about it!

_Marie rested on her bed. She noticed rose petals scattered among the sheets. She felt weight by her side. She turned over not knowing what it was. Laying at her side and dressed in a tux was Once-ler. He looked dreamily through half lidded eyes. Marie smiled and blushed. _

_ "You look beautiful," he whispered. Oh, his voice; so sweet and yet edgy! Marie inched forward to kiss him, but he avoided her movement and instead pushed her gently to her back. Slowly he lay on top of her. Marie gasped when she felt his bangs brush over her eyes. One of his long fingers traced her face. They went down to her neck and where they stopped he gave a light kiss. Marie inhaled from the touch. _

_ "Once," she moaned. Her hands ran through his hair. His kissing continued up her jaw, her cheek and her nose. Her eyes half closed and she felt his warm lips kiss her eyelid. She heard him sigh and a hand brush over her ear to keep her hair back. _

_ Her hands moved to his shoulders and she sighed feeling his hands go under her back. He rested his head in the crook of her neck which only sent shivers of pleasure. He was so warm and light on her. She nuzzled her face against him. The one part on her face that wanted a kiss so badly. It was like he had avoided it on purpose. She could feel his breath quicken and hers as well. _

_ She blushed again feeling their legs intertwine. It was almost too much, but she needed more. She felt greedy for him. Nobody else could have him. Just she for him and only he could have her. A hand left his shoulder and fiddled with his collar, to one of the buttons. Once-ler groaned when a finger accidentally touched his neck. It sounded amazing and Marie could barely grasp that she had made it happen. _

_ "Marie…" he whispered. _

_ She loosened one, enough to catch a glimpse of skin. She leaned in to kiss it. He tensed up in desire. Then he dove back in, attacking her neck with kisses. They felt hot and fast. It felt breathtaking! _

_ "More Once-ler," she panted. He continued and pushed her closer to his body. Marie extended her neck out for more. Once-ler ran a hand up her side to her strap and pulled it down exposing her shoulder. He kissed it as well. His rough fingertips made it all the more better. _

_ Finally Marie pushed him up a little and grabbed him by his collar to…_

"Young lady it's time to get up. We have a trek today." Her mother had interrupted her dream. Marie was angry about it. She hadn't slept well and just when she had begun to have a fantasy, she had to get up!

While the fantasy had felt good, she did feel a little guilty. This was Once-ler. Her own best friend, was in a dream of hers, kissing her. She had never dreamed about her past crushes like that. It wasn't love. It was too fast to be love!

"He won't feel the same way," she thought. "He'll always see me as a friend. He seems too naïve to see me as something more. Plus he's a future business man. He doesn't have time for love. He's said that!"

If she told Once-ler how she felt, then he may be disgusted by her. However, if they really were friends they would still remain that way. It didn't have to be awkward. Chances were the feeling would go away. It could happen and maybe Once-ler would feel the same over time. That didn't sound like a real guarantee. It was frustrating to be thinking over it during vacation. Friendships had honestly, but Marie wasn't being honest. Was this something okay to lie about? She didn't want to ask anyone for advice. Betsy and Rufus would think she was insane and had ruined it all! Her parents; she might as well should be talking to walls when a word was said to them.

Marie knew though that she wasn't being honest by acting like she didn't have feelings. She needed to be honest in their relationship, platonic or not. So with much courage, she sat down one afternoon and typed out a letter for him.

Marie and Once-ler would write to each other since Thrush Towne didn't have a telephone. So far letters had been simple. Nothing but updates of what was happening. This time Marie would be serious. Slowly her fingers clicked over a simple letter which was intended to be longer, but all that came out was:

_Dear Once-ler, how's your summer been? _

_ I have something important to talk to you about when I come home. I can't tell you now, but it's serious. I'll be home on August 7__th__. _

_ Sincerely, Marie. _

It took her hours to go down to the post office to send it, but she finally did. The envelope slipped from her fingers and it was gone. As soon as she sent the letter, part of her wished she hadn't. The other part was glad she had. How bad could it possibly be? Only a couple of days later, at breakfast, she got a letter from Once-ler or more like a note. Written in his handwriting was a reply.

_I'll meet you at our place. _

"Our place," Marie sighed. She was alone when she read it. She tried rehearsing during the last few days before arriving home. It was harder than she thought. She kept tripping over her words and pausing for thought. Before Marie knew it, she was home around the evening. She left home still thinking of what to say. The worst that could happen was that Once-ler said "no." That was it. She kept telling herself that as her footsteps carried her to their place. She took a longer way, only so she could plan more on what to say.

The long cut led her to a smaller patch of trees. She hadn't been there. It was more like a grassy pathway with trees for an arched canopy. The sky seemed more of navy than black that night.

"What's the worst that can happen?" Marie kept thinking. "Just take it in little steps."

She looked up to hear footsteps and saw Once-ler coming her way fiddling with his fedora. He looked nervous as nervous as her.

"Hey," Marie said casually.

"Hey," he replied back. "I-I think I wandered too far from our place." There was a tension in the air since neither of them raced to each other for a hug.

"Too deep in thought?" she asked.

"Yeah," he rubbed the back of his long neck. "Well we're both here."

"I guess so," she chuckled nervously. "I do need to talk to you about something."

"Am I in trouble?" asked Once-ler.

"No," said Marie. "I've been thinking of you a lot." With that Marie fell down under one of the trees. Once-ler joined her. "Oh, you finished your jeans."

"I did." he smiled. "I finally got it done."

"They look great. They make your legs look nice." Marie was a little embarrassed to say it.

"Huh. Thanks Marie."

Marie looked down and pinched the hem of her dress. Her throat felt dry. Once-ler thrummed his fingers against his knee.

"Marie_ I_ need to tell you something," said Once-ler. "I've been meaning to tell you for a long time."

"Oh, what is it?" asked Marie. She wasn't ready to talk yet. Whatever Once-ler had to say could be focused on. No, she was stalling. It was best to get it over with. "Actually can I tell you something first?"

"Sure," Once-ler looked relieved. He sat back against the trunk and took a deep breath. He put his fedora to the side and he looked into her eyes. He looked serious and still nervous. Marie felt her heart pound, but she took a deep breath and started.

"I like you…a lot," said Marie shyly. That was it.

"What?" Once-ler sounded shocked. Marie suddenly regretted she had told him.

"Yes I do!" Words just came to her out of frustration. "I've liked you ever since the prom night! I started feeling it when you danced with me and I've been thinking about you all summer! I'm-I'm not a good friend if I'm not honest to you. So there! I really like you! Hate me all you want!" She felt tears brim her eyelids.

"Really?" His voice came after a pause. It sounded kind, not bitter.

"Yes it's true. You don't feel the same right?" Marie rubbed a fist to her eyes.

"I-I do." Once-ler said shakily. He sounded timid as he gave his confession. "I've liked you for a long time. I thought it would go away, but…it never did. I didn't know how to tell you."

Marie locked eyes with him. Both of them didn't move.

"You like me as in dating like?" she asked. Once-ler inched closer to her face. He nodded with a genuine smile. "Why didn't you tell me earlier Once?"

"It's kind of hard to tell your best friend you've fallen for her," he almost whispered. "Especially if she has a boyfriend. I couldn't…I was worried."

"I've been worrying too," said Marie before she gave a sigh. She suddenly felt terrible for her past romances. She couldn't imagine how Once-ler had felt. "So we've both…"

"Fallen for each other," Once-ler finished. He pulled his knees up to his chest. "Is that bad?"

"Maybe not," she said. "It's mutual so neither of us is crazy." Both gave a weak chuckle. Marie shrugged her shoulders and bit her lips. "Now what?" Marie leaned up against his side, head on his shoulder. She felt Once-ler lean his head on hers. Neither spoke for a few minutes.

"The next step?" asked Once-ler hesitantly. "Try dating?" Marie's fear was revealed after he asked.

"What if it doesn't work out?" Marie blurted out. "What if we aren't meant to be and we lose each other because it failed? I don't want to lose you!" She sat up to lock eyes again. "I didn't have a real friend until I met you! I don't want to lose the closest friend I have!"

Once-ler contemplated what Marie said. The feeling was very mutual for him when he thought of their bond. He didn't want to lose her either. Yet, if they had a change in feelings, then maybe it would be alright. Everything could work out.

"How do we know if we don't try?" Once-ler asked after another pause. He took her hands in his. Marie almost forgot how long and lean they were. She wasn't used to him towering over her in such a great height. "I'll never lose you. I'll always be here for you. Even if it doesn't work out we'll always stay close. I promise Marie."

"Alright," Marie whispered smiling a little. "We'll try." She pulled him into a hug. No kissing yet, that needed to grow. A hug was enough for now.

"How bad can it possibly be?" said Once-ler smiling.


	14. Firsts

Author's Note: Sorry I'm later than usual. I'm stressed from my personal life and fandom stuff so much I'm near tears. I'll be alright. Now that it's off my chest; on a cheerful note, _a possible kiss_ coming up. Ambygs123 and MollyTheNoodle thanks for the follow. Theta-McBride thank for the follow, fave and review! Misty me-14, thank you for the fave, follow and add to your author's list. OS, thanks again for letting me get added to a community! I want you all to know that it's an honor writing this and no matter what comes up in the fandom I'll always stick with my ideas and be proud to do OCxCanon pairing because there are some who do support. Sorry for the passion; I feel like not many stick up for this side in any fandom, Mary-Sue's or not. I took a compatibility test for Marie and Once-ler (hey I needed something to help me write,) and their 90% compatible! It's nothing much, but I'm amazed! (As of 08/11/12 reuploaded because of a missing sentence.)

(The Lorax and The Once-ler do not belong to me. They're Dr. Seuss' and Illumination's. Same goes for his family shown in the film. You know who they are! Marie and her family are only mine.)

**Chapter 14 **

**Firsts **

Now that Once-ler and Marie had been honest with each other,the next step was moving to dating. A nerve wrecking step, but there was something relieving knowing that their feelings were mutual. What had been agreed between Once-ler and Marie was that they wouldn't tell anyone, at least just yet. If things didn't work out, then it wouldn't be another thing to talk about to others. If there was a huge problem it was that their families wouldn't like it. Clarisse and Dashiell disliked Once-ler since they first met. Once-ler wasn't sure about his, but he had a gut feeling that Isabella wouldn't like it. She always seemed to show jealousy when Marie was at their house. Then she would talk about how spoiled she was.

The following Saturday they scheduled for a date. If it counted as one, it was really going out to Blue Fountain Park for the night to watch a meteor shower. Other people would be there, so it wouldn't be awkward. Of course, Marie's family was coming so they couldn't give away their secret. First date and all, it was awkardness that was a common feeling. Most of the teenagers were sitting by the edge of the pond. Sitting there would show the sky's reflection. It would be two shows in one!

Marie and Once-ler sat casually with each other. Nobody suspected anything. Anyone who knew Marie was certain she wouldn't date Once-ler. Some felt a little bad for her. During the last days of school, Renée, Annie and Julie tried setting her up with boys. Marie declined them all, saying she wasn't ready for dating again. Of course, they flocked around her asking when it would be. Marie didn't care about them much. They didn't have the same interests as her. They preferred to get manicures, hair styling, and shopping instead of water coloring, sewing and baking. She was seeing how different they were. The only good thing they brought to her was sitting at lunch with her.

They were all with their boyfriends. All draped over each and hardly paying attention as their lips locked. It was awkward to watch, but it wasn't awkward sitting with Once-ler as they watched the beauty in the sky. Marie did yearn to lean her head on his shoulder and wrap her arms around his skinny waist. Once-ler, being a good actor, behaved as if nothing different had happened. Deep down he wished he could at least hold Marie's hand, then pull her in and kiss her face. It may have to wait until the next one, or two or three dates. Would it ever happen?

If there was anything that felt good it was that both had admitted their feelings for each other. With that weight off their shoulders they felt closer. It turned out there was nothing to worry about with their mutual feelings. If it didn't work out, they wouldn't stop being friends. That was their deal, promise and hope.

When the shower started they both glanced back and forth from the sky to the water. At one point Marie lay on her back. From where she was she could see the sky and Once-ler's backside. He looked handsome from behind! Once-ler turned to say something, but was surprised to not see her. Frantically he twisted around to see if she walked off.

"Knit Wit," she giggled nudging her foot into his leg. "I'm down here."

He only smirked. Gladly he lay next to her. It was like only they existed in the park. Marie slipped his fedora off and placed it on her head. It was big on her.

"You look good with it," Once-ler snickered.

"It's more your style than mine," sighed Marie. "I think hats only frizz my hair more. I hate my hair."

Once-ler sighed and rolled his eyes. He thought her hair was beautiful, he didn't understand why she hated it. It didn't feel soft, it was coarse, but it was still worth running his fingers through.

By the time the shower was over, people were already leaving. Marie could hear her mother complain of a headache.

"These nature shows," she grumbled. "They hurt my head. Take me home Dashiell."

Marie heard the click of a lighter. She knew her father was lighting himself a cigar. Yep, the smell of tobacco wafted to her nose. At least her mother wasn't smoking a cigarette. She had just started the habit. Another click went off. Marie spoke too soon.

"Hey Violet Eyes," Rufus was standing over her. "I'm taking your folks home and Betsy's tired. Did you want to stay longer?"

"Yes," Marie said it almost too quickly. She noticed Once-ler bite his lips to hide the sly smile. "Yes, I'm not tired."

Rufus eyed Once-ler reminding him of his promise. Once-ler only gestured two fingers from his eyes to Marie. He got it.

"If she's going to run two businesses she should get sleep," Dashiell muttered. Marie pretended not to hear.

"I don't trust that boy," said Clarisse as they drove off in the Finnegan's expensive car.

"Once-ler?" asked Rufus. "I trust him. Betsy trusts him. He wouldn't cause harm to Marie like the last one. They won't fool around, they're best friends. I can't imagine them going farther." Their car turned out of sight down the street.

"What did you think of it?" asked Once-ler shifting closer to Marie as soon as the park emptied out. They both still rested in the grass.

"It was beautiful," said Marie. Now that they were alone, she laced her hand in his.

"So are you," Once-ler said giving her hand a squeeze. Marie blushed. She had to glance down from his eyes to keep herself calm.

She had waited half of the night for the simple touch. She rolled to her side. For a first date, it was going better than she expected. She dropped the fedora near his head. It was the first thing he had ever bought with an allowance. He didn't know why he wanted it, he just liked the style. He had worn it when they first met. Seemed like it had been centuries ago than eight years. It was safe to say neither had expected falling for each other to happen.

Marie thought about her first dates. The diner with Dennis, sharing a soda in the café with Keith, a spaghetti dinner with Frankie had been firsts. This was the best. Maybe it was because she knew Once-ler well enough. They didn't have to learn anything new. It was just taking their bond farther.

"We should schedule every Saturday for a date night if possible," said Marie. "You know, if we're keeping it secret and school nights will be busy." She inched closer to him and rested her head on his shoulder.

"So I guess going to public places is out," said Once-ler knowing the answer. Dressing nicely, going to a restaurant, and sharing a dessert while holding hands was far from platonic. It was only for now, but he hoped it wouldn't last permanently.

"Well if we went to the diner or café and didn't hold hands it wouldn't seem like anything," said Marie hopefully. "Besides how long have we gone to a miniature wood and had fun with barely anything?"

"Good point," agreed Once-ler. A mischievous smile grew. "Oh, and I have an idea. Melvin loved spending time with you learning how to take care of him. So there's a date."

"Taking care of a mule for a date?" Marie rolled her eyes. "Really Once?"

"Melvin thinks you're sooo pretty," he teased. "I think he likes you. He wants to give you a mule kiss."

"Ick!" Marie tried hard to not laugh. Once-ler's teasing was funny and there was something underlying in it. To her surprise Once-ler, very shyly, gave one of her cheeks a light peck. He was surprised he had done it.

"That's um, that's from Melvin," he cleared his throat and blushed. Marie gave a light touch to her cheek bone. Did her heart just beat faster? Her hand ran to cover her mouth to hide her huge smile.

Marie felt more content than she had been before with earlier boyfriends. She felt a little silly that the right boy, no, right man had been before her the whole time. It only took her years to see it. It didn't matter, they were trying and so far it was going well. She felt happier and confident in herself. Once-ler saw the best in her when she couldn't find it herself. He was her rock. She needed him in her life. That and he was more handsome. She never pictured herself with a lanky, blue eyed, dark haired man. Even if he had habits that made her crazy or different ideas she could look past it and just feel the best emotion towards him. Maybe it was too early to call it love, but there was something growing. It had no sign of stopping.

Once-ler felt captivated by her beauty and characteristics even if her flaws drove him crazy. The more he thought about it the more he could see Marie staying in his life. She was the only one for him and he wasn't worried about someone stealing her away or her leaving him for another. She helped him stay confident in himself. She reminded him that somebody cared for him when his family hurt him. She was his biggest supporter and would always be his favorite person.

It was safe to say that since their first date had gone well, that the relationship could go well. Looking back on how long they had known each other, they already knew how to get along. They were a good match; the right blends of similarities and differences. Marie could be terrible at knitting all she wanted, but for the past eight years she had been fine with Once-ler doing it. Once-ler could love singing all he wanted and was fine that Marie didn't have the capability like him. They had quirks both good and bad, but had learned to deal with it. They had arguments, but they worked it out. Even their worst had been solved. Perhaps there was such a thing as soul mates. What would have happened had Marie had not gone to Misty Hideaway after school that one day…Had Once-ler had not had found the place a week before…They never would have met! That was a disturbing thought.

"Come on," said Marie nudging him after a few minutes. "I have marshmallows stored for you in the pantry. I don't want you walking home on an empty stomach."

Once-ler's eyes lit up. He had loved the squishy wads of sugar as long as he could remember. Marie playfully pushed him at his shoulder to ease him up and then Once-ler pulled her up with him, hands still locked.

"Only if I can hold your hand part way," he said brushing bits of grass off him. The only thing he would've worried about was if his palms sweated.

"Of course," said Marie. She ran her free hand through her hair. It was a flirtatious move. After all, she _did _feel more confident in herself.

"Marie can I ask you something?" asked Once-ler as they walked under a cluster of trees at the park's edge. They were completely hidden in the branches.

"Anything," she chuckled leaning her head on his arm.

"Have you had," he began. "Never mind; it's too wierd."

"Come on," she urged. "Please?"

"Have you had your first kiss yet?" he asked after a pause. "I mean three boyfriends and all. I know I haven't."

"I've never had my first kiss," said Marie smiling. "I never did it because I didn't feel comfortable with it." She stopped in front of him and lightly gripped his shoulders. "I think it's because I didn't know my boyfriends for half of my life. Like I know you." She looked seriously at him.

Once-ler held her gently at her waist, his hands almost trembling. He had ached to do it all that night, no, longer. Marie wrapped her arms around his neck and her fingers toyed with his hair at his neckline, a sensitive area. She noticed Once-ler flinch at her fingertips. Sapphire and aquamarine stared into the other for what seemed the billionth time. A quick glance to each other's lips and then before Once-ler knew it Marie kissed his cheek. She had to get on her tip toes to reach, but Once-ler gave her one, so there was no harm in her doing the same. Before she went down again, she let his bangs brush her head. He gave a quiet exhale from the smooth touch that had graced his skin.

Once-ler leaned down and Marie went up on her toes again. Their heads tilted to the side. Tenderly their lips grazed over, barely touching, eyelashes fluttering. Finally with eyes closing they kissed.

It was gentle and warm. No tongues, biting or moaning. Marie knew Once-ler's lips would be soft, but they felt better than she expected. She felt lighter than air. As much as she hated marshmallows, she felt an exception for the flavor as she felt the taste on his lips. Once-ler thought he had melted when Marie's thin lips touched his. He could taste her lip gloss reminding him of vanilla frosting. It took all of his self-control to not lick out of the wonderful taste.

They finally let go. The lip lock had only been ten seconds, but it felt longer. A deep breath from their mouths as they glanced into the other's eyes again. If there had been a turning point of going back to just best friends, it wasn't happening. Nothing had to be said. If anything needed to be said it was in the eyes. They exchanged smiles and nuzzled their faces. Before they left for her house, they leaned in for one more kiss. It wouldn't be the last kiss and more first times were to come.


	15. Beautiful and Handsome

Author's Note: Why do I keep seeing Lorax advertising with The Once-ler in it every time I'm on . Not that I'm complaining. Last chapter was reuploaded as I've said to a couple of you. Advice: Never write late at night when your brain is out of it. Thank you the follows and favorites EmmyMetal, Nemo-Chan, AncientAssansin and Alyss Hawthorne. QueenViper45 thank you for the fave! Chapter will span over a couple of years. It just occurred to me. If Marie and Once-ler's school had proms, then they would've been sixteen and still in sophomore year! Heh, pardon that. Okay let's just say in the Seuss world sophomores are allowed to crash proms. Marie's pet will be introduced and how she gets him is a reference to a Seuss story. See if you can figure it out. **Lots of kissing ahead!**

(The Lorax and The Once-ler do not belong to me. They're Dr. Seuss' and Illumination's. Same goes for his family shown in the film. You know who they are! Marie, schoolmates and her family are only mine.)

**Chapter 15 **

**Beautiful and Handsome **

"So Marie," said Julie giggling. "Have you decided to start dating again?"

"We've had some offers for you," said Annie opening her mini milk carton.

"No," sighed Marie. "Julie, Annie, I already told you I'm not ready."

"It's junior year," whined Renée. "Do you want to grow old and alone?"

"Don't be so dramatic Renée," said Marie. She poked a fork trough her pasta. What she wouldn't give to taste pancakes made by Once-ler.

She did feel annoyed by her schoolmates. The girls had boyfriends who looked similar. Red heads with blue-green eyes. Lunchtime seemed more personal when all six of them curled up with each other. Annie and Howard Dean would get cuddly with the same straw to share milk and nose touches. Renée and Jim Kensington holding hands under the table while he spoon fed her. Julie and Aaron Todd putting grapes in each other's mouths while giving pecks between. Half of the time Marie wanted to vomit from what she saw and the other half wished Once-ler was with her. She wondered if when dating you had to have a special intimate thing like the girls were at lunch.

"So Finnegan," said Howard quickly running a comb through his red hair. If there was a word that could describe Howard is was Vain. "How's your buddy Third-ler?"

"Once-ler," she said sounding frustrated. Everyone kept mispronouncing his name. Fifth-ler, Eighth-ler, what next? Twenty-two-ler?

"Oh right sorry," said Howard. "Well I met him at prom. He's seems nice."

"You said he was a jerk," said Annie. "I heard you and I bet he heard you too. You were very rude."

"I didn't mean it Sugar Pie," said Howard sweetly. Almost mockingly sweet to Marie's ears which guaranteed her that he had meant it. Aaron snorted a laugh.

Ugh! The other thing she couldn't stand was pet names. Howard and Annie were Sugar Pie and Stud Monkey. Renée and Jim were Sparkles and Sweetkins. Julie and Aaron were Sweet Cheeks and Bee's Knees. Unless Once-ler came up with a pet name for her that she liked, Roses, the nickname he had always called her would do. She did think the name Handsome fit him. Honey was simple and cute too. No, it was too early to nicknames yet.

"Guys leave him alone," said Jim. Marie was grateful for him. He was the only decent boyfriend sitting at the table. "Marie knows him better than we do."

"Like if he can touch the sky?" Aaron's laughing came with multiple snorts. "You know. Cause he's so tall!"

Laughter came from all, except Marie. It didn't sound like friendly teasing, it sounded mean. Maybe it was just her.

"Does he have a girlfriend?" asked Renée. "He seems more like a loner type."

"Naw," said Howard. "He doesn't. He's too much of a goober to get one. I mean, what would anybody see in him?"

"Well he is overly tall," said Annie thoughtfully. "A girl would have to climb a ladder to kiss him."

"He's way too skinny," said Jim. "Not even a healthy skinny. Trust me; my old man's a doctor. I've seen deathly ill people in his office." Marie took it back about Jim being decent.

"No muscles," chortled Aaron. "Bet you he couldn't lift a feather!"

"Marie didn't you say he knits?" asked Julie. "Doesn't it seem a little feminine for him?"

"It gives him something to do," grunted Marie.

"Hey Finnegan," said Howard putting his hands up. "We're not trashing him or anything. We're just kidding around."

"Listen," Marie inhaled before she got too tense. "I know Once-ler isn't like you boys or boyfriend material for you girls, but…he's been a good friend to me since third grade. If you're going to either trash or kid about him with me here, then I'll find another table."

"Marie," said Julie gently. "We're sorry. We'll stop if it bothers you."

"So what do you think about Once-ler?" asked Renée after a pause. "What makes him a good friend besides us?"

"He's sweet, funny, quirky, determined," Marie said smiling proudly. "He can bug me sometimes, but friendships live with the negatives and positives. In fact, he's suggested after graduation we could run a business together. With his creative ideas and my families' history, we can make something out of it."

"Don't you ever think he'd steal money from you?" asked Howard. "If you did run a business, he'd cheat behind your back? Poor folk can't always be trusted."

The table nodded in agreement, Marie dropped her fork on her tray. Her eyes coldly looked at them all.

"You don't live in a mansion yourself," she said firmly. With that, she left the table to eat outside.

When she left school that day she went to _their_ safe haven. Once-ler was already there playing guitar under the big tree. Marie could hear his nonsense sounding hums from halfway through Misty Hideaway. She only walked faster. After hearing her lunch mates insult Once-ler she needed to cool off. She needed to see him. She wanted him near. Saturdays would probably be not enough to see him. It had been a whole month since their confession and first kiss. She dropped her schoolbag and sank down next to him.

"Hey Roses," he said cheerfully. Before he could say anything else, Marie gripped his face in her hands and yanked him to her lips. She pressed hard and traced her fingers over his ears. Once-ler tried to hold her back out of the shock. Nothing felt awkward between them, it felt right.

"Hello Handsome," she said after they pulled apart. Once-ler was wide-eyed from her sudden kiss and boldness.

"Whoa…" Once-ler breathed and then his face felt hot. Then he realized his new name. "Handsome?"

"I'm tired of hearing classmates give their dates nicknames," she said grimly. She adjusted his fedora. "You deserve one more than them and something better. By better I mean something that's not stupid like Stud Monkey." She glanced shyly at him. "Are you okay with Handsome?"

"Better than okay," he chuckled. He leaned against the tree trunk still dazed by Marie's kiss.

"I hated today," she said nuzzling into his shoulder. "It was too long, too tiring, I missed you too much."

"I missed you too," he lightly kissed her forehead. "I missed you a lot…Beautiful."

Marie lifted her head and smiled. Better than Sweet Cheeks or Sparkles! It was just right. Handsome and Beautiful, it had a nice ring to it. If only she could show it off at her school. All those ridiculous couples trying to set her up, she didn't need them. She already had a boyfriend. A boyfriend, she knew the term, but now it felt better than before. It was September, eight years ago within that month they first met, in the place they were.

The fall semester of junior year seemed as slow as concrete forming and as boring as watching paint dry. The only highlight was Saturdays when nearly all day was a date. If their houses were empty except for just Marie and Once-ler they would bake and cook, do some chores and read together. If around Misty Hideaway they were either walking the grounds, nibbling on treats, or helping each other with their hobbies. There had been some occasions where they were both really tired after a long homework night and they would nap under the trees. If anything, they actually enjoyed it. If Once-ler woke up early enough, he would find Marie snuggled up next to him, looking calm. Marie was able to sleep while hearing him snore.

By the time Christmas came around they felt like they had been an item longer than months. Practically their whole lives. Christmas for them wasn't celebrated together since Marie had to leave Palmer again to celebrate, but she and Once-ler had an extra-long phone conversation on Christmas morning. That and they sent each other candy as presents. They spent more time talking than with family due to everyone doing their own thing.

Valentine's Day was a school day, but a sick day for Marie. Cold and flu season was still roaming and she had been out for three days. Once-ler sent her a bouquet of pink roses for a present. Marie kept them on her nightstand.

"Such a sweet friend," said Betsy when she brought soup for her. "I'm glad you both made up."

"Me too," agreed Marie, hoping the red on her face wasn't from blushing. She was glad more than an apology had happened.

"It's great you have a best friend like Once-ler," continued Betsy. "I hope your relationship never changes with him."

"If it did?" asked Marie feeling afraid.

"It would be terrible! You should always be best friends with him. I don't know what I'd do if it stopped."

Betsy had tears forming and Marie felt miserable. Betsy wiped them with her apron and gave Marie a motherly kiss on the head.

"I'm sorry Baby Doll. It's just with your parents-Rufus and I love you like you're our own-we just don't want you feeling alone. We can't look after you forever and we want you to have at least one steady friend in your life."

"Right," said Marie slowly. From how Betsy talked it sounded like she would be upset if she and Once-ler changed their relationship. Now what? Now it was really a secret relationship. At this rate they could never tell anyone. It was full on secret.

It wasn't going so smoothly for Once-ler. He had to listen to Isabella on one of her bad days. How the subject came up Once-ler didn't know. Isabella was fixing dinner, a rarity in the household, and complaining about anything she could find wrong.

"That Marie girl doesn't know what it means to be us," Isabella griped. "She comes over here all humble and sweet like she's one of us. She's a two-timing peach acting like a simple gal while living in that mansion. She can't be trusted. She's a fraud."

"Mom she's my friend," Once-ler said meekly. "I trust her."

"Oh, Oncie," said Isabella smiling. "You've always been so naïve. Rich people like Maria mean trouble."

"It's Marie. And what if we were?" asked Once-ler. "Would you, I mean, all of us mean trouble if we were rich?"

"Oh now Oncie, we know better than that!" Isabella squished his face in one hand with a pinch.

He could only imagine how mad she would look if he told her their secret. If anybody could not know, it was definitely his mother. The rest, they weren't a threat, but he couldn't trust them with secrets. Marie and Once-ler only had Saturday, Sunday, afternoons and holidays if possible for time together. Not that it was a bad thing, it was more interesting.

Birthdays became more special. Marie's family was out of the house and as usual Betsy and Rufus went to their apartments. So Marie, knowing The Once-ler family wouldn't celebrate her boyfriend's birthday, decided to make a dinner for him. Cooking was rare for Marie.

Perhaps normal boyfriends would want steaks, pot roasts or pies for dinner. Not Once-ler, probably due to his eating habits. Once-ler didn't have a sweet tooth, he had sweet _teeth_. Marie made pancakes, sweet potatoes with marshmallows and had bought a carton of rocky road. It was their favorite flavor. Marie would pick out the marshmallows for him and Once-ler would pick out the almonds for her. The meal could perhaps count more as dessert than dinner, but it was something.

"I'm here!" Once-ler called as he came through the back door. Marie turned around from the oven.

"Happy birthday Handsome," she said and gave him a kiss. "You look amazing."

"Thank you Beautiful," said Once-ler twirling her around to admire her. "So do you."

"Sit down, dinner will be ready soon. I'm just baking the sweet potatoes."

Once-ler sat at the table and leaned back. He was a little tired after an hour's walk to his girlfriend's. His girlfriend; he never thought he'd say that. He watched Marie set the timer and take her apron off. She smiled fully content looking around the kitchen. She was proud of herself for cooking.

Marie sat up on the table and perched her feet on Once-ler's knees. She rested her head in her hands and her elbows on her thighs. She smiled sweetly. She didn't know if Once-ler could get more handsome. He looked spectacular and grown up for his seventeenth birthday.

"Have I told you that you look amazing today?" she asked.

"Yes, but I wouldn't mind hearing it again," said Once-ler.

"You look amazing," she repeated. Some sort of tension was filling the air as they stared into the other's eyes. After almost seven months of dating they only drew closer. Once-ler ran his hands on her legs.

She leaned in close to his face as Once-ler softly grabbed her hips. He stood up and let her wrap her arms around his neck. They kissed hard, harder than before. Once-ler's face went hot when he felt Marie's legs, daringly on her part, coil around his waist. He lightly licked her lips as they pressed.

Marie uttered a soft moan. She blushed realizing what was happening. She didn't intend for her legs to go around him, but out of the sudden heat they did. She wanted more and needed more. She traced her fingers down his slim neck.

Once-ler lifted her up from her waist. He found himself walking away from the table with her, lips still joined. Marie's mouth opened a little allowing his tongue access. Gently he ran his tongue in, more moans, it was only getting warmer. Accidentally they slammed into the kitchen wall and with a quick turn they were in the pantry. The swinging door stopped within seconds.

Once-ler's back pressed against the wall. Scents of baked goods welcomed them. Marie only leaned in farther, causing Once-ler to sink down to the floor. Marie uncoiled her legs and stayed on her knees. Once-ler ran his hands up her back to touch her hair. They were close to panting. Marie ran her fingers through his raven locks causing his fedora to fall off. Their foreheads nudged each other as they took a gulp of air and then they crashed lips again.

As splendid as it felt Marie was hesitant to go beyond the kissing. After her ordeal with Frankie, she was a little afraid of certain deep intimacies. She knew Once-ler wouldn't bring her harm, but that didn't stop the frightening memories. The memories came back again, so she drowned them out by shoving her tongue into his mouth, causing him to groan.

"Marie?" It was Betsy.

At the sound of her voice they froze midkiss. Two pairs of azure eyes snapped open in horror. They separated quicker than lightning and tried to catch their breath. Marie toppled off of Once-ler who was trembling. Marie got up and smoothed her dress. She felt annoyed by being cut off. Once-ler lay completely down on his back and continued to pant.

"Yes Betsy?" Marie called. She poked her head outside of the pantry door. She reached behind for a jar of pickles on the nearest shelf. She smiled big. As long as Betsy didn't come into the kitchen things could continue. Maybe Betsy was just checking on her.

"Are you cooking something?" called Betsy. She was closing the front door. Her footsteps proceeded.

"Yes," Marie cleared her throat. "I'm making a dinner for Once-ler. Just a dinner. Maybe a cake later. It's just us two, not a big party or anything." She leaned back in fast to check on Once-ler. He rubbed his face in his hands. He couldn't look at her yet. He felt a little embarrassed with how he behaved. He wasn't as forward as most teenage boys.

"Oh that sounds lovely," said Betsy. She came into the kitchen. Marie finally came out completely holding the jar and put it on the table. "I was coming in to get my apartment keys. Turns out I left them here. Do you need some help cooking?"

Once-ler didn't move from his place, but shook his head. He had nothing against Betsy or Rufus, but he wanted to be alone with Marie. He didn't know how far they would go after their sudden session, but he didn't want anyone in Marie's house. He bit his lip hoping Marie could talk Betsy away. It could go either way. He wasn't sure how Betsy would react if she poked her head in the pantry and saw him. He couldn't think of a good excuse about why he would be in there flushed faced and hair askew.

"No thanks," chuckled Marie. "I rarely get to cook on my own and this is my birthday present to him."

It took another few minutes, but Betsy left. Marie glimpsed into the pantry to find Once-ler slowly getting up. He looked exhausted.

"Why don't we watch some television and then eat?" she asked. Best to not make things to ecstatic.

If Once-ler's birthday marked their first passionate kiss, then Marie's marked another special event. She couldn't believe it had been a whole year since she thought of running away, but time could feel fast. Her birthday was a Saturday so that meant a whole night with Once-ler. After the shenanigans with her parents that seemed pointless for the day, she hurried out to Misty Hideaway where Once-ler had a surprise planned for her.

She found an old iron table and matching chairs set up. It was some old patio furniture Isabella had forgotten about. Once-ler made her favorite cake, vanilla with the same icing. He only thought of her tasty lips that had the same flavor the whole time the treat baked.

"Happy birthday Beautiful," he said kissing her as a greeting. A year ago he didn't think he'd be kissing her.

"Aw you made me a cake," she sighed dreamily when they withdrew.

"That and more," said Once-ler putting his hands behind his back proudly. "I have something else for you."

"What is it?" she asked. She stood on her toes, arms wrapped around his neck.

"I'll show you after we eat," he promised. He eyed the table hoping her present hadn't gone anywhere. She noticed he wasn't wearing his fedora, not a common sight. Oh well, maybe he wanted to look extra formal. When they sat Marie rested her feet on his knees, a new habit for her and he liked it.

"I just realized next fall will be my last year in high school," she said thoughtfully. "That means next year I'll be graduating."

"Sooo why are we talking about graduating?" asked Once-ler cutting a piece for her.

"Well," said Marie twisting a strand of hair around her finger. "My parents still, ironically, want me to run their businesses and I was hoping that we could…"

"What? You…" he began. Marie leaned over the table's edge looking serious. "You're thinking of doing a business with me still?"

"You suggested it once," she said quietly. "I would rather work with you than take on family inheritance. It'd be more fun. Maybe if your idea takes off I could help out. I know some business terms that Father impounded it in me." Marie nodded to herself. She hoped that dream of his never stopped.

"I could use the business terms for the Thneed," he said. He leaned closer to her. Marie removed her feet from his legs. "How about I made you vice president of my future company?"

"Vice president?" she laughed. "I don't care what I do. I just want to be with you, Once."

Once-ler smiled and planted a kiss on her again. He wondered if it was too soon to say the three words. Those words would make their relationship more solid. He put it off and they ate their pieces of cake. He waited for the right moment to give Marie her present. He kept an eye on it as it rested between his feet. Marie noticed he kept looking down. When they had finished eating Marie got up to stare at the open space in the trees, hoping to see a shooting star to wish on.

"I'm going to wish," she said clasping her hands together.

"You wish for the same thing every year," sighed Once-ler fondly.

"I know, but maybe it really will come true," Marie closed her eyes.

Once-ler took his fedora off from the grass. Carefully, he walked behind her, enough that his chest touched her back.

"Maybe I could make it come true," he whispered. Marie glanced up at his face and caressed his jaw.

"You could?" she grinned. She felt his arms encircle her, but they didn't grip her. She heard a little mew which made her look down. Once-ler held up to her chest his fedora and inside was a black and white kitten with dark green eyes. She gasped and went wide-eyed.

"Happy birthday Beautiful," Once-ler pecked her cheek. Holding the brim between his fingers, he slowly lifted the kitten out. Marie eagerly touched its head with one finger and it purred.

"I found it in the straw," said Once-ler. "We have strays sometimes with kittens. Its mother didn't come back so I figured you could keep it."

"So cute," squeaked Marie. She took hold of it, only to pause so her hand touched his.

"You think your uptight parents will be okay with it?" Who cared if they weren't? She was going to keep the little thing!

"Yes! Thank you so much!" Marie let the kitten rub against her knuckles as it continued to purr.

Marie twisted around, still holding her present, and kissed him. It was a better birthday than last year. With so much joy in her heart and soul she felt there was something she needed to tell him and she didn't care how soon or late it was.

"I love you," she said. Her voice was serious and her eyes almost moist. Once-ler felt his heart leap into his throat. She had beaten him to it. He tilted his head lower. Marie's nose brushed his. She loved standing on her toes to reach his face. Now she felt his arms grip around her.

"I love you," he said. How long had he waited to say it? Too long it seemed. "I love you Marie."

So tenderly, another kiss happened between the lovers for their new confession. The kitten mewed from nearly being compressed.

Much to Marie's joy her parents let her keep the kitten as long as it didn't get in their way. Marie debated between names, until she hit inspiration. Part of it was because of Once-ler.

"Edwin?" asked Once-ler the next day when he stopped at her place. "That's not a cat name!"

"I was going to go with Brody," said Marie as Edwin curled up on her lap. "But it occurred to me that I like your real name. I wouldn't call you it unless I was really mad, but I like it, especially your middle name. So Edmund is the inspiration for Edwin. That's why I chose it. Besides, it rhymes with Melvin."

"Okay he's you cat," muttered Once-ler. Edwin sounded dorky to him, but it wasn't his pet.

Marie glanced around to make sure nobody was in the living room. Seeing that the coast was clear, she pecked his cheek. They were becoming a sickening sweet couple and no one knew.

They truly did love each other and as the following summer came with Marie's traditional vacation they kept contact. When August came around, a whole year since their discovery, Marie made sure to remind her Once-ler of it. She had raced in the hot afternoon the moment she came home to his house. Once-ler was resting beside the barn polishing Melvin's bridle. The mule stuck his head outside the window to watch him.

"Once!" she yelled dashing across the prairie to him. Once-ler tossed the bridle aside seeing her, but before he could get up she toppled on him. Before he could even greet her she kissed him passionately. Once-ler undid the ribbon that held her hair up. A shower of gold ran over his hands. The best love he had ever felt in his life had to be Marie's. He was certain nothing as good as her could happen to him.

"I missed you," she said brushing his bangs aside. "Did you miss me?" She already knew the answer.

"Yeah I did," chuckled Once-ler. He gently held her hips. "I think I finally found the official design for my Thneed. I just need to find the right material for it."

Marie rolled on her side. They were hidden from all eyes in the barn's shade.

"Only another year and we can officially get started on your business," she said cheerfully.

"I'd say this has been the best year," he said sweetly. He tangled her hand in his. Melvin had watched the whole thing and only rolled his eyes. Humans...


	16. Graduation

Author's Note: Thanks Edelweiss Roses, Tattle Tail Kibalover3029 and zeldalove121for the favorite! Radioactive thanks for giving the story another chance and for the fave and alert! Sorry this chapter took so long to upload guys, it's still not didn't come out like I hoped! I want to get as much done as possible because I'll have to focus on other writing soon. I already have the story planned out, but I'm curious. What do you think is going to happen? Tell me if you want. :) I can't write graduation speeches!

(The Lorax and The Once-ler do not belong to me. They're Dr. Seuss' and Illumination's. Same goes for his family shown in the film. You know who they are! Marie, schoolmates and her family are only mine.)

**Chapter 16 **

**Graduation **

"So will you hold on to them for me?" asked Renée as she held a plastic bag of white sticks to Marie.

"Why can't you keep them at your house?" asked Marie. She wasn't going to hide them for her "friend."

"My parents are nosey," said Renée. "If I think I need to use one, I'll come over here to test. You're parents never go in your room. Betsy hardly cleans for you anymore. You've said so yourself. Put them under your mattress or something!"

"Alright," said Marie in defeat. She grabbed the bag and only shook her head as she watched a happy-go-lucky Renée leave her backyard.

"Why do I get talked into these things?" she muttered as she took the bag in the house to hide in her closet. She couldn't think of a stranger scenario. It wasn't everyday somebody asked a certain favor of hiding pregnancy tests for them. She knew that Renée wasn't planning on having a baby.

As of senior year Marie hardly talked to Renée, Julie or Annie anymore. Subjects at lunches if she joined them when they weren't bashing her Once-ler were awkward. They were about, well, things in the adult magazines. Marie didn't want to hear about erotic stuff, it made her think of what Frankie would've done to her and she pictured her "friends" with their boyfriends. She and Once-ler hadn't gone that far and she was glad they hadn't. There was more to relationships than want. Only kissing sessions happened. Once-ler wouldn't pressure her into something she didn't feel ready for.

Once-ler was busy reading up whatever he could about running a business. Without a doubt senior year was the best year of high school! Minus the continuous teasing his grades were doing well, he was earning money with a part-time job and the best of all, he had a girlfriend. It was all still chaste for them, but the tender, romantic moments were still there. It was satisfying enough.

Annie, Julie and Renée would drop Marie off at Once-ler's on Friday afternoons in Annie's car because she would help him with farm work. The work was not only at his house, but also on neighbors' plots. Why Marie wanted to help the girls never knew, but it sounded boring and grimy. Marie would bring spare clothes to school on those days and change before they left. Her work outfit was mainly jeans and some old plaid shirts that Rufus gave her. It was rare for Marie to wear pants or loose shirts; they didn't seem to work well for her pear shaped figure, but Once-ler thought she looked great in them.

Friday afternoons usually meant heavy lifting and dirt. Marie would be coated in sweat after two hours of labor. It was worth it, the job together meant quality time and learning how to work things out. With the way they learned how to handle things they looked like a couple; a happy, but mature, newlywed couple.

Just like how their friendship started with them having similarities and being more mature than most children, their love was the same. Already they discussed future options of jobs and colleges. What had sparked a new hope was during finals for winter. Marie found herself writing on scrap paper math problems which she struggled to solve and then suddenly she wrote "Mrs. Once-ler." Turning bright red, she scratched it out. Then she double checked her test to see if she wrote Finnegan as her last name. All was clear. Sighing she pressed on with her test. Saturday before she left for her Christmas trip was the only thing to look forward to with Handsome.

Saturdays didn't change. Those were still reserved just for them. The weekend evenings were usually a dessert in Misty Hideaway. Rejected silverware and plates were hidden in an old tree fort deeper in. They took turns bringing treats. Usually Marie made something with marshmallows and did her best to stomach it. She would never understand what Once-ler saw in fluffed up sugar, but compromises happened now and then in a relationship. Her only exception to marshmallows was when the taste lingered on Once-ler's lips which prompted him to eat enough before kissing.

Proms and other school events were not important. They had their own events mainly slow dancing under the stars. Marie didn't wear so much makeup. Betsy and Rufus did notice that she only used light amounts of blush and mascara. The only thing she seemed to use more of was lip gloss. They figured that perhaps it was to keep them from chapping. Isabella didn't notice that Once-ler would come home on Saturday nights smacking and licking his lips. Why he did it only he knew. Licking was the only way to get Marie's lip gloss off after their kisses.

It was actually on senior prom that Marie and Once-ler were at the grove of trees were they first confessed their feelings. It didn't have a name; they just called it Fin-ler Grove, a combination of their last names. Though Marie had gotten dolled up and said she was going to prom alone, she was happier to spend time with him. Prom at her school was predictable. Sophomores were allowed to serve the students, while the juniors and seniors rocked the night away. They were both in neutral shades. Marie wore a grey dress while Once-ler wore the black outfit he had worn when he got her out of the janitor's closet.

After some slow dancing he was trying to practice for the graduation speech. Out of all the students why did he have to speak too? Out of all the students why did he have to be the second smartest? Amazingly enough, he did better than the other students.

"I'm proud of you," said Marie. They were sitting under the exact tree they had confessed at. "None of the girls at my school can say they're dating a studious guy."

"I don't want to talk in front of those people," muttered Once-ler.

"You don't seem scared playing guitar in front of people," Marie said gently. "You look like you love the spotlight."

"Playing guitar is one thing," he said. He shuffled his papers. "It's another to give a speech. I hope I never have to do it again."

"If you're going to become a business person then you will," said Marie. "It's the truth. My parents do it all the time."

"I'm not them," sighed Once-ler.

"I'm glad you're not them." Marie gave a light peck on his freckled cheek bone and nuzzled against his neck. "Just say it to me. What are you going to say?"

"I'm not doing it!" It was appropriate that Once-ler had Melvin because he could be stubborn as a mule!

"Yes you are! You are because you can."

Once-ler ran a hand through his hair. His head hit the tree trunk and exhaled loudly.

"Come on." Marie encouraged getting close to his face with a grin. "Come on! Do it for me!"

"Don't laugh," he said standing up.

"I won't laugh," she said gently. "Just say it to me. Hey, when you're up there, pretend I'm the only one watching."

Once-ler cleared his throat and glared at the papers. Maybe he could cut it short. He wasn't told how long it had to be. He had to ask her something first.

"Marie I know your parents may not want you to, but could you try to come to mine? I don't know if-"

"If your family will be there?" she asked when he didn't continue. "I'll try my best. Now enough stalling; you need to practice and practice makes perfect."

A week later, after the prom, finals and senior parties had ended the big night had arrived. Yearbooks were passed and signed. All those long high school years had been worth the wait. Marie was sure though that if there was anything she was pleased about it was having Once-ler become her true love.

Marie would go to Palmer Community College and live at home. She didn't choose what degree to get because if Once-ler did travel like he used to dream of, then she'd come too. Other than that she was all set for the fall and had plenty of business classes to take. Once-ler had enrolled, but he hadn't heard back of acceptance. He was hoping to have the same classes with her.

"Ugh!" grunted Marie as she felt the bobby pins slide through her hair. "They're too tight!"

"Nonsense," said Clarisse. "You're graduating. You need to look your best."

Marie sighed. Clarisse was putting her hair in a tight bun to look professional. Marie was just relieved she didn't have to give a speech. She wore a silky black dress under her dark blue graduation gown. Clarisse bought her expensive shoes and expensive shoes meant sore, achy feet. Marie was in pain the whole time she walked down the aisle of the gymnasium. To make things more annoying she had to sit next to Howard Dean and Renée. Stupid alphabetizing! Why did Howard have to be the last of the D's and nobody had E's for a last name and Marie was the first of the F's.

The only thing that happened to help her forget the pain was when she glanced and saw Once-ler sitting next to Betsy. He promised he wouldn't miss it. Marie wished she could go to his. She had a gut feeling Isabella, Brett, Chet, Grizelda, and Ubb wouldn't show. Well, to be fair, maybe Ubb and the twins would show since they were the least cruel in the family. Clarisse and Dashiell gave ugly glares at Once-ler for sitting with them. That or they were in disbelief that he was wearing jeans to a special event.

"Howard Francis Dean."

Howard being the maniac jock he was, flexed his muscles as he took his diploma. The whole gym started at the sound of a flare gun going off. It was Howard's side of the family hooting and hollering madly. Marie shyly followed on stage, she hated being in front of people, but had her parents had been like Howard's it would have been worse.

"Marie Vanessa Finnegan."

"That's my Baby Doll!" Betsy yelled amongst applauds. Marie blushed and gave a quick frown to her. "Sorry," Betsy mouthed. At least she didn't have a flare gun. Marie blew a kiss to her family's direction and it had different translations. Betsy and Rufus thought it was for them as if to thank them for their love. Clarisse and Dashiell thought it was for them to thank them for their hard labor of putting her in school. Really though, Marie meant it for her boyfriend, but she knew it would look more like for her family.

"Renée Leah Franklin."

Marie could hear Renée squeal to herself on the stage. Marie just couldn't wait to find alone time to kiss her Once. It would have to wait since her house would be entertaining a party for her soon after. Maybe it was more to celebrate the fact that she would leave one day.

Later that evening Marie felt like a fish out of water in the party. She was around adults she didn't know, Betsy and Rufus were put to work with serving and it got too rowdy with drinks. Marie had never seen so many drunken people in all her life. Seeing as how the majority was out of their senses Marie saw her opportunity to sneak out for Once-ler's graduation. She expected it to be different as she trekked for the whole hour to his small school.

It _was_ different! It was outside on the football field. Marie thought that with only thirty graduating they would fit in the gymnasium. Hers had felt cramped with a hundred and twelve! There were people on the bleachers watching their kids sit on old wooden benches. Marie would've sworn Once-ler was the only good looking one. Not just because she loved him, but because it was true. All the boys and girls looked scruffy and unkempt. They looked more like they had just rolled out of bed five minutes before.

When she arrived she stood by the bleachers looking timidly about. She felt a little overdressed among the simple folk. Being humble (and because her feet hurt) she slipped her high heels off. The rough football field grass prickled her. She realized Once-ler was speaking. She hoped he could see her from where she stood.

"As we all leave Open Skies High we look forward to the future. I-I know that moving forward is sometimes frightening, but we can't let it stop us from achieving our goals. We must be hopeful of how far we can go and when we make those goals we don't run out of dreams. We find a new dream and sometimes those dreams that come along are not what we expected, but they can be better than we thought and more than we imagined. I realized just recently that when one of your dreams come true you see that it's worth the effort and waiting. I thank-I thank my family for the encouragement and for providing for me all these years. I also thank my best friend for her encouragement. She reminds me to not lose sight of my hopes no matter how far away they seem. I don't want to know what I'd be without her."

There was more he said, but Marie felt tears. She didn't hear that bit when he practiced. Whether is was improvisation or rewritten, she felt touched. She leaned against the cold metal of the bleachers and watched the rest of the ceremony. It had been almost ten years since they first met. She wouldn't have changed any of them, not even the heartbreaks or fights she had gone through. She really wanted to spend the rest of her life with Once-ler. She _needed_ too. The ceremony went well until Once-ler was given his diploma. Only then did she see how badly he was treated in school.

"Um…I didn't catch the kid's name-" she heard the principal say in the microphone. Everyone could hear him and laughed. Then he spoke out loud. "The Once-ler!" Four years he went there and the principal didn't know his name?!

"More like The Tower!" an obnoxious student yelled. The class laughed.

"He has a name!" thought Marie sourly. She watched sadly as Once-ler smiled and bounced his way off the rickety stage. She wondered how often he used his smile to hide his hurt. After the class was announced, they all raced without fashion off the field. Marie lost sight of Once-ler. Even with his height he was still hidden among the black robes. Like wild hunting dogs that hadn't eaten for weeks, the class went to the tables set up with food outside of the building.

Marie came about last. She not only couldn't find Once-ler, she couldn't find his family! Figures! Of course they didn't show up! So busy with their own lives! Marie walked around the crowd looking for him. He wasn't even at the table with cake! So much for having sweet teeth! Frustrated she stopped at the corner of the building farther away from the crowd. She felt out-of-place; like being a donkey among stallions. Then suddenly she felt a familiar touch grab her wrist. Marie was twirled around and then lifted off the ground losing her shoes.

"Hello Beautiful," came the voice she loved the most. Once-ler had her eye-level with him smiling huge. With that said he planted a deep kiss on her. Marie stifled back a giggle when they departed.

"Congratulations Handsome," she said brushing her hands over his head. He had taken off his gown and cap. He rocked on his heels as he held her.

"I only thought of you when I was talking," he said letting their foreheads touch before he let her down. Her advice had worked.

"I loved how you mentioned me," said Marie as she adjusted his black tie. Once-ler didn't often wear them. "I didn't know I meant that much to you."

"You do," said Once-ler softly taking her hand in his. The other pulled her hair back over one of her ears. "You do because I love you."

Marie kissed the palm of his free hand. She was certain she would spend her whole life with him. No matter how long college took or how far they had to travel to start anew, she wouldn't lose him. The feeling was mutual for Once-ler. He started thinking about other ideas for his life and Marie was part of them.


	17. Twice the December Jewelry

Author's Note: Yes, OS, Ubb would be too scared of Isabella to come. Sorry it's a not present day update, but I tried. Roxel813, thank you for the story alert. Midna Hytwilian…thanks so much for your review (I was deeply touched by it), favorites and follow! I kept changing and developing Marie so she wouldn't turn out Mary-Sueish and I'm glad to see she's accepted. Sionn is pronounced "shoon."

(The Lorax and The Once-ler do not belong to me. They're Dr. Seuss' and Illumination's. Same goes for his family shown in the film. You know who they are! Marie, schoolmates and her family are only mine.)

**Chapter 17 **

**Twice the December Jewelry **

"Mr. Picket I don't understand," said Marie as she stood in front of his desk. "Why won't this college accept Once-ler?"

"Miss Finnegan," the portly man said placing a cigar between his lips. "This college has its own policies that you wouldn't understand. Mr. Once-ler will have to go somewhere else."

"This is a community college," said Marie growing annoyed.

"He can't afford coming here," Mr. Picket shrugged. "Palmer is an expensive city and if you can't afford it, then you go somewhere else."

"I'll pay for it!" Marie felt desperate to have Once-ler go with her. "I'll pay for him to come here!"

"It's his problem if he couldn't pay," sighed Mr. Picket. "Miss Finnegan your generosity is kind, but it cannot be helped. I'm sure he can go somewhere else or earn enough to come back. Why is this so important?"

"It-nothing," she sighed. Marie left his office to go to Business 101 for the afternoon. She would give notes to Once-ler later. It was Friday, another work day. She'd be out at two.

Graduation seemed long ago though it had been four months since. Once-ler was still doing his part time job. He was earning money to buy a car for travel. He hoped and wanted Marie to come with him. He wasn't sure about what to do with Melvin. Maybe he could buy a truck and trailer instead. That meant more saving up, be there bargains or not.

When he wasn't earning money Once-ler was trying to work out the Thneed. It took more drawing and sewing practice. He kept trying different materials, but none seemed to right. Cotton, wool, nylon...the list of different materials went on! He needed something soft and durable for the Thneed or else it wouldn't work. He could let the Thneed wait; there was another thing he was saving up for and it wasn't for him…

When their dating happened Marie gave and sometimes read Once-ler the notes she had taken in Business 101 and other classes. Once-ler would rest his head in her lap when she read to him. Half of the time he dozed off and Marie would let her fingers twist around his hair. She would lean her head back against the tree and doze off too. She felt happy just with him. She wished every day could be as comfortable.

They fell asleep for a longer while one Saturday after Marie tried explaining a tedious seminar she daydreamed through. It was ten in the morning when she started and not even half way in, they passed out. Once-ler woke up first. He figured it was almost four in the afternoon. That was the longest nap he ever had! Then again, he had a restless night looking for prices in newspapers for secretive reasons. He felt warmth on his side. He glanced down to see Marie snuggled up to him. Her arms were around his stomach and her head on his chest. Her hair fell over her face. Smiling, he gently pulled it back behind her ear. He felt so content. He hated going back home after their meetings.

Once-ler sighed happily, placed an arm behind his head and crisscrossed his ankles. His other arm draped over her waist. He could've laid there forever. Marie softly moaned out of dreaming and her grip tightened. Once-ler slowly massaged her waist. He didn't know if it was a good dream or a bad dream.

Marie didn't open her eyes yet, she was still getting over a nightmare. Scary dreams involving her parents stormed her brain. They looked twice as evil and tried grabbing hold of her to bring her into dark places. She could hear sweet voices encouraging her to not be afraid, but they seemed distant. She trembled awakening her body, but kept her eyes near closed. Through the slits of her eyelids she could see where she was. She felt Once-ler in her grasp. She felt safe again and completely closed her eyes with a small sigh. She wanted more sleep. Sleep was good after a long week. She needed it more than wanting and needs were more important than wants.

Marie wondered if it was the closest she would get to waking up with Once-ler. She still found herself during boring hours at college writing a different last name. "Mrs. Edmundson," covered her notebooks. What nobody knew was that it was code for Mrs. Once-ler. Edmundson was inspired by Once-ler's middle name. She would drift into fantasies with him and later blush about it, but she dared to not tell Once-ler about them.

Marie inched up a little closer to his shoulder. Her leg lightly draped over his which made Once-ler blush a little from the movement. They never cuddle that close. It felt good. Once-ler stared up to the green leaves contemplating the rest of his life. Run a business for the Thneed, Marie working along with him, them living in the same house, share the same bed…

He knew what else he would save up for. _Two_ things he would get for Marie were in mind. First off, he would get the easiest to earn. He only hoped he could get it before December.

December came and to his surprise Marie didn't go on her holiday trip. Clarisse was extremely sick and didn't leave. Marie was overjoyed and had Once-ler visit on Christmas Eve. Marie could hear him whistling loudly up their driveway. She giggled at hearing him. He had a geeky side to him. When she glanced out the front windows she saw him spin for a quick moment before he stepped on the doorstep.

"My Once," she laughed to herself. She had cocoa made for him. She had prepared it herself and had marshmallows already melted away in the chocolate liquid. She made him two things for a present, cocoa and something sweeter. She had to go everywhere to find the right sized box to put it in. She kept it under the huge tree decorated with tinsel.

"When the family starts drinking rum I leave," Once-ler sighed in relief when he came in. He gave Marie's hand a tight squeeze to substitute a kiss.

Clarisse stood over the banister glaring in fury. The last thing she wanted was pests in her house when she was sick. Dashiell didn't like it either, but he was off at a bar sipping cognac. He was probably getting ready to light a cigar after his fourth glass. In the mean time, Clarisse stormed off to her room and ate lozenges.

With Clarisse in her room, Betsy and Rufus found time to rest. So far there was no Christmas party happening. It was just the four of them in the kitchen with cocoa and cookies.

"So Once-ler," said Rufus finding a topic to discuss. "Have you thought of finding a girl?"

"A girl?" asked Once-ler trying to hide his blushing by resting his face in his hands. "No way Rufus! Business people like me don't find time for love."

"Oh really?" asked Rufus. "Well what if you did? What would you want in a girl?"

"Knock it off Rufus," said Betsy joining them at the table. "Once-ler doesn't need to have a romance to be happy. Some people are like that."

"Well," said Once-ler slowly. He glanced at Marie. "I _would_ like a girl who…dresses nicely."

"Is that all?" asked Rufus. "There was more to my Evelyn than just dressing nicely."

Evelyn was Rufus's late wife. She and Rufus had married at eighteen, but sadly she passed two years later from an illness. Betsy had a similar story; married her sweetheart Charles at nineteen and lost him only two months later from a drowning.

"She dresses nicely," Once-ler repeated. He didn't want to give away that his dream girl sounded like Marie. They were in the hot zone. "She wouldn't mind doing work, she's capable of cooking and she's a dancer; a ballet dancer."

"Dancer," Marie thought. "That won't sound like me."

"What would she look like?" asked Betsy growing curious.

"A red head," said Once-ler confidently. "She'd be as tall as me. If she had grey eyes-"

"Grey eyes?" asked Rufus. "Is that a real eye color? I've never seen solid grey eyes in my whole life and I've lived a long time."

"That's why it's called a dream girl," said Betsy taking another cookie. "They're made from your dreams. We already know what Marie likes." She tapped her favorite child's nose playfully. "Muscles and green eyed."

Marie smiled politely, but she was over with her usual preference for men. She loved her black locks, blue eyed, determined and sweet beanpole. Life was good. A little later, Marie and Once-ler were alone by the tree. They sat on the floor playing a card game. Marie forgot what they were playing, was it Rummy? Marie pushed her present to him.

"You will want to hide this from your brothers," she said.

Once-ler managed to lift the lid open and smiled big. Marie made him a large, homemade red velvet cake with marshmallow icing. She wrote his name on the top in blue and little candies decorated the sides.

"Now that's all for you," she said smiling. "Only you get to eat it."

"You're just saying that because you hate marshmallows," joked Once-ler.

"Maybe I am," Marie snickered. "But what kind of _friend_ would I be if I didn't make you something that you love? I only wish I had grey eyes." She smiled teasingly.

"I like blondes with dark blue eyes," Once-ler whispered. He leaned to her ear. "You're my dream girl." He gave a light peck on her jaw.

"You're okay that I can't dance?" she asked. She didn't want doubt crawling in her mind.

"I like having you on my feet when we dance," he chuckled and kissed her again. "You're the best."

"Last I checked you are," Marie replied. She glanced around them quickly and kissed his nose.

"I saw something amazing outside earlier," Once-ler grinned.

"What was it?" asked Marie getting up to look outside the window. She pressed her fingers on the window pane to look.

"It was sparkly," said Once-ler following and then standing right behind her. "I think its still there."

"I don't see anything," said Marie. "I just see snow." She was right; there was only snow. She didn't see anything sparkly. Then she felt Once-ler up against her back.

"Merry Christmas Beautiful," he whispered.

Marie felt something cold around her neck. Something cold and metal with the warmth from Once-ler's fingers touched her skin. She looked down and felt it. Once-ler placed around her neck a heart shaped locket. It was golden colored with engraved roses and a tiny diamond in the center. Once-ler was grateful that it was still being sold when he saw it in a general store. Marie gasped and turned around to face him.

"Oh, Once…" she breathed. Not even all the jewelry her parents had given her in the past was as special. "Thank you Handsome."

"Anything for you," answered Once-ler. He wrapped his arms around her making her blush a little. "I love you My Sweetness."

"I love you Once," she answered. Knowing they were alone, they kissed. They had known each other for ten years and neither would've changed a thing in the past or on that perfect day.

Marie planned on putting a picture inside, but she had to choose. She wanted a cute picture of Once-ler and there wasn't any that could fit in the heart shape. Betsy and Rufus thought it was sweet of her best friend to give her a locket, but Clarisse hated it and Dashiell hated it just as much. They couldn't stand it when someone did a better present than them. It killed them that Once-ler had treated her with something expensive. It _had_ been expensive for him. Marie would've snapped had she had known how expensive it was. Once-ler didn't say the cost, but he had spent a lot of his secret stash and he had more purchases to make. He had a transportation vehicle and another thing for her to save up for. That is, if it didn't take a whole year to earn.

Once-ler had hoped to get a truck, but he had to improvise. He bought a beaten wagon in spring. It didn't really deserve to be called a wagon. It was small and missing wheels. It needed a better place to sit on and a wider canvas. He knew he'd have to get it in shape himself. It meant more saving up for new tools and his own supplies if he'd travel. Marie encouraged him to buy his wagon needs first and the only thing he didn't have to worry about was a steed. Melvin was already there. That didn't have to be worried about. Marie hoped to go with Once-ler, but the only thing she didn't know was where they were going.

Marie continued college while Once-ler worked now full time as a farm hand. They still worked together on Fridays. Marie gave orders to not let Once-ler give her any money. He needed more than she did. Marie got a new car for her nineteenth birthday which led her and Once-ler to drive around Palmer for the fun of it. Once-ler knew how to drive because of the class in high school, but the only vehicle was the RV and he hated the machine with a passion! If Isabella had been kinder she might've let him take it for adventures, but she loved it too much and Once-ler didn't care to use it. He still didn't get why it had an inflatable swimming pool either. Marie said Once-ler could use her car for travel, but he was adamant to use the wagon he bought.

Once-ler stayed awake more often at night, deep in thought over Marie. He was usually thinking about important things about his future. He had serious thoughts about his life with Marie in it. Ever since they started dating he kept her in thought with decisions because Marie was more significant than before to him. Once-ler wanted her to stay in his life permanently and there was only one way it could be solidified. If Marie had not been in his life he wouldn't have made the ultimate choice for anyone. So after many long nights of consideration (along with being determined to buy her the second thing) he made his final decision.

While Once-ler worked during the summer, Marie found out astonishing news during her vacation. She looked in the attic of the mansion for things Once-ler could use to help ease his concerns for needs. Marie figured that maybe there was something he could use while traveling. Instead, she found out a bit of her family history. A trunk of old papers told a part of her family's past. Since Thrush Towne belonged to Clarisse's side of the family it was all from the maternal side. It was more fascinating than her paternal family's history. All that was interesting was how Sullivan Finnegan, Marie's great-grandfather started _Shaye and Neely _because of his love for pubs.

Marie's great-great-grandmother who owned Thrush Towne, the estate she visited in early June to late July, Rosaleen O'Keefe, bought the estate when she was widowed. She named it Thrush Towne because thrushes were her favorite bird. She and her son, Sionn, ran a hotel in the mansion. Years later, Sionn and his wife, Irene, had their twins in the lobby! There was an old newspaper that had the headline; _Twins Born on Hotel Lobby Floor_. Marie was honestly shocked! She didn't know twins ran in her family except for curly hair. The twins of Marie's family were fraternal; a boy and a girl. Marie could see them in the newspaper photo wrapped up in towels. Tara and Flynn O'Keefe's arrival helped make the hotel more visited. In a few letters it said they both remained close over the years. It had to be a usual thing for twins. Marie saw it in Brett and Chet. It had to be true in multiples.

She read on finding journals and articles among more belongings. When Flynn grew up he founded _Diamond Waters_ because of his acquired taste in the wine industry. Tara inherited Thrush Towne because she was the firstborn and continued to run it with her own family. Later on, she let her brother take control when guests lost interest. She thought he could use it for company parties. After that, the firstborn of Flynn's descendants inherited Thrush Towne and _Diamond Waters_.

This only made Marie ponder hard. If she rejected her inheritance which had been passed on for generations then she would break tradition. She felt a little bad about it. When she looked at the photos of family members she never met, who seemed kind and lively in comparison to Clarisse, Marie felt for sure she'd upset them if they knew her thoughts.

There was a brief comfort though. Marie felt they would've adored her if it was possible for them to have lived up to her birth. She feared letting her parents down because of their dominance and the coldness they would only give her. To top it off, she felt remorseful to breakaway after seeing her family's history and how hard they worked.

Then again, if she and Once-ler did a business together then that would make her ancestors proud. Proud in that she did a similar job and that she did something with her loved one. That was something key that she noticed; though there were arranged marriages in her family most of them seemed happy. The love letters she found had gorgeous poetry and journals spilling out dreams and secrets. Compared to her parents, they all were happy, successful and had families. She could have that to one day if she became a Once-ler.

While Marie spent her summer away knee-deep in her family tree, Once-ler kept on working. He soon made enough to fix up the wagon and in his free time he rebuilt it. He sewed a new canvas, set on new wheels and attached an old patio chair as a place to sit while driving. It was around October that Once-ler had bought half of the house supplies he needed. It was mostly dishes, silverware, pans, pots and cups. He would need more things, but he put those aside because he had a more important thing to buy.

By the time fall started again, Marie was tired of going to college. She wanted to leave Palmer as soon as possible. She felt more like a child than a young woman living in her house and legally she was an adult. She wanted to leave her childhood security in desire of adventure. She wanted to live a new life with Once-ler since they both had the same wishes.

Before Marie knew it, it was early December. All too soon! Last Christmas seemed only the day before! Usually when it snowed she and Once-ler played in it until they felt frozen. On Friday afternoon after their work she and Once-ler went off to enjoy the new fallen snow. Once-ler said he had something important to discuss later. Marie thought it would be about traveling. Perhaps there was another delay, but for certain she didn't understand why he didn't buy more household items. She figured he would've bought more by December.

Once-ler hardly spoke the whole day or for the last couple of weeks. Once-ler not talking was peculiar. He always had things to talk about. He talked more than Marie had in their relationship. Something was off. He only mentioned the important discussion, but nothing else. He didn't even hum to himself.

"I already know what I'm getting you for Christmas this year," teased Marie as they hiked on in the ankle deep snow. They were farther out than usual in the land. "You're going to love-you're more quiet than usual."

"Huh?" Once-ler said looking up from the ground. He had focused on it the whole time they walked that day.

"Once-ler you talk more than I do," Marie said. "Is something wrong?"

"Nothing's wrong," he said. Marie caught the little squeak in his voice. He was worried about something.

"Don't worry about money right now," said Marie who thought he was worried about finances. "You'll earn enough to leave."

"That's not what I'm thinking about," he said checking their area. Nobody was there. Nobody was around for miles. He didn't realize they were on a mound which made him slip down into a ditch in the snow. Marie carefully sat down and slid to meet him. Soon they were both at the bottom damp and chilled.

"That was fun," she giggled.

Once-ler stood back up, annoyed that he slipped. He brushed off snow of his thin, black coat. Marie gave a kind smile and rebuttoned hers. Once-ler's frown slowly turned into a smile. They were alone and he decided to be spontaneous.

"Marie I-" stuttered Once-ler. "I'm not thinking about leaving now. I mean, I have, but there's something bigger on my mind."

"Bigger than leaving?" Marie asked. She stuck a bare finger down her black boot to brush out some snow.

"Yeah," Once-ler took deep breaths between talking. "I've been thinking about us."

"Us?" asked Marie looking serious. She stood up. "Why?" If Once-ler was breaking up with her then she would crumple down in tears.

"I think there needs to be a big change for us," Once-ler shyly put his hands behind his back. He didn't wear his garden gloves for warmth that day. "It's very im-por-tant."

His pronunciation punctuated Marie's soul. What could be more important that it would distract him from his pursuing for a journey? Marie could feel the faint breeze rustle her ponytail. Life seemed too still at that moment. Once-ler didn't start again which only made her fret. She couldn't stand the silence of the minute or for the lack of talking during the past weeks.

"You don't love me anymore?" she managed to say. A lump grew in her throat and Once-ler reacted to her outburst.

"No, no, no!" he said desperate to console his girlfriend. He gripped her wrists and pulled her hands up to his face. "That's not it! I love you! You're my favorite person!" He kissed her icy fingers. Marie shivered at the hot breath on her skin.

"Then why have you been taking a vow of silence lately?" Marie held his hands tighter. "I love you and I can hardly get a word out of you!"

"Because I've been wanting to…" Once-ler trailed off. Now he let go of her hands and pulled her in. Her figure was shaking as his arms enclosed around her. She placed her hands on his chest. "I love you so much Marie. You mean a lot to me. I would do anything for you and You've always been there for me." He rested his head on hers and Marie could smell his minty breath as he exhaled.

"I've known you all my life and I wouldn't change any of it. I want to spend the rest of it with you. I _need_ to spend the rest of it with you. Marie…"

Once-ler sunk down to his knees, not taking his eyes off of her. Marie watched him go down, confused of his action. He fumbled in his jeans pocket for a dark blue velvet box. With numb fingers he opened it. Trembling, he held it for her to see.

Marie clamped her hands over her mouth which stretched into a surprised grin. Tears filled her eyes, but they weren't in grief. In the box was a silver ring with a small, round diamond center. Encircling the band was a wavy line of diamond accents. Once-ler looked so sweet with a hopeful smile as he asked her the question.

"Marie I love you…will you marry me?"

After all the contemplating he had made his choice. Now she had hers.

"Yes," Marie managed to say as she nodded and let tears fall.

She had never seen Once-ler smile so wide. Before he could take the ring out, Marie sunk down and tackled him with a strong hug. The force made him fall to his side as he held her back, the box whirling out of his hand as she passionately crashed her lips to his. She pulled back and stroked his face and Once-ler wiped her tears away with his thumb. Still on their sides, Once-ler reached for the box to give her the ring. Gently he took her left hand and slipped it on her delicate finger.

"I love you Once-ler," Marie sighed blissfully. She nuzzled his face while Once-ler held her close and chuckled. Everything seemed alright. No family problems, no concerns, as if nothing was wrong.

"I love you too," Once-ler whispered before they kissed again.


	18. Mr And Mrs Onceler

Author's Note: First off; some thanks yous! Told you I'm polite! Mciky and oncieponatime thanks you for the fave and story alert! AwesomeOliver and Sally Fantastic thank you for the story alert! Equalist95 and CallingTheMaker thank you for the fave! So Oncie proposed to Marie…why isn't she in the future with him as some have asked already? We shall see how it goes. Pardon mistakes, it's late and I'm tired. Reuploaded as of 12/29/2012.

(The Lorax and The Once-ler do not belong to me. They're Dr. Seuss' and Illumination's. Same goes for his family shown in the film. You know who they are! Marie, schoolmates and her family are only mine.)

**Chapter 18**

**Mr. and Mrs. Once-ler **

Anyone who knew Once-ler and Marie had noticed how different they acted after December passed. They were smiling more, Marie would twirl randomly on her way to bed at night and Once-ler whistled more often. Marie kept the engagement ring hidden in her jewelry box. Just like when dating she and Once-ler had to keep their engagement secret. Marie looked in bridal magazines for the fun of it when in the drugstore. She and Once-ler weren't sure what to do for their wedding when New Year's rolled in, but Marie didn't care how fancy it was. She preferred simplicity after her lifetime in the Finnegan household.

Some plans were made during the spring. Marie bought a simple white dress and she planned to carry white roses. Once-ler would wear his nicest suit. They waited until summer because college would be done for Marie and Once-ler would have everything needed by then. Aside from household material he planned on getting a tent to live in. Marie was impatient for summer to come. That was a switch; she was usually patient with anything. They discussed that they would leave together and find the right material for the Thneed after their commitment. Once-ler wasn't finding anything right in Palmer. They only needed the proper time to run off.

The right opportunity came up in late May. The twins had to go to their dusty part of town and buy new clothes. The Once-ler family was going on an RV trip for the first time in years. Isabella was letting them go shopping for the first time on their own. Once-ler offered to go with them. What nobody knew was that he would let them go off and meet Marie. She would drive out and meet him at the city hall. They would go to that part of town and have their vows. The next day both of their families would be out. It seemed like reality was falling in line! They would both be gone at the exact time and for the same period. For the first time Marie wasn't going to Thrush Towne. She managed to convince her parents that she needed to run a household on her own and she needed practice. To her surprise they let her. June 1st would be their day and after disagreeing at first Once-ler allowed Marie to bring the money for their marriage license. They would bring their birth certificates for identification.

Then when June 2nd rolled in and everyone left in the afternoon…the honeymoon! They wouldn't go anywhere special. Marie would stay at Once-ler's house. She would take Edwin, her cat, so he and Melvin could bond. After all, they would be living together as the only pets, if Melvin could be called so.

When June came it meant that they waited half of a year since the proposal. That Wednesday Marie drove off saying she was meeting Once-ler to help with some errands. She changed dresses when she arrived at the city hall. Once-ler didn't have a hard time shaking his brothers off when they said they didn't need their younger brother's help with picking out clothes.

"I think you do," Once-ler thought wryly to himself. Brett and Chet didn't know good style like he did. He had made most of his clothes, even pajamas.

He left them alone and made his way to the city hall in the small, dusty town. He could see Marie's red car parked in front with other ones. Turned out June was a popular month to marry. There were three other couples having their day. When Once-ler entered the hall he brushed whatever dust clung to his black clothes. It was a bit too hot to wear them. Couples were sitting in chairs chatting among themselves. Then Once-ler saw Marie's old schoolbag standing in a doorway.

"Marie are you in there?" he asked not looking in yet.

"Once?" he heard her voice.

"Yeah, it's kind of crowded out here," he said seeing the couples getting cozy with each other. "Can I come in?"

"No!" Marie ordered. "You can't see me before the wedding."

"Eh, hold on," Once-ler said. He turned and carefully walked backward into the spare room. Marie dared to not look at him when she heard his footsteps. She looked forward at the wall. Their backs touched and hands linked.

"Hi Honey," she said testing the waters on a new name for her Once-ler.

"June's a popular month to wed isn't it?" he chuckled. Marie laughed and squeezed his hand.

"It is. I didn't expect other people here. One couple says they want to witness all the marriages today."

"Do you want to try another time?" asked Once-ler. It took all his strength to not look at her. He could feel the hem of her dress swish against his legs.

"No, we're already here," said Marie. "It's a good time."

"Are you okay with people watching us?" he asked. He knew Marie didn't like being in front of people.

"I'll try using my advice," she gulped, touched by his thoughtfulness. 'I love you very much," she added.

"I love you too My Sweetness," answered Once-ler. "We're actually doing this!"

Once-ler and Marie had expanded their nicknames. Marie added Honey to her list for him, but she used Once more often. Once-ler had more than she expected; My Sweetness, My Beauty, Honeysuckle and Baby. She liked his choices, but Beautiful was still her favorite.

Marie focused on her advice that she gave Once-ler for his graduation speech; pretend he was the only one talking to her and she was only talking to him. Thinking about eager eyes staring at her was intimidating, but if she thought of Once-ler being the only one in the room then she would be fine. She rested her head back. Ah, she loved being with a tall man. They stood that way a little longer. Their hearts ached to see each other, but they respected tradition.

The couple who wanted to watch everyone's ceremony went first. Marie felt annoyed by them. They seemed way too peppy for her taste and as soon as they said "I do" they nearly ate each other. The bride was so giggly and the groom kept rubbing noses with her.

"Seems more like the honeymoon than wedding," she thought. Once-ler did raise an eye confused at them, but he wasn't too bothered.

When Marie walked down the city hall she only looked at him. Nothing else mattered, but him. He stood at the end, hands behind his back while smiling. Marie noticed his eyes were watering. He looked spectacular in his outfit, but she was surprised he skipped the fedora. She was used to him wearing it most of the time. Holding her small bouquet of white roses she pressed on with the walk, partially wishing Rufus, the man whom she loved as her father, could give her away. The ceremony proceeded when she stood next to her love.

Marie looked at Once-ler. Her whole future was before her. She would live, provide, flourish and age with him. She wanted all that to happen. A new thought hit her; maybe they could start a family in a few years. Only if Once-ler wanted to. Once-ler let his long fingers intertwine with hers when she came. Life couldn't get better.

The whole time Once-ler watched Marie walk down the aisle he thought of how much he loved her. Something was_ finally_ going his way! Her simple white dress moved with her body like a figure out of a perfect dream. Her hair pulled up had strands falling to the sides. It was almost too much for him to bear knowing she would be his and that was what made him tear up. The vows held promises and commitment. The kiss that happened after their "I do's" was perhaps the sweetest they ever had and it felt like no one else was there.

When Marie got back home in the evening, she was back in the same dress she wore that morning and went to her room. The faster she went to sleep the sooner morning would come. Once-ler was asked by Isabella why he had dressed nicely for just a shopping trip, but he only said he felt like it and he had laundry to do the next day. He easily slept and he needed it. As soon as his family left, he planned to clean the house.

Around nine, the RV pulled out of the front yard and went North. Once-ler dashed around cleaning everything in sight. While cleaning he ran laundry for his bed cover and clothes for the night. He scrubbed, swept, dusted, polished and mopped whatever he could find. He gave Melvin a double dose of food to not worry about him for the evening. Around one, feeling exhausted from cleaning, Once-ler showered. By then his clothes were dry and then ironed.

After dressing, he made a dinner...or a few. He was anxious about his wife's arrival and what first time events would happen. Cooking calmed him a little and there would be meals ready for the next couple of nights. The fridge was soon filled with pans and pots of chicken cacciatore, eggplant parmesan, lasagna and potato soup. Those were some of Marie's favorite meals that he could do. Finding he still had time, Once-ler made chocolate mousse. Still no Marie. The kitchen was dirty again from Once-ler's cuisine. He made (and nibbled) some chocolate covered strawberries before he cleaned again. There was no way Once-ler would run a restaurant; it was too tiring. Feeling lonesome with his patience, he played his guitar, but he dozed off on the couch and only awoke to the sound of the phone's ringing.

"It's taking forever for my parents to leave," said Marie hurriedly when he answered. "I'll be there as soon as possible." By then it was late at night. No doubt, her parents took ages to leave.

Once-ler went back upstairs to do last minute grooming. He shaved though he hardly had anything to get rid of, brushed his teeth again, swished mouthwash, flossed twice, and redid his hair. The waiting was killing him. He didn't know exactly what to expect or do with Marie that night and the anticipation was shaking his usually confident self.

As for Marie, she woke up late in the morning. She spent most of the day consoling certain elders about leaving her because Betsy and Rufus were concerned of her being alone. However, she was twenty, not ten. Marie wanted her parents to leave quickly, but something always happened. Clarisse felt sick and demanded to have medication bought and packed. She and Dashiell got nonstop calls about their business. They kept saying they could be called at the mansion later that day to answer questions. (They had a new phone system installed over the spring.) The car had a flat, so it needed replacing. And the car was low on oil! Dashiell had to buy a new packet of cigarettes. They made a check list with Marie over what she could and couldn't do. It took forever! Around ten they left and when Marie saw their car leave, she called Once-ler feeling terrible about the delay.

As soon as she hung up the phone, Marie hurried with a shower, shaving her legs, fixing her hair, and picking out a dress. She chose one she didn't wear yet because she found it not her style. The skirt was lavender with a black top. The straps were incredibly thin and the cut was lower than her experience. She shoved on her best high heels and put an antique hair comb in her loose curls. She knew Once-ler found her gorgeous without her makeup, but she wanted to look special and kept changing appearances. She knew she had to wear the locket he gave her. It was too precious to not wear while with him on their honeymoon. She had to pack and lock the house down. She couldn't take her car or people would know she was gone so it meant she had to walk.

"If anyone knew I was gone they'd tattle on me," thought Marie as she double checked the front door's lock.

Around eleven, Marie snuck out with Edwin at her heels. Edwin followed her everywhere if he could and hated cat carriers. Marie walked the hour long trek to her husband's home. As she hiked Marie thought about her awaiting night.

She and Once-ler were still...pure. A big first was ahead sooner or later. Marie trusted him, but the act was a little scary. She didn't know what to expect. In her schoolbag she packed her toiletries case and lingerie. A dark teal nightdress lingerie. She read it was important to have in the bridal magazine she read!

"Just take it all slow," she thought as she treaded over the prairie. "Besides, it's only Once-ler; my husband." She still couldn't believe it was true.

A drop interrupted her thoughts. She looked up and felt a raindrop hit her nose. More followed, but it wasn't the kind of rain Marie would've danced in. It was hard, freezing, and blinding with thunder. With a grunt Marie picked up Edwin and walked faster. Thunder boomed and Edwin leaped out of her arms and tore away. With a shout Marie tried running after him.

"Edwin! Edwin come back here!" Marie regretted she didn't have a cat carrier with her. Poor Edwin ran drenched and afraid. "Edwin! It's okay come here!"

Edwin suddenly disappeared in the dark night. Marie couldn't bear the thought of losing the kitten Once-ler gave her so she dropped her suitcase and bag to find him. She ran a few paces and hit something solid. She realized it was the barn. She found the back window open and peeked inside. Edwin was licking himself clean under it. The poor thing had jumped in and bristled up. Marie saw Melvin near her face. He nibbled on some straw and looked at her. The cat curled up in a blanket Melvin had kicked off. Melvin hated wearing blankets. Edwin circled once, nestled down and purred as his dark green eyes closed. Melvin eyed that cat that rested near his bale of hay, but he continued chewing his midnight snack. He gave a solemn look to Marie.

Marie sighed and closed the window. She could trust Melvin. Groping the ground she searched for her belongings and steadily made her way to the house. She could see the faint outline of it. She fumbled opening the back door, but managed to get in. Once-ler said he would have it open for her. When inside she flipped the lock as if to shut the nature out and panted.

She regretted wearing her different dress. Her skin glistened from the rain and matted her hair. She felt numb and cold while her toes pinched in her shoes. She heard the sound of the front door opening. Startled, she hurried to the front with her things to see Once-ler just as wet as she was. He was in black pants, a matching vest and his best dress shirt. His boots had grass clinging to the soles, but he still looked attractive. When he looked at her he thought the same. Her dress clinging to her only showed off her pear shaped figure.

"Aren't you a sight?" Marie chuckled. Her teeth rattled as she spoke. The house didn't feel any warmer. "What were you doing outside?"

"Speak for yourself," Once-ler playfully retorted. He was shivering. "It wasn't pouring when I checked on Melvin or put the wagon canvas away."

Both had been so caught off guard by the storm that they didn't see each other go for the house. They were safe inside and all alone. No other living thing was under the roof except them. Marie dropped her things and embraced him. Their clothes stuck to their skin. After a deep kiss, Once-ler took her suitcase and they went upstairs to get dry. Marie held her bag close because she didn't want Once-ler to see the lingerie she had packed. She was still a little embarrassed she had bought it. She was so modest! She had to say she was getting it as a bridal shower present, but it convinced her parents, Betsy and Rufus. They were more gullible than she expected.

When they reached his room after the ridiculous stair hike, Once-ler dropped her case and lifted her up bridal style over his doorway. Marie squeaked in surprise as he lifted her.

"You don't have to do that," she reassured him. She was cut off by his kiss. Dazed, she was put down and embraced.

"I have to carry you over something," Once-ler chuckled.

He brought her case in and set it at his bedside. He hoped she wouldn't mind sleeping in his small bed, with not much leg or arm room for two. Marie still shook, either from nerves or the cold. Once-ler took two pairs of pajamas out for them from his dresser. He didn't want her to freeze. Honestly, Marie actually longed for a hot shower. She wanted to be warm, clean and hot shower could ease her too before anything serious happened.

"You're a mess," said Marie with a giggle. She took her toiletries case out of her bag.

"Again, speak for yourself," Once-ler smirked as he closed his dresser drawer. He turned to see her not in the room. He left the warm night clothes on top of his bed and went out of his room. He found Marie in his private bathroom taking her shampoo and soap out. She set them on the tub's farthest corner.

"You're going to shower first?" he asked. He felt shy of asking and his heart started skipping.

"Yes," she said. "I already took one today, but I don't feel so tidy now and I'm cold anyway." Marie took her locket off and wrapped the chain around it before setting it on the counter. "You may want one too."

"Yeah, I will." Once-ler stood behind her and bit his lip. He swallowed. Marie was all his and there was something growing in his mind as he watched her.

"Um," he started nervously. Marie turned to face him. She felt warm inside and longed for him to come closer. He rubbed his neck and tried focusing on her. She laced her hand in his to encourage him. "Marie do you-I was just thinking- well we both need one so…" He felt butterflies in his stomach and his face felt hot. Once-ler found it difficult to believe he was asking her such a question. "If you want to…and it's okay if you don't...do you want to-shower together?"

"I-sure." Marie answered shyly. She felt a blush grace her face, but she nodded quickly.

Once-ler locked his hands behind his back with a small smile and Marie twisted a strand of her hair. They exchanged sweet glances, both timid, but in love. Then Marie slowly went up to Once-ler and pulled him down for a kiss before anything started. It was like a reminder of that they were each others forever.

It was around ten in the morning when Once-ler made his way downstairs in an old pair of pajamas that were short and tight. The green and white striped material fit him when he was a teen, but not so much at twenty. He had a feeling Marie had taken his usual pair. He had been surprised to find himself alone in his, no, _their_ bed and figured she was making breakfast. Sure enough, he found his bride fixing pancakes. She had a plate set out with three cakes on still hot. She wore his rabbit pajama top. It served more as a small dress and showed off her legs. Her hair was in a high ponytail. With a smile Once-ler crept behind her. His thoughts flashed the memories of the romantic night they had. Neither of them dared to tell a soul of the events that happened, but their fears of firsts were gone. Along with a side of shyness it went wonderful.

"Morning Beautiful," he said coiling his arms around her. He placed a few kisses on her neck.

"Morning Honey," Marie laughed. She titled her head to meet his lips. After a passionate kiss she turned around to hug him. "Sorry I wasn't there when you woke up, but I wanted to make breakfast for my husband."

"Aw, I was going to make breakfast for you," Once-ler said pouting playfully.

"You can tomorrow," giggled Marie. "We have two weeks and forever for you to cook for me." She let him pull her back in for another kiss.

It wasn't the place that made the honeymoon, it was the closeness and Once-ler and Marie felt too blissful to have worries. Neither were naïve about marriage. They knew it wouldn't always be like paradise. They would have fights, disagreements, hurts, but it was better to go through them together than alone. Having known each other half of their lives, they knew how to live with their differences. Being the unique individuals they were, they had their own kind of honeymoon.

Every day they did the daily chores and had adventures among the land. Of course, half of the time it only led to kissing sessions so they would be distracted. Marie helped Once-ler complete some last fixings for the wagon and help Melvin to get comfortable with it. Melvin seemed alright with Edwin sleeping in his stall and the cat found a new warm place to rest. Once-ler and Marie made meals together and looked up maps for travel. All the while they rarely took their silver rings off. At night certain things happened that were private. It was only between them. Marie loved sharing Once-ler's bed. She could live with how small it was because it kept her close to him. She enjoyed snuggling up to him and seeing him first in the mornings. They were usually in the other's arms with legs all tangled.

Ten days into the honeymoon, Marie decided to make homemade marshmallows, dip them in chocolate and freeze them. It wasn't that easy as she thought. Making the little treats, along with melting the chocolate pieces almost ruined one of the pots because of the excessive amount of heat. It did occur to Marie that they had eaten a handful of sweets lately, but marshmallows were a must. She did it all afternoon and into the evening. For homemade they were delicious and it was all Once-ler wanted for dinner. He felt amused that she was making something she disliked.

"I think you like them a little," he teased. "You keep bringing them for me. You have to like them a tad bit."

"No I don't," said Marie sticking her tongue out as she dipped one. "It's nothing but fluffy sugar. It doesn't have a real flavor."

"They're sweet! Sweet doesn't need a flavor."

"Sweet is a flavor and I don't think marshmallows have it."

"Yet you still give them to me." Once-ler pressed up against her and kissed her hair. Marie smiled and turned off the stove. She leaned her head back and Once-ler wrapped his arms around her front.

"I let you have them because I love you," said Marie as she reached up and ran her hand over his cheek.

"I love you more," he whispered. He kissed her again and it was more passionate. Marie nudged him back to continue dipping. Once-ler let go, but he wasn't done with her. The night was just getting started.

When Marie finished in the kitchen she sat on the couch with him. She was wearing her favorite dress, a cute plum purple one, and like always wore a slip underneath skirts of any kind. Once-ler thought it was the best look for her, but his mind wandered as he thought of her without... He yanked her close and kissed her collarbone.

"Haven't you gotten enough of me Once?" Marie asked. It was only a tease as his rough fingertips ran in her hair.

"Never," he said cheerfully. He ran a hand down her arm to her side. "Nooo sir! I can't get enough of you."

Marie couldn't hide the grin as she felt him kiss more sensitive areas. She was losing herself and she loved it. She tightened her grip around him and kissed his head. Her hands ran through his silky locks. She knew where the night was going. Their lips connected and what started out as heartwarming became fierce. Their breathing quickened as the moment became more lovingly heated. Once-ler stood up and partly dragged her to the stairs. With a grunt his back hit the banister. Marie found it as the right moment to jump up into his arms. Since he was taller, he heaved her up as she sprinted. With a moan Marie returned to his mouth. The long hike to their room would be worth the wait.


	19. Too Good to Last

Author's Note: So they secretly got married…and they don't plan on telling anyone! Dirty Once-ler and Marie! Thanks Sobeitsaidhe and dragonrobotgirl for the fave and alert. BTW, who put me in the community Romance Heaven?! Whoever did thank you! Second community to add me! I think I'm thinking of _The Office_ too much. I'm only seeing Once-ler when Andy talks and I'm hearing Marie with Erin's voice! Isn't that weird?

**Sorry this is short!**

(The Lorax and The Once-ler do not belong to me. They're Dr. Seuss' and Illumination's. Same goes for his family shown in the film. You know who they are! Marie, and her family are only mine.) Updated as of 02/19/2013.

**Chapter 19**

**Too Good to Last **

Marie stayed curled up under the cover. It was Saturday, her last day on their honeymoon. She would have to go home in the afternoon and wait for when Once-ler was completely ready to leave. He was almost set, he just need to get that tent he saw in the newspaper. She shifted a little and clung to the pillow. She felt too comfy to move. Then suddenly she felt an impact crawl on the bed and rest on her.

"Rise and shine Sexy," said Once-ler cheerfully. He was already dressed for the day. "I've got breakfast for you." He kissed her jaw line.

"I don't want any," moaned Marie. She preferred for him to crawl in and cuddle some more. "I don't want to leave today!"

"It only means one day closer to leaving together." Once-ler still remained optimistic as it was the only way to make an event less depressing. "One day closer to a new start."

He kissed her again and then went downstairs to serve up pancakes. He could hear her small feet tread down the steps until the phone rang. Surprised to hear it, (there had been no calls for the past two weeks) he answered.

"Hello?"

"Oncie?" Isabella's voice hit hard on his ears. "We've got a problem out here."

"Oh? A problem? Where are you?"

"Mhmm. We're in the middle of nowhere and the RV's broken so we'll be staying in a motel for a week. We won't be home today."

"Oh, that's too bad." Once-ler hid the joy in his tone. Marie had leaned up to hear. She mischievously kissed his neck making him weak. "So when will you be back? Hey!"

"What was that?" Isabella questioned.

"Nothing Mom," Once-ler chuckled nervously and excitedly as Marie smacked her lips on his skin. He tried pushing her down. "Just a-just a bug. I got it!"

"We'll be back next Saturday," continued Isabella. "So keep the house clean, do your chores and don't fool around. Oh! Gotta go Oncie! Chet's run into a light pole. Chet!" The dial tone clicked.

Marie clasped her arms around him and squealed. Their honeymoon was extended! Oh, it was too good. Once-ler smiled. If he rounded everything up maybe they didn't have to wait so long to go.

"Another week," Marie chortled. She gave her husband a deep kiss and sat at the table. Minutes later, she had her feet stretched on his knees as they ate. "So do you think we could leave sooner if we have everything in a couple of days?"

"We'll try," said Once-ler caressing her ankle as he scraped the last of his breakfast on his fork. "Whatever happens, I'm not leaving without you."

"I know," she smiled. "I love being a Once-ler so far."

"I love you being one," he said blissfully. His eyes noticed something she was wearing. "Are you wearing one of my shirts?"

"I thought you said you liked this look on me," pouted Marie. "You said you liked it _a lot_."

"You shouldn't take things Honeysuckle," Once-ler said suggestively. "It's bad."

He really liked seeing Marie in his clothes and how it showed her legs. He pushed his plate aside and let her feet drop. To Marie's astonishment he crawled across the small table to her and pulled her up into a strong kiss. She whimpered into it as he got off and lifted her up to his waist. The dishes and household chores could wait.

If there was anything Marie enjoyed about the new discoveries she and Once-ler had pursued it was the intimacy. They were comfortable living together and doing things that came with marriage. She learned new things about Once-ler; how he dressed fast in the mornings, woke up without an alarm clock, and muttered to himself when cooking.

When Marie finally found the courage, she showed Once-ler the lingerie she packed. To her surprise, he only smiled saying she didn't need it. She was too beautiful for the article of clothing. He learned new things too. He learned that Marie would do fifty strokes for her hair, she would put talcum powder in her shoes, and she would keep her toothbrush facing a certain way. Especially, if there was anything they discovered together it was, (though they kept it between them) Marie liked it when Once-ler washed her hair. That was a personal thing. There were more, but they were best left private.

Around next Friday there was completion! They had everything to travel with! They planned to leave the next day. Marie hadn't gone on a wagon before and was excited. She would miss the childhood things of Palmer, but she was grown up. They were twenty and ready to head out. There was something fun about not telling anyone about their marriage. They would not tell for as long as possible.

"I'm happy," Marie said as she brushed her hair before bed. "I don't want to stay with my parents any longer."

Once-ler watched her golden curls shine as she groomed. She looked amazing and tomorrow they started a new chapter. Marie nestled into his neck and let him embrace her. It was the only way they could fit in the bed.

"Goodnight Honey," she whispered and kissed him. She would never get tired of it. "I love you." Once-ler twisted to his side. He usually fell asleep on his back, but he couldn't resist the moment of bringing her closer. He kissed her brow in return.

"I love you My Beauty," he answered before he closed his eyes. If every night of his life could be like so, he would never feel exhausted. Life was beyond perfect.

It was all downhill the next morning…

After taking a quick shower, Marie packed her things. By late morning they would be on their way. First, they would go to her house and get the rest of her items. She needed more clothes and couldn't part with a few little belongings. Marie would leave a note for Betsy and Rufus, the only ones she cared for. Since they didn't know where they were going other than finding a Thneed material they wouldn't be followed. Marie would miss them, but sometime later she would tell them the truth when they were far, far away.

After breakfast cleanup Marie headed for the stairs to change. Once-ler's clothes were comfortable to wear and she took the chance to wear his shirts in the morning. The front door was unlocked for moving things out later. Suddenly it swung open. Marie turned and screamed at the sight. Her parents were barging in with shocked and angry faces.

"Marie Vanessa!" It was Dashiell and a scream of horror from Clarisse. Any parent would've screamed if they found their daughter in a man's shirt in his house because she loved him and kept it secret.

"What are you doing?!" Clarisse cried. "You wouldn't pick up our calls and Betsy panicked! What are you doing?!"

"I said I wouldn't always pick up," defended Marie angrily. "I told you so." She looked down at her attire. "I can explain this!"

Silence. She couldn't find an excuse.

"Hey Baby!" Once-ler's voice broke out as he came down the many flights and kissed her head. "I've found some-" He stopped and went red. If there was ever an awkward moment it was right there; Marie only in his shirt, her parents glaring, and him walking in innocently. Marie ran up the stairs like a frightened deer and Once-ler followed.

"Marie!" Clarisse screeched. "What's going on?!"

The Finnegans stumbled to catch up. Once-ler locked his bedroom door, grabbed her dress and pushed Marie into his closet.

"They've caught us," Marie started crying. "Just-this isn't fair! They'll never let me leave now!"

"We don't know that," said Once-ler trying to bring light on the situation. Marie took her dress and changed. Once-ler watched her and tried thinking of ways to soothe her fierce parents.

"Maybe we could bargain or something," he said smiling a little. "Give them-"

"It's my parents Once!" Marie snapped. Nothing would convince them.

"Once-ler!" Dashiell thundered outside. "If you don't stop seeing our daughter than we'll make sure you never eat your next birthday cake! I'll sue you big time!"

"We'll get the police!" Clarisse added. "You blundering idiot! We'll burn you! You!"

Marie felt Once-ler grip her hand. Their perfect time was up.


	20. Not so Alone

Author's Note: Thanks NexIncendius for the alert. So pardon the short chapter, but here's something a bit longer with big surprises. What do you think it will be guys? If any of you cry easily, get Kleenex! Pardon errors! Review, review, review! Please!

(The Lorax and The Once-ler do not belong to me. They're Dr. Seuss' and Illumination's. Same goes for his family shown in the film. You know who they are! Marie, and her family are only mine.)

**Chapter 20**

** Not so Alone **

"This is the worst house I've ever stepped in," they heard Clarisse complain through the walls. "How many stairs do you need?"

"Marie Vanessa Finnegan," said Dashiell firmly. "You're coming to Thrush Towne with us. You're not playing hooky with that poor, greedy peasant."

Hiding in the closet wasn't going to make them leave or make things better. As the minutes passed, Once-ler and Marie slumped to the floor. They sat with each other contemplating how to get out of their situation. Marie shed more tears. There were feelings of fear, frustration and guilt, but not for becoming Once-ler's.

"This is my fault," muttered Once-ler as he ran his hands over his hair and face. "I would've made us leave without a tent. We could've stayed in the wagon. We would've left a long time ago."

"No, it's mine," said Marie. "I should've left last weekend. I might've put an ease to their suspicions when they called checking up on me. I would've come back yesterday for the journey and-"

"Marie! We need to talk!" hollered Clarisse.

Then there was silence. It was like an impending doom was looming over them. Marie rested her head on her husband's shoulder as Once-ler held her waist. When he woke up that morning he thought he and his wife would be having another fantastic day. So much for that happy thought!

"How long have we been in here?" he asked.

"A long time maybe," said Marie solemnly. After another silence she looked at him seriously. There seemed to be only one solution. "We'll discuss it. They won't tear us apart yet."

Marie slowly got up taking Once-ler's hand in hers. Hiding wouldn't do anything. Afraid of what would happen to their future, Once-ler carefully opened the door a crack. He made sure Marie stayed behind him. She could tell he was intimidated. The Finnegans stood looking like mad dogs. They had been conversing on what to do and they knew what.

"Okay look, before you kill me or anything can we just talk?" asked Once-ler calmly. He saw Dashiell's dark blue eyes glaring and his grey hair tousled. "Please?"

"What do you want?" he asked grimly. Once-ler let the door swing wide. He inhaled and proceeded.

"Listen I-I love Marie. I've loved her for a long time. If you're going to blame anyone, blame me. I fell for her first. I can reassure that…that I can take care of her. I have since we first met and never stopped. I would never let her get hurt. I already have career plans, inventing, and I will provide for her. I'll have an honest living soon. I know her better than any of her boyfriends did. We're a good match. I know you've never liked me, but I promise you she is in good hands with me. She means the world to me. And I know she feels the same."

Marie took his arm and smiled at his brave words. Clarisse and Dashiell stared. There was some hope that they softened. They didn't yell at his words.

"So Mr. and Mrs. Finnegan, is there anything I can do to prove that I'm right for her?" he asked. "I'll do whatever it takes to show you that were meant to be. I'd do anything for her. Just please don't set her up with someone else. Please let her be mine."

He was near tears with pleading. He waited for a response. A terrible smile came on his in-laws faces. Once-ler felt his spine cringe. He knew something bad was coming. Marie still stood behind him gripping his arm.

"You can have her if you can prove to us how successful you can be," said Clarisse. She motioned for Dashiell to finish.

"But first, you'll have to be successful. Get rich with your silly invention things and then she's all yours." Once-ler swallowed at the horrible scent of tobacco on their breaths. "If you really do love her as you say then you will let her go and accomplish your success."

"Let her go?" Once-ler felt a lump in his throat. Marie pressed her face to his back. "For how long?"

"However long it takes you to succeed," finished Clarisse.

"Be it months or years," added Dashiell. "That's our only offer for your proving. Take it or leave it! Either way she comes with us."

Once-ler didn't like what he was hearing. Marie held back a sob. This wasn't fair! Both ways meant leaving, but one had a chance of reuniting. The only problem was neither knew how long it would be. He had to leave Palmer to carry out it. The sooner he left, the faster he could get her back. Once-ler was too strong willed to give up his hopes.

"Alright then," he said firmly. "I'll show you my success."

"Good," said Dashiell. He pushed through to get Marie's belongings which were near the door ready for the wagon. Clarisse lit a cigarette.

"Come Marie," she said. Before she turned to leave she blew a breath of smoke in Once-ler's face making him cough. He turned away to look at his bride hopefully not for the last time.

"Don't worry," he said smiling to reassure her. "I'll prove them wrong. I'll prove them _and _my family wrong. It's going to be okay."

"Here," Marie whimpered. She took off her rings that Once-ler gave her and put them in his palms. She felt sobs wrack her body. "You can hold them for me until we…"

He saw the diamond engagement ring and the simple silver band for her wedding ring in his grasp. Once-ler took her limp hand and placed them back on. He kissed her fingers and gazed at her tenderly. He pulled her in reminding him how tall he was.

"_You _keep them," he said. "We'll be together again."

Marie held him so tight she thought her arms would fall off. She inhaled the cotton, mint and grass scent on him again. Her fingers massaged his neckline feeling his hair. She let her tears fall.

"I love you Once-ler. I always have and I always will."

Once-ler nodded and held back tears. He dared to not cry. He wanted to encourage her that things would work out for good. He said would do anything for her and he meant it. He would prove to her family what he was worth. He gripped her tighter though he couldn't get any closer. Tree blossoms, roses, and wildflowers graced his nose. He would miss everything of her. He pulled her back to wipe the heartbreaking rain on her face.

"I love you Marie. I'll prove them all wrong, I promise. I love you so much."

He felt Marie rise up on her toes. She wanted a kiss before she left. Tilting his head down and nuzzling her face they joined. Just one deep, romantic, kiss before they departed. They felt connected in a way they cherished their beloved one. They could feel their pulses beating in their chests as they pressed. It would've lasted longer had pressure not had lingered.

The worst feeling was letting her go. He watched her walk out with one last glance over her shoulder. Her sapphire eyes stared into his aquamarine eyes one more time. Once-ler would never forget her face at their last glance. Tears about to run, her lips that he kissed countless times trembling. He felt more determined than ever to have a Thneed made. Not just for his own personal dreams, but to win back who he loved.

He left the next day, ready to change the world. He didn't tell his family. One set of in-laws knowing was bad enough. With an irrational set of optimism he set off. The forest he would find, the creatures he would meet, and the hard work put into the Thneed were not the only things that would change his life forever.

Going to Thrush Towne was too heartbreaking. Marie wanted so much to see her Once again. She sunk into a terrible depression. She wouldn't do anything except stay in her room. She cried half of the time and refused to talk about anything. She was terribly afraid of never seeing Once-ler again. It was worse than when they had their biggest fight.

She wasn't the only miserable one. When they arrived to the mansion it was pouring rain and the car got a flat. As more punishment Dashiell had Marie get out to change the tire. Weeping bitterly, she obeyed. When she couldn't get it loose Dashiell got out and shoved her aside. Clarisse got out yelling of how long it was taking. All three of them were sick the next day with colds. They were vomiting, aching and tired. It lasted too long. Nobody said anything to Betsy and Rufus. It was, according to their masters, none of their business.

When early August came in Marie was still in misery. She felt mentally and physically sick while in Thrush Towne. Her heart and soul felt broken. Her body felt weak. She suffered from being nauseous, fatigued and moody. She still cried. She and her family members shrugged it off as depression. When she got home Betsy only became more worried. Marie complained of a really bad headache only minutes when they returned. She finally convinced Marie to have an exam. It had to be more than being depressed.

Marie liked her doctor and didn't have fears of meetings with him. Dr. Flannery was very nice and made her feel comfortable. Ironically, she felt more at ease with him than her parents. She took some tests, things she had done before and waited alone for the results.

"Well everything looks fine," he said when he brought the results back. "You're healthy."

"That's good," she agreed. She swung her legs on the table she sat on. "I've just been depressed lately. That will stop Betsy from worrying."

"I did find something," said Dr. Flannery. "You got a special result on one."

"I did? Is it bad?"

"No, most think it's good and I think you will find it good too." He smiled warmly. "You're pregnant."

…

"Wh-wh-what?" Marie stuttered and gasped. Her eyes went huge and her mouth gaped.

"You're pregnant. Says so right here." He tapped a pen on his clipboard.

"No! I can't be! I'm not-Are you sure that's my test?" Marie felt desperate for him to be wrong.

"Yep Miss Marie." Dr. Flannery said. "It's yours. Are you alright?"

"Just shocked." Marie pulled off a fake smile. "I didn't expect it."

"Why don't you stop by next door for a prenatal visit?" her doctor said oblivious to her worry. "We have an opening on the 10th."

Marie nodded. That was in two days; plenty of time to think. She was glad she went alone to her appointment. She felt more fear to tell anyone. She went straight home, relieved to find she was alone in the house. She went to her room, gave Edwin a pat and hurried for a shower.

She didn't necessarily wash; she sat down under the spray to relax. Her emotions could no longer hold back after her discovery and walk home. She hated crying, but she needed to get her feelings out or they would bottle up and explode. She sobbed as the water mixed with her tears. She cried out of the appalling loneliness, the new fear, and heartbreak.

She was pregnant! Her husband was far away and who knew when they would meet again. He didn't know about it. He never suspected it. She couldn't reach him. Her parents, one set by flesh and one not by relation, but felt like so, would hate her! The town would call her things. She didn't have a house of her own or a real job. There was a life in her body; a baby. What could she do?

Marie cried missing her dear Once-ler. She wished he was there to comfort her. Never had she ached more for his touch! She needed him more than ever. She wanted his cerulean eyes so lovingly to look at her. She wanted his kisses and protecting arms around her to shield off pain. She wanted to hear his voice telling her he loved her.

After almost an hour she got out and put on a nightdress. She stood in front of her mirror looking at her full image. A hand gingerly went over her lower stomach. She didn't have to do it. She could…no! She wouldn't do what her parents wished they had done to her. She wasn't them! She refused to be them! A new thought hit her and it was soothing. It wasn't just her baby, it was _his_.

Once-ler's child was within her. She had a piece of him right there. Her other hand joined below. She felt a smile grace her face and then tears again, but not in sadness. She felt happy. She was having a baby. She and Once-ler were a mother and father. She didn't know how, but she would get through it. She would survive and everything would be okay. She would raise their baby and see his or her daddy again. The three of them would be a happy family.

She crawled into bed to sleep even if it was too early. She pulled the picture of Once-ler off her nightstand and to her chest.

"I'm pregnant Once," she said smiling to the photo. "We're having a baby; our own family!" She kissed her fingertips and rested them back on the familiar spot of her body. There were big changes ahead, but she would take them in stride. Before she closed her eyes, she whispered to the new member of her family. "Mommy and Daddy love you already. Don't worry; we're going to be okay."


	21. Worth it All

Nomatophobia and Invader Kiwi thanks for the fave! Drkseeker233 and OtakuHarunaHimawari thank you for the story alert. Ah, dragonrobotgirl thank you for putting my story on your profile to let people know about it! I'm touched to the core. :') Note is on the bottom, so read it when you're done please. Warning, birth scene here! This is fourteen pages!

(The Lorax and The Once-ler do not belong to me. They're Dr. Seuss' and Illumination's. Same goes for his family shown in the film. You know who they are! Marie and her family are only mine.) Don't forget that dragonrobotgirl! ;)

**Chapter 21**

**Worth it All **

"I have to tell you all something," said Marie bravely as she sat down on the sofa the following morning. She knew this was a secret she couldn't hide. It'd show at some point in her body. If it was August and she conceived in June, her belly would be showing a baby bump soon. After her thinking from last night, she felt some confidence. Clarisse and Dashiell would be furious, but Betsy and Rufus would certainly stand by her. All five sat in the living room. She had called them all in. They all looked settled in their places.

"Is it about your tests?" asked Clarisse. She took out a cigarette. Marie hated how the house which once smelled liked sparkling pink champagne reeked of tobacco.

"Yes," she said. She gulped and thrummed her fingers on her knee. She was starting pick up her husband's habits. "Dr. Flannery said everything was fine, but he found something on one of my tests." She paused to find words, but nothing came. Then all she heard was Once-ler's voice urging her.

"Well?" asked Dashiell impatiently. "I don't have all day! I have two meetings this afternoon!"

"I'm expecting a baby," she finally said. After the words tumbled from her lips she looked at the four adults. The reactions were different. Betsy gasped and put a hand to her mouth. Rufus leaned farther back in his chair, eyes big. Dashiell turned bright red and seethed. Marie thought smoke would come out of his ears! Clarisse coughed on her cigarette and bit her lips hard.

"What?" a growl tore her throat. An animatistic look grew on her expression like a lion that had been teased too much.

"I'm pregnant," repeated Marie. "Once-ler and I secretly married and now we're parents. He doesn't know, but I'm going to raise our baby."

"You idiot!" Dashiell roared. He jumped out of his chair and stormed up to her. Marie got up and bended behind the arm rest, but she wouldn't run away. She had to face him. "You stupid, stupid girl! You think you can raise a kid?! You have no idea how much responsibility it is! You think you can hold down a job and raise it?"

"I'm willing to," she answered. "I'd do anything for my baby already. I love-"

"Get rid of it!" ordered Clarisse. "Don't make the same mistake we made! Get rid of that thing from _him_!" She pointed a finger with long nails at Marie's stomach. Marie clasped her hands over her front as if to protect her child from the horrible words.

"If you keep that runt then you will leave this house!" Dashiell reached out and slapped Marie's face. Clarisse grabbed hold of her wrist and smacked her child's other side yelling names that didn't need repeating. There were screeches of anger and fear ringing in the room. After a minute Marie's face turned red from their hands. She breathed ragged bouts. As long as they didn't hit her any lower the baby was safe.

"I've made up mind that he or she lives. Don't try changing my mind. I won't be you!"

"We didn't raise a doxy Marie," said Dashiell coldly.

"Betsy, Rufus, pack her things," shrieked Clarisse. "Marie doesn't live here anymore. If she wants to be a seducer then she will live like one!"

"No." said Rufus with fists clenched after a pause. "If Marie leaves, then I leave with her. Somebody has to look after her and it will be me." He took her hand. "Come on, Violet Eyes. Your little babe doesn't deserve them for grandparents." He led Marie out. Betsy followed out.

"_You_ didn't raise her," said Betsy with one last glance at her masters. "_We_ did. She's our daughter more than she ever was to you. We both quit for her!"

Clarisse and Dashiell stood solid. They didn't care. Marie was led to her room and comforted. Edwin climbed on her lap. It was as if he knew something went wrong.

"I'm sorry," she said meekly.

"Easy Baby Doll," said Betsy gently taking a damp handkerchief to cool the slap marks. "I'm not proud of you for your secret, but I can't stay mad forever."

Betsy and Rufus had been hurt and upset by the news. They couldn't believe she had done something like so. However, seeing how Clarisse and Dashiell had acted they knew someone had to take care of her. Marie wasn't a child to spank, she was an adult. Discipline for an adult was a little pointless. If there was punishment it would be from the result of Marie's actions. For now, she needed help and they loved her unconditionally.

"You can stay in one of our apartments if you leave," offered Rufus. "I think mine's a little bigger, but you can choose."

"Only for now," said Marie. "I want to do it. I mean, I want to have a house and job."

"Where?" asked Betsy. "Is Palmer a safe place now? You know your parents gossip about such and they will try destroying you."

Marie knew she was right, but she did get out of the house that night. She packed everything and left her home. She stayed in Rufus's condo, all three of them did, or perhaps all four when the baby counted. She would find a job somewhere and have a real home, but first she had her appointment in the morning.

Awake at night with Edwin at her side Marie calculated how far along she was. From the baby book she got after leaving home she read information about pregnancy and how far along she was. There was some math and science involved. She calculated the last day of her certain time of the month. She felt foolish she hadn't paid attention to her body all summer. _It_ didn't happen late June or late July. She had been too upset to notice anything. Further on, sometime during the honeymoon, there had been five days when her body had been fertile to conceive. She had a feeling she knew what night it was. The evening after making chocolate dipped marshmallows for the day. Things had gotten…extra heated if she may say so. She blushed remembering. If only she could contact Once-ler about the baby, but the radio phone he made wasn't responding. If she was able to, she could find out where he was and meet up. She'd tell, he'd cry with happiness, they'd kiss, have their bundle of joy, prove their families wrong, and have a happy ending.

The next day she went in for her first prenatal appointment. Dr. Foxworthy would look after her. He was good friends with Dr. Flannery. Marie filled out all the papers before going in. She had to put down relationship with the father. She needed to explain her husband couldn't be with her, but she left out the personal details. Dr. Foxworthy seemed gracious about it. Cold gel was rubbed on her belly and a fuzzy picture of the new life awaited.

"We should be able to hear the heartbeat," he said as the ultrasound started. "I'd say your ten weeks along from what I saw in your papers."

"I counted eight," said Marie. "Last night I read a baby book and I counted from conception."

"Actually we doctors start counting from the first day of your last…womanly month time." said Dr. Foxworthy clearing his throat. Marie liked him already. He had a humorous side. "Let's roll."

He moved a probe on her belly. A soft, rhythmic pounding was heard. Marie's eyes lit up and she smiled broadly. It was the most precious sound she ever heard! It and Once-ler's voice were the best sounds to ever hit her senses. It sounded louder than she expected. The heartbeat of her baby rang in her ears.

"There we go," smiled Dr. Foxworthy. "The little one sounds good and healthy." A fuzzy picture of a little creature showed up on the screen. It looked alien like, but it was beautiful. Marie didn't know if her face could hold her big smile. She felt proud and content. That funny looking, living being was developing and it was hers. It was Once-ler's. All in all it was theirs.

Marie wiped away joyful tears. She nearly squealed. She loved the little life already, but she felt more flow in her soul. It made the previous pain and heartaches worth having. She felt hope that without a doubt she and her kid would be okay. She was ready to be a mother. She wanted to be one before, but now hearing the sweet pulsing cemented the reality that she was. She was twenty years old, a wife and a mother. She could imagine Once-ler beaming at the sound. She could see him standing at her side holding her hand and kissing her cheek. A new Once-ler was on the way.

"Hold on…" Dr. Foxworthy said in a tone that made Marie nervous. "Something…"

"What's wrong?" she asked. Maternal instincts kicked in. "Is it weak?"

"No," paused Dr. Foxworthy looking at the screen. "Nothing's wrong. Let me see. Hmmm…"

Marie waited as he moved the little device across her skin. She braced herself for the worst. Was it possible to already see sickness? Marie bit her lip waiting for the news.

"Well look at that!" exclaimed Dr. Foxworthy. "Nothing's wrong. Congratulations Miss Marie. You have twins!"

Twins?! Marie nearly sat up right. She gripped the table's sides. She looked at the screen in disbelief. No! It couldn't be!

"Twins?" she gasped. "Are you serious?"

"Look right here," Dr. Foxworthy pointed on the screen. "Here's the other one, sometimes twins hide behind the other. Twin B's a bit camera shy." Doctors used letters instead of numbers for multiples.

Marie looked at the second alien creature. It looked like the other, but in a different position. Two babies? Two boys, two girls, one of each; she had twins. Marie didn't know what to think for a second. She had just prepared herself for one, now she had to prepare for two! She was responsible for two lives. She didn't know how to handle twins. Now doubt took hold.

"Do you know if twins run in your family?" asked Dr. Foxworthy as he continued to examine.

"Uh…on my husband's side," Marie's mouth felt dry. "He has twin brothers and he's been told he had twin uncles and aunts. He doesn't remember them. I didn't think I would have any."

"It can happen," her doctor agreed. "I can't tell if their identical or not yet, but we should know the genders at sixteen weeks. So that's in September. So far it looks good twice as much."

"Oh," said Marie remembering something about twins. "I just-I have a set of twins on my side. My grandfather Flynn, my mother's father had a twin sister." She wished she had met him now, but all the elders in her family were long gone.

"Looks like it increased your chances then." Dr. Foxworthy focused some more on the screen. Everything was good for them. She had things to do for her pregnancy. She had to eat more, get twice the things and get an income soon. Not to mention, she had to brace herself for going in labor.

When Marie left she went to Misty Hideaway to think it out. It felt too quiet without Once-ler there. She half expected to hear his guitar strums or see him under their tree knitting with a bag of marshmallows at his side. She sat under the tree feeling lonesome and aged. She felt stunned by having twins. Two babies meant twice as much things; feedings, diapers, crying, colic, and school tuitions. There were _two_ Once-lers. The family of three was now a family of four. Then the good thoughts came in as she looked around the clearing. The good things about having multiples.

"Hey you two," she said touching her lower stomach. "This is where Daddy and I played at. This was our place." It changed. Now twins meant twice as much good things; hugs, kisses, playing, joy and saying "I love you." Two little children with their features warmed her heart.

Betsy and Rufus were ecstatic. They pitched in to help Marie with what she needed. Betsy, having a motherly side and feeling rejuvenated from quitting her job bought baby toys, clothes and bedding. Rufus bought a large bassinette, a carriage and bottles. They were helpful and patient, even when Marie was cranky. The biggest thing they pestered her with was what names she chose. Marie didn't want to pick until she knew how many sons or daughters she was carrying.

By October and nineteen weeks in her pregnancy Marie found a job and a house. She had taken all the money of her inheritance before her parents could do anything to swipe it out. The only downside of the change was the town was far away. It was up North of Palmer and a three and a half hour drive. A little town called Geisel. Population: 189. Job: receptionist for the newspaper _The_ _Geisel Gazette_. House: a five-room cottage with a fenced yard half a mile outside of town. Price for the house: three hundred measly dollars. Hospital: town doctor's house or midwife's cabin. School: one room house with tiny desks.

Betsy was the most reluctant about it. Betsy was there when Marie was born and ever since. She helped her walk, taught her how to write and read. Taught her how to cook. Marie was growing up. Betsy didn't want to let go of her yet. Also she wanted to be close when Marie had the babies. It would be a big adjustment.

Rufus felt concern too, but Marie could do it. He knew she could. Marie was a woman, not a little girl. Though he still saw a little curly haired girl playing tea party with him and the pre-teen trying out eye shadow and getting mad over smudges. She was ready for her new life. Marie was twenty, not seventeen. She could handle what happened to her. She already proved it.

If Marie had a prenatal appointment she would come down on Friday mornings and have them in the afternoons. One of them babies always tried hiding from the ultrasound. She would stay the night at either's their homes and go back the next day. She was glad to still have her car. Her parents couldn't take that. When twins were born, she would come days before their due date and stay at the hospital. All could work out. Edwin would stay for the time being. It wasn't good for expecting mothers to take care of litter boxes because of bacteria. Marie would miss her kitty, but he would come back with her when all was clear.

So Marie moved out of Palmer and she didn't plan to live there again. Her parents ruined her reputation by calling her a floozy. They didn't say who the father was. Everyone she knew before, mean or nice looked down on her. Annie, Renée and Julie were upset and felt betrayed. She did worry about what others would think, but it didn't need to matter. Who cared what they thought? She knew the truth and felt confident. Her babies were all that mattered. They were her number one priority.

She would dream about them. Dreaming of things like if they would they be like her; average in school, not popular, but not bullied or a big target like their father? What would they look like? What would they do for their lives? Would they have developmental issues? The biggest worry was losing them. What if she died giving birth? What if they were stillborn like her older brother? Premature like Once-ler? She couldn't let it rule her.

Sometimes Marie wondered how Nathan would've been if he had lived. She thought he'd be like Once-ler, only more teasingly with her. He would've looked out for her, but pushed her buttons. She wished she had known him. She didn't want to pick names, but having a son named after his uncle wasn't a bad idea. Marie would be happy with anything, but it was a good consideration.

On her last day in Palmer Marie went to the cemetery to say good-bye to him. In a marble headstone was his name and the engraving "Our Favorite Son." She placed flowers down and stood in the cool breeze.

"You're an uncle Nathan," said Marie. "You would love them." It was all she could find herself to say.

Marie moved in Geisel without any trouble. She liked her new cottage. It sat on a grassy knoll with flowers growing and there was a grove several paces of. The design was nice; wood floors, beamed ceilings, a quant bathroom and a small kitchen. A fireplace and glass windows were the newest features since the cottage was old. The bedroom was open to the house. The yard wasn't too big with a wooden fence. It began to feel like home after one event the babies caused.

Marie fell asleep in her new bed having nightmares. Once-ler was in them, but bad things were happening. He stood among black gunk with an evil smirk on his face. He was walking slowly to her. He grabbed her arm with a clawed hand and then she became engulfed in the black muck. She woke with a fright! She panted with sweat and sat up. She felt something in her. It felt like a flutter.

"What?" whispered Marie. A hand went to her bulging front. She felt the flutter again and grinned. Her babies were kicking for the first time. She gasped and laughed at the feeling on her fingertips.

"Come on you two," she chuckled. "Mommy needs to sleep. I have a big day tomorrow." She started her receptionist job the next day. She was twenty weeks along and the babies could hear her talk. Talking to them filled the silence when she felt lonesome for their daddy. It was comforting for her. She would read aloud instead of silently.

Marie was fine with her job. The town seemed sleeply compared to Palmer, but she found things to do. Her boss was understandable and a family man. He liked babies and said she could bring them into work if necessary.

Aside from work and taking care of her own house Marie didn't like the pain that came with pregnancy. The upside to it was that she was a mother and looked forward to their arrival. She had many symptoms; swollen ankles, fatigue, mood swings, leg cramps, morning sickness, back pains and food cravings. She craved for pickles, peanut butter, ice cream, cheese, and of course chocolate! Not surprisingly Marie missed eating the sugar cookies with pink frosting that she loved, but one night she found another sweet craving and it wasn't a favorite food. She wanted marshmallows! She knew that it might also have been because she missed Once-ler.

When Christmas came around she would stay with Rufus. She planned to find out and reveal the genders. She only let Dr. Foxworthy tell her around Christmas. It was a Christmas present for her and Once-ler. Dr. Foxworthy put the sonograms in a folder with a note telling her the results. Marie played it safe that she was having a boy and girl, only if she had to guess. If she had two of the same then she had guessed right either way. Besides, the set of twins in her family was the same. History could repeat. On Christmas morning she woke up, held Once-ler's picture near and prepared herself.

"Okay Honey," she said giving the frame a quick kiss. It was the closest to a first Christmas as a married couple they would get. "Let's see what we have. We'll be happy no matter what right?" She took the folder off the nightstand. Gingerly she opened it while balancing the picture frame on her thigh. The sonograms showed two pictures of tiny humans curled up. She couldn't tell what they were. She could only make out heads and arms. Tiny heads and arms that were part of their babies!

"They're they are," she said cheerfully. "Our babies Once! That's them! Okay, now for the juicy stuff." Marie took a deep breath and took out a folded paper that held the their fate.

_Dear Marie, I wish you a Merry Christmas and congratulations! You have only three more months to go in your pregnancy! You've waited six months to know this and you're having- _

Marie nearly screamed! She was beyond thrilled! She started crying and held the note and frame close to her. She kissed his picture again. She crawled out of her warm bed and got the baby name book. She could decide names. She flipped through while she ate breakfast. It was gorgeous outside; snowflakes fell, a foot of snow crunched under her boots and she felt warm in her winter coat. She was on top of the world. The day got better when she got to cuddle with Edwin, her birthday kitty. The tuxedo cat had missed her and attached himself to her heels.

"So what do you know?" asked Betsy excitedly. "What are the babies?"

"I'll tell you maybe hours later," teased Marie. "I have some names now."

"First the gender, then the names," said Rufus.

"Okay Dr. Foxworthy wrote a note with the sonograms," she said as they sat at the table for lunch and dessert. She talked slowly to add the agony. "I'm having two…baby…girls!"

The shouts and squeals from all three echoed the condo. Marie was smothered with hugs and rubs on her biggering belly.

"I'm happy for you Violet Eyes," cried Rufus. He kissed her cheek with fatherly affection.

"Oh! Two little Marie's!" Betsy squeezed Marie tight while the threesome embrace kept going.

"I love them so much already," said Marie grinning. "I thought long and hard on names and I know what I want."

"So what are the names," chortled Betsy. "I've waited forever to know. Tell us now!"

"Alright whoever is born first will be named Natalie," said Marie pressing a hand down. Smiles came from her loved ones at the name. "I found out I was having daughters on Christmas and Natalie means 'born on Christmas day.' That and it reminds me of Nathan. So Natalie in honor for the uncle she never knew."

"It's lovely," agreed Rufus. "I couldn't have chosen better myself."

"The second one?" Betsy was too eager now.

"The next one is Chloe," said Marie amused by Betsy's giddiness.

"A lovely name as well," agreed Rufus. "What about middle names? What do you like? Are they going to start with a V like yours?"

"Viola, I like Viola," said Marie. "Natalie's will be Viola. The other will be-it starts with E like Once-ler's middle name."

"Don't tell me," said Betsy who was getting more enthusiastic. "Is it Edna? Emily? Elinor?"

"It's-you'll think it's strange," said Marie. She lifted up Edwin to rub her face on his head. "It's-how you say? Exotic."

"Come on, it can't be too exotic," said Rufus. "What is it?"

Marie sighed and proceeded. "I picked it because of the spelling. It sounds silly, but it's E-L-E-R-I. It has the last four letters of Once-ler's name and I just-it seems cute. It's Eh-leh-ree."

"Eleri? Umhmm…" The two said in question.

"It means 'river,' so nothing significant to me," Marie thought that Edwin was the only one who didn't find Eleri questionable. If purring was a way of saying "I like it," Edwin said it with a few meows.

"It's different, but it's special to you," said Rufus though it wouldn't be his choice.

"Thank you and I'm sure my Once would like them," Marie smiled confidently. She wanted to pick up on his habits in case the girls…never met him. She didn't want to think about it on Christmas.

"I thought it'd be fraternal boys," said Rufus. "Betsy was certain it'd be identical boys. Do you know if they will be identical or not?"

"It's still too early," said Marie. "I'll know when they come."

"Has Dr. Foxworthy guessed the birth date?" asked Betsy when they calmed down and started eating.

"March," said Marie. "He estimated March 5th."

"March 5th? Isn't that a few days after Once-ler's birthday?" asked Rufus digging into the apple pie.

"Yeah, but they should stay inside." Marie didn't think they would be premature.

"Oh Baby Doll," said Betsy after she sipped some cocoa. "My friends at my apartment complex want to do a baby shower for you in January."

"I don't need-I guess," Marie couldn't win that argument. Betsy wanted her to have one and it was something to look forward to as the third trimester winded down. If she got presents then the less she had to get. She didn't mean to sound greedy, but it was true. She wanted to be careful with money.

Marie said, not knowing what the actions would be, that she didn't care when the baby shower happened. She should've been more specific. On January 24th, a Tuesday evening, Marie came home to a surprise baby shower. Betsy and eleven of her friends were in her house with cake, pink balloons and boxes of gifts. It was flattering and she appreciated the work that went into it, but after she came home she wanted to rest. Along with the fact she was tired of people awing, cooing, and touching her bursting tummy. She felt more like a dog getting too much petting than an expecting mother. Only an hour into the party and she felt near the edge of snapping.

The boxes had double of objects. High chairs, car seats, children books and clothes. She also got a baby bath tub, a baby monitor, several bibs, countless diapers and supplies. One woman brought a changing table. She had everything! She was all set for March. March 5th was coming around and she had to be ready. She _was_ ready. She wanted to see her girls soon.

Marie would go back to Palmer for the delivery. She would go a few days early before the due date and stay with Betsy until the birth. She wanted to give birth in the hospital. She felt safer in the hospital with medication. She'd want pain killers. The birthing in Geisel was mainly home births. The main midwife's name was Peg and Marie couldn't stand her. She tried a birthing class in November with her and she nearly tugged her hair out. The mothers there were nice, Peg was nice, but Marie felt irritated by their acts. They seemed so clueless about the real pain of labor and fake in personality. They did silly techniques to help cope. Marie didn't want to be near them again! She didn't care how many children she had, she would not attend another birthing class.

Valentine's Day came and Marie felt moody. Seeing the pink, red, and white hearts decorate the office bothered her. She was full term, feeling huge and heavy. She felt mixed about giving birth; she wanted to hold her girls for real, but keep them in because she liked the good side of pregnancy. She was more upset that her love wasn't with her on the most romantic day of the year. With the past holidays she thought of it as their first to share as a husband and wife.

Marie wished she would've gone with Once-ler had they had done better planning. They may had been in a wagon or tent, but together none the less. Once-ler would've known. The girls would've known their daddy. She could only hope all four could be reunited. Poor Once-ler; in a house full of girls! The image was endearing. Thinking of Once-ler holding two baby girls, playing and singing to them was irresistible.

March 2nd came and Marie woke up kissing Once-ler's picture. She glanced at her alarm clock which read seven-forty. He would be twenty-one within an hour. He would have twins in three days and was old enough to drink alcohol. She smiled and got up to get ready for work. Marie went through her morning routine; breakfast, picked her outfit and a quick shower. She did it all fast. Everything was typical save for the fact it was a birthday for her significant other. She was a full forty weeks along.

Marie stood in front of the mirror wrapped in a towel brushing her teeth. She was still soaked from the warm water. It was a Friday and tomorrow she would go to Palmer ready for anything. She swished her mouth and flossed. Back pains were still there and they felt a little stronger. All was still typical. Then suddenly Marie's eyes went wide at something. She felt a gush of liquid run down on her already wet legs. She smelled something sweet and then she remembered one of the baby books.

Her water had broken!

"Now?!" she yelled knowing the babies could hear her. "Can't you both wait?"

She couldn't stop them. When babies are ready, they're ready. Marie walked the best she could to her room and put on her favorite dress, something she felt comfortable in. It was Once-ler's favorite on her too.

"Okay," she breathed. "It's going to take some time. We can still get to Palmer." Marie dialed for Rufus. She needed them to come. It was no good for a pregnant woman in labor to drive so far.

"We'll come as soon as we can Violet Eyes," said Rufus. He sounded petrified. "Just do something breathing exercises or read a book."

Marie sat on her bed and read the newspaper. She wasn't too worried. The only thing that stunned her was the babies, if it didn't take longer than a day, would be born on their daddy's birthday. Labor would take time. She wished she could have her back massaged. It was still sore. She looked around her room at the large bassinette, the changing table already stocked and dresser full of clothes. They would be used very soon. A little later she heard the phone ring.

"Yes?" she sighed. It was Betsy calling.

"Marie we're having problems," said Betsy anxiously. "Neither of our cars is starting up. I don't know how long it will take."

"Call a mechanic," said Marie and cringed.

"We did, but I don't know when he'll be here. Baby Doll when you're near the bigger stage please call that midwife. She can help you."

"No!" Marie growled. "I can't stand her! She'll bring bongo drums and tell me to focus all my energy! I want to be in a hospital!" Marie yelled into the phone at the last sentence.

"Marie it will make us feel better if someone is with you," pleaded Betsy. "Ease our mind."

"Oh, you never had kids! Don't tell me what to do!" Marie slammed the phone down and went back to her bed. She felt bad about yelling and her comment must've hurt Betsy who always wanted children of her own. Even if in labor…she didn't have to say that. She'd apologize when they came.

Marie counted the seconds. The pain only increased. Contractions came shaking her; ten minutes apart and thirty seconds long. It felt like menstrual cramps, but worse. Minutes ticked by slowly. Marie was still stubborn to deliver in a hospital. She grimaced at the contractions and gripped her bed covers. The gripping only made her wish Once-ler could hold her hand. Where was he? What was he doing, especially with his birthday going on? He was probably eating marshmallows and enjoying the moment all innocently like his usual self.

Twelve o'clock. It seemed longer. Marie started whimpering and groaning in pain. She shifted on her pillow to get more comfy. Only minutes before she got up to put on white socks for her cold feet.

"How long are you two going to stay in?" she moaned. "Get out already! Please! Please get out girls! I don't think I can-augh!" A full force contraction hit. She panted until it stopped. This was so far the worst pain she ever felt and she hadn't even pushed them out yet. Sweat trickled down her face and neck.

She tried walking, but it was far from easy. She waddled more than stepped. Marie drank some water and brushed her hair. She tried calling Rufus or Betsy again, only to leave a message. Maybe they were on the way. Marie wouldn't have Peg help her. She would rather give birth in the car than have the crazy woman help in her house. When walking became too much, she crawled back in bed and dozed off in between contractions. She only woke when they started again, but they seemed to get more intense.

"Don't look at me like that," she moaned at Once-ler's picture as she held it close. "I don't feel glamorous. I don't look it either do I?" No voice answered. Marie twisted from her back to her side and felt lonely.

"Marie!"

Marie's eyes opened from a dozing. She heard a key and lock. From what she could see from her bedroom entrance was Betsy and Rufus coming in. She glanced at her clock. The numbers three thirty greeted her.

"Ugh! You didn't call her," groaned Betsy. "Marie we've been worried! I'll call her then! I'll find her number. Honestly Marie, please let her help you."

"Can't you take me now?" Marie managed to say.

"I don't think we'll get to a hospital in time," said Rufus sitting next to her.

Much to Marie's annoyance Peg, a slender old woman with buck teeth showed up twenty minutes later.

"Your journey begins today doesn't it Marie?" she said in her squeaky voice. She spread out her tools. "Isn't labor a lovely experience?"

If Marie didn't feel so glued to the bed from contractions she would've shoved her out. Her cry interrupted them. The contractions were lasting longer and coming closer to each other. Peg timed each one. She smiled.

"Oh! Looks like you're ready," she said so casually as if she was about to take cookies out from the oven.

"Marie, hold this," said Rufus. He placed something soft in her hands with Once-ler's picture. Marie recognized the touch. The dark purple sash Once-ler knitted and gave her when they were only eight. She held it to her face. The pain was awful, but this was all for her and Once-ler's best surprise; their baby girls.

Betsy stood at the foot of the bed with Peg to watch. Rufus stood at Marie's head and stroked her hair. Marie pushed and screamed in pain for what seemed like a century! In reality it had been an hour. All aside, definitely the worst pain she ever had. She was soaked in sweat; skin and dress moist.

All she heard from the three elders was "Good girl Marie, keeping pushing. You're doing splendidly! She's almost there. Just breathe Baby Doll. It's alright Violet Eyes. It's almost over." Where in the world was Once-ler's voice?! She wanted to hear _him_! She wanted his voice and a kiss on her head from his warm mouth. She didn't care if she looked spineless longing for him.

"Oh! There you go!" cried Peg. "Miss Betsy, grab a blanket."

Marie panted and moaned from the last push. If only it was the last! She looked down to see a life wrapped in warmth by Betsy. The little life cried taking her first breath.

"Here's Natalie," chuckled Betsy with a lump in her throat. Exactly five in the evening, one daughter was born.

Marie felt tears and a smile. Suddenly she felt the real reason she was there. That baby, reddish-purple skin, blonde hair and crying was real. It was theirs. Though she still felt pain, she reached out. She had to hold her. When Natalie was in her arms an instant connection hit with the one touch. Marie felt like bursting with joy! She traced a finger over the tiny face. A tiny hand gripped her smallest finger. The hurt had been worth it.

"Hi Sweetheart," whispered Marie. She didn't see the adults smiling around her, but she felt something else. Another twinge of pain; she still had another coming. Rufus reached down to take Natalie. Marie pushed again to get the next one out. Chloe was arriving.

What she thought would be fast went slow to get Natalie's sister out. Pain came back, but it was worth it again. Chloe was in her arms safe and warm. The feeling with Natalie hit again. Marie couldn't have asked for more precious children. Seeing two sets of blue eyes glistening into hers made any concerns for the future vanish for the moment.

They were both real. They were nine minutes apart, fraternal and healthy. Natalie was exactly seven pounds. Chloe was six pounds and eight ounces. Natalie was a little bigger than Chloë in length. She was twenty-one inches long and Chloe was only twenty. Marie loved them more than she imagined or expected.

The best moment was when Marie held both. All three of them stayed on her bed; a mother and her twin daughters. Now if only their daddy was there…

Author's Note: *wicked chuckle* Surprised you all huh? Twins! OS, you guessed the right gender, but I couldn't tell you it was two girls! I looked up many baby websites about development, pregnancy and stuff to make it accurate so maybe you learned something new today. I didn't know a baby's hair changes color from birth! I hope it's not cliché that the twins are born on his birthday. I wasn't originally going to do that. I had a friend who was born on her mom's birthday and I couldn't shake the idea of. Poor Once-ler! He doesn't know this is going on and he's slowly slipping away! Will he know? Keep in mind this story tries to fit in with the original movie's plot.


	22. The Forgotten Oncelers

(The Lorax and The Once-ler do not belong to me. They're Dr. Seuss' and Illumination's. Same goes for his family shown in the film. I won't have the lyrics because its not allowed here, but the following song that Chloe sings is called _A Summer Song_ by _Chad and Jeremy_! I don't own it either! Marie, Chloe and Natalie and her family are only mine.) 16 pages; more than last time!

**Chapter 22 **

**The Forgotten Once-lers **

_"You're a perfect mom," he said as they stood next to each other in their secluded room. The twins were still sleeping. Marie ran her fingers through his black hair as they kissed. She smiled as he lifted her up bridal style to their bed where he placed her in the center and crawled over on top of his wife. He moved his mouth to her shoulder. _

_ "I've told you today that I love you right?" she asked feeling his warm breath. _

_ "Yeah, but I like hearing it," he said leaving kisses on her neck. _

_ "I'll say it again," said Marie tangling her legs with his. "I love you Once." _

_ "I love you Beautiful," said Once-ler moving for her mouth. They kissed gently at first, but it slowly became passionate. Soon hands were moving over limbs and hearts racing. Marie moaned against her husband's mouth. Once-ler sat up and let her sit on his lap, not disconnecting their lips. Marie's legs tightened around his waist. Once-ler lifted her skirt over her knees, feeling her smooth legs. Marie blushed as his calloused fingers ran over her skin. _

_ "They'll sleep all night right?" Once-ler asked muffled against her lips. Marie nodded and smiled seductively. _

_ "They're heavy sleepers," she said nuzzling his nose. "They take after their Daddy." Once-ler grinned and pushed her back down. Marie felt Once-ler's hands run down her sides leading to another kissing session. He rested on her body and nipped at her collarbone. _

A shrill cry awoke her out of a dream. Marie's dark blue eyes snapped open. She wanted to keep dreaming, but it broke her heart when her babies cried. It was Natalie; she had the longest wail out of the two. Only two hours ago Marie had gotten up to change them. Sighing she got out of the warm covers. It was one in the morning.

"I'm here, I'm here," she coaxed lifting her out of the large bassinette. The twins shared because of the price of cribs and they felt comforted being close together when sleeping. Chloe started crying too in short bursts which prompted Marie to lift her out. "Hold on Precious Ones, I'll feed you." Marie sat in a rocking chair and nursed them.

Being a single mother of two was exhausting and sleep was sacred. When they turned three months old Marie knew that she and Once-ler had been married for a whole year and only spent three weeks out of it together. The twins were now nine months old. The blonde hair they were born with had disappeared and they now had thick black hair. They were at the stage of jabbering and responding to their mommy's actions. Chloe would squeal madly when Edwin was in sight. She already liked animals. Natalie cleary didn't; she had a love and hate relationship with Edwin since he bushed up around Natalie.

"There we go," she cooed. "We feel better when eating right Bunnies? Yeah, you're my Bunnies." She kissed their tiny heads. Marie called the girls Bunnies in memory of the pattern on Once-ler's pajamas. It may have been because they were hers, but Marie thought her children were the most beautiful babies in the world.

She thought they were cuter than how she looked as a baby. They looked like the perfect combination of her and her husband. They had a blend of their noses. From the front it looked like Once-ler's and from the side it looked like hers. They had different shapes of faces, but some similarities. They had the same eyes, lips, shape of smile and hair in different sizes. They would only get more adorable as they grew.

"Momma?" said Natalie. "Chloe can't do her haaiiw." A little girl with long, wavy hair stood in the kitchen doorway. She fiddled with a button on her dress. Natalie had Clarisse's thin curls.

Natalie struggled with pronouncing R's. Being that she was nine minutes older she looked out for Chloe. Then again she had the leadership quality. Whether it was a scrape or making their bed, Natalie made sure Chloe got help. The girls shared a daybed, sleeping on each end. Natalie always slept with her legs tucked to her chest. Chloe would stretch, toss and turn while Natalie snored. Still heavy sleepers, they wouldn't wake to a rocket taking off.

"Thanks for telling me Cutie," called Marie. Natalie was her little helper. "Sit in your chair and I'll give you breakfast. Chloe stay right there. I'll help you out." Marie dished out pancakes on a plate and set them before her firstborn.

"My brush-my brush won't do it," said Chloe coming out of the bathroom holding a hard bristle hairbrush. She had thick curls exactly like Marie. "Mommy it's broken."

"It's not broken Sweetheart," said Marie taking it. "You just need some help fixing your hair. You want me to brush your hair? What do you say?"

"Pleeease," said Chloe standing on her tip-toes and showing eyes that matched her mommy's. She could play cute!

"Good girl," said Marie. The girls were doing well with manners. Chloe began singing to herself as Marie brushed her tangles out.

Marie smiled. That was her and Once-ler's song. She made sure they had some connections to him in their youth with him not around. Despite she was a bad singer, she sang for the girls and they had no objects since children love their parents no matter what.

Today she was taking them to work. Being in a small town, the office was a family friendly place. The girls were obedient and quiet when there. They would sit under the desk and play. Natalie liked saying hello to visitors, but Chloe rarely spoke. They were welcomed all the time. Everyone would say how adorable they were, but it only produced rumors of the other parent. Rumors of that something scandalous or misfortunate had happened. Marie didn't tell anyone about Once-ler. She only said her husband couldn't be with her for the time, but they would meet again.

Aside from being a receptionist, Marie had another job. On Saturday mornings, Marie worked part-time in a florist shop. Marie's boss there wasn't as gracious. He disliked kids and Marie had her children baby-sat by elderly ladies. Marie got cuts at first from the tools and thorny flowers. If that wasn't enough, she had a third job mending laundry for neighbors which tested her patience because some customers weren't very polite. She would do it at night when the girls were asleep and clean-up from dinner still had to be done. It was the life of a single mother.

All the while, Marie did the best she could with raising her twins. She knew though that vacations, fashionable clothes and expensive presents had to be ignored. A good education and roof over their heads was more important.

The office was in a buzz because they had a big news story from outside of Geisel. News from outside of town was the most exciting thing for them. Mr. Poole, the boss, said he had sent early that morning reporters to cover a revolutionary product and its creator: The Thneed and The Once-ler.

The Once-ler?!

Marie's heart jumped in her throat at the name. Once-ler had succeeded! All her problems were solved! He had proved everyone wrong! Now they could be reunited and the girls would meet their daddy. Everything was falling into place!

The next day the the reporters came back in disappointment. Marie wondered why they would be. From what she knew of the Thneed was it was a good product. She didn't know what material it was made out of. Once-ler had to have found something. That was why he set off in the world. She expected to hear good things about him. She always thought if someone met Once-ler they would say something about his ambition, creativity or kindness. It was the total opposite.

"A greedy fool! Heartless! He lives in his own world where everything is according to him! He only cares for the money! He was such a smart-aleck and not in a humorous way! What an idiot! Worst business man I've ever met! A tyrant of all tyrants! A big selfish jerk! A self-centered maniac! That boy is not even in his thirties and he's drunk with power! The most arrogant man to breathe!"

They were talking about _Once-ler_? _Her Once? Her husband_? There had to be a mistake! They didn't know him like she did. Maybe he had to put on a show for people for some deep troubled soul reason. When the newspaper came out so did the magazines. Magazines had better pictures.

It was the following week when in Palmer she found a magazine. She was in the drugstore getting candy for the girls while they were babysat. Right there, on the glossy cover was Once-ler. Her heart leaped seeing it and she smiled big. He looked different. He was wearing an outfit of green, green like money. He looked taller and more mature than she remembered.

She couldn't deny how she felt looking at him. He looked attractive as ever. He would look great in anything. He wore a gold buttoned silky, green coat with long tails and a sparkling chain. In the lapel was a fuzzy flower or clover of some sort. He had a white high collared shirt with a green and black striped tie. Dark pinstripe pants stuck to his long legs. He had a black stove pipe hat, a ribbon matching the coat making him look like seven feet tall than his usual six-foot, five-inch height. He had new boots. What baffled her was the long green gloves; she knew gloves could be stylish, but ones all the way to the elbows in that color? Oh well, Once-ler always did his own thing. Lowered down the bridge of his button nose were glittering blue sunglasses showing his eyes. Again, he did his own thing. Marie missed looking into those eyes in person. She missed everything about him in person.

If he didn't look handsome enough to make Marie fantasize his pose would do it. He was smirking as he lay on his side, a hand on one of his freckled cheeks. His other hand snapping two fingers. He stared back at her, his perfectly straight teeth flashing with an eyebrow quirked in a cocky way. Behind him were gears forming pink thread. The caption said "The Once-ler, Man of Money. It does Grow on Trees!" She'd been a goofball to not buy something with her Once-ler on it!

Marie bought the magazine and read it in Blue Fountain Park while Rufus played with the girls. Betsy was at a meeting about her will. She wanted someone to take her money when she passed. Marie sat on the bench and read the article about his thriving.

The Thneeds were made of Truffula Tree tufts and they were softer than silk. They came different colors, but Once-ler had them dyed pink. What they smelled like didn't sound like a real scent; butterfly milk?

"Since when did butterflies have milk?" asked Marie. She didn't hear that in high school science. Then again, science wasn't her strongest subject.

It said PR people were lying and lawyers were denying! Marie didn't know what to think of that. The quotes of him for some reason disturbed her. When interviewed if all was going well he said "All the customers are buying, and the money's multiplying!" He was asked about the Truffula Tree forest since it was being destroyed for the Thneeds by his invention a Super Axe Hacker to make Thneeds.

"Who cares if a few trees are dying?"

Marie swallowed at reading the sentence. That didn't sound like Once-ler. Life was gratifying for him or so he said. She felt like someone else had taken control of him. Who was he? The poor gentleman was becoming a greedy man starving for more satisfaction for personal reasons. It seemed like the reporters were right.

Marie felt sick. She hoped there was another person named Once-ler, who looked like hers in the world and hers was somewhere else being his sweet self. There had to be a misunderstanding. Sadly, all the pictures of him among machinery and Thneeds were him. This was not how she imagined her daughters' father. Especially one with him smoking a cigar! Last time she checked Once-ler hated smoking! If he was doing that and destroying trees for his product then what other things was he doing? Maybe drinking? He was old enough, twenty-four by now. He and the twins had their birthdays recently. Hers was coming up. With the girls getting older they could do more. No doubt the girls would want to make her breakfast in bed...the girls!

If Once-ler was completely shifting from his old self than they could pull him back. It had to work. He just had to know. How could Marie tell him? Her phone had been cut off to save on electricity bills. She flipped through the pages again hoping there was a reference to contact him.

"Ah perfect!" Right on the last page of the article was an address. She knew what to do; she'd tell him the truth now that she had a clue where he was. Marie hid the magazine from the girls-only for now.

When at home in the late evening, Marie allowed her girls to fall asleep on the floor in front of the warm fireplace. Edwin curled up on Chloe's side. The girls were worn out after a long and fun day. Marie sat down at the miniature desk in their room, containing two beds for the three occupants. If the girls grew as big as their father the house would only get smaller. She took out pink paper and wrote out in blue ink a letter. It ran on for two pages. Every now and then she stopped to wipe tears when she felt like she was losing it. Teardrops the she didn't catch hit the paper, staining it. When she finished writing she sprayed a perfume on it. It was the same scent of wildflowers like the soap and lotion she used because it was the same brand she bought. Being in an office she got presents on holidays of things she didn't use; perfume, a curling iron and bath salts. They were appreciated since she couldn't treat herself often. Once-ler couldn't resist her old smell! Playfully she smiled at the thought of enticing him. She added copies of the girls' birth certificates, (if he wanted real proof) and some pictures. She wrote details on the back of each one. Little things like what place they were in, how old they were, and what they were doing. She felt like she was bragging, it felt good to talk about her bunnies.

The next morning when going to work, Marie dropped off the letter giving it a quick kiss and sent it. With it gone, she sighed and went on her way.

She waited.

And waited.

And waited.

He never wrote back.

Why he never did puzzled Marie. She didn't want to think the worst. If he hadn't written back there had to be a reason. It could be his mother not wanting him to be in contact with her seemed like a good reason. Months later Thneeds were sold in her neck of the woods. There was a special edition of color being sold. They were sold for $3.98 and the special edition $5.98. She bought two; pink as the color they came in and light purple which was a special edition color. Chloe loved purple! The girls liked them and they were handy. They were a good drying tool for her and Chloe's type 2C curly hair. They didn't have frizz problems. Natalie and Chloe wore them sometimes for fashion like belts, sashes, and scarves. They made good coats for the cold weather and saved money on new ones. They smelled wonderful! They reminded Marie of lavender, vanilla and talcum powder combined. It was closest the girls had of their father. Amazingly enough and she didn't mean to think it in a rude way, the town never connected Marie's last name to The Once-ler, and they did have a slow wit.

Marie was heartbroken that Once-ler didn't write back, especially when a year passed and his company was done for because of the Truffula Tree extinction. He had failed after all. It looked like there was nothing she could do except move on with life.

The girls grew without a father. They became beautiful young women, but had their own differences. Chloe loved figure skating and being outdoors. She took up a job at a horse stable when old enough. Natalie hated being outside and liked sitting at a desk doing math or sketching. She was a tutor for a few students, but she wasn't the best teacher. She lost her temper sometimes. She didn't have patience like her mother. Both reacted differently to not having a father. Natalie hated him, thinking he abandoned them. Chloe longed to see him no matter what he did. Life wouldn't go easy for them. There were challenges ahead that they couldn't control.

"What about your mom's birthday?" asked Ted. He and Once-ler had tried to crack the code of the combination lock on the safe.

"We already tried it," said Once-ler. He was feeling tired. After hours of cleaning his basement and sorting he couldn't think anymore. It was getting late anyway. "Shouldn't you be going home soon Ted? I don't want your mom worrying about you. It's almost seven."

"Yeah you're right," sighed Ted, but he didn't want to leave. "I'll come back tomorrow. Audrey said she'd try coming too, but she has to babysit her cousin."

Once-ler watched Ted leave from his front door. Looking outside he saw the reborn forest. This was his home. To live among animals, the hills, the river (as long he wasn't floating down it in his bed,) and the spacious sky!

He went back inside to focus on the safe. He couldn't think of the right numbers to open it. Maybe he could pry it open with something. He didn't know if he had a crowbar. Once-ler needed something strong and sharp to…he knew what to use. He went upstairs to where he kept his ax. He went back down and lifted the safe upwards.

"Alright," he said to himself. "Time to crack this baby open!" Carefully he lifted it up to aim, and at an easy pace he hit the locked side. Clang! He grinned. The lock was broken! He eased the safe back in its former position and the door squeaked open. Once-ler sat down to organize whatever was inside.

Papers! Not only papers! It was old mail, mainly junk mail. He frowned at the contents; disgusting, old, musty mail! All wrinkled and out of date. Why did he put mail in a safe? He originally got it for any sacred objects he bought with his millions. He was knee-deep in greed then. He didn't want to think about it.

"This is not what I had in mind," Once-ler grumbled as he scooted them out. He expected something like old trinkets. He was even more upset when he found the old orders for Thneeds. The last thing he wanted to think about was Thneeds! Things such as gift certificates and special offers for restaurants were included. Everyone wanted the young entrepreneur to come to their social places. Once-ler had gotten a special offer in a bar for his 21st birthday to celebrate his new freedom in drinking. Oh, the hangover he had the next morning!

Just when he thought there was nothing interesting, something new caught his eye among the usual mail. He found it hidden down below the pile between one Thneed order and gift certificate to a fondue place. A light pink envelope. He quirked an eyebrow at it.

"Probably fan mail," mumbled Once-ler. He remembered some girls going insane over him. He never thought an inventor would be attractive to high schoolers. He slit it open and pulled out two letters folded perfectly together. There were two little pieces of paper folded as well and snapshots in a paperclip. He focused on the letters. He smelled something familiar, but it was faint. It smelled like wildflowers.

"Marie," he whispered. He'd know that scent anywhere. Marie had sent him something! He felt terrible he hadn't read it early, but he smiled. He felt excited knowing his woman had written to him. It had to be something like her parents willing to let her come to him. How bad could it be?

_Dear Once-ler, I see your thneed idea has gone sky high. Congratulations. I always knew you would succeed. I'm sorry I haven't been in contact with you, but a lot has happened since you left home. I have much to tell you about what's happened since you left Palmer. I'm living at a little town called Geisel in a cottage. Obviously I have my return address for you to contact me by. I have a job as a receptionist at the town's newspaper, The Geisel Gazette. I'm also a florist and seamstress on Saturdays. I still see Rufus and Betsy now and then. They don't have jobs any more so I help pay for their homes. It's the least I can do for them. They quit being a butler and housekeeper for my parents. They're enjoying their free time. _

_My parents are still living successful lives, but we're not speaking to each other. The reason is personal. They are no long a part of my life and to be honest I'm glad to have moved on from them after how they've taken care of me. They never even tried to do so. It's a long story. Good thing I have plenty of paper! I'd type this, but I feel if I wrote it by hand it'd be more personal. _

_ Something really big happened after you left; something really big and important happened to me. In early August I went for a doctor's appointment and found out I was pregnant. I was afraid of what would happen and I missed you terribly. I couldn't reach you and I knew my parents would kill me when they found out it was by you. They almost did! I wasn't and still not angry at you. You're not to blame. Time just didn't work out for us like we hoped. I only regret I didn't leave with you. That's the only thing I would change. We would all be together and not have any more worries about our families. _

_ However, I decided that I would keep our baby or should I say babies? Yes, Once! I had twins. They were born on March 2__nd__, your 21__st__ birthday! You have fraternal twin girls named Natalie Viola and Chloe Eleri. I have copies of their birth certificates folded up for you with some pictures. Natalie's the firstborn and nine minutes older than Chloe. Natalie's a little controller. Chloe's a shy little violet. Natalie's already taken up an interest in drawing and Chloe says she wants to play guitar. They get along well despite having different personalities. Their the light of my life. They can write their names now, they're learning how to do chores and they adore Betsy and Rufus. _

_They're beautiful! They look like you! (Chloe looks like your twin!) Chloe loves marshmallows almost as much as you do and Natalie only likes pancakes for breakfast. They've just turned three and are learning new things. They remind me of you; Natalie's determined and Chloe's quirky. They'll start a play group this fall. Natalie's excited, but Chloe's apprehensive. They always make the most of the moment. Oh, by the way, that kitten you gave me, Edwin's still alive! We're happy, safe and healthy. Your bunnies I call them because of your pajamas, are growing up; seems like only yesterday I had them in a home birth. It took eight hours and horrible pain, but it was all worth it when I first saw them. It's a great feeling Once. I couldn't ask for more. _

_ The only problem is that you're not here. It's been four years since we tied the knot and I've only seen you three weeks out of it. It's not fair for us! I still miss and love you Once-ler. I never stopped loving you. I could never stop loving you. We both grew up with or without fathers; you never knew yours, I had a terrible one. I don't want our daughters to have the same. I want them to have better. I hate pulling you away from your hard earned work, but what I ask you is important. I understand you have your business, but if you could find the time for your girls it would be fantastic. They need you as much as I do. I want them to have the best if possible and I say you are the best. _

_ I'm a little worried that you're angry at me right now. I'm not sure if you thought of being a father and if not, you might be horrified reading this, but let me say I have full confidence in you. I know you can take care of them. Fathers have that instinct too; you just have to find it. One look at the girls and you'll love them. I have no doubts that you will. Don't worry about the girls hating you. Children love unconditionally. I've told them stories about you and they light up when I tell them. I have pictures of you so they know what you look like. It works now when they're toddlers, but I can't say the same things when they're older. They'll understand more. I don't know what exactly I can tell them if you're not here, other than we got separated by family. What if they have deeper questions? You know I over worry big decisions. I feel that this is one to worry about now. _

_Please don't feel guilty, furious or sad about the girls. It's not too late to enter their lives. I ask and beg for you to think about it. We can be a complete family! You can stay with us if you can run your business from far away or we can move in with you. I'm sure you live in a lovely house. Although I've heard rumors you live in a factory. I'm not going to trust rumors. I want what's best for all of us. _

_I am proud of you for succeeding. I really am! I hope you haven't forgotten the bargain with my parents. You're a bigger success than them! That's quite a feat! I knew you would prove them wrong. When we meet again we can be together. When we do, expect many kisses from me and smothering hugs from the girls. I can't wait for you to see them. My parents have egg on their face already! The girls have never met them, but as people who told me to get rid of them, they're not worth our time anymore. _

_Write to me please! I have a phone number, but it's disconnected now to save money on bills. I can come to you or you can come to us. I'm not sure how to find Truffula Valley; I can't find it on any maps. If you send me directions I can surely find it. I've always had bad navigation skills. I'm at work from eight-thirty to seven-thirty on weekdays. Saturday mornings I help out in a florist shop and in the evening I mend laundry for elderly folks. However, when you've got the free time, please come. My house has a bench in the front if you have to wait. I also have a spare key under the doormat and you can leave the door open a bit so I know it's you. I hope to see you soon. Becoming your wife was one of the best choices I made despite all that's happened. _

_I love you forever Once-ler. I love you with all my heart. _

_With love, Marie. _

That was that. He expected to read something cheerful, but as he did his smile faded into shock and deep regret. Once-ler was grateful he had sat down when he read it. Had he had stood he would've fainted or just simply collapsed slack-jawed. His heart had sunk so low when he read it. He didn't remember a time when his eyes went wide in horror. A thousand things flashed in his mind. Pregnant?! Marie had been pregnant?! Twins?! She gave birth to twins in her house?! First off; ouch! He couldn't imagine the pain she went through. Secondly, he felt terrible he hadn't been there for her. She had been all alone with two girls, raising them herself! He never should've left! What if…that's the only question he thought.

What if he had stayed in Palmer? The trees wouldn't have been destroyed! He wouldn't have stayed in grief for most of his life over what he had done! He had that stupid safe nearby why didn't he remember it?! Why did he put it in the safe?! Why didn't he read it?!

He remembered now. It had been a rough day from his mother's badgering, The Lorax's lecturing, press interviews, paparazzi, squealing teens, and complaining employees. He needed to unwind and finding that his mother still came to his office when he wanted to be alone he went to the basement. He brought the mail he hadn't looked at yet and planned to read it. He had sat on the floor, taking his hat and gloves off, but then his mother found him. She said he had to take her out for dinner because it was her birthday. Angry at her, he flung the mail in the safe and locked it for later. He had planned to come back for it, but he forgot the next day when the greed seeped back in.

What if he had read the letter? Once-ler noticed stains of teardrops on some words. She had been crying when writing it! He would've left to get them! Marie would've been back in his arms! Those two girls would've had a father…father, that's what he was.

He never ever, ever expected it to happen to him! He didn't plan on being one; he thought it would just be him and Marie in their marriage. How could it have happened? Of course; their three-week honeymoon. How many nights did they have some romance and fall asleep together? Nearly every night. How many times did he awake, with Marie at his side, a hand in her hair, the other on her lower back, her hands on his chest and her face at his neck? Nearly every morning. Thinking of those results it was obvious that Marie had conceived. It _was _his fault.

Once-ler knew how it happened, but why? He never pictured having children. He had very little experience with babies! He was the baby of his family; he didn't have any cousins with all those uncles and aunts he had! Babies were little things that screamed, spat up food and were twitchy. Cute, but those other entire things that came with babies… Needless to say The Once-ler never wanted kids despite how adorable they could be. Plus kids could be brats if raised spoiled. Just like the little girl who broke his guitar when he tried selling his Thneed. The fact he didn't grow-up with a father made him think he couldn't be one because he didn't know what fathers did. Uncle Ubb barely fit the criteria for a fatherly figure.

Marie, he knew she could be a great mother. She had that patient quality that mothers had, at least the opposite of his own. While decaying away with time in his Lurkim Once-ler had thought of her. He actually hoped she had found someone else; a someone else being a better guy who would take care of her in a way that he didn't. It pained him to think that because he loved her, but she needed better. She didn't deserve a monster like him. He had imagined her with the seven kids she had wanted. Four boys and three girls with her features keeping her busy and happy. She would have a new man who had a good job, loved her, and their children. It helped distract him from the ruined valley when he thought of her and her family. He had named the kids to himself; William, Eric, Caleb, Orville, Maggie, Emily and Chloe.

Chloe? That was the name Marie had picked for one of his daughters! He had always liked that name for some reason and then it sank he was a_ father_. He had not one, but two children. He suddenly realized what he had missed. Two little lives he should've partaken in. He missed their firsts! All the little things that parents could bore people to tears with! First steps, words, school days, play times, their arrival.

He was definitely glad he didn't kill himself out of misery. He had been so tempted to end it all and free the world of his terrible existence back then. Let one of his machines run loose and chop him to pieces, drown himself in the schloppity-schlopp, just die. If he had, nothing would've changed. The forest was good again. The animals were back and he had a new friend. Something good had come out of it. This though made him rethink. Leaving Palmer may have been a bad idea.

What now? What had happened to Marie over the years? He now regretted he had his youth restored. He wanted to be old again and die. If Marie was dead then he didn't want to live. Poor Marie; all alone, being reminded every day from seeing her children that their daddy wasn't with them and what a fool he was! He never wanted her to get hurt and if anything bad had happened to her over the years, she didn't deserve it. What of the girls? Were they still alive? Were they alright? He hoped, wished, prayed and pleaded that they were. Maybe they had their own families. Was it possible he had grandchildren? He began scolding himself, even of things he had forgiven himself for. All of his past, the things he did, everything had been pushed over like dominoes all by him.

"Pregnant," Once-ler thought in disbelief. "What were you doing on your 21st birthday? You were drinking! You were drinking all the wine, champagne and gin you could get while your poor wife was in an eight hour labor pushing _your_ kids out! Some father you are! Some husband! You left her!" What kind of man was he? Impregnate her and then leave her alone with a child or in this case two like some drunk in a bar. Alright, not entirely like so, but still he left.

He checked the birth certificates. They were born on his birthday! "5:00 pm" for Natalie and "5:09 pm" for Chloe. More shock affected him. He hadn't even looked at the pictures yet. Trembling he undid the paperclip. The first one was backwards and with Marie's handwriting. He flipped it over and gasped at the sight.

Lying down on a bed of white sheets were two babies with blonde hair. They appeared to be three months old. They were swaddled in pink blankets and facing each other, eyes closed. They looked more like their mommy than him. Something stirred in him. It felt like nothing he had felt before. He couldn't find words for it. He couldn't explain the water in his ice blue eyes. He didn't understand how after reading the depressing news he felt prideful and light. Those two babies were his! He couldn't wrap his head around it because it didn't seem possible for such precious souls to come from him. They were of his flesh and blood. They were his very own; _his daughters_. He couldn't believe it, but it was true.

If love at first sight was real, it was with seeing one's own child for the first time. His finger traced over their darling faces. A mix of a sob and laugh came as he gazed. He hadn't even seen the rest and he was emotional. He couldn't hold back the fascination and wonder. A feeling he never felt before, a type of love, washed over him. It felt so pure and strong. The world changed and he felt a new purpose. His purpose was being there for them.

"Beautiful," whispered Once-ler. "So beautiful." It was the only word he could find to sum up how they looked. The word "daughter" wasn't foreign or distant. It applied to him. He didn't have just one, he had two and that was double more than he expected in his lifetime.

He looked at the next ones. They were in a bassinette, in high chairs, a carriage, or being held by Betsy and Rufus. The one where they were held by Marie shook him, but in a good way. All three females in the snapshot belonged to him; his woman and baby girls. He loved seeing it. They were his three girls. He heaved his chest out at the thought. It felt better than when he made his first Thneed.

The next one stunned him again. Marie had written a description on the back. "Chloe: right. Natalie: left. Once, did you know a baby's hair changes color?" It was their first birthday (also his twenty-second) and they had black hair. Black? Last he saw they were blonde! He always thought if Marie had kids they would be blonde. No, they had thick dark hair like him. They had his hair and her eyes. They had little crowns on their heads as they tore through a vanilla cake. The one candle was torn out and on the table. They're faces were messy with white frosting. Chloe had the most food on her face; it was on her cheeks, her nose, and up to her forehead. She was a bit smaller than Natalie. Natalie had her fingers in her mouth. They were adorable.

The following they still had dark hair and it changed. All hair styles showed their little foreheads. Natalie's was getting longer. It went past her shoulders by age two. By age three is was at her waist. It reminded him of a fairy tale princess's hair. It was wavy like Clarisse's hair. Marie did say curly styles skipped generations in her family. Chloe's fell lightly at her shoulders. It was curly just like Marie's. They were photogenic like their parents.

The last two were up close shots of their faces. They both had a faint pattern of freckles, a tiny nose, his smile with Marie's thin lips and her dark blue eyes. Natalie had her mother's heart shaped face and she had a closed smile. She looked like a perfect combination of them. Chloe _did_ look like his twin. She had his shape of face and her curls framed her face. She showed minuscule teeth in a wide smile like she was laughing. He should've been there for them, if only he hadn't gone away!

_What if_?

Once-ler got out of his chair with the letter in hand. All he could feel was guilt. He slumped against the wall and let tears fall after a moment. They ran into the crevices of his lips. He brushed his bangs back with his ungloved hand. With a shaky breath he flicked his tongue out to taste the tears. Memories returned and he felt that he didn't deserve to have his youth again. He didn't want anything bad to happen to His Beauty. Nor to his princesses.

"If she's still alive," he thought. His head hit the wall and he bit his lips. "I'm sorry." It was a long night for him. He couldn't sleep. He paced around thinking and worrying.

"Please let me see them," he prayed as he looked out at the serene valley's night. "Even if its for only a second." Once-ler went back to the table, folded his arms down and placed his face down. With that he cried.

The next morning came and The Lorax was in a good mood. Feeling hungry he went to check on his friend. Pipsqueak followed wanting a hug from his human.

"Hey Beanpole," said The Lorax coming inside. He looked at his friend all hunched over. " Meh! You don't look too good. Rough night of cleaning?"

Once-ler peeked up from his arms. His face was tear stained and his eyes red. His hair was disheveled from his hands as he remained bent over the desk. He nodded a hello. His face said deep misery. Something was wrong to The Lorax. He hadn't seen Beanpole in such a miserable state since the last tree fell. Pipsqueak tugged on his pant leg and then hugged it.

"What's all this?" The Lorax climbed up the table to see the contents. He noticed the safe was open. "Hey! You got the black box opened! What was in it?"

Once-ler didn't answer, but pointed at the papers. The Lorax looked down and stared. The Lorax wasn't expecting notes and garbage.

"What's wrong?" asked The Lorax. He was concerned. Once-ler rubbed his face and sighed; it was going to be a long story. Where did he begin?

"Something happened," he started. His throat felt dry. "Something bad happened when I left home. My-I had a-this woman."

The Lorax's eyes went wide as he sat down. This would be interesting. They went even wider at each detail; the city hall wedding, The Finnegans, Marie's pregnancy, the existence of the twins and the letter.

"So what exactly is the problem?" asked The Lorax, thinking it wasn't Once-ler's fault and his in-laws were to blame.

"What is the problem?!" snapped Once-ler standing. "Have you not been listening?! I've let my wife and two children down! My own kids never knew me! I failed them! Who knows what's happened to them! I'm a worse person than I was before!"

He broke down again sinking to the floor. Pipsqueak tried comforting him with an embrace around his arm, but it didn't help. The Lorax got down from the table and put a hand on Once-ler's shoulder.

"Look Beanpole if you had found the letter in time would you have gone back to her?"

"Y-yes." Once-ler's voice shook.

"And would you do anything for her and the girls?"

"Anything."

"Even if it costed your own life?"

Once-ler nodded. Though he had just realized his new life role, he would've died for his family.

"Then that's all that matters." The Lorax gave a gently smile. "You can still find them can't you?"

"I don't know," Once-ler wiped his eyes. "I'm not sure if Marie still lives in that town." He stifled back a yawn. With some encouragement The Lorax managed to send him to bed. With him sleeping, the forest creature got back on the table and looked at the pictures. One of the girls looked familiar to him. A new realization struck.

Ted showed up that afternoon. Everything seemed too quiet. Audrey would come later with her cousin. She had some baby-sitting to do. When he went inside The Lerkim he noticed the opened safe and The Lorax looking at some pictures. The Lorax shuffled them back in the safe when he saw Ted.

"Hey, where's Once-ler?" asked Ted. He saw no sign of the young man. "Whoa! He got the safe opened!" Excitedly he sat down. The Lorax nodded solemnly.

"It's best we don't talk about it," said the forest guardian.

"Why?" asked Ted. He had thought all night of what could be in the safe.

"At least for now. I'll tell you later. By the way, Beanpole's sleeping. He was up all night."

Ted shrugged, but obeyed. He knew better than to anger The Lorax. The two went outside and (more like tried for Ted) played Rummy. Pipsqueak joined them and won two games. He seemed sad his human hadn't come out yet. Upstairs Once-ler had a rough time sleeping.

_Grey. All was grey and foggy. Truffula stumps stood everywhere he looked. He held his elegant green jacket close as it was freezing cold. The wind was strong and abruptly stopped. In instinct he reached up to keep his hat on, but he wasn't wearing if after all. He was walking and searching for something, but he didn't know what for. The green suede of his gloves didn't block out the cold. He could hear the jingling and rattling of his pocket watch. Blindly he pursued his surroundings because something was in deep in his mind that he was needed. _

_Out of nowhere a rain storm hit and he stood still as it went dark. He couldn't move. His brain yelled for him to react, but his body wouldn't coöperate. The odd thing was he didn't feel wet, he felt dry. He furrowed his eyebrows. What was keeping him from moving? His ears perked hearing a voice. It sounded familiar. Suddenly he could move and he ran. He was breathless when he saw that the rain stopped and he saw his Lerkim standing in the distance on the hill he stood. Then, though he didn't know why he turned. His eyes watered and his mouth partly opened. _

_Out of a mist came Marie. She wore a long white dress, the sleeves loose; falling of the shoulders he had touched and kissed. She carried by the laces some boots as she walked barefoot on the grickle grass. She hadn't changed at all expect her stomach looked a little bigger and dirt smudged her skin. Oh, but she still looked wonderful to him. Once-ler only stared and could only walk slowly to her though his heart pleaded to run and snatch her up. Marie only focused on him as she got closer to him. Her face was trembling in awe. She dropped the pair of shoes which were caked in mud. _

_They stopped close in proximity. For what seemed like a long time they only looked at their beloved one. Once-ler realized that she was pregnant, about second trimester. Hesitantly he placed his fingertips on her biggering front. One of her hands ran over his, insisting for him to touch. He felt something move which made him flinch. She smiled reassuringly. The babies were kicking. Once-ler tilted his head down, touching her forehead. She pressed into him and let her arms enclose around his neck. Once-ler ran his hands to her sides and back. He couldn't find words, but his face full of desperation and sweet ardor said enough. A hand brushed her face. They kissed like it was their last. It was deep, passionate and intimate. When they separated Once-ler kept her close as they walked to his Lerkim. His hands didn't let go of her. Marie's breathing seemed labored. She leaned so far into him, he almost lost his balance. She clung to his coat. Then she gasped and whimpered in pain. Oh no! She wasn't! Once-ler bit his lip in fear. He hoped she wasn't going into labor. If so, he didn't know what to do. He had to get her inside if so. He managed to lift her bridal style though she was heavier than usual. Marie started screaming in agony and then- _

Once-ler's eyes snapped open. Someone was screaming. It wasn't an adult, it was a child, no, a baby. A baby? His brain must've been thinking about the letter still and he was disillusioned. He crawled out of his bed and went downstairs.

"Come on Ashleigh, please go to sleep," said Audrey cradling a baby. Audrey showed up pushing a stroller with her baby cousin. Ashleigh was nine months old and extra fussy that day. The little red-haired baby dressed in a denim jumper wouldn't settle down. Ted sat at the table looking at a baby book she had brought. He read ideas to help and Audrey tried them out. Ted looked up to see Once-ler slowly coming down. He told Audrey when she arrived that The Once-ler had changed. At first she found it hard to believe, but with a small, orange creäture coming out of a stump when a tree was cut down, anything could happen. She never saw pictures of The Once-ler young; he was always an old man to her.

"Hey you're up," Ted smiled. "The Lorax said you had a rough night."

"Don't remind me," said Once-ler. He yawned and stretched his arms. He felt a little better after sleeping all morning and half of the afternoon. Deep down he still felt a storm of heartache. "Hi Audrey," he said casually.

Audrey stood rigid at The Once-ler. He looked…she never pictured him to be so…attractive. She didn't speak. Once-ler went to the fridge to get some water. He cocked an eye at her, so did Ted. Ashleigh continued to cry, but Audrey wasn't shushing her.

"Audrey?" asked Once-ler. There was still no response. "Are you okay?"

"Oh! Um…sorry I didn't expect you'd be…" stuttered Audrey. She hoped her cheeks weren't turning pink. "You look great."

"Oh, thank you," said Once-ler smiling. Audrey smiled back, but it faded when Ashleigh let out another piercing scream.

"Audrey brought her cousin Ashleigh," said Ted. "She's just a little cranky now."

"Sorry if she woke you up Mr. Once-ler," apologized Audrey as she cradled her some more.

Once-ler felt curious. After finding out he had offspring he wanted to know more about babies. Fatherly instinct was breaking into him. Just looking at Ashleigh crying plucked heartstrings. He could hold her and give Audrey a break.

"I don't know what you want Ashleigh," said Audrey, almost pleading. "Please stop crying."

"Audrey," said Once-ler. She almost jumped at his young voice. "I'll take her."

"Okay," she said hesitantly. "Just hold her head like this." Audrey glanced at Ted and gently placed her in Once-ler's arms. Trembling, Once-ler held Ashleigh. He hated the thought of dropping her, but he kept a good grip on her. Ashleigh bawled at the new set of arms. Once-ler flinched at her sobs, but it would be rude to suddenly give her back to Audrey. He went over to the sofa he had and sat with her. Ashleigh kicked her little feet as if to get her white socks off.

"Hey," he said softly. "It's okay." He hummed a tune and crossed one leg over the other to be comfortable. Audrey sat with Ted and rested her face in her hands. There was something about seeing a handsome young man take care of baby that made a female mushy. Ted looked surprised at seeing Once-ler handle a baby. Ashleigh slowly stopped crying at the stranger who quietly sang.

Once-ler liked holding her. It wasn't so hard after all. She was cuddly like Pipsqueak. Little dark green eyes focused on him. Emerald and Aquamarine blinked at each other forging a new friendship. Once-ler tried imagining holding one of his own as Ashleigh nestled into him. It might be closest he would get to experience it. One of her hands griped a button on his vest. She gurgled and cooed. Hesitant, because he didn't know how Audrey would respond, he placed kiss on her head. Ashleigh squealed a laugh which made him smile. It looked like he had another visitor to look forward to. If so, she was more than welcome. He was willing to learn more about babies.

_Author's Note: Twins! I'm glad you all like the surprise and like the name of the town. Hey quick think about Natalie's middle name. There's two ways to pronounce Viola, but just so we're clear it's Viola, like in Violet. I almost did that for a middle name! Song Chloe sang is a great oldie. Check it out on YouTube! ColourfulGrey and Xynie thank you for the story alert! xlime and bloodplus103 thank you for the fave and alert! I should mention that Once-ler left Marie in June so for as long as she's been pregnant he's been gone. I hope Oncie wasn't out of character here. This chapter was tricky. Hey, um, I've been added to the community escape from reality, thank you kindly to whoever added me, but I'm confused about something. Last I checked I was in another one called Romance Heaven and I'm not seeing my story there. Did I get booted out for some reason? If you have answers please, please let me know. I'm not mad, I'm just confused._


	23. The Good Natured Onceler

(The Lorax and The Once-ler do not belong to me. They're Dr. Seuss' and Illumination's. Same goes for the other characters. You should be able to identify them! Only Marie, Chloe and Natalie and her family are only mine.) **26 pages long! No wonder it took forever to update! I'm not too happy with the product, but I tried! Reuploaded as of 01/22/2013.**

**Chapter 23 **

**The Good Natured Once-ler **

Once-ler plucked a few chords on his old guitar thinking of his and Marie's song. His two fancy ones from his greedy days were locked away and he missed playing his old, battered black one.

A few weeks had passed since Once-ler discovered his unknown family. He still felt depressed, but he had comfort from those around him. Pipsqueak especially was the best at it. He didn't know if he would see them, but it could happen. This was the one thing he had to be optimistic about. Maybe even irrational? He put his princesses' birth certificates in an old frame which he reread first thing in the morning. Right where it said "Father" was his name: Willard Edmund Once-ler. He put the baby pictures and letter in his room, splayed out over his desk. Wherever they were he loved them.

Looking back on his whole life he considered knowing Marie, coming to Truffula Valley, meeting The Lorax (even if he got on his nerves) and finding out she had two children were the brightest spots of his life. Not his old family, the grief, anger or self-hatred he had alone in his Lerkim. Those earliest days after the last tree had fallen had been the darkest of his life.

The Once-ler remembered throwing fits at nothing and drinking what was left of his alcohol collection. He had one fit where he flung things at the windows breaking half of the glass. That hadn't been smart, but he didn't care to fix properly and nailed up boards. Then after those fits he would sit in a chair and strike a match to the sole of his boots to light a cigar. He would breathe the tobacco trying to dream of more pleasant things. Then afterwards he would brood and cry hard. After crying hard, he would fall asleep wherever he was. He didn't care for hygiene after a while. He put up The Street of The Lifted Lorax signpost for the forest guardian, his friend. He didn't remember when the crows started showing up, but it seemed like they had always been there. Their cawing was almost like a symbol of despair and evil. He hated hearing it. His voice became damaged after years of smoking and the bad air.

He had missed the Valley's beauty. He missed the animals, especially Pipsqueak and Melvin. He knew Melvin half of his life, how could he not miss him? He nearly drowned with Pipsqueak and the baby animal attached himself at the human's ankles afterwards. He had looked up to him and his human had let him down. Maybe that he had grabbed out for him midair when they were rescued had sealed the bond. He missed The Lorax. No matter how different they had behaved about things he had grown fond of him. He regretted his words and actions to him.

Of course he had missed Marie; his beautiful, loving, Honeysuckle. He wished she was there to comfort him. The dream of her lying in his bed when he woke up was a hope. Just a hope that it was all a bad dream and they were together. It was diminished when he opened his eyes and found only a grey landscape out his window. Even The Lorax would've made him feel better. Once-ler missed the scent of Marie's hair and breath. He longed for the taste of her lips and sight of her figure and behavior. He ached to hear her voice; talking, laughing and moaning like when they kissed in passion. His fingers would twitch imagining her long, curly locks in them. The feeling of her lips and smooth skin… He only had a wedding ring and small photograph of her. He promised to himself to wear his ring again when they reunited. He had, terribly, forgotten about it when in greed. Why had he forgotten? Who forgot like that?! Deep down he had tried to think of her, but money would take over his will. When looking at the ring and photograph of her (her senior year picture) had gotten too much for him because of guilt he stuffed them under his mattress. He'd take them out now and then.

He had tried to change Thneedville. He tried talking to crowds, but it was worse than when he first tried selling the blasted contraption! He was hated for causing the smogulous smoke _and_ not making Thneeds. When that didn't work he went back home and searched the grounds for seeds. The sight of a young man in his mid-twenties clawing around the dirt would've been an odd picture. After weeks of searching he had found one seed, but fearing he would ruin it he kept it safe. Maybe one day he would have the courage to try planting it.

Despite people hating him, the press still bothered him. They asked him about what happened to the trees he used. When he wouldn't answer; the reason was so obvious! It was right before their eyes. However, he said if they gave him certain things (fifteen pence, a nail and the shell of a great-great-great grandfather snail) then he would tell why. He figured the asked pieces would be tricky to find and no one would pester him. Kids who heard the presses story got interested and tried it out which gave The Once-ler hope that they could change Thneedville. However, they never came back for the second half which would prove their dedication. They never came back save for the only one who did make a change.

If the press wasn't enough of a bother annoying salesmen and obnoxious teenagers came around. Oh, those teens were the worst! They tried climbing on The Lerkim and played ding-dong ditch! Some very stupid ones threw rocks at his windows adding to the damage he made himself. That prompted him to build contraptions to send them off. It was fun to watch them fly up in the air and catch them for some last words, and then kick them off with a boot. Those were the only funny moments he had. Thneedville soon forgot about him. He was nothing, but a myth. Those who were children or teens when he first showed up and didn't let the world of metal and plastic eat their minds remembered him. Some even remembered seeing the "Lorax Approved" Thneed billboard standing in town.

It was different now. It was a healing process and it wasn't Lorax noticed that along with wearing his old clothes and fedora, The Once-ler was wearing a silver ring on his left weak finger. A picture of a blonde hair woman in a red dress was on his desk. Pipsqueak curled up with him at night to sleep.

On one evening Ted left later than usual. Mrs. Wiggins and Grammy Norma were going on a mother/daughter getaway for a few days and leaving Ted home alone for the first time. Ted spent more time at The Once-ler's since he didn't have his mother's worries hovering over for him to come home at a certain time. It was on his way back he noticed the animals, Pipsqueak in the lead, rushing to a farther area of the river. A Swomee chick was yanking The Lorax by his mustache who was furious at the tugging on his face. They all looked worried. Ted climbed off his scooter to see what the fuss was about.

Ted found a Bar-ba-loot tugging on his pant leg and he followed it. In the water were the Humming-Fish trying to heave something out. It was…a body?! A sickly looking body facing upwards was being heaved up by the fish. They tried pushing it up right, but only to have it fall face down. The Lorax took action at the sight.

"Oh-oohh! He cried and rushed in the shallow end. "No! No!"

"What's going on?" cried Ted panicking as he splashed in too.

He had never seen something like it in his life. He grabbed hold of its wrists while The Lorax pulled it by its shirt collar. After some struggling Ted and The Lorax succeeded. On the riverbank the body lay almost lifeless. A pull back of its hair by The Lorax and he went into another state of panic. Pipsqueak pawed the body's head in fear. The chest heaved slowly as it took in air.

"Ted take her! Take her to your place!" The Lorax gave his order and he rushed off.

"Wait? What?" asked Ted confused. "Who is she?" The Lorax was already gone to get something important. Ted obeyed by dragging the woman's body to his scooter. He tried sitting her up right, but she only fell forward hitting the handle bars. Reaching around her thin waist he managed to drive for Thneedville. He didn't understand why he was told to take her to _his_ place. The Once-ler's was closer.

When Ted got home, he dragged her inside. She was too heavy to carry and it wasn't because of weight. Her height was the main cause. Ted took her up to his room, he didn't know where else to put her. He eased her up to his bed and sat in his desk chair waiting for The Lorax. The silence with a motionless body had an eerie feeling. Finally Ted could no longer bear it and went downstairs to flip on the TV. He needed to clear his head. The sight of her disturbed him.

He had never seen such a sick human in his life. She was more skinny and paler than The Once-ler and not in a healthy way. She was gaunt, deathly white like she had never seen sunlight. Her long hair was greasy and rank of disgust. She didn't look like she had bathed in weeks, maybe months. She had dark circles under her closed eyes. She looked like one of the zombies he'd see in a horror movie. He actually wished his mom and grammy were there to make the house less scary, but they were off doing disco and getting their perms.

About an hour later, to his relief, The Lorax came back to his room carrying a water-lily, but in it wasn't pollen. It was water, the same water that he gave The Once-ler. He got on the bed next to her face and motioned for Ted to sit her up. Ted sat down and inched her up. Her head fell to her chest. The woman made a whimper when the petals touched her lips. Ted tilted her head a little.

"Come on Creek," whispered The Lorax. His tone was the gentlest Ted had heard from the forest guardian. "Take a drink. Come on." He pressed the flower to her lips.

"What is that?" asked Ted. Flowers were still new to him after living in a land of plastic and metal.

"Shush!" The Lorax ordered. He pushed the flower closer to her lips. A few drops fell on her outfit. It was a grey jumpsuit with a white t-shirt sticking out at the collar. Ted noticed her shoes were stiff boots and she had bruises on her wrists.

"I've got an idea," said Ted. He let her drop back, left for the kitchen and came back with a straw. "Make her use this. It'll be easier for her to drink." He stood it up in the flower.

The Lorax placed it between her teeth. With another coax she started drinking. She nearly spluttered at the taste! Her spine arched up. The Lorax rubbed a bent knee of hers.

"I know, I know," he coaxed. "It's really sweet." He pointed a finger at Ted. "This isn't for you!"

"What is it?" asked Ted. "Some magical flower?"

"It's not the flower, it's the water. It's-it's what I used for Beanpole. You don't need to know where it's from and best to keep your mouth shut or people will abuse it."

Ted sighed and continued to watch the woman drink. Thinking of O'Hare and how he sold air it was best to be cautious. There were still people like him in the world. The Lorax smiled when the last drop had been drunk.

"You can take it better than Beanpole," The Lorax chuckled. The woman rested backwards and curled up. "There we go Creek. Just rest a while. Thanks Ted. You can go rest now." A fuzzy hand gently brushed over her brow.

Ted retreated on the couch for the night. Questions filled his head about the woman, but he was tired. He could give up his room for the night. It was early in the morning when he woke up and went to his room. The Lorax was there, nearly nodding off. The woman was bundle up in the bed covers and shaking a little. Ted didn't think the house was cold, it just right.

"Um, how is she?" asked Ted. His shoulder felt a little sore from sleeping on the couch.

"She's fine, but keep an eye on her and if she wakes up just tell her The Lorax helped her out." The Lorax got up and headed for the window. "I've gotta go and tell Beanpole."

"Wait, where are you going?" asked Ted. He was getting exhausted with The Lorax randomly leaving. "Hey you know this popping off is getting annoying, you know? Wait! Why does Once-ler have to know about her?"

The Lorax climbed out of his window leaving the preteen baffled. Huffing, he sat at his desk to play a computer game. He kept looking over his shoulder to see if she would wake up. All he thought about was her lanky figure, gaunt and sick in the water. Salt and pepper colored hair splayed out and fingers with long nails curled.

He heard a mumble. Out of reflex he turned. He saw the bed covers move and a short nailed hand slowly emerge. It seemed smaller than he remembered. It was followed by an arm, just hanging off the edge. Ted got up and carefully pulled the cover back and nearly yelled at what he saw.

Instead of an ill-looking woman was a child! She looked to be around five to eight instead of in her fifties like he remembered. She had a baby face with a pattern of freckles, but Ted didn't notice at first because they were faint. Her hair was completely black and curly. It was almost waist length. Her eyes were closed; the sickness was gone out of her face. She was still thin, but not as deadly scrawny like before.

The nightmares she had only hours before were over. The nightmares included of seeing her dear mother and sister getting hurt by abusive people in prison cells. She was pinned against the wall with chains and screamed to save them. There was a forest being destroyed by thick waves from the river and lightning crashing from the sky. Water engulfed everything around and she went down. There was nothing to grab hold of. When she could finally breathe again all she saw on the surface were people who hurt her in boats who stared her down. It was all over for the girl who was named Chloe.

If there was anything that happened to Chloe it was that she had two firm people in her life; Marie and Natalie. She remembered the people who were grandparents to her, but were long gone. Rufus passed away when they were five from a car accident. Betsy died a year later from a stroke leaving a portion of her money to Marie. Marie was in terrible grief and found that Rufus left his condo in his will with the words, "-or the young woman who I love as my daughter." Marie only obeyed because it was for Rufus and she still loved him.

So Marie moved out of Geisel with the girls who had mixed feelings of leaving. Chloe didn't like being in a town, as it was too crowded. Natalie hated change, but she grew to like Palmer. Marie had not been happy entirely because she had a bad name in Palmer. The nasty rumors from her family had damaged her and more followed. People had a suspicious eye to her twins wondering who the dad was. No one guessed Once-ler. Perhaps they thought Marie wouldn't go for someone of a lower class or that they were too close as best friends to go further in a relationship. Either way, everyone knew Marie was a single mother and there was no man in her life. That information was enough to spread lies like wildfire.

Marie made another dramatic change when she noticed how Palmer talked of Once-ler over the past year since his downfall. It was not pleasant and some even said they should send threats to him for being an embarrassment to the business industry. Palmer was a town who lived for businesses. She worried that people would threaten her and her babies. The citizens didn't know who the girls' father was or who she loved so she kept it quiet. Now, if she was going to live there she had to do something hard, but for their safety.

"I need to tell you girls something," she said when they first moved in to the condo. "It's something about your daddy." They didn't need to know all the details, but there was something they needed to know.

"Is Daddy coming to see us?" asked Chloe as they sat in her lap. Marie felt broken hearing that.

"No Sweetie," she said gently. "There's something we have to do if we live here in Palmer and it's to keep you safe."

"Safe?" asked Natalie. Chloe snuggled into her mother's chest.

"I've told you that everyone makes mistake. Your daddy is a good man, but he's made mistakes and some people hate him for those mistakes. Well, if people knew who we were-" Marie stopped to prevent tears. This was hard to do. She continued on while she held her babies close.

"People don't like people who are related to him, like us. You remember those bad guys on television? There are real bad guys who will hurt us if they knew we were related to Daddy. So we need to keep that a secret. We don't go by Once-ler anymore. We go by-" She paused. "Edmundson. We go by Edmundson. It's only to protect ourselves, it's not because we don't love Daddy. Do you understand?"

"We'll never be Once-ler ever again?" asked Chloe. Natalie looked down and twisted a lock of her waist length hair.

"No, we can use it again one day," said Marie still hoping she would see her husband again. "It's just for a while and when we can use it again I'll let you know. So until then our last name is Edmundson."

"We can't tell anybody?" asked Natalie. "Isn't that telling a lie?"

"You can't tell anybody and sometimes you have to lie, but only if necessary. If you broke a vase then you should be honest, but if you need to protect yourself from danger sometimes you should for you safety. You'll understand when you're older."

So from then on, Marie, Chloe and Natalie went by Edmundson. Edmund was Once-ler's middle name and the code that Marie used for instead "Mrs. Once-ler" on her notebooks. It took some getting used to, but it sank in for the three of them.

Marie still kept their house in Geisel as a summer home. So Chloe could still enjoy the vast spaces of nature. She loved nature! To be among the dandelions, the flowers, and the trees was pure bliss.

Chloe loved being outside. She was outdoors more than indoors in the day's twenty-four hours. Outside in the wilderness nobody would bother her, unless Marie called her in for lunch and dinner. She would run over the fields, roll down the grassy hills, wade in creeks and climb trees. She loved the wind rushing through her curly hair when she ran. Her shoes would be coated with mud, grass stains and water droplets when she came home. It didn't matter how hot or cold it was, she loved being in nature.

When she was five Chloe tried figure skating at Blue Fountain Park during the winter. Needless to say, she was the only one who enjoyed it even if she fell. She did it every day after that first lesson until the ice melted. Natalie came and brooded as she played in the snow. She was a little jealous that her sister was better at something than her. She figured since she was older she should exceed at everything.

Marie figured it was a childhood fascination, but it was more. Chloe loved ice skating more than any other activity. Chloe took it seriously over the years. She counted down the days until the pond would freeze. She counted the minutes until she was able to go. There was something freeing about ice skating; she felt strong and at peace.

The girls were part of a group called _Little Ladies Brigade_ and they only did it because Betsy was a leader of the troop before she became a housekeeper for The Finnegans. They wore light blue dresses with matching knee-highs socks, a sash of patches and a beret. They did things like learn how to do community work and that involved selling cookies. Something that Natalie lived for and something that Chloe dreaded. Selling cookies meant tired feet, block after block of door-to-door selling, in the park to get booed by kids and a growling stomach wanting one of the cookies. Each time was the same old routine.

"Hello Madame would you like to buy some _Little Ladies Brigade Cookies_?" said Natalie smiling like a professional sales rep. "They're only four dollars a box."

"No thank you," said the young woman politely. She was about to close the door, but Natalie put a foot in it and frowned at the pain that hit. With an exactly five foot height came a big shoe size. They were both nine.

"I'm not finished," Natalie said in a sing-song tone shaking her head in rhythm. "_Little Ladies Brigade Cookies_ is a great opportunity for charity for the homeless, orphanages and animal shelters."

"That's a lot of charities," said the woman. She looked curiously at the girl.

"Yes and _Little Ladies Brigade Cookies_ make great presents for Christmas, Valentine's Day, birthdays, Mother's Day, Father's Day, Weddings, Anniversaries and even New Year's Day!"

Chloe stood in the back with the red wagon of cookie boxes. She knew Natalie was lying about the charities. She would lie to make a sale and win the pretty jewelry box if they sold the most boxes. Chloe wasn't good at asking for people to buy the cookies. She just pulled the wagon.

"But wait, there's more," Natalie was on a roll with the sale; the woman was slowly becoming, what she called, a sugary sucker. Someone who would buy something unhealthy for a large sum of money. "_Little Ladies Brigade Cookies_ is a good source of fiber and low in carbohydrates and fat making it a healthy treat for people trying to lose weight. Though I'm sure you have nothing to worry about. I mean, look at that figure!"

"Oh, aren't you darling?" said the woman. She fell for the compliment. "I'll buy ten boxes."

"Alrighty, ten boxes for the lovely lady." The woman took out her wallet and gave forty dollars and Natalie had a look in her eyes that ticked off Chloe. It seemed like Natalie's dark blue eyes became green. The woman picked out the flavors and thanked Natalie. Chloe didn't like public attention, but she was there too and she wanted to be thanked.

Ah, I love sugary suckers," laughed Natalie as they went down the block.

"I wish you wouldn't lie about the charities thing," said Chloe walking behind her. "It makes me feel icky."

"Icky shmicky, we made money C!" Natalie put the bills in a manila envelope and checked her clipboard. "Okay next house!"

The park was worse. If they were standing by the fountain, kids (mainly boys) liked throwing balls and sand at them. If that happened Chloe would be near tears, while Natalie smacked her beret at them causing a fight. It was after one very rough time that Natalie got a book about being a salesman and took notes about how to handle customers.

"Chloe get your guitar because we're going to win over the kids with music!"

Chloe was described as painfully shy, but in truth, she had a social anxiety. Things like guitar playing and singing helped her cope when she felt afraid. Chloe couldn't play as well as her father, but she didn't play for fame. She just liked doing it and it was a great way to relieve stress.

"So how is music going to win over the kids?" asked Chloe. She tried adjusting one of the knobs.

"We're going to play a jingle," said Natalie as she folded up a piece of paper of the song she wrote.

"A jingle? We don't have any bells." Chloe was a little slow sometimes. Natalie frowned at her.

"A jingle is a catchy tune that will appeal to their interests to buy you nitwit!"

"Don't call me that! I'm telling Mommy!"

"Oh, cry me a river C!"

After their banter was over, Chloe played some notes and Natalie sang. Natalie didn't have a perfect singing voice. She was an alto.

"Ohhhohhhh…_Little Ladies Brigade Cookies_! Sweet, but healthy! I can't get enough-Ow!" A rubber ball hit her shin. She hopped on one foot to rub the pain away.

"Hey! Bubble and Squeak! Can you sell us some tape to shut your mouths?" A couple of boys laughed. Mean kids found many types of duos for nicknames. Bubble and Squeak, Bread and Butter, Macaroni and Cheese, Ugly and Uglier, Dog and Cat, Thing One and Thing Two (the girls didn't know where that came from.) Natalie narrowed and tried singing again only to get another ball smacked at her.

"Knock it off!" yelled Natalie who didn't like being called a fancy term for fried potatoes and vegetables. Chloe stopped playing and was protected from one ball by her guitar. The girls soon bolted for it for home.

"Oh," Chloe groaned in despair. She held the guitar close to her. "Poor girl! Poor Kaitlyn!"

"Kaitlyn," muttered Natalie. "Who names their guitar Kaitlyn? Who names their guitar at all?"

The girls stopped doing the group after two years. Chloe could no longer take it and pleaded to leave. When Palmer built a skating rink she went there all the time. Natalie would come and scribble in her sketchpads. Chloe moved around on the ice and tried tricks, usually getting bruises. As she grew older she wanted to do more.

Marie was the kind of mother who worked hard to provide for her family. She had to quit her receptionist and florist job if she would stay in Rufus' condo. The girls went to kindergarten giving her the day of work. She took on a new receptionist task in a magazine company, _Feminine Charm. _They weren't as friendly like at _The_ _Geisel Gazette. _She missed them and she knew despite how slow minded they could be they missed her too. Late at night she readied for the next day by fixing lunches for the girls and helping with homework. On weekends she cleaned houses for poor people. Time spent with the girls was precious. She kept wondering if Once-ler would randomly show up one day. When her worries of him not coming hit, she reminded herself she had a part of him and it came in twos.

Seeing the two little heads of dark hair and the smiles that curved completely with their faces would bring joy. Sometimes a sting of sorrow, but it was better to have them there than not at all. Marie did all of his habits like singing at breakfast and repeating his sayings. Anything to make sure there was something of him in their lives. She kept pictures out of their father, and saved every newspaper clipping, article or picture of him. (She did like his green suit.) The locket he gave her had the picture of the twins as babies in pink bundles (this she sent a bigger copy to him.) Then on the other side was him, his senior year photo. She made sure the girls knew something of him, but as for his downfall, they didn't need to know as children. The right moment would come.

Chloe thought very highly of her mother. Marie was kind and patient. She found time to still bake cookies and fix dresses. She managed to give them good presents for special occasions. When the girls did something wrong she didn't defend it, she disciplined them, but it was only because she wanted them to grow up right. This was very strong when it came to Natalie who had a quick temper and got in trouble in school for getting in fights.

Natalie was the kind of sister that required patience. Chloe was a good twin for her. Chloe was able to (sometimes) pull Natalie to reality if she went overboard with something. Natalie was able (or at least tried to) get her sister out of her shell. Natalie didn't have a gentle approach to it. It was usually as close to as kicking and screaming when it came to getting Chloe to attend a party. Chloe was a pushover. She let people walk all over her. Still, despite the differences they did love each other, they just weren't buddies. Their uncles whom they never met were buddies, having everything in common.

Chloe was seen as a sweet girl in all of her school years. That was good, but teachers would get frustrated with how her grades were. Most of her grades were C's and it was said she had a low I.Q. Kids liked teasing her because she always behaved in class. Chloe never liked that and she disliked it even more if classmates made her do things for them. Sometimes, a kid asked her to go sharpen his pencil or a girl would ask her to take a book back to the school library. Chloe always said "Sure," because she feared saying "no."

By the time Chloe was fifteen she worked in a horse stable and she was allowed to train one; a feisty brown and white Belgian named Primrose. Chloe nearly felt like giving up sometimes with the wild animal, but she learned that a good horse was formed from good training, not abuse. After a very long time, Primrose was a gentle creäture. If the job meant being around animals Chloe didn't mind the work because it was usually fun. It was good pay and on weekends she worked in a restaurant washing dishes while Natalie was a waitress.

As long as Chloe didn't have to talk to people and take orders from them she was fine with dish washing. Well, when she got home she'd complain that bratty kids didn't eat everything on their plate, how wasteful it was for food to get thrown out, the rich folk and their complaints and how dry her skin would get from the harsh soap. She usually tried to have a good nature, but it could slip sometimes.

By the time she was eighteen she moved out with Natalie into the world, leaving a tearful mother. Natalie seemed more excited about moving than the two of them. She went to a university in a bigger city who was interested in her smarts. Chloe would continue to skate. She planned to enter Nationals in winter. She found a small cabin to stay in to try being independent. She needed to try. Marie had encouraged her to try. So she would try to become a young lady, but she still wished there was some potion that could keep her young forever. Just to not grow-up.

Her cabin was only one room and had a key already hidden below a floor board. It had a sink and a pot belly stove to cook with. It had a thatched roof and an outhouse. It wasn't much, but Chloe didn't ask for much. She liked being in a small house. All she needed was a job and food to eat...especially food. She loved food! Of course Chloe had ice skating to intrigue her. She would ask for nothing else.

Near the cabin was a wood and it was called Evergreen Woodlot. It was like the kind that Chloe imagined in fairy tales and mythology (another interest of hers) where tree blossoms grew in spring. The only thing missing was perhaps a unicorn and several fairies among flowers. The smell reminded Chloe of her mother's hair.

Natalie was ordered to look after her sister, but after some point she went her own way. She had a selfish side in her. Natalie didn't like getting held back, but there was another reason why she didn't want to be around her sister for the time being. Chloe felt lonesome on those first few nights alone to the point she cried. What she didn't know was that she wasn't alone in that wood.

After the valley exodus, the animals retreated to Evergreen Woodlot finding no humans nearby. The city, Gellar, was an hour away and no one came to that area. The abandoned cabin from pioneer days was a concern, but finding the door wide open and cobwebs growing there was nothing to worry about. Especially after five years had passed they could stop holding their breath in worry.

The wood had fruit, different from the Truffula Fruit, but still good and satisfying. The pond was small, but clean. There were hills and mountains in the distance. The air wasn't smoky and they all slowly adapted. Though, they never forgot the pain they received from the human, the first human they personally knew, had given them. Pipsqueak forever had the image burned in his mind of The Once-ler offering him a marshmallow in his green gloved hand. Melvin's memories of his owner seemed faint and he kept to himself from the rest. He knew that man more than the rest had.

The Lorax arrived at the same place. When he knew the valley was whole again he would return. For now, he looked out for the past forest's inhabitants. He hoped Beanpole would do something about it. It all rested in his hands. He had come around too late and was left in his mistake. The Lorax felt sorry to do it, but without the Truffula Trees all he had was the animals. For fourteen long years they were undisturbed by any beings.

That all changed and gave a slight deja-vu feeling to them. It happened in late spring. In an early morning The Lorax woke to hear some noise in the cabin. He found the door locked so he peeked into the lowest window and saw through the dirty glass…a human! He couldn't tell who it was other than that they were cleaning. The Lorax slowly retreated away to warn the animals. However, he offered some encouragement.

"We may have been moved once, but we won't be moved twice!" It held promise, but the problem was how to get rid of the person. There was no river near enough to float it away! He could try the Forces of Nature act. There wasn't a hose by the cabin like The Once-ler's tent. How did he even have one?

"It's time to release the kraken again," The Lorax chuckled to himself.

Late that night, when the moon was full he set out with his plan. He grabbed some twigs and began to terrifyingly moan "You're doomed! Leave!" It seemed to work for he heard the sound of footsteps running for the door, but instead of someone running out screaming he got a different surprise.

BANG!

A flare of red was seen in the dark from the cabin's shadow. There was a strong smell that none of the creatures knew of. The Lorax screamed instead and fell backwards. Thankfully he wasn't hurt. The animals who had watched from the wood's corner panicked and began to flee or hide.

BANG!

"Who are you?" asked a frightened voice. A long metal tube pointed out from the shadow. It was what caused the flare and sound. The Lorax looked up trying to make out the figure.

"Who are you?!" it snapped again. "G-get off of my property!"

"T-Take it easy!" The Lorax said shaking. "I didn't mean to-"

The figure stepped out into the moonlight. In a knee-length purple football jersey was a girl. She seemed younger than twenty. She seemed like a teenager. She had dark blue eyes staring him down, trying to look intimidating. Really though as tough as she tried to be she looked scared. Her hair was dark and pulled in a ponytail showing her baby face. Her long hands held the weapon. She bit one of her thin lips with a strong set of teeth. There was something eerily familiar about her.

"Who…are…you?" she asked again. "I don't want to hurt you!"

"I am The Lorax, I speak for the trees." The Lorax said getting up slowly. "And on behalf of the trees I suggest you get out and never come back!"

"I can't!" she said quickly. She inched the weapon closer to him.

"Go before the forces of nature are unleashed up-" The Lorax stated gaining confidence.

BANG!

The Lorax scattered away feeling the flare was getting too close to him. So much for scaring the human! She scared him! Another bang rang out. The creatures hid for the night shocked by the threat. What The Lorax couldn't shake off was it was a girl; a young girl. Women didn't seem too dangerous (except maybe that Aunt Grizelda and a certain mother.) She didn't seem evil, but then again no one wanted to repeat history. If she was good, it would take time for her to gain his trust. She may have had an ax hiding in the cabin.

The next morning The Lorax watched her leave with a slab that had tiny wheels. She was gone until the evening. The whole day was a great opportunity to double-check for dangerous tools that could bring down trees. Fortunately she had left the door open a crack. He went inside to search. All he found was a mattress, a sink, books, a backpack, a crate of coal and the weapon he was threatened with. He found of box of small round things made of metal. There was a suitcase and a few white cloth bags of clothes. He found a plush rabbit, worn from hugs. So far no ax, that was a bit of a promise. Maybe she went to get one. She seemed like the prepare-for-anything type. What if she got something worse than an ax? What was worse than an ax? A Super Axe Hacker for one, but she couldn't get one of those for sure.

He didn't like seeing the weapon, (a rifle which had been buried under a floorboard for years.) It only made him think of what would've happened to him. He thought of what it could do to his animal friends. They had to stay far from her. Pipsqueak especially had to be watched knowing how naïve he could be. Even though he had grown up after the valley exodus there was still a childish side to him. Melvin too with how he was still wounded from his owner's actions. If Chloe had to prove herself to him it would have to be through helping somehow. Her moment would soon come.

The Lorax and Chloe didn't talk to each other since their first encounter, but body language and facial expressions were able to speak volumes of warnings. Warnings to back off could say a thousand words. Chloe was usually gone all day, but on Sundays The Lorax noticed she went near his territory.

Chloe would take her backpack and go walking. She would have a map folded in her back jeans pocket and her hair loose. Oddly, the map wasn't of the forest, it was just of the world. She kept it to look like she knew where she was going if anyone saw her. In all honesty, she didn't mind getting lost because _Little Ladies Brigade_ had taught her how to navigate. She knew how to hike, swim, and climb like a feral child from fictional stories. If only those skills were important like math or chemistry. School had always been a struggle for her, but being outdoors made her feel powerful. In a good way of course, not in a cruel, heartless powerful.

It was on one of these hikes she started to earn some trust from Pipsqueak. The Bar-ba-loot climbed up one of the trees to get the ripest fruit. Needless to say the large trunk trees with all its branches was different from climbing a fluffy, lean Truffula Tree. The Lorax and a few other animals tried coaxing him down. Pipsqueak had never climbed so high before and at that point he tried getting down himself. He slipped off a thin branch and went hurtling for the ground.

"I've gotcha!" The Lorax cried racing for him. "Don't worry Pip! I've gotcha!"

It was at that moment that _she_ came out of the wood and looked up to see the fuss. Before Chloe could have thought to give a facial threat to the fuzzy orange creäture she heard the shrill cry of something small. When she looked up instinct took over and she started hurrying backwards to catch him as he was heading her way. The tree's branches stretched out near the pond and when Chloe caught Pipsqueak in her hands she went tumbling backwards and fell with a splash. The Lorax grumbled at his invaded rescue. All of a sudden Miss Bull's-eye had to show up and look like a hero; that two-faced twitch in the mustache! She better not try buttering up to anyone.

What Pipsqueak was aware of was that he was falling and everything seemed like a blur. His biggest fears were falling and drowning. He closed his eyes preparing himself for the hit. Then he felt that touch of something familiar; two lanky hands grabbing hold of him and pulling him in. The feeling of water took over and then he was out. Dripping he looked around him. He was in the lap of the girl he had only gotten a glimpse of that night. He looked up to see a face, familiar as well spluttering and coughing from the water. Her dark hair plastered to her cheeks as she shook. Wide blue eyes looked at him. At first he felt terror, but it slowly melted into comfort when he felt her fingers rub his head.

"You okay Sweetie?" she asked. She had a gentle smile. Pipsqueak nodded and hugged her bony wrist. "Whew, that's good."

"Alright let him go!" snapped The Lorax storming over. "You've done your job."

"Oh, it's you," she said under her breath. She looked away to avoid eye contact. She felt intimidated when seeing him.

"Come on Pip," coaxed The Lorax. Pipsqueak slowly left her lap, but only after he gave her wrist another squeeze. Chloe gave a small smile taking it as a way of showing his thanks. She didn't expect the animal to have a name.

The Lorax left her with thoughts. He hated to admit it, but he was relieved she had jumped in to help, but he still didn't like her. It was hard to like anyone who tried shooting you. Pipsqueak didn't want to rush into something false again, but he had a feeling she wasn't like The Once-ler. She had to be good or else she would've let Pip fall. That had to count for something.

Earlier that day Chloe's hike led her to a discovery. She found a soft meadow to rest her feet. The Swomee-Swans flew over her and she watched them. She never saw birds like them until she showed up in the wood. Then something else caught her eye. Rushing down was a waterfall, not a powerful one, flowing off into a distant river. Ah, there was a fun challenge. She had always wanted to climb one.

One of the swans, who used to eat the playing cards, looked down to see her. She was climbing up the water's edge finding finger and toe holds; indeed she was climbing up the small waterfall and getting wet in the process. She lost her grip a few times, but she finally made it to the top. She raced along the bank until she found a more calm part and dove into it. She swam and splashed with pure contentment. She seemed right at home. The only thing that would make it more at home for her was if her family was near.

Chloe may not had been born with a terrific intelligence, but she was athletic. She had the future to be a professional figure skater and if not she had other strengths to rely on. She could've been in another sport or do something involving the great outdoors. Chloe didn't care much for a job, she preferred to enjoy herself. However, enjoying wouldn't put food on her table. Chloe bought cheap food with the money she had been told to save up from being a dishwasher.

After another set of days had passed, Chloe showed up at her cabin soaked to the skin, swinging her sneakers by the laces. Sticking out of her side pocket was a pair of white socks. Melvin was getting a drink from the pond when she arrived. Chloe hadn't seen him yet and as fascinated as she was to see him she kept her distance. Horses in stalls that needed to be trained were one thing, but wild ones couldn't be tamed easily. She found a lone bridle the day before and figured it was his. Unknown to her knowledge The Lorax managed to take it off Melvin. Maybe her cabin belonged to a farmer and he had abandoned his steed. However, her idea that there had been a farmer on her property seemed false. There were no hints of a field of crops. There wasn't a fence like she expected if there was a place for equines.

Melvin eventually smelled something appealing from the window of the cabin. It smelled sweet. Having a bit of a gluttonous side he went to investigate. He saw on the open sill some sugar cubes. Inside he saw Chloe sitting on her mattress reading a comic book. She didn't seem to notice him, but she knew that offering sugar cubes, a trick she was taught at the stables, had to bring a hungry steed.

With a snort he nibbled on one of the cubes. He took another and another. Soon they were all gone. Chloe cocked an eye up to see. Melvin narrowed his brown eyes seeing her and he plodded off. She reminded him too much of _someone_. The sugar cubes didn't stop coming and knowing he was weak for his stomach he kept returning. He couldn't get enough of them! It was the tastiest thing he ever had since Truffula Fruit.

It was another set of weeks later that Chloe got up close to him with more sugar cubes. From what she saw the mule was crankier than the other animals she had dealt with, but he did respond to treats. It was enough that one day she plucked up her courage to come less than foot within him. It was a slow process, but eventually Melvin let a hand touch his muzzle. He had missed the touch of a human's hand.

After earning a little of Melvin's trust she went a few steps forward. She tried leaving birdseed out for the Swomee-Swans. A saucer of honey was left out for the Bar-ba-loots. She offered bread crumbs to the Humming-Fish. It took longer than she thought for them to accept the snacks. By the time it was late summer there was some harmony.

As for Pipsqueak it was on a lazy evening as the stars came out he warmed up to her. Chloe rested against a tree trunk with her guitar, Kaitlyn. The purple paint had faded over the past twelve years. Chloe played some random notes. She had been feeling stress, but she felt restored as her fingers pinched the pick over the strings. Sitting by her hip was a rare delicacy; marshmallows. Pipsqueak never forgot the shower of them from the near attack to The Once-ler. Pipsqueak shyly went up to her. They brought back sad memories, but he wanted to have just one. He sat near her, slowly inching his way to the girl.

The girl who seemed to wear only jeans, sneakers that were splattered with paint and tees stretched her legs out. Mercy, they were long! Chloe was tall, but pear shaped like her mother. Chloe didn't care much for fashion unless it was something special that caught her eye.

Pipsqueak tried sneaking a marshmallow, only to find her eyes looking down to him. He took a sneaky paw back and turned his head away bashfully. He felt something soft in his paws. Chloe placed one of the sugary pieces in his paw. She leaned farther down on her back and crossed her legs. She stopped playing and closed her eyes. Pipsqueak moved closer to get another snack. When he had his fill he curled up next to her side. He dozed off into a peaceful sleep and didn't have any nightmares.

For the rest of the week Pipsqueak showed up at Chloe's door begging for a marshmallow. Gladly she gave him one or two before she left for the day. On the next Sunday he went with her on an adventure. It was more than he bargained for. The cool morning breeze was blowing with a sunrise and the sweet mist kissed the morning leaves.

Though he wasn't a cub anymore, Chloe found Pipsqueak was small enough to fit in her backpack. She went on a long walk through the wood, the meadow, and when she arrived to the river he thought she would turn around.

"No turning back now," she said cheerfully. "No sir!"

If Pipsqueak had the capability to speak he would've ranted about how dangerous waterfalls were. Chloe paced up and gripped hold of one of the rocks. Steadily she climbed up and Pipsqueak ducked down and covered his eyes. The last thing he wanted to do was fall. His fear of drowning began to creep up. The waterfall wasn't that big, it was safe enough to jump from and not crash.

Chloe's long fingers gripped each rock and she heaved herself up. She wanted to try something different at the top. When she reached the top she stood and stretched. Pipsqueak poked his head out. The wood was below them and the blue sky ran on for miles. Chloe took off her backpack and peered down. She stepped out on to a rock in the water. Then with that she leaped off and went down feet first! Pipsqueak yelled in horror as she went flying down. With a splash she was gone. Then she shot out with beads of water soaring. Her curls stuck to her face as she looked up.

"Come on down Pip!" she hollered. "The water's great!"

Pipsqueak shook his head and crossed his arms. He nearly fell down a waterfall and he wasn't coming near the situation yet. After a couple of minutes, Chloe waded out and climbed back up the fall. When she reached the top she gave him a pat and decided to jump again. Her clothes attached to her skin as strongly as glue. She jumped off again and added a twirl. She came back up again jumping in as many times possible to reassure Pipsqueak it was okay. Finally, she reached up her arms thinking there was one way to get him to join.

"I'll catch you," Chloe called. "I won't let you get hurt."

Remembering his fall out of the tree and how she was there was comforting. Pipsqueak slowly inched out and then he let go screaming as he fell, but just like she promised Chloe's hands caught him. She lowered him deep into the water until it hit his neck. For her the depth was about five times her height. She kicked her legs to keep her head out. The refreshing liquid seeped into the animal's fur. Chloe didn't let go as she swam backwards. Pipsqueak chortled and crawled on her shoulder. His fear of drowning faded as he clung to her. Maybe next time he would jump off with her.

Later on the banks he let go and scampered around as she gave gentle splashes to him. It was the most fun he had since…since the old days. He giggled as the spurts of water lightly hit him. He jumped, rolled around and charged near her feet as if to attack. Chloe would give kicking splashes to him when he approached. She laughed at his antics.

At night, Pipsqueak was allowed inside her cabin where he snuggled up on her pillow. Soon he acted like a pet for her. He would climb up the thatched roof and wait for her to return. When she did he would scramble off and cling to her ankles. Every Sunday they went back to the fall and jumped off. He finally got the courage to jump with her. As long as she had him in her arms he felt safe when they went caught air.

The Lorax would watch them sometimes, only to make sure Pipsqueak was safe. He kept looking for some flaw in Chloe and he found a few, but they weren't really a sign of danger. She over ate, never made her bed, and cracked her knuckles. That was all he could find, but he didn't trust humans just yet.

The next night after he watched it was stormy and Chloe kept her door open calling for the animals to come in. When The Lorax didn't show up she rushed out to find him. He saw her coming to the tree he rested at.

"Are you coming in?" Chloe called. She her loose jacket flapped in the wind.

"I don't need any shelter," he grunted. "I like the rain." Thunder flashed at that moment.

"If I'm not here you can do what you want," said Chloe coming closer. "But I am here and you won't do what you want."

With that remark she lifted him up (she was surprisingly strong) and dragged him into her warm cabin.

"Put me down you-you Creek!" he grumbled. Chloe sat him on her mattress and attended to the stove which was brewing some hot cocoa.

"I'm not a heartless person," she only said as she poured the hot liquid in the saucepan into three large bowls so everyone had a fair share. Pipsqueak hopped on her mattress excited when she pulled a marshmallow bag out. Al the animals went wide-eyed and devoured at least one piece. She had to ration for all of them.

"Nobody should be left out in cold when a storm pours," said Chloe sitting on a bar stool. "I may not like you, but that doesn't mean I have to leave you alone while I'm taken care of."

The Lorax rolled his eyes and gave a meek smile. Chloe always liked animals. They're weren't bossy or downgrading like humans. The real reason she wanted their company was because she didn't want to be alone during a storm. (Or at all.) She had a fear of electrical storms since birth. Having the animals made her feel less lonely. She could say by now, they were becoming her friends. They all went to sleep, but Pipsqueak made his way in her arms; a place he loved most now.

The Lorax woke up to the sound of something buzzing. At first he thought it was a bee, but discovered it was right next to him. It was coming from the clock Chloe had. A lanky hand smacked it silent and Chloe crawled off her mattress. She slipped on her converses (it seemed she had a mini shop of the brand all splattered with paint drops from her job) and pulled on a light purple sweater. The Lorax bristled knowing the sweater was a Thneed. He could smell the scent and recognized the texture. Chloe grabbed her skateboard, her backpack and a thermos. Then before anyone could count to three she was out the door.

By the time it was midafternoon, she hadn't come back. Dusk rolled in, and still she hadn't come back. Pipsqueak seemed worried. Just when he had gained trust in a human again, she had left. Chloe reminded him of The Once-ler and it was not just because of appearance. He climbed up the roof of the cabin to watch for her. By late at night he climbed down and crawled into her mattress. It smelled like the woods in spring when the flowers blossomed. It was from her shampoo. Her covers were so thick and cozy he curled up and fell asleep.

The Lorax came back inside and sat on her bar stool. He flipped through her two paperback books which had pictures of strange creatures, but he wasn't among them. They were creatures that looked half human and half animal like wolves or bulls. The other book had pictures with the characters talking and the cover was glossy. The Lorax felt less petrified reading that one. He nearly closed his eyes after reading.

SLAM!

His eyes went open to the sound of a door being shut. Chloe came in eyes drooping, backpacking hitting the floor with a clunk and she collapsed on her mattress nearly squashing Pipsqueak. He nearly jumped out from the impact. Chloe was already asleep.

It happened every day. Chloe was gone from early morning till late at night. The Lorax was a little curious about where she went. The only day she wasn't busy was Sunday. Pipsqueak got mischievous and climbed into her backpack one Friday before she left. It was a long day for him! Chloe jogged out of the wood and steered through the city's streets to _Mt. Icicle_ _Rink_ where she raced down the steps to the ice, kicked off her sneakers and dug for her skates.

"Pipsqueak!" she exclaimed when the Bar-ba-loot peeked his head out. She shook her head and put on her skates. "Stay inside when I tell you to."

Pipsqueak sat at the entrance and watched. It was cold, but he had fun watching Chloe. She practiced for an hour and then dashed off, carefully though knowing Pipsqueak was with her. She went into _Painted Skies_, a local paint shop and kept Pipsqueak in the back room. He slept half of the time and rarely got out of her backpack since she warned him to stay inside. She was gone for a long time except for a short lunch break. Chloe went back to the rink for another hour of practice.

Just when Pipsqueak thought they were going home, she went to a restaurant to play gigs with a band. By the time it was ten at night Chloe was slowly making her way home. Pipsqueak was tired too. He didn't even do what she did! He was glad to sleep that night. Though Chloe didn't say it out loud, she was glad Pipsqueak had come with her. It was lonely without Marie or Natalie. Her sister was barely visiting to her and she knew where she was!

Chloe had never really been independent, but she was trying to do so. The only problem was she figured avoiding living in the city would prevent her from paying bills. The money she made from the paint shop and playing gigs got her meals. That was all the seemed to matter. She tried avoiding some adult things as much as possible, like dating and driving. There were some things she never wanted to do.

Figure skating meant a lot of commitment and she knew that. It was one of those rare moments she was responsible about something. For her every day was a busy day. All five weekdays she got up at five, skated for an hour, worked for eight hours and skated for another hour.

The band gig would go on for about five hours which included practicing. Chloe's self-consciousness still remained intact when performing unless she kept eyes down. She hated having people stare at her. It hadn't been any better when the leader of the small band, The Regeneration, looked at her with his piercing brown eyes with gelled blonde hair sticking to his skull. He gave a remark on how she shouldn't be playing guitar, but she was allowed to perform after proving her skills which had matured over the years.

Saturdays Chloe got up for a ballet lesson and two private skating lessons, morning and evening. There were times she missed just skating for fun, but the hard work was worth it when she tried for competitions. For competitions she pretended she was alone in a wood skating to help cope.

"So what exactly is this skating?" asked The Lorax one chilly afternoon as snow fell.

"You've never seen a human ice skate?" she asked as she broke into her skates by walking around the cabin for ten days. She kept skate guards on for balance. She was busy making breakfast for everyone. "Skating is fun! It's like dancing on ice."

"Hmmhm." The Lorax twitched his mustache. He never saw Beanpole do that. Maybe it took a certain elegance to do it.

"I'll show you when the pond freezes," promised Chloe. "It's my favorite thing to do! Well, it's one of my favorite things to do. I've done competitions before, but all I've gotten is silver for almost winning."

"Silver's not a bad color," said The Lorax as he hurried out of the way of her walking. Chloe's skates were huge because of her shoe size and they thudded with every step. They reminded him of boots with axes strapped to the bottom.

"I know, but gold would be nice," the girl sighed. She put a bowl of milk down for the animals to lap up.

Sure enough eleven days later, the pond was frozen. The Humming-Fish had a little hole to crawl out of to walk. The cold wasn't too bad for them. They stayed under the thick ice and watched for Chloe. She came out in a black skating dress with blue sparkles.

"Don't you want a jacket?" asked The Lorax seeing she wasn't wearing one. Even if her dress was long sleeved and flowed right at the knee on her long legs, he felt concerned for her. He hated to admit it, but after the past seven months, she was growing onto him. Maybe he could trust humans again. After all, it wasn't like she was related to Beanpole!

"I don't need one," she laughed. "I love this weather!" The Lorax noticed she was shaking from the cold, but decided to let her live in ignorant bliss. "Watch me! I'll do the routine I plan to do for Nationals!"

Chloe stood in the center of the pond and went still. Just when The Lorax thought she went stiff from the temperature she moved. It was like dancing. She spiraled and twisted around. She moved her arms about gracefully and smiled as she practiced.

"Now I'm going to do a jump," she said when she glided on one leg past him. "This is called a Triple Lutz." She went backwards, got up on her toe pick, tucked her arms to her chest and went up doing three spins before landing on one foot. The Lorax was surprised by it. Chloe halted in front of him and smiled.

"That was impressive, uh, for a Creek like you," he said folding his arms. If Beanpole was a nickname for someone tall and skinny, Creek was for someone who loved water.

"You thought I did good?" she asked knowing what he meant. She liked being called Creek.

"Maybe, but I am The Lorax and I don't speak for the ice," he said.

Chloe laughed and went on practicing. The animals tried it out to only to slide around. Pipsqueak slipped out and slid across when she gave him a push.

"Well, now that it's winter I don't have to practice at the ice rink except for private lessons. So far it's all good. I'm on my way to Nationals."

"Why is this Nationals thing so important? Is it going to make you rich?" The Lorax dared not to step out on the ice for fear of falling. Chloe skated near the edge and he walked as they discussed.

"Not really, but I'd like to succeed at something," said Chloe. "I feel like sometimes I'm in my sister's shadow. She's better at everything than me. She was on the principal's list in high school!" As much as Chloe was proud of her sister, she felt self-conscious with how she was. Natalie's grade point average had been high compared to hers.

"That doesn't sound good if the principal had her on a list," said The Lorax.

"No, being on the principal's list means you're one of the smartest kids," said Chloe slowly. She brushed one of her curls behind her ear. "I wasn't. I barely got by in school. I couldn't understand anything the teachers talked about and the only places I felt good in was sports and mythology. Those things don't get you jobs. All my smarts can do is get a job filling paint cans. Teachers said I was more brawn over brains and that wouldn't get me anywhere. It hurt hearing that and it hurt more when Natalie got attention for her good grades. The only bone they could pick with her was that she had a bad temper."

"Can she skate?"

"The chances of my sister being capable of skating is as equal to an elephant sprouting wings so that he'd be able to fly!" Chloe laughed hard.

"So you want to prove yourself," said The Lorax, almost understandingly. "Makes sense; make the family proud of you."

"Mom's already proud of me. She's a mom and that's what they do. It comes naturally for them. Mothers have an unconditional love and not to be braggy, but I'd say I have the best one of all. She raised me and I turned out alright."

"What of your dad?"

"I think-" began Chloe, but she looked timid. "-and don't tell my mom this-but I'm sometimes scared that he's dead. I never met him and I think Mom talked about him like he was alive to help make us feel happy and secure. I feel bad thinking it, but I can't think of another reason."

This was a lie. Chloe wasn't a perfect peach. When the kids had talked about The Once-ler, a hermit who with green colored skin, Chloe asked Marie. She learned the truth and she never told anyone about it. If people asked about her father, she simply said what she had just told The Lorax. Chloe didn't give up hope that her father was alive. She didn't know where he was, but she wanted to meet him someday. No matter what he had done, she loved him because he was her father; she was a part of him. Her side of the family didn't know the orange creäture she spoke to was connected to him in any way. And in the same scenario, The Lorax didn't realize who she was related to.

Chloe and The Lorax were slowly becoming friends. Different in their own ways, but it was nice to talk to someone to fill the silence in the world. Chloe didn't have a friend outside of Natalie. Granted not everyone knew a guardian of the forest for a friend, but it was a step up from her comfort zone.

When it was time for the Nationals Pipsqueak tagged along and hid in her backpack. The Lorax waited for her to come back. He and the animals tried making a treat for her as a reward. It was more of apples, mud, grass and sticks in one of her frying pans.

"Hey there she is!" he said when she came walking back. "Did you get the gold?"

Chloe huffed past him with Pipsqueak at her heels. She dropped her backpack, her white skates, and slammed down on her mattress. She was in a knee-length white dress. It wasn't tight, but airy. She had her hair in a matching hairband and makeup on her usually pale face. She wore her sneakers and didn't bother kicking them off.

"You got silver?"

Finally Chloe kicked off a shoe and buried her face deeper in the pillow. Pipsqueak curled up against her side. The animals looked on solemnly. The Lorax held the frying pan out for her.

"Hey Creek, we made you something,"

Chloe turned her head and pushed it aside with a free hand. She growled and yanked the cover over her head. "I didn't make it! I didn't get in the tops! I failed!"

The Lorax looked sympathetic. Nothing else could be said except: "I'm sorry Creek."

"Just leave me alone please." Chloe sounded near the edge of crying. She was left alone.

A few weeks later Chloe seemed to go downhill. The Lorax noticed she didn't practice as much, she came home earlier than usual and she ate less. Chloe ate a lot most of the time. So much so there were times she would be bloated after over eating. Then one night, The Lorax woke up to smoke and remembering Truffula Valley's destruction he jumped up from his resting place and ran for Chloe.

"Creek! Creek! There's a-" he shook her bed cover only to see she wasn't there. A chill blew in from the door. That's where the smoke was! He dashed out to find Chloe leaning against the cabin, smoking a cigarette. "Wh-wh-what?!"

"Oh hi," said Chloe. She acted like nothing was wrong or different. She let a stream of the grey vapor out from her lips. She slowly began singing.

"Quit being a Humming-Fish!" snapped The Lorax. He never pictured Chloe smoking. "What do you think you're doing?"

"Since when do you speak for breathing?" asked Chloe wryly. "It's helping me calm down. My guitar broke after the last gig. I can't afford to fix it now. I have to substitute it for comforting." Chloe had bought them really cheap after some persuasion.

"And putting a stick of smoke in your mouth is going to help?"

"You wouldn't understand. You're not human. You're not! Now bug off. I want to be alone."

"But-Come on Creek. You're better than that. All this because you didn't get some gold?" Chloe avoided him.

Chloe continued singing her parents' romantic song to end the conversation. Well, if Chloe wanted to fill her lungs up with ash it wasn't his problem. Chloe never handled depression well. If her source of comfort wasn't near, she went for the next thing. Perhaps it was also that some of the girls at the Nationals were teasing her calling her a "goody-two shoes" and it echoed the teasing from high school. She wanted to prove them all wrong. This wasn't the first time she tried smoking. When she was a junior she tried one behind the school building and only ended up vomiting. She wasn't going to be weak this time! If only Chloe's childlike mind understood that those cigarettes would be her downfall...

"Hey, are you okay?"

Someone gently nudged her as she trembled. Her senses hadn't noticed, but her lips quivered and she had whimpered for the last few minutes. A voice broke her out of her thoughts. It sounded young and garbled to her ears. After the past thirty years all she heard was hate in voices and her eyebrows furrowed in rage.

Two eye lids slammed wide open showing dark blue irises ready for defense.

Author's Note: AHAH! A cliffhanger! I'm already working on the next chapter so be patient my readers! Equalist965, the new icon of yours rocks hard! :) Thank you foxfire222 and Aceofthefool13 for the alert and fave! Thank you disney20038 for the fave! Guest reviewer: Sweetie, thank you so much for the compliment! Its reviews like that that make me feel like I connected to you guys! I should mention something about the story's time line because it was asked about. The movie seems to be set in the 60s (Once-ler's boots look very similar to the kind The Beatles wore) and the present is in our time then that would make Oncie in his seventies (not anymore with the youth water!) and he lived in solitude for over fifty years. So the twins would be in their fifties. I looked up all I could to find accuracy for ice skating lessons.


	24. Wide Eyed

(The Lorax and The Once-ler do not belong to me. They're Dr. Seuss' and Illumination's. Same goes for the other characters. You should be able to identify them! I don't own the dance Macerena either! Only Marie, Chloe and Natalie are only mine.) **I hope the story isn't becoming too predictable for everyone, but remember; it's the journey, not the ending that makes the story! Please excuse me for anyone being OOC! Pardon mistakes, I've got a long day ahead of me! (as of 11/25/2012 this chapter has been updated!) **

**Chapter 24 **

**Wide Eyed **

"Hey Beanpole!" The Lorax called as he approached The Lurkim. "Oh, I'm never gonna get used to this running! Hey Beanpole! Something's happened!"

The Once-ler was already outside walking. He couldn't sleep and decided to have a stroll. He looked up in surprise to see him puffing and huffing his way over.

"Whoa Mustache! What's the rush?" asked The Once-ler. The Lorax halted before him panting.

"I found her!" he puffed. "Ted found her! We found one of your girls!"

"What?" the young man breathed and thought quickly of questions. He hoped this wasn't some prank! "Are-are you sure? Are you sure it's her? Wait! Which one? Natalie? Chloe?"

"Cree-I mean, Chloe," said The Lorax. He wasn't used to calling her that. When he saw her picture he knew he had to tell The Once-ler sometime.

Once-ler went back into his house with him and started panting in disbelief. He collapsed on his sofa. Chloe was there?! Anticipation built up in his soul as he thought of how his daughter looked as a grown woman. As wonderful as it would be to see her, he quietly wished he could hold her as a child.

"How is she?" asked Once-ler smiling and eager for some good news. "Is she alright? Does she know about me?"

"She's been better," said The Lorax honestly. "She's kinda sick, but she'll be fine. I'm giving her what I gave you; a second chance."

"You mean you're going to make her young too?"

"Yep. I don't know how young she'll be, it can vary, but she'll be young. Ted and I recused her from drowning."

"Drowning?!" cried Once-ler standing up. Over protective father mode kicked in as he towered over The Lorax. "My-my-my princess nearly drowned? How could you let that happen?!"

"Cool it Beanpole! She wasn't really drowning. She was floating, but don't worry. She's fine. I just gave her the um…what she needs. Ted's with her at his place. She's sleeping now. Now listen Beanpole. I need to tell you something. Uh, you may wanna sit back down."

Once-ler sat back on the sofa and trembled. He prayed it wasn't bad news. He tried to not picture a middle-aged woman with bumps and bruises from terrible men. He had a nightmare about that the day before. The Lorax sat on the coffee table and began his story.

"I met her years before. It was after the valley exodus." The Once-ler's sky blue eyes went so big and his mouth turned twisted into frustration that The Lorax prepared himself to be talked down to like the moment before the last three was cut down.

"What?" Once-ler growled. He stood back up and clenched his fists. "You knew her and never told me? You've been back for how long? Several months? And _now _you're telling me?"

"Watch it!" said The Lorax warning him to not blow a fuse. "I didn't know she was your kid until I saw the pictures in the black box of yours. I recognized her and Brook-erm. I mean Natalie. I didn't know Brook that well. I rarely saw her. I was around Cr-Chloe most of the time."

"I guess you gave Chloe a nickname too?" asked Once-ler softening a little. At least someone he knew as a friend had watched over the girls all those years.

"I did. I call her Creek because that's all she'd play in. She's a water baby. She'd swim, dance in rain showers and jump off of waterfalls."

Dance in rain showers? Once-ler smiled thinking of how Marie did that too. How he once led her in a romantic waltz as raindrops plastered their hair and they shared deep, passionate kisses.

"Oh, she did?" he asked aloud. He looked forward to the discoveries of his offspring. Then panic gripped him recalling a near death experience. "She jumped off of waterfalls?" Once-ler didn't like hearing that. Drowning and waterfalls never seemed to make a good match. He hated the thought of a loved one drowning.

"Yeah. She's a nature lover. Hm! Quite the opposite you were! I haven't seen her in years, but she'll be in better shape after she's cured."

"Cured? I should see her!" Once-ler grabbed his fedora off the coffee table.

"Trust me Beanpole you don't want to see her," said The Lorax at his heels. "You'll feel sick yourself."

"I_ have_ to see her," said Once-ler heading for the front door.

"No!" The Lorax tugged at his pant leg. "Easy Beanpole! We'll bring her. Let her settle down first and then we'll bring her up. Best to meet in your house right?"

"But-"

"But nothing! She doesn't need a thousand surprises."

"She should have her father there," Once-ler protested.

"I know. I understand you want to see her, but make the moment special for when you meet. You can hug, talk and cry all you want here in your Lurkim. It'll be her home too."

"Fine," sighed Once-ler in defeat. Then he looked firmly at his friend. "You and Ted better take care of her! I'm not losing her again!"

Ted startled at the girl's eye-opening. Before he could comprehend what was happening, he was tackled to the floor and getting smacked. He pushed Chloe off and tried crawling away only to be pinned down. Chloe's senses were sharp from paying attention to the abusive people she lived with. She wasn't taking risks of getting hurt around a stranger.

"Who are you?!" she shrieked. "Who?! Who are you?!"

"I'm Ted! It's Ted!" yelled the boy. "Get off me! Ouch! Hey!"

Ted was bigger than her, but he couldn't get up as she straddled him on his back and pounded. He yelled and tried grabbing hold of her arms. Of all the things he wanted to happen that day getting beaten up by a girl wasn't one of them. The Lorax had just come through the window when he saw the sight.

"Hey Creek! Break it up!" The Lorax jumped in to try saving Ted.

"Where am I?!" she raged not hearing him. "What did you do to me?!"

"Creek settle down!" said The Lorax tugging on her arm. "Creek! Creeeek!"

She stopped hearing the voice. Her face a mix of wonder and shock as she turned. Her jaw dropped. She crawled off Ted and leaned forward to The Lorax. A frail hand reached up to touch his face.

"Mr. Lorax…" she said softly. "Is that you?" Her eyes went moist seeing him. She was afraid it was all a dream.

"Yeah, it's me. I'm here." He smiled warmly at her and patted her hand.

She collapsed down and nearly choked him with her hug. Sobs shook her now small body. The Lorax held her back. Ted felt out of place and stayed where he got pushed down. He didn't want to interrupt the moment.

"It's okay Creek," The Lorax shushed her like a parent calming their child from a bad dream. It wasn't common to see a soft side to him. "It's okay now. You're safe."

"I thought I would never see you again," she sobbed. She didn't bother wiping her tears away. "It's been forever. I was-it-it was terrible! They all…the things they did! I hated it!"

"It's been a long time," chuckled The Lorax patting her back. "But it's all good now. You're safe."

Chloe pulled him back, started to laugh and hugged him again. He had always known Creek to be vastly bigger than him, but now she was smaller. Still bigger than him by height, but she was a child.

"I thought that-hey," she said cocking her head. She cleared her throat and coughed. "I-whoa!" She gripped her neck and fell backwards. She became aware of the change and yelled. "Sweet musical notes! My voice!"

"Hold on Creek. It's alright. Everything's fine." The Lorax held his hands out to make her settle. "I made you young again."

"What?!"

"Ted, find Creek a mirror. She's gotta see this!"

Ted reached up from the floor and opened his closest door. His door had a mirror attached inside. Chloe crawled to it and after a pause she screamed.

"She's Beanpole's kid alright," thought The Lorax. "She's got his scream!"

Chloe pawed the mirror and panted. It had to be a dream! It just had to be! She got up and stood back to see her full reflection. The jumpsuit and boots were huge on her. She fingered her long, curly hair which used to be short years before. She looked healthy again, something she hadn't felt for ages. She couldn't believe the little girl staring back was her. Her thinking thought of one possible reason thanks to her love of mythology.

"Am I a vampire?" she whispered. Ted laughed and The Lorax shook his head. Chloe hollered at the sunshine streaming into the window. She cowered down. "The sunlight! Keep me away! I'll-" She looked up and examined her hands. She hadn't disintegrated. "Oh. I guess I'm not."

"No, no!" said The Lorax pointing at her. "You're not one of those things from your goofy books! You're still human, you're just young again!"

"How?" she whispered. She touched her cheek bone. She kept expecting the mirror to dissolve and show the middle-aged woman she had become after confinement.

"It's none of your business about how, just be glad I let it happen," said The Lorax. He smiled and took her hand. "We've got lots to talk about. I've got a surprise for you. Ted too."

"What else?" Chloe asked and looked at Ted. She felt sheepish. "Um, I feel a little silly now. It looks like you were trying to help me earlier. Heh, sorry about the attack. Old habits die hard."

"Aw hey," Ted chuckled. "I've had worse happen, like being flung fifty feet in the air."

A grumbling noise was heard. Chloe's face blushed at her starving stomach as it impatiently rumbled. She clasped an arm over it.

"Sounds like somebody's starving," said The Lorax leading her out of Ted's room. Chloe tripped in her boots and jumpsuit.

"Looks like you need new clothes," said Ted helping her up. "The bathroom's down the hall if you want to clean up." Cleaning could wait since eating came first for the girl. Chloe shuffled to the bathroom where she took the jumpsuit off and wore the dingy white t-shirt as a dress. She kicked off the boots. When she came out Ted gave her one of his jackets. She tied the sleeves around her waist as it served as a belt as the rest of the jacket trailed behind her like a green jacket The Lorax remembered seeing. Chloe kept looking at her miniature feet which used to be blistered from the boots. Her feet had always been big. She hoped converses were still made and seeing that Ted's sneakers were the brand she liked it was promising they still existed.

Ted led her to the kitchen where the fridge was stocked with food just for him. He opened it and looked through. There was some frozen pizza, yogurt cups, pudding, ice cream bars, beef stroganoff…

"I'll take whatever you offer," Chloe said politely. Ted smiled and took out the pizza to bake.

"I hope you like cheese and pepperoni," he said.

"Oh, yes! I like any flavor!" she said sitting down at the table. During the ten minutes of baking Chloe discovered a remote, which led to the discovery of the disco tree and danced to it, much to Ted's surprise. It played its list of different songs.

"Why do we still have that tree?" he thought as she did the Macarena. He wished his mother had gotten rid of that tree. At least it didn't hurt so much watching Chloe dance. She was pretty good.

"Ted come here," The Lorax gestured for him to come into the other room. Ted cracked Chloe a can of soda and placed it on the table for her. It wasn't the most healthy meal to give someone, pizza and soda after starving for who knows how long, but she seemed happy. Chloe tried to be polite, but she still had a huge appetite. She devoured her piece. She ate it greedily as if she hadn't eaten in years. She couldn't stop eating each slice. Ted could wait to eat.

"What is it?" asked Ted when they were alone.

"It's Creek," whispered The Lorax. "We need to get her to Beanpole."

"Why?"

"She's his kid."

"W-what?!" Ted thought his ears hadn't cleared up.

"Yep, she's his kid. That black box had a letter from Beanpole's mate saying she had twins after he left her."

"Twins?" Ted had never personally met twins in his life. They were only characters on TV shows to him. "Then where's the other? Shouldn't they be together?"

"I don't know where Brook is. Wherever she is we need to focus on Creek for now. Creek has to go back to Beanpole."

"Does he know she's here-oh, that's why you left." Ted realized. "He never knew about them? How'd he take it?"

"Beanpole never knew. He didn't like knowing she was nearly drowning. He wanted to come see her, but I think its best they meet in the comfort of his home. Maybe get Creek something to wear other than that long shirt."

"Audrey could take her shopping. I'm sure she'd love to. She's been really interested in anything with Once-ler lately."

"That's not a bad idea. We could bring Creek to him tomorrow or the next day."

"Are you sure she's Once-ler's?" asked Ted. It was best to double check. A rustle in the kitchen was heard as Chloe dug in the fridge for another meal. He peeked around the corner to watch her cram some yogurt down her throat with her fingers.

"Pretty sure," said The Lorax confidently. "Looks just like the tot in the pictures his mate sent him. Let's just make her comfortable. I've got a lot of explaining for her."

Ted went back into the kitchen to see that Chloe had gone through five yogurt cups, five handfuls of the stroganoff, and was starting on the pudding.

"Oh," she said with a mouthful. "I'm sorry. I'm eating all your food."

"It's nothing," he reassured her. "I've been meaning of get some more treats later today. You like pudding?"

"I'm not a Jell-O or pudding eater, but I am hungry," she said. "Beggars can't be choosers."

"I'll have my girlfr-I mean _friend _Audrey come by later," said Ted saving himself from his faux pas. Chloe looked liked she noticed it. "You'll like her. She can take you shopping for some new clothes. I'll go buy some more food." He went to get his goggles and helmet. Chloe followed him to the door and balanced on her toes.

"Say um, I don't want to sound demanding, but can you get something special for me?" Chloe asked shyly.

"Sure," answered Ted. He snapped on his helmet. "What do you want? More pizza?"

"That's nice, but that's not it. Can you please get me-and if there not made any more that's fine, but can you please find me some marshmallows? They're my favorite snack."

"Oh yeah, she's related to The Once-ler," Ted thought at the same time as The Lorax chuckled knowing what Ted was thinking.

"That's what I was going to get." Ted gave a smile. "I'm also getting some Gooey Chompers. Ever heard of them?"

"Gooey Chompers?" gasped Chloe. "They still make those?! Do they still have blueberry? That's my favorite!"

"Blueberry, cherry, lemon lime, grape and orange," said Ted as he counted them on his fingers.

Gooey Chompers was a round, hard candy with an almost taffy-like center that was pink. Most children would suck on it to make the outer coat soft and then when they bit down a gush of bubblegum flavored syrup poured. They used to be sold in singles packets, but after thirty years they were sold in plastic containers.

"I love those!" chortled Chloe. She felt her strength coming back after the darkness of her life. Ted offered to let her wear one of his shirts if she decided to shower.

After Ted dropped off at Audrey's to explain a game plan, he went to the store for the marshmallows and Gooey Chompers. Audrey would come in the afternoon following Ted's order to bring an old outfit that she had as a kid. While waiting Chloe ate to her heart's content, chatted with The Lorax about what happened to her and took a very long shower. She hadn't felt cleanliness for so long and the hot water was soothing as it rinsed out the dirt. Afterwards, she sat on the floor in a red shirt to watch TV. The two shirts she had worn went past her knees.

"Creek," said The Lorax sitting next to her. "There's something I need to talk to you about."

"I can't believe this show is still on TV," she said distracted by the flat screen. "It's been forty years since this show first came out and it's still going."

"Creek it's important," he continued.

"I mean really, I thought this show was done after the last episode I saw!" Chloe stretched her legs out.

"Creek I found your dad," The Lorax said casually. That caught her attention. She turned her head in amazement.

"What?" asked Chloe as she clicked the TV off.

"Actually I've known him for a long time, but I didn't know he was yours," said The Lorax. "He's young too, he got cured first. I didn't expect to see you again, but looks like it's gonna start something for your family."

"My dad. My father." was all she whispered. How long had she hoped, prayed and wished to at least hear his voice?

"He lives outside of town, um, Thneedville. He lives out with some animals in a nice house. Now Creek, there's something I need to tell you about your dad. He did something bad. It was a long time ago. He destroyed the Truffula Trees that once grew here to make-"

"I've always known that," said Chloe quietly. The Lorax went speechless. "Mr. Lorax, I've always known who my father was. I remember in high school some kids were taking about some weird creäture called The Once-ler who destroyed a forest. I confronted Mom about it. However, nobody knows him like she does. She's known him since they were kids. If my dad has caused chaos or not, it doesn't matter. It could've happened to anyone. Even me."

The sound of Thneedville living its new life seemed dim outside as they sat there. The Lorax was still astonished to learn the truth. He felt like he would faint. Chloe spoke up again.

"Mom still loves my dad and so do I. How could I possibly hate the one who gave me life?"

"Why didn't you tell me?" asked The Lorax exasperated. He felt upset he hadn't known. If he had known…what could've happened?

"We decided to keep it secret to protect ourselves," said Chloe. "We've gone by Edmundson since kindergarten because people always trashed our dad. I always knew what my dad looked like. I mean, heh, when you're mom's got picture of him you know. Even if she didn't have pictures and never told us I'd still know. When you're mother's got blonde hair, an average height and no freckles…you can put a picture together. I had a Thneed he made. It was a special edition color; I used to think he made it with me in mind. If I had to choose I would've just wanted to know his voice. Mom said he had a great singing voice."

"And a rambling talking voice," muttered The Lorax. He thought of how the young entrepreneur had bounced around his cottage tent showing off the uses of the Thneed.

"Can I see him?" asked Chloe near tears. "I've waited my whole life."

"Soon Creek. I promise, but let's get you ready first."

Growing up without a father even if she knew something of him had felt like never knowing him for Chloe. Sure she had pictures, but she never pesonally knew him like most children. It was pretty much never knowing him. She had sometimes felt afraid he would hate her for some reason. It had been painful to have Father's Day and know he wasn't there. The fear of never meeting him had been a depressing thought. As for Natalie, Chloe knew her sister didn't feel the same. Natalie was one of those people who didn't care if someone left or not. She might've thought good riddance.

Ted came back with more treats, including four bags of marshmallows and a clear tub of blue wrappers. Printed in green were the words _Gooey Chompers_. Chloe looked dazed when he showed them.

"They come in a bucket?" she asked slowly. She had never seen candy in such a container. The marshmallows looked and tasted the same.

"They always have," said Ted taking the lid off. He forgot that Chloe had been around longer and in her time Gooey Chompers were sold individually, not in bags or cases. She remembered they costed fifty cents then.

Chloe was so grateful for her requests she tackled Ted in a tight hug. He hugged her back. She was growing on him. When Audrey showed up it was another introduction and more explaining. Chloe had hidden off when she arrived. Shyness never lost its character with her. She hid in Ted's room and fiddled with her hair. She listened to the conversation about her through the door.

"Creek," called The Lorax. "Come on out. Audrey's taking you. She's got an outfit for you."

Chloe peeked her head out from the closed door. She saw a tall red head holding a bundle of clothes. She waved politely at Chloe. The newly restored girl gave a small smile.

"Hi," said. Audrey sweetly. She was more than willing to help out someone who was related to Once-ler.

"Hi," said Chloe shyly. The teen reminded her of the nice girls in high school who read books and were in drama class. Her bashfulness slowly melted.

Audrey was taken aback to see Chloe. She was adorable! Oh, she looked so much like _him_. She had his exact face, but smaller. She had his dark hair…his very soft dark hair and thin frame. He was very handsome-oh! What was wrong with her? She had been astonished twice learning of who Chloe was and The Once-ler's past.

Audrey brought a dress and pair of shoes she used to wear as a little girl. The little tennis shoes barely fit Chloe and the dress was a little tight in the sleeves. She thanked Audrey and allowed her to take her clothes shopping. She felt embarrassed having someone spend for her, but Audrey's sixteenth birthday had meant money for presents along with paint supplies. She was more than happy to use her cash for a greater good.

Nobody thought of Chloe as a stranger. In fact, the always busy town hardly noticed her. That was good. In places like cities, Chloe wished she could turn invisible. In one of the stores, no, all of them, Chloe was disturbed by the clothes. All the miniskirts, tank tops, and frills shocked her. What had happened to clothes in the past thirty years? They looked avant-garde compared to what she had. The only bizarre outfit she remembered having was a black jumper with a guitar belt buckle and fish net tights with her converses. At least the brand of shoes was still popular. Chloe liked sneakers because they could go with anything. Natalie had always hated sneakers. She was more of a boot and high heel type of girl.

Audrey liked shopping fourth only to trees, biology and painting. She liked picking out clothes for special occasions. She didn't have younger siblings or younger relatives save for Ashleigh, so Chloe could be her little sister for the day. The moment they started browsing, Chloe wished she was back at Ted's watching TV.

"How about this?" said Audrey holding up a sparkly skirt. Chloe nearly wanted to gag. It looked like a first grade art project. "It's really cute."

"It's pink," said Chloe as politely as she could. "I don't like pink."

"What colors do you like?" asked Audrey not bothered at all. "Yellow? Red?"

"Cool colors, said Chloe. Being an artist, Audrey knew what she meant; colors like blue, purples and greens. "I like jeans, sneakers, vests and t-shirts."

"What about skirts?"

"Maybe one or two, but I like dressing casual." Chloe still didn't feel like shopping and wanted it to end as soon as possible.

"What about jewelry?"

"If a watch counts as jewelry then yes. And before you ask, I don't do much with my hair expect for ponytails. I'm pretty sure I used to have short hair."

"Oh, here," said Audrey taking a band off her wrist. "I was painting earlier today and had my hair up." She tied Chloe's long, long hair back. Chloe felt heavy with long hair and knew there was something she'd have to do when she got back to Ted's.

It took several hours and by that time, Chloe was tired. She'd sleep well that night. All the clothes gave her a headache. Style hadn't been her thing. It was more of her twin's thing. The shopping took a long time, because Chloe wanted to find outfits close to what she liked. She did eventually.

Chloe found a few pairs of jeans, a denim vest and one denim skirt with a ruffled hem. She managed to find some converses in her size in grey and dark blue. There were a couple of tees that she liked one especially in black with a big, blue daisy on it. It had little blue sparkles on it.

Also due to some advice from Audrey and memory about getting tights so her legs weren't over exposed Chloe found some grey, ribbed ones. She did find a thin black watch and some ponytail holders of her own. Audrey persuaded her to get a cute little grey dress and dress shoes. Taking the dress had included some eye-rolling, but Chloe went on when she picked out a pair of pajamas. How long had it been since she had pajamas? She had worn that grey jumpsuit all the twenty-four hours of the day and seven days a week!

When they got back it was around dinner so they all had soup which Audrey insisted to make. She wasn't the best cook, but Ted and Chloe appreciated her generosity. Later, Ted went upstairs to get rid of Chloe's old clothes. They looked like prison wear. Ted picked up the grey jumpsuit and noticed there was a tear of loose thread on the chest. It looked like a tag had been ripped off. It stunk terribly of something rotting. Ted would have the fabric tossed out. It was too disgusting to reuse.

"Pardon me Ted, but where do you keep the scissors?" asked Chloe looking around the door.

"First drawer on the left in the kitchen," he said gathering up her boots. They were the biggest shoe size for a woman's he had ever seen.

"Thank you," Chloe said and dodged away. Ted didn't know what she wanted scissors for until she came bounding back into the bathroom with a pair.

"Wait, you're going to cut your hair?" he asked. Chloe didn't respond as she grabbed her ponytail.

Audrey came around to watch. She was glad she had a ponytail holder on her wrist when she came. Chloe held her hair steady and then with two snips her hair was short. She flipped it around her face. She smiled broadly.

"You look great," Ted said wholeheartedly. "You look happier." He meant it, she did look better than before.

"Ah. I missed having short hair!" She placed the ponytail holder full of hair on the counter. She ran her fingers over her head and sighed contently. It was shoulder length just the way it used to be. Not to mention she had some new clothes and while the styles of the new generation would take some getting used to it was better than that reeking jumpsuit.

"You look so cute!" gasped Audrey. She was having fun with dressing up Chloe.

As for the renewed girl, she was dying to be in nature and out of the city. She missed it so much! All those years among steel and stone she had faint memories of the outdoors. She remembered waterfalls and riding a horse. The green grass and leaves crunching under her feet. There were grassy lawns in the city, but none were the kind she craved for run on.

"My name's not Creek is it?" asked Chloe later that night.

"No, that's just what I call you," said The Lorax. He cocked an eye. "What are you saying you don't remember your name?"

"No, it's just I haven't heard that in a long time," she defended.

Chloe had been nothing, but another name for so long she had almost forgotten. It seemed so distant. She tapped her foot as she thought. It had to be something cute. It had to be because she considered herself cute.

"It's Chloe," said The Lorax. He wasn't used to calling her that, but he couldn't bear seeing her wondering who she was. He wasn't sure if Natalie would remember either. Was it possible to get amnesia with what happened to them?

"Are you sure?" she asked. "I've been thinking that it's Olivia." It was more disturbing to think that Chloe was what Audrey and Ted had called her and she thought it was incorrect.

"No, it's Chloe. Your sister called you that. Personally I think Creek suits you better."

"Oh," she said. She sounded disappointed. Chloe sounded like a character in a Greek tragedy and tragedies were depressing. "I like Olivia. It's cuter."

Chloe went to sleep that night in Ted's bed, with dreams of rivers and flowers. Meanwhile, her father was in his Lurkim, preparing for her.

Author's Note: Sorry this chapter isn't as long like before, but more will be revealed of where Chloe has been. Be patient. BTW, this may be a good time to tell you that I'm not done with MarieXOnce! I'm planning to do an alternate story of where Marie does go with Once-ler. Yep, she leaves her family and goes with him! What do you think readers? I'll have it up when this one is done. I'm still working out the plot for the second. And as for Chloe sounding like a character in a Greek tragedy, well, Chloe is a Greek name. :)


	25. Like Father, Like Daughter

(The Lorax and The Once-ler do not belong to me. They're Dr. Seuss' and Illumination's. Same goes for the other characters. You should be able to identify them! Only Marie, Chloe and Natalie are only mine.) Thank you I'maThinkingCap for the fave and alert!Thanks BadLuckCat for the story alert!** Please excuse me for anyone being OOC! Get your Kleenex! I listened to thousands of Father, Daughter songs to write this! **

**Chapter 25 **

**Like Father, Like Daughter **

"Now that's a bed fit for a girl," said The Once-ler with his hands behind his back as he examined the hard work he did.

After The Lorax went back to Ted, he had been busy. He had made an area for Chloe with his old mattress, the same one he had floated down river on. He had cleaned up his old bed cover and fluffed up a spare pillow. He didn't have much girly stuff; he'd have to make do with drawings. Once-ler spent half of the day drawing flowers on blueprint paper and pinning them to the wall for a fancy touch. He tidied the Lurkim and made pancake batter to cook later. He wanted everything perfect for when Chloe came.

Once-ler was worried a little about what this girl he had never met would say. He didn't know if she knew about his past and if she knew how would she react? He had to trust Marie's words in the letter that children loved unconditionally.

For weeks he had wondered about his daughters and now he was meeting one of them. Not only that, she was a child. How old? He didn't know. He secretly hoped she was a size he could pick up. That was something he wanted to do with the girls. He wanted to lift them up like a father would. If he couldn't hold his twins as babies, then at least he could try carrying them as children. Just as long as they weren't too heavy for him. Of course, weight had never been an issue for him when he thought of how he could drag a Truffula Tree away.

He went to sleep that night wanting happy dreams. Dreams of Marie developed in his mind. They continued from the one he had of them in the mist and fog. This time, they were happy.

_Marie stroked her babies' faces before she left them for the night. She turned off the light in their nursery and came to their room. He was lying in their bed, waiting for her. He was still dressed, but felt comfortable enough. Marie came in wearing a white nightdress. She playfully lifted his green jacket from the bedside and slipped it on. The hem ran on the floor and she had to pull the sleeves up. She crawled next to him and kissed his head. _

_ "They're sleeping peacefully," Marie said as she propped her face in her hand. "It only took five lullabies." _

_ "They'll sleep all night though right?" Once-ler asked. He massaged her back with one hand as the other ran through her hair. _

_ "They're heavy sleepers and guess who they got that from?" said Marie caressing his face. She gave a peck to his smirking lips. _

"_Well, they can only learn from the best," he smiled. "But I'd say they're gorgeous and there's only one they got that from." Once-ler nuzzled his face into hers. "None other than you Beautiful." With that he kissed her hard and gripped her thick waist to pull her on him. _

_Marie ran her fingertips to his neck, the sensation making him tremble. He could smell her hair as it fell about her face. The taste of her lips colliding into his…he had missed it. He wanted more. If there was any greed in him it was only for her to be his. Only his. Forever his. _

_Marie rocked to the side, begging to switch places. She had always liked the comfort of the bed on one side and him above her. Once-ler obliged as he pressed a hand to the small of her back. He could feel his breathing become ragged as their mouths locked more with passion. _

"_Once…" Marie whispered. Her was voice longing for him like he longed for her. She needed him. The feeling was mutual as he went lower down to her neck leaving warm kisses. Now she trembled from his touch. She wrapped her arms around his neck. Her legs coiled around his skinny waist… _

It was the first time in a while he had a good dream. The only thing that would make it better was if Marie was in his king sized bed. He was pleased he had moved some things out of the factory before that lightning storm hit and brought the building down. He was even more pleased and relieved now that he had been spared. He didn't feel self-hatred like he had when reading the letter. He had a new life again with a better purpose.

Once-ler spent the morning adding extra touches to his home. He groomed himself and wondered if he should dress up in his green outfit or not. It was a special occasion and he didn't have any other suits.

"Best to be casual," he finally thought. Once-ler wore his old outfit of a vest and striped jeans. He waited anxiously by the window for her. By the time it was twelve in the afternoon, Pipsqueak dragged him outside for a walk. Perhaps the bar-ba-loot wanted some attention or thought Once-ler was cooped up too much.

It was a lovely day outside. The sweet sunshine beamed down from the sky. There was a faint breeze. Pipsqueak stayed close to his human's heels. They stayed near the river bank and went upwards to the hills. Once-ler found himself almost going down the same path as he used to take when trying to sell his Thneed. He had to stop a moment and stare. Down that path was Thneedville and in Thneedville was Chloe.

Chloe.

A name that he had always liked had become extra personal to him. Hearing what Chloe was like made him nervous. She loved nature and diving off of waterfalls. She sounded so different to what he pictured. Once-ler imagined Chloe being a shy girl who liked being indoors, playing guitar and knitting. He didn't know anyone who liked jumping from great heights for the fun of it. He always thought deep down all people hated heights. It seemed false hearing about Chloe. If that was Chloe then what about her sister? What about Natalie?

Natalie? She was the firstborn and where was she? What was she like? Was she like Chloe? Talk about double trouble! It seemed bizarre for twins to not be near each other. Brett and Chet were always close; there wasn't a moment that Once-ler remembered that they were far apart. Looking back, it didn't seem too amazing to think that he had his own twins. How many twins did he have in his family? A lot! It seemed clear that he'd have a pair too.

Didn't Marie mention she had a set in her family? That had been a fluke. Curly hair and a pear shaped figure for the women was what ran in her family. He knew at least one thing was true. The curly hair from Marie was real. He was reminded of it every day when he saw their photographs.

He wondered little details about them that Marie hadn't mentioned. Were they tone-deaf like Marie? He didn't mind that she had been, but what of her did they have? What of him?

Once-ler hadn't realized that he had stood still for some time because Pipsqueak pawed his ankle. He looked down at him with a smile. The tiny bundle of fluff lifted up his arms. Pipsqueak was getting tired. Gladly, Once-ler lifted him up and carried him. Pipsqueak had his own ideas and crawled up to sit on his shoulder. He felt tall sitting on his human's shoulders. He held gently to Once-ler's neck to not fall.

"Ever think really hard about your future?" said Once-ler half to himself. Pipsqueak still listened. They both glanced out at the view of pathway. "Like you know something big will happen, but you wonder how you'll handle it?"

Pipsqueak cocked his head to one side. He fiddled with the fedora pushing it down over his friend's eyes. Once-ler smirked at the action. Pipsqueak didn't understand human thoughts completely. He only knew so much.

"Never mind," chuckled Once-ler as he turned to go back. Pipsqueak climbed up higher until he was hidden under the fedora. He was in a climbing mood today! Once-ler took a marshmallow out of his pocket and held it up. Pipsqueak took it with delight.

Meanwhile, Chloe woke up late and was queasy. She lingered in Ted's bed hoping her sickness would wear off. This was not how she wanted to start her day! However, Chloe's body wasn't ready for all the food she had eaten out of gluttony.

"I'd still like to go," she said meekly when Ted prepared some cereal for her. It was hopefully something she could hold down.

"Best to let you recover Creek," said The Lorax. "There's always tomorrow. You don't want to upchuck when you meet your dad."

"No, but I hoped it would be today," Chloe pouted. She hated herself for eating too much. She had always had that problem. The issue of not eating in a long time and then stuffing one's self resulted in a bad stomach ache.

"Are you going back to the valley today?" she asked.

"Yeah, but I'll be there when you show up," The Lorax said genuinely. "I'll go later tonight until I'm sure you're better. I think your old man needs some easing. He's probably as nervous as you are."

"I'm not nervous," mumbled Chloe. She turned over in the bed and yanked the covers over her head.

"Really?" muttered The Lorax. He cleared his throat and smiled. "Well, I'll let him know you're coming soon. I'll tell Pipsqueak you're okay."

"Pipsqueak?" Chloe bolted up. "He's here too?"

"Sure, he used to tag around your dad. They nearly drowned together. That's my fault though."

"Like me," she said softly. Chloe smiled upon learning that the bar-ba-loot had been a connection to her father. Then there was suspicion. "Drowned? You-never mind. I'll take my dad's word for it when he tells me his story. Give Pip a hug for me. And if you're okay with it, my dad too."

"I don't know about your dad, but Pip I can do."

Chloe snuggled back under the covers. She wished she had her purple Thneed or old stuffed rabbit to cuddle with. Pipsqueak would be great too. She slept a little longer for the day and ate lightly. After taking some painkillers she felt better.

Of course Once-ler, wasn't too thrilled about waiting. He got even more annoyed that The Lorax wouldn't let him go see her. He waited another whole day, anxious and impatient. Doubt ran in his mind.

"What if I fail this too?" Once-ler asked Marie's picture that night. "I can't fail again." The fear of failing his family came back. He didn't want to do it again. He couldn't do it again. If he failed to take care of his own heirs, then he failed at everything! However, he was not a failure like other family members who had let him down. He wouldn't let these two down!

Chloe did make time catching up on her old TV shows. She had missed watching TV almost as much as she had missed nature. She preferred to stay inside then go outside. She didn't like Thneedville much. It seemed too strange and clashing with the world. While the design was interesting it didn't feel like home. Home to her had always been some place far from people. Home was where the main colors were blue, green and brown with sweet, earthy fragrances. She hoped her dad wouldn't want to move into the city. Come to think of it, she never liked cities. Not even Palmer, the only redeeming quality it had was the frozen pond in winter to skate on. What had happened to Palmer since she last saw it? It seemed forever ago!

She sorted through her new clothes and packed them in a duffel bag she had gotten from Audrey. Maybe later, she could get a skateboard and electric guitar. She missed having those. She wondered what happened to her cabin. She wouldn't have been surprised if it had been destroyed over the years. She didn't miss it too much. She had only been there for a couple of years. It wasn't like she grew-up there. She really missed the cottage that she was born in. She wouldn't have minded if she went back there. It was extra special to her.

Ted joined Chloe at the TV and tried to watch the shows on a channel he rarely watched. It was the kind of channel that had shows that were over fifty years old. Some shows were in black-and-white and had bad visual effects. He couldn't believe it was popular back then. It seemed like a strong contrast to see something old on the big flat screen.

Even though he didn't like the shows, he liked spending time with Chloe. She was like the little sister anyone would like to have. Ted, being an only child, had always wanted a little sibling, preferably a brother, but his father died when he was a toddler. He had few, but special memories of him. How was it to be Chloe or her sister? It had to be drepressing to not have one memory of him.

Chloe talked in between commercials about her life. She had great stories to tell. She liked talking about her old home, in a town called Geisel. She went on about how green the grass was, the creek that ran, the trees to climb, and all the tiny flowers. Ted had never heard of towns outside of Thneedville. Everything in Thneedville had been about O'Hare, never its original founder. The original founder was…Chloe's father. Chloe had mentioned during one of their talks that she knew about her father. She had to know about the city. Why she never came to it…well it had been blocked up and she never came to it. Nothing could get inside or out.

"I don't care how I feel tomorrow," said Chloe. "I must see my dad and the sooner the better."

"Aren't you nervous," asked Ted. "I mean, I would be if I was meeting my dad for the first time."

"I'm not nervous," said Chloe confidently as she shook her head hard. Her ponytail bounced behind. She adjusted her black tank for a pajama top. "I'm excited! And I must say I like these pajamas out of all the clothes from this generation. I've never had pants this soft!" She stretched her legs out showing off her grey, Capri length pants. The material was ridiculously comfy for her.

Chloe could hardly sleep as she thought about the next day, but it was late in the morning that she felt a new feeling. Perhaps it really sank in of what was happening. She was meeting someone new, that someone being part of her own flesh and blood. She washed and dressed slowly, choosing to wear her new favorite outfit. The daisy tee, denim skirt, vest and grey tights were becoming popular for her. She pulled her hair in a half ponytail. She chose a dark purple holder, her favorite color. The duffel bag had her clothes and some toiletries. The moment she got a toothbrush she had cleaned her teeth for almost an hour.

"Let's get going," said Ted when he grabbed his helmet. It was late at noon when he finally got Chloe ready. "I think you'll love the scooter!"

"Actually can we walk?" asked Chloe quietly. "I like walking."

"We'll get there faster if we go by scooter," said Ted taking her duffel bag. He didn't think she was strong enough to carry it. Sure enough, Chloe had dragged it since she got it.

"I know, but I'd like to walk." Chloe clicked her heels together in her grey converses. "If that's okay with you."

"Okay," shrugged Ted. He was too used to using his scooter for transportation. After locking the door, he and Chloe left. He kept forgetting she had been around longer than him. She seemed like she had been born after him. The walk would take longer than an hour since they were deep in Thneedville.

Out of Thneedville, much to Chloe relief, she saw the Truffula Tree saplings. Ted had said that after the wall broke down they started slowly growing. Apparently there had been more seeds, but they had been too deep in the earth. Once-ler had dug madly looking for seeds and only found one, perhaps for good reason. Only one was needed to change a city. There had to have been a higher power that only let him find one. Chloe had liked hearing the story from Ted's point of view when she had rested in bed with a pained stomach. She especially loved the part where Ted went flying fifty feet in the air from the doorbell. She wanted to try it! Ted had only told his perspective; he would let Once-ler tell his own. No doubt she had things to tell him too.

As they walked, at some point Chloe laced her hand into Ted's. He noticed she was sweating. Maybe she was nervous after all. Ted didn't push her away. He felt a little protective of her as they kept their pace.

"You ready for this?" he asked grinning.

"I've waited my whole life for this," Chloe said slowly. She took a lip-gloss out of her pocket to apply a shine on her thin lips. The cotton candy taste did nothing to soothe. "So why am I scared?"

"It's okay to be scared," Ted reassured her. He took her hand back in his to squeeze it. He felt like he had bonded with her over the past two days, from the rescue to that moment.

"I just-what if my dad doesn't like who I am? Mom talked about him, but still."

"He was upset finding out her missed a hundred years of your life," Ted said. "I think he loves you already."

"Hey, I'm not that old!" said Chloe smiling slyly. She shoved him to the side playfully.

While Chloe's thoughts wrestled she milked in all the sights. She had never seen Truffula Trees in her life. They were only myths before! The little bridge that had a stream running underneath was tempting to splash in. The billboard with Truffula Trees painted on it replaced the horrifying image of the Thneed advertisement. Ted was glad that was gone! That picture had disturbed him. The air smelled clean and familiar to Chloe. It was that country scent. They kept getting closer. They passed the signs that warned to keep out. Once-ler still liked his privacy and it kept away salesmen.

"Quit pacing Beanpole you're gonna make a whole in the floor," said The Lorax nibbling on a marshmallow. The human had been doing it for an hour by far.

Once-ler didn't answer. He kept going up and down the kitchen area, checking the window, pacing again, grab a marshmallow, check the window and repeat. He felt restless. He hardly slept that night from all the cooking. It felt reminiscent to when he waited for Marie to show up for their honeymoon. He had cooked and baked enough for a week. Once-ler made a new pancake batter to save, baked cookies, made a stew and laid out marshmallows in a huge bowl. It was only half full because of his and The Lorax's sneaks. It had to be perfect!

"This is it," sighed Once-ler. After all these years, he was seeing one of his daughters. It seemed like a dream, but he had a twinge of fear in him. "What exactly do I do?"

"With Creek?" asked The Lorax taking another marshmallow. "Just talk with her. You don't need to put on a talent show for her."

"No, I don't know anything about having a daughter. What am I supposed to do as her father?"

"Protect her from boys? Ground her when she throws a fit? Spoil her with candy?" The Lorax took the best guesses he could think of. He sighed and leaned back on the table he sat on. "All you have to do is love her Beanpole. That's all she needs."

"You're right," breathed Once-ler. "That's all _they_ need. I have twin-Mustache! Get off the table! I just cleaned it!" He shooed him off and swiped the table top again.

"Yeesh," The Lorax snapped. "No need to get huffy!" He stepped outside and then smiled. "Oh! Look whose coming!" Once-ler's ear pricked up and his eyes went big.

Chloë looked up to see an iron fence with gates leading up a hill where a funny looking house stood. The stairs outside looked like they had once been attached to a building. The signpost stood, but there were no crows. There were Swomee-Swans perched and cleaning themselves. Chloe had been amazed to the see the animals, but she hadn't seen Pipsqueak yet.

"Here we are," said Ted pushing the gate open. "You want to wait here for a second?"

Chloe nodded. Ted went ahead to let his friends know they had arrived. Chloe did wait until something caught her eye. The pile of rocks that said "Unless" beckoned her. She stared at it and then sat down. She picked at the small tufts of grass that had grown.

"We're here!" announced Ted as he stepped inside the Lurkim.

"Come on Beanpole. Go already! No! Quit worrying about refilling the bowl! She's waiting for you!" she recognized The Lorax's voice.

"Hey! Don't push me!" A voice she had never heard before. "Don't push me you furry meatloaf!"

Chloe stood up and clasped her arms in front of her. Once-ler nearly tripped out of his doorstep. He huffed, adjusted his fedora and looked out. Two sets of cerulean eyes locked. Mouths parted a little in awe. A few timid steps. Eyes still didn't move. Once-ler looked down to see a girl about the height of his waist staring up at him. Chloe looked up to see a tall, young man gazing down to her.

After so many years of never knowing…she was there. After a lifetime of never seeing him…he was there. They had known what appearances would be, but now it wasn't looking at a picture or newspaper clipping. Two figures with round, baby faces, light freckles, button noses, identical smiles, lanky frames and ink black hair stood still. No one else existed. The world went still.

Chloe felt tears prickle her eyes. Her lips wobbled and she clamped her mouth. This was her father, The Once-ler. She didn't know what to do exactly, but she didn't feel so afraid. Her mother was right; he did have eyes as blue as the sky! She had tried so many times the past two days to picture him in a new form, but now he looked better than she imagined.

Once-ler slowly took off his fedora, almost like a courtesy. He could see Marie's features. She was more beautiful in person. He wasn't as ready as he thought his mind would be when he saw her. Though he didn't know what to do, he found his own reflexes take control.

He sank down to his knees, eye level with her. A hand slowly reached out. Then gently, as if she was porcelain, touched her cheek bone. He could see tears trying to break free from her eyelashes and sapphire eyes…Marie's eyes.

"Chloe," Once-ler whispered and managed a smile of wonder.

Chloe could no longer bear it and her heart reacted. With a grateful sob she threw her arms around his neck and let tears fall into his vest. She couldn't get her arms tight enough around him with how glad she was. Once-ler didn't hesitate to hold her back; pressing her close to him as if it would be his last hug. Tears fell into her raven curls. They weren't sad. They were the best tears to shed.

"You're here," she said with a lump in her throat.

Never had a love like this had flowed into Once-ler's heart. The love a father had for his child. A love he never experienced or remembered. A love that all parents should feel, but his mother never honestly had. He wouldn't be his mother. A scent of rain and wood graced his nose as he realized it was Chloe's hair.

Chloe felt secure in a way she had never felt. A type of safety she had prayed to feel. Her father wasn't some distant figure, a figment of her imagination, he was there. She could feel him around her. She smelled mint, cotton and grass. He smelled like nature! So much better than the spicy and gagging scents she knew men to wear. He was in the same outfit like the one photo her mother had had of him.

Ted watched the scene from the doorway. The Lorax tugged at his hand and motioned for him to follow. The pre-teen obeyed and they two walked off to leave the father and daughter alone.

Chloe suddenly felt herself being lifted up. She opened her eyes which had been closed from crying. She realized that he was crying too. Then in a new way the world seemed small to her. She was seeing the world from his view.

Once-ler smiled to himself as he lifted her up. She was light and small enough to carry. He couldn't ask for more! He nestled his face into her head and kissed it softly. She was really his!

The tender moment lasted a long time and it felt like the best moment ever for two renewed lives.


	26. The Rebel Onceler

Thank you kakashiluckyblackcat for the fave! Blah-Chan thanks for the story alert! CiruelaVerde, Shippolove844 (nice new icon btw,) and OneSweetLove84 thank you for the fave and alert! Oh, so you were Sweetie! Thanks! (The Lorax and The Once-ler do not belong to me. They're Dr. Seuss' and Illumination's. Same goes for the other characters. You should be able to identify them! Only Marie, Chloë and Natalie are only mine.) This chapter was such a pain! I'm still not satisfied with the final product.

**Chapter 26 **

**The Rebel Once-ler **

The long hug had turned into a long walk around the reborn forest. Not one awkward moment came around during the hike. It instantly became a fest of talking. Chloë kept her hand in his and listened to his story. She was eager to hear his perspective, though she thought the marshmallow explosion from the animal attack seemed exaggerated. Still, she had fun hearing it and did feel sad as she listened. It seemed appropriate to be hearing the story while walking among the hills of saplings.

The walk went on into the evening because Chloë wanted to tell her half. She only got to the part of swimming with Pipsqueak. All in good time, she found Pipsqueak and stopped her tale to hug him. He was enthralled to see her again! Chloë was back; his ice dancer. She didn't want to tell the rest of her story until later. Also she began to feel drowsy as they walked for home. Once-ler noticed she was nodding off. All that walking was more than she had done and her legs weren't as long like before to keep up with her father's long stride.

"Tired?" he asked looking down to her. Chloë nodded her head and wobbled. Once-ler lifter her up to carry her home. It had been a long day.

"So what exactly do I call you?" she said lifting her head for a minute. "Do you have a preference?"

"As long as it's not 'Sir," said Once-ler. "That makes me feel old."

"Okay…" mumbled Chloë leaning her head back down. "Okay Daddy."

Chloë had been too tired to notice her name for him. Once-ler felt his heart jump at the name. He had to blink back tears. Daddy; a simple, but meaningful name directed to him. It was the first time she had addressed him as her parental figure all day.

Chloë was placed in her new bed where she stretched out and mumbled in her sleep. Once-ler couldn't find himself to leave and he pushed a chair up by her bed. She trembled as if starting a bad dream, but was eased when Once-ler stroked her hair. It was coarse like Marie's. When Chloë's nightmare seemed to wear off she rolled over. She muttered and buried her face in her new pillow. Being able to sleep easily anywhere, Once-ler dozed off with his head falling back. He snored off and Chloe didn't wake because good dreams came to play.

Chloë had never talked so much before until she had met her father. Her shyness was strongest around new people, but she soon felt like she had known Once-ler her whole life. Bonding with her father after all her life, it wasn't so hard to do! There was one thing that they had to discuss at some point; Natalie.

"Natalie always nicknamed me C," said Chloë finishing the last of her pancake. "As long as I can remember, Mom always called her Natty."

"What's Natalie like?" asked Once-ler. He had heard everything about Chloë, now he had to hear about his firstborn daughter.

"Oh," said Chloë after chugging down some milk. She wasn't sure how to spin it in a positive light. "She's the kind that has a rough exterior. Just like how she supported me when we were in prison."

That was a slip of the tongue and it caught Once-ler off guard.

"Prison?!" he said in shock.

"Yeah, prison," she said looking down. She had to admit it sometime. "I'm not proud of it. I let myself fall and get in trouble. Natalie too."

"Why?" swallowed Once-ler, afraid to know why. He had hoped nothing bad had happened to his girls and now he was learning they had been arrested. He had been wrong!

"I-well let's just say I got thrown in for two reasons," she said distantly. Chloe's eyes wandered around and she twisted one of her curls. "I was arrested for a bar fight-I wasn't drinking, I was helping Natty! A bar fight and for having illegal-Illegal stuff that was put in cigarettes. I smoked." She said the last part very quickly.

"Terrific," mumbled Once-ler. "I'm not even there and you pick up a bad habit I had."

"Bar fights?"

"Smoking. That and the smog damaged my voice over the years."

"Mine too. That's one of the things I regret. Anyway, I got in a bar fight because Natty was mad at somebody and she punched him. I got in to pull her out. It didn't end well. The cops showed up and arrested us. Of course, they didn't arrest the idiots who started it. I know they started it. They brought up the subject! They said something about The Once-ler and I think it got to Natalie."

"What was the insult?"

"Something about you. I think she _does_ care for you. I think she hides it because…well Natty is...she's...Natalie's complicated! I can't figure her out sometimes! She's a tough cookie. I think it all started when we were in grade school."

"Grade school? What about high school?"

Chloë sat and folded her arms. Then with a face he knew so well she said firmly: "Daddy, you want to hear the story or not?"

"Yes," he cleared his throat, but deeply amused. She inherited his attitude no doubt.

"Grade school…" she said slowly. "That's when it all started.

Two sapphire eyes looked up as the Palmer Elementary bell rang out for class session. The eyes glanced down at the book and shut it with despair. The world of fauns, sea nymphs and unicorns was gone for the next couple of hours. It was back to lessons that she hardly understood. She got up from under the tree's wide shade. Adjusting her skirt she walked for the red brick building. The sounds of swing chains rattling, the merry-go-round squeaking and children running inside was heard until…

"AAHH! Get her off me! Get her off me! Chuck! Steve! Harry! Help!"

The children made a sharp turn at the screams. By instinct they, including Chloë, ran to the sound around the school. Suddenly the boys starting shouting encouragements and the girls squealed in horror.

"You take that back or I'll punch out every one of your teeth! The tooth fairy will make you a millionaire in one night!" Chloë heard a familiar voice. She pushed her way into the crowd and saw a typical sight.

Two boys, Harry Rush and Chuck Lentil were on the ground rubbing their scraped knees. Steve Polk was trying to heave a girl about his age off of Niles Freeman. The girl had him pinned between her legs and was rubbing his face in the pavement. Her long, black hair swished around her like a sheet being blown hard from a strong wind on a clothes line.

_Tweet! Tweet!_ A whistle blew and Mrs. Hobbes came dashing over. The children scattered at the sight of the woman. Nobody messed with Mrs. Hobbes. Chloë shrank back and clutched her book to her chest. The girl looked up and frowned in disappointment.

"Why'd that fat cow have to barge in?" she grumbled under her breath. Thankfully, it wasn't loud enough that anyone heard her.

"Natalie Edmundson!" Mrs. Hobbes snapped heaving her up. "This is the fifth time this year! How many times do we have to put you in the corner for this?"

"Not enough," said Natalie naturally having a smart mouth. The nine year old was dragged to the principal's office while the nurse took the boys and gave them bandages wherever they could show blood. They didn't have any, but they whined about it.

In the middle of class Natalie huffed her way back and sat in the chair in the corner. She crossed her arms and legs. She didn't truly seem sorry for her act. She sat there with a poker face, eyes like her sister's staring out.

The talk she had received had bore dullness into her skull. She had tried to explain what happened, but nobody heard her side. Niles Freeman had tripped her and he didn't apologize. So she decided to teach him a lesson. It did go too far, but Natalie wasn't one to admit she did something wrong.

The past couple of years with kids teasing her for being skinny had set off something in her. She had always had a quick temper, but it just got worse with ages. If someone annoyed her, she would show how she felt. If someone pestered Chloë she would snap too. Natalie was protective of her sister.

Natalie did have a good side and interests. She liked pottery and sketching. She felt in control with the clay or pencil in her hands. Much to her family's shock she loved math, she did math problems for fun! Cleaning and organizing was a nice pastime for her. The only time cleaning wasn't fun was when after she cleaned; it got dirty again within seconds! When it came to school projects she took the lead. Teachers hated her fits, but they did appreciate her intelligence. She received rewards for it.

Natalie had more of a fashionable side. She loved jewelry and different outfits compared to Chloë who preferred jeans and tees for comfort. Natalie liked wearing boots if she could find a pair for her big shoe size. She loved brushing her long hair. Her waist length locks was her pride and joy. She only got the ends trimmed, but never any shorter.

Natalie didn't like laziness! She didn't like it when things didn't go her way or insults from anybody. Her personal tick was when people mispronounced words. Her mind was very type A. She didn't understand Chloë's love of ice skating, partly because she detested sports! It was something that Chloë did well in, so she tried to be positive about it. The great outdoors and animals were her foes. She would roll her eyes when Chloe would come home with wet shoes, grass stained jeans and windblown hair.

Natalie, being born first, thought she had the right to be in control of her sister. Not in a "make my bed, fix my breakfast way." More like a "we're going to this birthday party or we're selling cookies today whether you like it or not." Chloë would get dragged into social situations against her will, but she wasn't that strong-minded. Chloë was a good sheep; she followed orders.

Marie wasn't happy to find out that Natalie had gotten in trouble. She didn't know why Natalie acted like it, but all she could do was discipline her like a loving mother. If she really loved her kids she would let them face the consequences. Natalie would learn, but she would slip back in the cracks easily. There was something powerful of having people be scared of her. Something gratifying.

Natalie figured that adding color to the truth could get her far in life at a young age. The only person she wouldn't lie to was Marie, but that would change. Natalie was tricksy with selling things like cookies. She looked forward to all the sugary suckers who would fall for the treats. Whatever it took to succeed was all that mattered.

Natalie didn't have patience like Marie or shyness like Chloë. Natalie was moody and arrogant. You never knew when she would snap. She did have good days and good qualities. She was brave and aspiring. She was protective of her twin and independent in contrast to Chloë who was timid of people and dependent.

As Natalie grew she became cynical and resentful. Learning about one thing that she had been able to shove aside destroyed her inside. It was all about approach; Chloë would handle things quietly and stray a little, but Natalie would go full blown out of proportion.

High school was an interesting time period for the girls. Chloë was invisible to the school. The only people who paid attention to her were Natalie and a few nice kids who were partners in her projects. Natalie was the kind of teen that kids talked about and not in a good way. When new kids were introduce by students, the nice kids gave lists of everyone; the good teachers, bad teachers, popular girls, jocks, bullies and Natalie. She had her own category. Natalie wasn't really a bully; she was more of the kind of person that avoided people and everyone tried to avoid her. Even bullies didn't like Natalie, they were too nervous to pick on her. One bully, Bruce Hyland tried, and only got a twisted arm. Lesson was learned; never pick on a girl who was exactly six feet tall.

Two boys who never learned their lesson were Jonah and Noah Linus. They were fraternal twin boys and considered themselves soul mates to the girls. Oh, how that drove the girls insane! Jonah and Noah acted like smooth ladies' men and tried to woo them! Chloë would try ignoring them while Natalie would push them aside. Jonah called them Peaches and Cream while Noah called them Sugar and Spice. Noah was sweet on Chloë and called her Sugar. Jonah adored Natalie, Peaches to him. He liked an independent woman. There were boys who went to other schools who liked her too. Natalie, who liked more like a young woman than an overly tall little girl could appeal to men easier than her sister. "Poor C," she'd think to herself. "With that round face, she'll always look babyish."

Chloë and Natalie weren't the most beautiful girls. They were extremely tall, skinny and pear-shaped. Half of the time they had jeans that were showed their socks, sleeves that went past their wrists and had to buy shirts in an extra size to cover their stomachs. Natalie still had her waist length hair in its type 2a curls. Chloë never thought they counted as curls since they were more of waves. As for her she kept her hair at her shoulders and her type 2c curls framed her face. Their dark blues eyes, a mirror of their mother's shined with thick eyelashes. The freckles had gotten fainter with age. Their lips were thin and a very pale pink. The girls had been spared from braces. Somehow though Natalie would make a couple boys turn heads. Maybe it was her long hair that did the trick.

The girls made their way through a different school in Palmer since the town only biggered; Mooney Private School. The uniforms they had consisted of blue plaid skirts, white blouses and navy knee socks. The only problem was that the socks hardly reached their knees. Both girls preferred to wear tights to help cover their legs or they would feel overly exposed of skin. If it was cold they had navy cardigans. Natalie grew an interest in dressing preppy. She preferred her uniform to her black pants and white shirt she had to wear for work.

Natalie was a waitress where Chloë was a dishwasher at _Zillow's Diner_. She wasn't meant to be one. Natalie didn't have the patience to take orders from people. She hated the whiney kids who spat their food, the long decision making customers and the half eaten food on the plates she collected. There was one time she snapped at some pre-teens for wanting to use forks for eating their cupcakes. "You don't need forks to eat a cupcake! Use your fingers you oily faced jerkwads!" Why she was never fired was a mystery, but the restaurant didn't have that mainly employess. All counted as something no matter how they acted. She was intimidating to everyone.

One frosty day before winter break, Chloë was getting picked on by one of the bullies. She had accidentally bumped into him and it caused a raucous. Natalie had rushed in for her. By that afternoon, Marie had been called in to pick up her girls. When she came to the principal's office Chloë was sitting, legs up to her chest, rocking back and forth from her despair. Her arm had been twisted and she had bruises from being kicked in the shins. Natalie was sitting upright with a confident smile that was identical to a certain patriarch of hers. She had a bruise under her eye, blood on her lips and a torn blouse, but she looked proud. It was a tell-tale sign that she had won the fight. The bully had suffered some bad punches from her and was in worse shape than Chloë and Natalie combined.

Marie was far from pleased about it. She got even more upset when she heard that the bully's mother had complaints about her little boy getting hurt. It was true, Natalie shouldn't have fought him, she should've gotten a teacher, but Natalie had gotten out scraped too. Chloë was the one who got hurt first, so Marie should've been complaining. After that the pupils did their best to avoid Chloë. If she was avoided then nobody got attacked by her "evil twin." Having Natalie for a twin, let alone a sister, was like having a wild tiger as a bodyguard.

Chloë was usually embarrassed by her sister's behavior. Marie would discipline her and have to apologize on her behalf. She loved Natalie tremendously, but Natalie was a rebel. There was no use trying to tame her stone heart. Therapists got tired of trying to crack her open.

Natalie's temper had always been evident, but one thing that made her worse was a new discovery. It started as an interesting topic brought up at lunch. It was talk of mythology, something Chloë liked so she overheard all she could from her table. In no identification over which students spoke it went something like this:

"So my mom told me this town is enclosed in iron to protect itself." "You know why Thneedville is closed off right?" "Why?" "They say there's a weird monster living on its outskirts, haunting them." "It's true, but aunt told me all about it." "That weird creäture that lives outside of Thneedville…The Once-ler."

Chloe's eyes went wide. She leaned back a little farther to listen. Natalie was too busy drawing in her sketchbook. She didn't care of mythology. Scary stories around campfires didn't interest her. It was too naive for her like. She didn't really catch the name.

"Yeah I heard of him!" "He's a green-skinned animal who grabs hold little children to eat." "If you give him certain objects, he'll tell you secrets about trees." "No, the snail, money and nail are to protect you from him. You know, like garlic to a vampire." "I heard he killed tree for his own pleasure." "He's a tyrant indeed."

"Um excuse me," said Chloë finding courage. The group turned to see her. "What do you mean by this Once-ler?"

"You've never heard of him?" asked one girl.

"I don't think so," said Chloë slowly. Maybe having Once-ler as a last name was equal to someone having a name like werewolf. The students chattered again leaving her head aching from the many voices.

"He has yellow eyes and nobody knows who he is." "You mean _what_ he is?" "I don't think he's a person. I bet you he's some hybrid of human and beast!" "Legend has it that he destroyed a whole forest out of greed."

"Why would he destroy a forest out of greed?" asked Chloë feeling uncomfortable. She didn't have too much knowledge of her father other than he wasn't there and how he knew her mother since childhood.

"To satisfy his thirst!" was all they said.

"Thirst of what?" asked Natalie who paid attention when her little sister by nine minutes spoke.

"Selfishness!"

There was a pause and the twins glanced at each other. Natalie frowned in puzzlement. Chloë looked fearful as the words. She felt a sense of horror build up in her gut.

_"Your father left before he knew about you too."_ came their mother's words when they asked once. The girls gulped, one in sad fright and the other in disgust. One boy in the group carried on.

"Far outside of town where the grickle grass grows…and the wind smells slow and sour when it blows…and no birds sing expecting old crows…is-"

"What the fudge are you talking about?" asked Natalie crouching on the table bench. She was getting annoyed by the babbling. "Quit rhyming and make your point."

"That's where it lives."

"You sure it's an _it_?" asked Natalie.

"It's a monster. It has no real name so it's an it."

"You expect C and I to believe that there's some weird being out there living among prickle grass and ravens and it ruined some land?"

"It's grickle grass and old crows! So yes. People have mentioned trying to talk to it."

"I don't think so," smirked Natalie. The topic seemed ridiculous. Chloë felt troubled after talking; it had disturbed her. She looked up and saw her sister. Natalie looked deep in thought, but she wasn't trying to show it. However, twins knew each other well enough to know what they could be thinking. Chloë tapped her fingers on the table, only to have Natalie smack her hand over hers with a firm look.

"Don't." she said sternly.

It was on the way home that Chloë made up her mind that she needed to ask Marie about this. Chloë never forgot that their last name was Once-ler, there had to be a mistake about what the myth geeks had said.

"How was your day Bunnies?" said Marie. She came in after a long work day to find the girls finishing homework after their work shift.

"I told you to not call me that anymore," muttered Natalie.

"Sorry Sweetie," said Marie putting her purse on the table where the girls were at. She was in her mid-thirties, but still looked as beautiful as she did at twenty. "As I was saying, how was school?"

"Fine, just swell," said Natalie taking another cookie from the plate.

"Actually Mom," said Chloë. "Can I ask you something?"

"Sure Sweetheart," said Marie sitting down next to her. She took a cookie of the plate. "What is it?"

"It's about The Once-ler," said Chloë after finding her words. Marie looked at her in surprise, but she knew this would be happening one day.

"Yes?" she said gently. She nodded encouraging her. Chloë bit her lip and looked to the ceiling of their condo.

"Some kids were talking about The Once-ler…well isn't that our dad's last name? They were saying stuff like how he's a monster who brought destruction to trees."

Marie looked down sadly and pushed back tears. She didn't want to break down.

"I don't know what exactly those kids were talking about, but I do know the truth."

Nothing was to be said except the long conversation of what happened between Marie and her daughters. When she finished there were two different reactions.

Chloë looked down solemnly. She tapped her fingers on her knee. This was more depressing than she expected. However, her father leaving because he didn't want them didn't sound correct. She was certain that he would love her and Natalie. He didn't look like an evil person by the pictures. Now, she could either be bitter about it or try to be optimistic. Being optimistic seemed best and there was always that hope that she would see him someday. Natalie arched up from her seat.

"What?' she said nearly growling. Her eyes glared at Marie. "What do you _mean_ by he left?"

"He was forced to leave because your grandparents didn't like him," began Marie. She had already explained it, but Natalie liked hearing things twice sometimes.

"He _abandoned _us!" Natalie yelled blowing everything out of proportion. "Don't defend him! He left us!" She refused to think some grandparents she never met had order him to leave because he loved her mother. It sounded too fairy tale like.

"He didn't abandon me or you two! He never knew you existed, but if he knew-"

"Mom! Just stop! Don't give me any Stockholm syndrome or any of that defensive trash!" Natalie pounded a fist on the table. "If he really cared for us he wouldn't have destroyed a whole stinking forest! So just stop it Mom! I hate him!"

"Natalie Viola!" Marie threatened in a cold tone. The words from her daughter had cut her heart. It was no use; Natalie went to her room in anger.

"I think Dad would care for us if he knew," said Chloë to herself. "And anyone would've done the same. There's no need to be mean." Such a kind soul!

People will approach things differently in their lives. One can try to see the light while the other stays in the dark. That was the difference between Chloë and Natalie. Chloë may had been childish, but she meant well. Natalie grew into a bitter minded young woman. She always looked at things grimly and lived only for herself. She had greed; greed like the father she detested and never met.

When Natalie graduated, Valedictorian, she and Chloë moved to a far off city named Gellar. Gellar was a huge city full of bustling people and only an hour away was a forest where nobody entered. With her well-earned money, she bought a small apartment. After Chloë had checked out the forest and found the abandoned cabin she said she had found a place. Natalie was relieved. As much as she loved Chloë, she sometimes felt weighed down by responsibility for her. Now she could live her own life; if only it didn't contain bad choices. The bad choices started shortly before she turned eighteen while Chloë maintained the innocence of a child.

"So what's it like having a twin?" asked The Lorax one frosty afternoon. It was late November and the snow had already fallen. Only a couple days before Chloë had showed him ice skating. Chloë was fixing peanut butter sandwiches for her sister.

"I like it," she said and then with a joking tone she added; "There's more of us! Beware! It's like being born with your best friend if you ask me."

"Very funny Creek. What's her name?"

"Natalie. She's the firstborn. She was born nine minutes before me."

"Does she have a gun too?" asked The Lorax crossing his arms. He didn't want a déjà vu encounter with her twin.

"No and for the last time I'm sorry I tried shooting you," said Chloë dramatically. "Goodness, I wasn't trying to kill you. Be nice though. Natty can be sour sometimes."

The sound of a car pulled up near the cabin. Chloë peeked out the window. She smiled and raced outside to tackle Natalie with a hug.

"Natty!" she yelled in joy. Natalie struggled to get out of the deuce coupe. She stood up and wobbled at first. She looked like she was extremely tired and sick. Her coat looked a size too big.

"Hey C," she said. She didn't sound happy. The Lorax noted that. He knew things were going to be rough with Natalie or Brook as he had just nicknamed her. It sounded reasonable; Creek and Brook. He had a bad feeling about her. She looked more hard minded than Creek.

Chloë hugged Natalie, but then gasped. Something wasn't right. She looked down and realized there was a change in Natalie.

"What?" she said in shock. The Lorax who had hidden behind her legs looked up and knew what she had gasped at.

Natalie, eighteen years old, stood there with a grim look on her face. Her usually thin stomach was bulging out… pregnant.

"Natty…What? How?" Chloë couldn't speak.

"Did you fall asleep in biology?" said Natalie dryly. She rolled her sapphire eyes. "I'm pregnant. I'm 38 weeks along."

"When?!" Chloë was in huge disbelief. Natalie hadn't looked pregnant at all when they left home.

"I'm due soon and I found out the day before our birthday," Natalie grumbled to answer two possible questions. She looked at the cabin she hadn't seen yet. "This is your house? What a landfill! What's that?"

She had stopped noticing The Lorax. She didn't seem petrified. She seemed more annoyed. It was just one more thing she had to deal with.

"Oh," said Chloë smiling. "This The Lorax. My…" She stopped to think for a right name. "…roommate."

The Lorax shrugged. It was true. She had let him and the animals spend the night sometimes with how bitterly cold the temperature had been.

"He speaks for the trees," said Chloë as she put her hand behind her back in a innocent manner. Natalie cocked an eyebrow. There could be stranger things...right?

"Oookay," she groaned. She didn't care for certain things anymore. "I hope you made something. I'm starving."

She waddled, hands pressed to her lower back. There was going to be a long discussion ahead with Chloë. The past nine months she had been grouchy. Natalie had been moody before, she was even worse when pregnant. She had a sore back, swollen ankles and a runny nose. She didn't like being pregnant. She hated it! The Lorax took it as a sign to leave. He didn't want to get involved.

What Chloë heard disturbed her. Apparently, Natalie had gone to a party in February, Chloë had been sick then, and things went chaotic with too much beer. Events that happened caused her pregnancy. She hid it and told the possible fathers. She felt a pang of guilt for losing her virginity in a quick way, but she had to move on. Plus there was something deeply satisfying of having males pay attention to her, even if she said to herself that she didn't need a man.

"Do you know who the father is?" asked Chloë pacing back and forth. "Does he know?"

"_They_ do know," said Natalie quickly as she stuffed sandwiches in her mouth. "They don't care. Now please stop asking me questions and let me eat."

"Natty, the baby needs a father," said Chloë. "They deserve to have one. Every child needs one. They need-"

"They don't!" snapped Natalie. Chloë jumped back. "I don't need a dad! I've lived eighteen-almost nineteen years without one!"

"I know but-"

"But nothing C! I'm not even keeping the kid! I'm putting him up for adoption. I've got an older couple who can't have kids to take him. Their names are Wilma and Sam McCann. They're in their early thirties, they have a big house with a picket fence with gardens and they have a pet dog. It's good." She smacked her head back on the chair. "I can't wait for this to be over!"

"You don't love him?" said Chloë. She felt happy learning she was an aunt, but sad to hear her sister's misery.

"I don't care to have kids," said Natalie. She chugged down some juice. "Some women are not meant to be mothers. Now enough about me how are you?"

That was it. Chloë knew that trying to convince Natalie to keep the baby was like hitting her head against a brick wall. It wouldn't move! She didn't even get to see her nephew. Natalie didn't care for her baby. He was nothing, but a burden for now. She wanted the pain and soreness to go away!

On November 30th, at six in the morning, Natalie gave birth. It had been stressful. She had been in labor for hours! It was the longest seventeen hours of her life. Doctors around her, Wilma and Sam, the most overly peppy couple Natalie had ever met, were there.

"The moment I am done with this I am getting a cigarette and cheesecake because I don't need to quit or count calories!" she thought the whole time.

"Here he is," said the doctor. He held the baby up. Sam and Wilma squealed saying their son was here. Natalie went quiet and felt her mouth partly open.

"Ooh! Look at him! He's beautiful!" Natalie's ears nearly popped at the high pitch squeal of Wilma. She held him first as he cried in the blue blanket.

"That's our boy Wilma!" cried Sam. "He's ours! All ours!"

Natalie suddenly felt something. She dismissed it as greediness, but there was something more in her soul. She wanted to see him.

"Can I-can I hold him?" she asked meekly. Her heart felt like it would break as she held her arms out.

"Of course Dearie," said Wilma. "You carried him."

"You can still name if you'd like," said Sam. They had been incredibly nice to Natalie and wanted her to take part with their child. She had declined all.

The baby boy was placed in her arms. A rare moment of tenderness came over her. Natalie smiled at seeing his face. It was her shape of face looking back at her. His eyes which were green were closed as he cried. It hit her hard that she was a mother. The baby was her son…and she had given him away.

Regret! Never had Natalie felt so much regret in her young life when she had to give him back. She hated herself for not keeping him. She was young, but only there did she realize the mistake she made. She wanted to keep him. She wanted to take the baby to her home. She felt a terrible jealousy for Sam and Wilma McCann.

"David," she thought. "His name is David."

David he was named. David Ambrose McCann. Natalie would've done Jules for a middle name, but she at least gave his new parents some input. Natalie spent the next two days alone with her son. Half of the time she held back tears because she felt remorse. She loved him after all. Why didn't she see it earlier? She couldn't ask for him back! Adoption didn't work that way, she had already signed the papers.

When she got home to her apartment, belly still swollen from the baby weight, she looked around. It felt emptier. She broke down and wept on her bed. She lost a precious bundle all because of her selfishness. She couldn't get him back…but maybe she could make the right decision next time.

Natalie's part time job as a secretary in a law firm was boring, but at least it wasn't a job to serve food. She was a great note taker and mindful for the boss. She made friends with the ladies and would go out on Friday evenings with them for a girl's night out. Natalie would attend Gellar University to earn a degree in engineering. With her love of math and sketching, it was the right combination for her.

She started getting into the dating scene with only one goal in mind. They were all short relationships for a certain reason. Her goal had its proof in succeeding when she took a pregnancy test shortly after her nineteenth birthday. She was pregnant again. She only needed quick boyfriends to get what she wanted. She felt confident in herself. She could have what she lost again! Chloë would be ecstatic to be an aunt. She was wrong.

"Are you insane?!" screamed Chloë when Natalie told her the plan. It was May and the weather was perfect for a picnic which Natalie had insisted on out of a good mood. "You-you! Why would you?! Natalie you're smarter than that!" Chloë was furious to find out that her sister had acted flirtacious to just get impregnated.

"I'm not insane!" Natalie hissed. "I know what I want and I know how to get it. You know, we never got what we wanted as kids and now we're adults. We can achieve things!"

"Not like that!" groaned Chloë. She felt like the mature one now. "Did you at least tell the dad about this?"

"I don't know who it is, but it doesn't matter," said Natalie taking another cookie. She nibbled as Chloë stared her down with a glare a furious parent would have. She responded with a full mouth. "Look C, don't worry about me okay? I can take care of myself. You can babysit all you want, I'll pay you and I will still have my job. If you're worried about your nephew or niece not having a dad, take a look at me. I grew up without one, look how I turned out. Maybe I did some underage alcohol and smoking sometimes, but other than that. I turned out fine!"

"Define 'fine,'" said Chloë darkly. Tears brimmed out of frustration and concern. She hated sounding judgemental, but it had to be said. "You've hidden secrets from Mom, and I. You hate your own father though there's forgiveness for him! You've lived a wild life, used men for what you wanted, throw fits to get your way, and you're denying a parental figure your baby needs. You've been pregnant twice before your turned twenty. Oh, yeah. You turned out _fine_."

Natalie was stupid indeed to have done so. Her thinking had been fogged up from the grief of giving David up. She felt a sting of hatred to the McCann's as if they stole him from her. She wanted to be a mother again, but waiting a few years would've worked better. Irrationality must've had its genetics.

"I have a home, I have a good paying job, I'm earning a Bachelor's, and I'm going to thrive." Her confident answer aggravated Chloë terribly. By now, she was starting to look like the clever one among the two. Natalie didn't even tell Marie about David or her upcoming pregnancy, nor did she visit because of the long distance. She called, but lied about her personal life. She didn't tell anyone that she drank under age, smoked or wasn't a virgin. She was sneaky that way.

Cocky or moody as she was, there was a smug confidence in Natalie that some people who didn't feel confidence might've wished they had. Just to be bold and not give a cent about someone's opionon. If only bad tempers wasn't attached to it. Natalie was more joyful with her second pregnancy. She did feel physically uncomfortable, but she felt happy. The ten hour labor wasn't so bad because she knew what to expect. She gave birth to a healthy baby girl, born right on the dot of three in the afternoon. It was November 13th, a blustery, but cheerful day. Her daughter Veronica Priscilla Edmundson made her feel a new purpose.

Veronica was a noisy baby! She would be up half of the night and could be cranky like her mother. She did have her good days though. She looked like her mother, but she had dark, red hair and a turned up nose. Natalie had always felt an attraction to red-haired boys with green eyes. Natalie nicknamed her Toughie because of her personality. Chloë did like taking care of her niece and Natalie seemed to calm down more. Perhaps having Veronica had done something extra powerful for her. Natalie had neighbors who looked after Veronica when she was at work and school.

It wasn't perfect for long. She got fired from her law firm for angering a client. She had a horrible comeback and lost it. Natalie didn't get why she was getting fired when she was trying to make a point. Chloë never really knew why the client was angered, but it was something about land property in his family that was being taken over and Natalie retorted that nature wasn't and shouldn't be a big deal. She never liked the natural beauty. She had a mind fascinated by gears, springs and wheels. The snappy comeback went like "It's people like you who don't like progress and its just stupid how you carry on about something as small as this! Who cares if the grass is shriveling up? Who cares if trees lose sap? Who cares if flowers wilt? Metropolises grow; get used to it! People like you Sir, can go kiss dirt for all I care!" That offended the client and he complained that she had tried to threaten him by punching a hole in the wall. Natalie said that wasn't what happened, but she didn't deny what she said. She felt proud she had shut the tree hugger up for a few minutes. It had been hilarious to see him gap his mouth open and shut like a beached fish.

With being fired and people not wanting to hire because of rumors of her temper life only got more stressful. She could only get one job, a job she was mortified to do. It was in a seedy part of town, with dirty, lustful men. Anyone could guess the rest. It put food on the table and seeing Veronica every day reminded her to not lose heart. She didn't know whether to feel remorse or not for her big, fat mouth, but she wouldn't live in the past.

She stuck to her philosophy that if she didn't grow up with a dad, then neither did her baby. Natalie didn't want to find love, but a boyfriend did seem appealing sometimes. She didn't know why she felt that way; maybe it was that longing to fill that empty space in her soul that was supposed to have a positive male figure. Someone to protect, love, and encourage her. Someone to see the best in her and have undying loyalty, she couldn't deny, was appealing. She was slowly liking the idea of having a boyfriend, maybe a husband. It was impossible to find with the kind of job she had when she tried finding a partner there. Those men were not worth anything with how they treated women. Those quick relationships failed too fast. That and they didn't like babies.

However, when she got pregnant again in June, when Veronica was seven months old, it was hectic again. Natalie felt fear, she didn't have a terrific job like before and her Bachelor's Degree was taking too long to earn. She was happy though when she thought of what she had. Chloë was helpful in taking Veronica, Ladybug as she called her, on evenings when Natalie had her job. The animals and The Lorax liked Veronica. Pipsqueak became a new cuddle toy for Veronica. Chloë would hope, wish and pray that a kind, young man would come along and fall for Natalie. Then Natalie would be happy and not have to do such a dirty job. Veronica would have a dad, the new baby would too and Natalie wouldn't have to be lonely. A step father wasn't bad if he loved the kids. He would be a better dad than their biological ones. Natalie would argue that Marie should've remarried, but Chloë reminded her that Marie was in a different place. She was married to their father; they didn't divorce and he couldn't be dead! She had that hope.

Well, Chloë's dream for her sister came true! Natalie was asked out on a friendly date by one of her neighbors, Aiden Romero. He was handsome, smart, he had a steady job as a chef and he was a red-head with forest green eyes. Natalie couldn't deny that! Even if he was three years older than her, he wasn't creepy or crass. More importantly, he cared for Veronica. Chloë thought that Veronica looked like she could be his baby by blood! He had a good sense of humor and thought Natalie was a brave woman for raising her baby alone. Aiden had good values and he knew how to treat a lady right. After all, he did grow up five little sisters.

"Hey Mighty Girl, are you walking?" said Aiden as he held Veronica with her steps. "Yeah! Look at you! You're a big girl!"

Natalie came in with some groceries. She smiled at the sight. Veronica was getting big, Aiden was spending more time with her, Chloë was not so obsessed with ice skating anymore, and as for her, she was in her second trimester. Doctors determined her baby girl would be born in February. She and Aiden were getting closer. She had to admit; maybe she was falling in love. Aiden suggested naming the baby Alicia. She was thinking of going along with it. Things were going great for her. Something was going her way.

But how long would it last?

_Author's Note: And…I'm stopping here for a good cliffhanger! We shall see the rest soon! So…Natalie is kinda…yeah. I wanted her to be a character you hate because of her arrogance, but then sympathetic for. I hope I achieved that. How would you feel if you suddenly realized you loved your kid, but it was too late to take him back? Studies have shown that girls who grow up without a father may go through what Natalie went through. She'll probably show a softer side later on. _

_**This is important!**__ They story is going to have a bittersweet ending for certain reasons because of the alternate story which I'm doing. I'm sorry if you'll be angry with this story's ending, but what I've seen from The Lorax is that stories can have happy endings in ways you never thought of. Whatever happens, please know I have an alternate story and the outcome would be different (and happier.) Don't stop reading this and please read the next story. I love and appreciate you all. _


	27. Caught Up

(The Lorax and The Once-ler do not belong to me. They're Dr. Seuss' and Illumination's. Same goes for the other characters. You should be able to identify them! Only Marie, Chloe and Natalie, Aiden and Natalie's babies are only mine.) _Prepare for violence and sadness! _

**Chapter 27 **

**Caught Up **

The monitor was beeping to trace her heartbeat. Alicia Katie Edmundson was hooked up to what seemed to be countless machines to help her survive. She was born on December 5th, one-forty in the morning after a surprise five hour labor. The doctors didn't know if she'd make it because she was still underdeveloped. The blue eyed baby was so tiny that she nearly fit in her mother's hands. Her black hair was slicked down under a knit cap.

Natalie blamed herself. She had done everything right from taking parental vitamins to watching how much weight she put on. Five days ago she had given birth and still visited the hospital when she could. She felt alone inside with her struggle. It felt like nobody understood her fear of losing a child.

"Mmaaa," said Veronica trying to talk. Natalie turned her daughter who turned a year old on November 13th, and somewhere far away was her firstborn who had just turned two.

"I know, I know," coaxed Natalie. She lifted her out of the stroller to look in the window of where Alicia was. "You're tired. Mama's tired. We're going home soon. Mama just wants to make sure your sister's okay."

Her firstborn daughter seemed to not understand and grew impatient. She was in a bundle of snow clothes to keep warm. She didn't seem to care to have a sibling. Veronica smacked her stuffed dog on the floor. Natalie grinned at her action and retrieved it. Veronica was like her. The baby laughed when the plush animal was put in her pudgy hands. She started chewing on its ears. Veronica chewed anything if she could.

"Bye Girlie," whispered Natalie to the baby behind the glass. Her free hand pressed against it. Her heart was breaking for her baby. Alicia was hanging on for dear life. She placed Veronica back in the stroller and wheeled out.

Gellar's streets where coated with snow. Holiday wreaths and garlands were on light poles. Everything looked beautiful and that was something Natalie didn't say often save for her babies. She hoped Christmas wouldn't be full of worry about Alicia.

Things seemed to grow harder; her job was paying her less, the rent wasn't being paid fully, she had failed two tests in college classes and couldn't buy a new crib for Veronica. Until now, she had slept in the bassinette. Chloe had been sick with the flu for almost two weeks and Aiden was visiting his family until December 27th. The effects of being a single mother were growing on her. How did _her_ mother handle it all?

During Christmas Eve, Chloe was healthy again and seemed to have more of pep in her step. She was playing matchmaker with Aiden and Natalie. Chloe was more than ever determined to set them up. She really liked Aiden for a brotherly figure. He had let her play a few riffs on his banjo! Veronica needed a father whether Natalie agreed or not and the young mother needed someone to love.

"I said I'll do it for you," said Chloe that night after having a little turkey dinner.

"Do what again?" asked Natalie.

"Babysit for Ladybug while you go date Aiden?" grinned Chloe. "I'll do it every single night if I have to. You're both perfect for each other! Why can't you see it?"

"Because I don't feel the same to him and he won't feel the same to me," said Natalie. She didn't like talking about Aiden that way. "So get it out of your curly haired head!"

"Why don't you and Aiden go out for a date?" asked Chloe. "I'll watch Veronica. I can change her diapers, give her baths, feed her and play with her. She loves my guitar playing. Come on Natty! You don't have to worry about Veronica!"

"C please!" retorted Natalie. "I don't want to date Aiden." She ignored the blush growing on her cheekbones.

"Aw come on," teased Chloe. "I know you like him!"

"I don't!"

"I think you do!"

"Aiden and I are just friends," said Natalie firmly. "If you don't quit this pestering about me dating him then you can forget staying over for the week!"

"What will it take for you to go out with Aiden?" asked Chloe, not in fear of her twin's threat.

"Are you threatening me?" asked Natalie in surprise.

"No," said Chloe. "Just asking of what it may take for you to ask him out."

"Nothing!" said Natalie. "There's no force you can do that will make me. I go my own way." She bent down to put Veronica in her baby swing. A slow clicking was heard as the toy started. Veronica giggled at the motion.

"Something will," said Chloe following her sister to the kitchenette. "Keep in mind I know how to push your buttons as much as you can push mine!"

"Please," scoffed Natalie. "Now go away." She picked up the phone and pressed the numbers. Chloe peeked over her shoulder to see whose number it was. She smiled as her suspicion was confirmed.

"Oohhhh…Aiden."

Natalie elbowed her as a warning. Chloe wasn't too perturbed. She knew how to get Natalie to crack and she would do it without shame! She waddled backwards to the living room, a very short distance and stood still. She waited for the right second.

"Hi Aiden, its Natalie. How's your night so far?"

On cue Chloe sang with gusto. Natalie jumped and frowned. She wouldn't cave to her sister's singing.

"Is that Chloe?" asked Aiden in amusement. Natalie ignored the prickly pinkness that colored her cheeks when he spoke.

"Yeah, I think she had too much eggnog," said Natalie. "Just ignore her! So how's your family?"

"Just great," replied Aiden. "My family said they'd love to meet you sometime."

Chloe didn't stop when the song was finished and continued with more. She knew how much Natalie hated her over-the-top singing. The kind of singing that was over passionate to the point of ridiculous. Also, they were songs she didn't like listening to. She always grumbled when they played.

If anyone had passed the apartment's front door they would've heard a concert of different tunes playing along with snaps from Natalie, a baby laughing and a door slamming. After the first two songs some records were playing along with the singing.

At that point, Natalie had retreated to the hall closet. Little Veronica watched her fun loving aunt dance around and sing till her voice was hoarse.

"Want me to do your "favorite?" Natty?" called Chloe.

"Don't you dare!" yelled Natalie with a hand over the mouthpiece.

Aiden was snickering on the other side in good humor. He enjoyed the twins' shenanigans. He politely went on with the conversation about his family's annual Christmas dinner. Chloe played air guitar with Natalie's "favorite."

"Actually Aiden," said Natalie. "Something is going on right now. Can I call you later?"

"Oh, sure," said Aiden sounding disappointed. "I'll see you when I come home." He had wanted to ask her something.

Gladly, Natalie hung up and triumphantly smiled at Chloe with a smug glare. She had won this one. Chloe didn't make her cave in.

Chloe frowned and went to watch her program. She was exhausted after singing. She had to save up her singing for now. She did have to do a performance with the little band she played with at the restaurant.

Christmas came slowly and went too fast for both ladies. The whole month felt agonizing. Alicia was still in the ICU and Natalie didn't really care about classes or her awful job. She wanted to spend as much time as possible with her. She had a better purpose in life because of her children.

Chloe was still in the paint shop. She was getting tired of her job. When one is stuck at the same place for a long time in a career and their dreams won't succeed, one hates what they have. Chloe kept hoping she'd be promoted. Ice skating competitions only became stressful and she skated only for fun. She had a smoking problem, but still did it out of stress. Chloe's judgment wasn't always wise. She was clever with bugging Natalie, but not with serious things. It was a terrible irony.

The day Aiden came back was when Chloe did her performance with The Regeneration. Natalie thought that was the stupidest name to give a band! However, Aiden said he'd love to give Chloe support so Natalie went with Veronica in tow.

The leader of the band was Max Glynn. A young man, about four months of Chloe's junior. He was considerably cute. Shaggy blonde hair always gelled, dimples, and eyes of brown reminding Chloe of milk chocolate. He had a tattoo on his lift bicep that said "Wild Thing."

"Hooligan," thought Natalie looking at him. His members looked the same save for different hair and eyes. Chloe stood out, being the only female.

Chloe had pulled her hair back in a ponytail and wore a jeans rolled up to her calves. She wore a leather jacket and a striped blouse with sunglasses. The theme was sock hop. Chloe looked like she'd fit with the time period even without a poodle skirt. (Chloe couldn't find one and retreated to jeans.) She even purchased saddle shoes and a kerchief. Natalie did think she looked adorable.

The men were in typical greaser outfits. With Chloe standing with them she looked like a girly greaser. They played retro songs from the time period and some customers got up and started dancing. Natalie actually enjoyed herself and almost forgot her worries for Alicia's health. Chloe played a guitar that Max let her borrow for shows. It was a sparkling blue, matching her eyes.

"Chloe's doing great," said Aiden after ten songs.

"She is," laughed Natalie watching her twin proudly.

"She's eyeing Max a little isn't she?" asked Aiden. He hoped Natalie would catch his drift.

"Eyeing?" said Natalie in surprise. "No. Chloe's never had an infatuation before! She's likely to be single forever."

Little did she know that Aiden was right. Chloe kept looking at Max as he performed. For the past year she had felt a case of the butterflies and sparks around him. Chloe was a softy for what her mother used to be attracted too. Chloe didn't tell Max or anyone though. She didn't know how to react and tried ignoring it. It was likely he didn't feel the same. He treated her like one of the guys than a pretty woman.

That is until the end of the show…

"Hey Kitten," said Max. He had animal nicknames for everyone like Fox or Dog. "You were really rad out there tonight. We did two encores and you kept playing!"

"Thanks Max," said Chloe almost ready to join Natalie for a treat. It was rare for her sister to take her somewhere for the fun of it. "You and the guys were great too."

"No really," said Max. He sounded genuine and stood before her. "I want to apologize for how I behaved when you first showed up wanting to try out for "The Regeneration." I didn't mean to call you a sissy or that you should be in the kitchen instead. That wasn't necessary. You've really proved to us how committed you are to your work."

"Wow," said Chloe remembering that awful first day with Max. She hoped she wasn't blushing. "That's so sweet of you. Thanks."

"Listen," continued Max taking her hand. "I want to know if I can-if you want to of course- if I can take you out for uh, you know, a movie or dinner sometime?"

"A date?" Chloe felt pink all over and grinned like a lovesick fool. "Sure!"

"Maybe next Friday? I can pick you up at your job."

"That'd be great! I'd love to Max! I can't wait to tell Natty!"

"I'll let you go. I saw your sister and her boyfriend outside. Erm, wait. Can I do one thing first?" The ever confident Max looked shy. "Can I- I mean, _may_ I kiss you?"

"I-I might be bad at it," whispered Chloe who never experienced romance. She felt like her long legs would give out.

Max smiled warmly and gently held her shoulders. He leaned in slowly, savoring Chloe's cinnamon flavored breath. Chloe puckered her lips and shook. This couldn't be happening to her! Lightly, Max's lips touched her. He kissed her, but Chloe couldn't react. He did it again getting a better reaction. Chloe pressed against him. Chloe smiled even wider when they departed. Max laughed. He loved her smile most of all along with her kindness, curly hair and laugh. Chloe leaned in and kissed him hard. Then feeling overjoyed she fled out the door squealing. She heard Max's laugh and his call of goodbye.

Natalie let Aiden take care of Veronica so she could take Chloe out for a little field trip; something she never tried. She felt that Chloe deserved it after a great night of playing guitar. It wasn't what Chloe had in mind. She considered getting a milkshake or fries. No. Natalie took her to a bar.

"I've been coming here since I got _that _job," said Natalie when they went in. "They don't care about age here."

Chloe felt very out of place. It was full of men drinking and laughing in an uproar. Natalie got them a booth and order two beers. Chloe was hesitant, but took a small sip. It was the worst flavor that ever touched her tongue!

"Yuck," groaned Chloe pushing the mug away. "You have it!"

Natalie who wasn't allowed to nurse Alicia took it up. She ordered another as Chloe went on talking about Max.

"I really like Max," gushed Chloe. "He's so cute, cool and talented. He's the only guy I've seen who can pull off a tattoo!"

"Really?" asked Natalie after a few drinks. Chloe noticed her voice sounded funny. "Hey Scotty! How about another strawberry daiquiri for the lovely lady?" Natalie giggled and twiddled her thumbs. "What?" she asked seeing Chloe's puzzled face.

"Are you okay Natty?" asked Chloe. "You sounded kind of, weird?"

"Don't be silly!" said Natalie. "What else about Mick?"

"Max?"

"Yeah…him. Keep talking sister!"

Chloe did, but she slowed down to count how many empty glasses stood before her on the table; eight that held beer, four for the daiquiris, and six for the pina coladas. Chloe lost track of time, but it felt like forever. Finally, Natalie slumped over and sat next to her. She leaned against Chloe looking droopy.

"Do you want to go home?" asked Chloe.

"Uh?" came Natalie's voice.

"Home?" repeated Chloe.

"Home sweet home! Sweet home huh Chloe?"

"I guess," said Chloe rolling her eyes at the awkwardness. "Mom may agree."

"Mom? What are you doing here?"

"No, it's Chloe."

"Nah! I'd know Mom's voice anywhere!"

"Well, it's me! Chloe! I'm your sister. Not your mom!"

"Mom? I'm sorry. I'm sorry." Natalie closed her eyes.

"Okay?" Chloe had never seen a drunken person before. She knew alcohol wasn't always good, but she never saw its affects. What she didn't know was that people can speak honestly when they're drunk. Natalie slumped farther against Chloe and started muttering. It was nonsensical to Chloe until something caught her attention.

"Dad?"

Chloe's eyes widened hearing the word from Natalie's mouth. Curious of what she had to say Chloe decided to play along.

"Yes Sweetheart?" asked Chloe in a deep voice.

"Dad? I'm sorry. I let you down." Natalie hugged Chloe.

"No, no, no!" replied Chloe and stroking her shoulder. "You didn't let me down."

"I'm a bad girl. I'm a bad woman. I've failed. I hate nature."

"I know you do."

"I'm sorry I hate you."

Chloe didn't answer, but frowned. So much for being curious if Natalie would say something kind for once about their father!

"I hate being me!" whimpered Natalie. "I hate it! I hate being me!"

"No! Don't hate being you. You're a good person. Good people make mistakes too."

"I hate myself!" Natalie's voice started rising. People started looking at them.

"Nat-" Then Chloe cleared her throat back to her normal voice seeing the people. "Aw great! Now everyone's staring!"

"I won't be you! I hate you!" shouted Natalie. "I hate being my father's kid!"

"She's crazy!" chuckled Chloe trying to cover them for her outburst. "She pretends she's other people! Last week she was the mayor and told me to pay my taxes!" Her awkward laughs and grins did nothing to divert eyes.

"She's as crazy as that tree killer!" said one short man.

"Hah!" laughed a burly man. "He ought to be shot down for taking away a city's right to breathe! That old Once-ler!"

Natalie bolted right up. Slowly, she turned with a nasty glare on her face. She slammed her hands down on the table and laughed goofily. She gave a sigh and frowned again. She shook her legs and bit one of her lips. After her little giggle fest, she wobbled out of the booth. Chloe started panting in hurt at the horrible words. Natalie stared the man down like it was a showdown in a corral. No, a saloon was a better description with them in a bar.

"What'd you say about my dad?" slurred Natalie. "You insul-insulting him? The Once-ler?"

"Dad?" asked the burly man putting down his beer mug. Gasps were heard at the name of the old story. "The Once-ler's your papa?"

"What's it to you?" retorted Natalie. She crossed her arms. "Eh, cheese head? What's it to you?"

"Natalie!" warned Chloe. She was shocked to hear their old last name which had become a dream or memory to her.

"What's it to me?" said the burly man grinning slyly. "It means you are a lunatic like him! Why don't you go out and join him in that wasteland he lives in like legends tell? You can both die together!"

Chloe held back a sob from his words. She turned her head to hide any crying. It hurt to hear! Natalie clenched her fists. The woman with long raven hair stumbled forward and then without warning, she spun around to punch her fist in his mouth. Chloe had turned just in time to see something rattle to the floor. She nearly threw up realizing it was one of his teeth. Natalie crossed her arms and grinned smugly. The man panted and looked wide-eyed. Everyone seemed shocked as the terrible silence filled the bar. The only thing heard was the sound of Natalie's tongue giving a quick click.

Whump!

Natalie was knocked down against the barstools and looked up. She had a bruise forming on her left cheek. Her mouth was open at first, but it screwed tight shut. She got back up and slapped him. He smacked her back. Natalie shoved and he yanked a hold of her wrists. Natalie nearly felt the wind knocked out of her as she went hurling over a table spilling, the napkin holder, the salt and pepper shakers and the ketchup bottle.

The brawl became worse. Natalie was being fought by four men. Her confidence went down finding that the men were not an easy feat like the boys in elementary school. She was getting tired as they pushed her down, she twisted arms and the many punches that flew. The bar seemed to cheer on as they watched the fight. Some of the decent people called the police. Chloe sat there for a few minutes in horror, until she finally got up and tried to keep the peace.

"Natty!" she called over the chaos. She gripped and lifted her at the waist. "Knock it off!" Natalie wriggled out of her.

"Butt out pinky!" said the first man and he shoved Chloe down.

Chloe jumped up and shoved him back. Another man grabbed her arm, but Chloe punched him in the gut, making him cower down and she hit his back. He fell down instantly. Chloe took over the fight. Her eyes and arms were alert and strong after years of exploring the great outdoors. Natalie lay on the floor singing a ditty Chloe had written. When Chloe found a chance to dodge out, she grabbed Natalie and dragged her out.

Chloe had escaped just in time with a drunken Natalie because minutes after their flight the police showed up. Chloe raced up alley after alley with Natalie talking ridiculous. Chloe was afraid to go back to Natalie's apartment so she went for her shack. Out of the city and into the wood she knew so well.

The Lorax and animals were sleeping out of the cold on her mattress when she showed up. Chloe put Natalie on the floor and locked the door.

"Creek?" asked The Lorax waking up. "What's wrong with Brook?"

"She's gone nuts," said Chloe. "She got in a fight. She just snapped!"

"What are you going to do?" asked The Lorax looking sympathetic at Natalie.

"Let her sleep and hope nobody remembers this," sighed Chloe.

"If your sister snapped, then they'll remember it," said The Lorax. "Wouldn't be surprised if the city puts it in the papers." He held up an old newspaper sitting on a stool.

"Maybe they'll run out of paper," said Chloe desperately. "Let's all just get some sleep." She took her Thneed and shaped a blanket for her. "Okay," she yawned. "Make the animals move over, this creek needs to sleep."

Chloe snuggled among the pile of creatures, warm and cozy. She was sure Aiden would stay with Veronica for the night. They'd be back in the morning. All would be fine.

"Good night," she whispered.

"Good night to you too," yawned The Lorax.

When Chloe got up she made hot cream of wheat, (all that she had in the cabinet) and added a teaspoon of brown sugar for Natalie. She set out a saucer of honey for the bar-ba-loots, seeds for the Swomee Swans and bread crumbs for the Humming-Fish. The Lorax received a ladle full of the wheat. It wasn't pancakes though.

"You'll get some flour to cook pancakes soon right?" he asked.

"I'll try later today," said Chloe. "Right now I have to take care of Natty."

"Brook's as wild as a forest fire," said The Lorax. "You should always take care of her."

"I do and she does the same for me," said Chloe. They heard a moan from the bundle on the floor.

"Augh-oohhh!" came a growling groan from Natalie. She sat on her heels and rubbed her skull. "My head! Oh! What happened?" She flipped the Thneed off of her.

"You had one too many," said Chloe.

"Ah!" snapped Natalie covering her ears. "Quit talking so loud!" She noticed the animals and stumbled to stand. "Get me out of this zoo!" She plodded to the door and rattled the doorknob.

"It's locked Genius," said Chloe wryly. She took the key and set it open. Natalie waddled her way out, grumbling and spluttering.

"I'll be right back," said Chloe to her friends. She took her Thneed coat and went outside.

"Be careful out there," called The Lorax. It would be the last time Chloe would see him until decades passed.

The whole day and the following were agonizing. The Lorax and Pipsqueak waited for Chloe to come back, but she never did. Melvin kept his ears perked up in case he heard her footsteps. After a long time, months to be exact had passed, Chloe didn't return. The animals were saddened. Pipsqueak was brokenhearted again. Melvin became a cranky mule twice as much. The Lorax felt miserable.

For him, it felt like things were going right again. Just when he thought he could trust a human, she left. Chloe had reminded him that there were good people in the world. People who kept promises and weren't greedy. It was like nature was mocking him for believing that someone like her could be good. Not only that, he started pondering if she had been just a dream; some vision that looked like Beanpole to haunt The Lorax of the past. She hadn't been a dream when he looked at the cabin she shared with him. So until he sensed that Truffula Valley was whole again, The Lorax stayed hoping he'd see Creek again.

"You're a good kid Creek," he said to himself one evening watching the stars come out. "You're a good kid. So are you Brook."

Why Chloe never came back was not revealed to The Lorax or his friends. He had been right about people talking of Natalie's fight. When Natalie and Chloe got back to the street that led to Natalie's apartment a police car pulled in front of them. The police had been looking for them. Before Natalie's frazzled brain could comprehend what had happened she was forced against the cold metal of the car and handcuffed. Chloe was too and both sat in the back as they were sent to the police station.

Both were handcuffed to a chair as they were investigated. Natalie had been reported for her drunk ranting and fighting. Chloe had the same charges for the fight along with the packet of cigarettes she had in her backpack. Both ladies had forgotten their baggage. It turned out that Chloe had bought illegally sold cigarettes. Chloe didn't know they were illegal; they were just cheap for her to afford.

Natalie looked furious the whole time the police asked them questions. She complained that she had two babies to look after and that she didn't start the ruckus. She was defending herself.

"What's happened to the economy huh?" she demanded. "Suddenly we have no free speech?!"

"It's not that my lady," said Chief Horst.

"Don't call me that!" snapped Natalie.

"One of them reported that you were defending The Once-ler," said Chief Horst wanting to get to the point of the arrest. He sat back watching the two ladies. The Once-ler was disliked everywhere.

"I was not defending him!" said Natalie. "I hate him!"

"You were last night," said Chloe quietly. "Everyone heard you."

"Yes," said Chief Horst. "All the witnesses have said you were screaming and crying about him. Do you know him? Is he really your father like they've reported? You also knocked a tooth out of a man."

Natalie kept her mouth shut and crossed her legs. If her hands weren't cuffed she would've crossed her arms too. Chloe tapped her heel against the floor, anxious for what awaited them.

"Well?" Chief Horst asked again. "Is he your father?"

The twins didn't answer because they weren't sure what to say. All those years of being an Edmundson was all they truly knew. They didn't know if they should reveal their real identities. Because neither of them answered, they're real birth certificates were searched up while they were allowed one phone call. Natalie called Aiden to come get her and knowing Chloe wouldn't call him, asked if Aiden could find Max.

"Just drop Veronica at one of the neighbors, find Max at the restaurant he plays at, I think it's called _Pryor's Place_ and let him see Chloe. He just asked her out for a date."

"It'll be okay Natalie," said Aiden. "We'll get you out." Then he added quickly. "I love you."

Natalie felt her heart beat at his last words. It had felt wonderful to hear. She hoped she'd be cleared out soon. She wanted to see Veronica and Alicia so terribly. She also knew who Chloe called.

"Mom?" came Chloe's whimpering voice. "Mom I need you!"

"Chloe?" asked Marie. "Are you okay? What's wrong?"

"Can you come get me and Natty?" cried Chloe. "We're in prison!"

Natalie dreaded for when her mother would show up because she'd have to expose the whole truth. She'd have to mention she had kids of her own now. Marie came as quick as she could. She had driven nonstop from Palmer to Gellar. Chloe had never been more relieved to see Marie than ever. Both had been in tears upon seeing each other behind glass, but Chloe was taken away.

Marie was shattered to see her girls in jail and confused to why. She couldn't believe Natalie's temper had gotten the worst of her. Chloe smoking illegal drugs was just as bizarre to believe. She saw the shame in Natalie's eyes when she looked at her daughter. No matter what her daughters did she would always love them.

Max and Aiden were already there. Both of them concerned for the women they admired. Neither knew what they could do as they waited for an answer. They were pleased to meet Marie and were amazed to see where the twins got their good looks. Well, except the dark hair and smile.

"I see where Natalie gets her lovely eyes," said Aiden when he introduced himself to Marie. Yet the meeting came to a halt when they met with the police chief. He met with each of them individually.

"You're their mother?" asked Chief Horst.

"Yes sir," said Marie.

"Then may I ask you a question they wouldn't answer?"

"Yes sir?"

"Are they related to The Once-ler?"

"I-I…" Marie started. She feared what they would do to her daughters.

"Then I'll ask you," said Chief Horst who was getting impatient. "What is _your_ last name? Is Edmundson your maiden or marital name?" Marie didn't answer. "I see. Then at least what is your maiden name?"

"Finnegan. Marie Vanessa Finnegan."

"That will be all…for now," Chief Horst said darkly.

Marie's name was searched and somewhere among all the legal documents in the world was her wedding certificate. There was the ultimate proof along with the birth certificates that they were Once-ler's. Finally Natalie and Chloe confessed to their old last names. They knew something bad was going to happen to them for their honestly. Some sort of impending doom that hovered over their exhausted brains kept them busy. There were papers flying all over the city about them.

"I knew Chloe smoked, but I didn't know they had illegal stuff inside," said Max when he was asked questions. "I'm sure Chloe didn't mean to do it. She's like a little animal; innocent and childlike. I've known her for two years, going on three."

"What are you going to do to them?" asked Aiden when he met with Chief Horst. All three were interrogated for how the twins acted around them. "I know Natalie shouldn't have been having so many drinks, but she's not a bad mother! She never drove drunk or hurt her babies."

"We'll let a court decide that," said Chief Horst. "I'd find someone to take care of her kids. She may not be out for long time. Some doctors want to examine them as well. This is a unique case."

"May I ask why it is unique sir?" questioned Aiden.

"Word has gotten out about their lineage," said Chief Horst. "People aren't buying it, but they are afraid of them now. One paper has called them "The Terrible Loons." Some doctors from _The DeWitt Asylum_ want to see if they are demented or not."

A court session was called in days later. Aiden brought Veronica for Marie to meet and Natalie to see. Marie was thrilled to see her granddaughter. She wished she could see Alicia too, but she wasn't being allowed to leave the police station.

The court session went terrible. It wasn't only because of the girls' acts; it was also because they were now labeled as insane menaces. The public couldn't believe the girls were related to the once famous entrepreneur, but feared they had a psychological problem because of their confession. Natalie's harsh words came back to bite at her when the little client at the law firm showed up. He was still furious over Natalie's words about his farm land. Natalie grew even more angry when he lied saying she punched a hole in the wall. By the time Natalie was asked about her side by the attorney provided for her and the opposing side she was already doomed. Her truth about her outbursts and wild behavior said enough that she had a problem. She hadn't lied.

"I hate that man," Natalie thought. "I hate that tree hugger!"

Chloe's wasn't any better. Nobody believed she didn't know about the illegal cigarettes. Aiden, Max and Marie spoke up. Out of all, no one spoke more than Marie for her girls. When asked about her relationship with The Once-ler she didn't lie either. She regretted more than ever she never went with him on that journey! All this could've been prevented!

"How exactly do you know this monster?" questioned the accuser.

"I know him because I'm his friend…and his wife."

That put the jury in a tizzy! Now Marie was being called demented. They had no proof that The Once-ler had an object of affections. She had to be lying. Natalie's honesty about her outburst, Marie's twenty-year marriage, and Chloe's admittance that something called The Lorax existed called dire attention.

Nobody believed in The Lorax. He was an old folklore to them. Not every city knew of him. It depended perhaps on how bright or clueless the people were. To Thneedville, elders remembered seeing the "Lorax Approved" sign for the Thneed and hippies who protested for trees. Palmer and Geisel knew nothing about a Lorax. Gellar had old books of folklore with him in it, but none found proof of him.

The only ones who never heard of the news of the family were Thneedville and The Once-ler. All over though, it was on the televisions that the little family was beyond crazy. The public complained they'd be a threat to society whether it was true or not! So the choice was made. No bail or jail for the twins. They'd be sent to _The DeWitt Asylum _for the rest of their lives. Marie would be sent to a separate one. It had an effect on the dear ones.

Max quit The Rengeration. He didn't have any more music in his soul with Chloe gone. He never found another loved one. His heart would always beat for Chloe Once-ler, the inspiration for his life. He lived a lonely life in Gellar as a waiter in _Pryor's Place_.

Aiden loved Veronica and Alicia as if they were his own. He promised Natalie he'd take care of them and so he did. After Natalie was taken away, he adopted them. Apparently, the babies weren't a concern to the public. They could be molded and remade. Aiden married a woman three years after the court happened so the girls had a mother. The good thing was that Veronica and Alicia (who survived her infancy) had a happy life with their parents. Neither was deprived of blessings.

The ones who felt deprived were The Three Once-ler's. Natalie and Chloe still in the same clothes they wore when arrested said goodbye to their mother on a rainy night. It was a horrible night. Neither knew where the other was going. Natalie didn't know exactly what she could say to her mother after she had told lies to her and never told her of her grandchildren.

"Mom," said Natalie when they hugged goodbye. "I'm sorry I never told you those things. I'm really sorry. I love you and I'm-I'm sorry!"

"I know," said Marie. "I know you are. I still love you with all my heart. I'll never stop loving you." She pulled her back and kissed her cheek. She blinked back tears. "Now don't be afraid of anything. There's always hope even in the bleakest moments. You and Chloe stick together."

"I promise," said Natalie. Then she was escorted from the room they were locked in and shoved off into a van.

"Mom _I'm _scared," cried Chloe. "I don't want to go to an asylum! I'd rather die!" She clung to Marie, barely noticing the starts of grey at her mother's golden roots.

"I don't want you to die," said Marie holding her. She slipped her jacket off and put it on her daughter's shoulders. "You have to be brave Chloe." She kissed her cheek too, damp with tears. "Stay with Natty and you won't be alone."

"You will be!" sobbed Chloe. "I want you with us!" She was baffled at how her mother was staying so calm.

"Chloe," said Marie. "I will always be in your thoughts. Even now, you need to be optimistic. Do it for me…and your Dad. He'd want both of you too."

Chloe stopped whimpering and nodded. She would for her parents. She wouldn't disappoint them ever again!

"I won't let you down Mom," said Chloe wiping her eyes. "I love you and Dad too."

"And I love you just as much," said Marie stroking her hair one more time. She watched her youngest being led out and held back her sadness as she thought of the heirloom she had put in her coat pocket and put on Chloe within purpose. It would help keep her and Natalie strong. Marie, still beautiful in her forties, thought of the three people she loved the most as she was led into a separate van.

Chloe put on her bravest face as she was led away. She still kept it as the van drove through the night. Her thoughts kept having images of her childhood and the photos she had of her father.

As they were led off into a tall building in the darkness Chloe felt something cold in her mother's coat pocket. She knew what it was, but dared to not show reaction of the shock.

In the building, dull and grey, they went. They were sent into an office and checked in. A nasty grinning old man looked at them along with a nurse. He didn't give a welcome and he was the head doctor.

"The girls are psychotic," said Dr. Pates. "That's all that matters." That's all he said to them.

"How so?" asked a nurse. Maybe it was rhetorical.

What the doctor said was not worth repeating, but Natalie's face was red enough to show her burning anger to the fools. Chloe trembled, afraid she would be killed or be put in a windowless room. She didn't want to be upset at Natalie. Getting angry wouldn't solve anything, but she felt like Natalie has started the whole issue.

Chloe's anger only got worse as she and Natalie were pulled away into a clinic. Natalie was sat first in a chair and her hair pulled in a ponytail. Chloe shook when she realized the nurse, Nurse Ryan, took a pair of scissors.

"No!" cried Chloe as if it was a knife. Her cries did nothing, but move her away from the wall she was ordered to sit at. She received a slap from Nurse Ryan who glared at her.

Nurse Ryan cut Natalie's waist length hair in three snips. Natalie gasped feeling the sudden weight gone. Her head felt light. Horror sank in realizing that her hair, which only received trims at the ends, was very short.

"You're next," ordered Nurse Ryan to Chloe. When Chloe sat in the chair, Natalie looked to see that her hair was tossed in the garbage. What a waste!

"You could've donated it maybe!" she snapped.

"Quiet!" demanded Nurse Ryan. She fingered Chloe's hair. "Yeesh! Look at this rat's nest! The scissors won't cut this easily!" So she got out the second choice. Chloe's spine cringed when she heard a buzzing. Nurse Ryan shaved Chloe's ponytail away. She threw it in the trash too.

"Another waste," thought Natalie.

Poor Natalie and Chloe looked almost like men with their short hair and both felt as tiny as bugs under rugs without one of their signature looks. The short cuts didn't look cute in anyway. It was all to avoid the outbreak of lice. Natalie was stunned to see in the minuscule mirror her hair. She felt like she could cry without her precious long hair. She never wanted to cut it, not matter what trend came along.

Natalie and Chloe were led into another room where hanging on pegs were grey jumpsuits with number tags sewed over the side pocket. Nurse Ryan handed them to the appropriate person.

"What size shoe are you ladies?" she asked.

"Ten," mumbled Natalie who was embarrassed by her height. Chloe nodded to agree and pointed at herself.

"Ten?" said Nurse Ryan. "Good grief! I hope we have boots in that size. Strip down and change." She left the room, locking the door with the many keys she held.

Natalie exchanged her leggings, short floral dress, bracelet, earrings and Doc Martens for the jumpsuit. She would never get to wear that pretty dress of blue flowers again. Chloe, who still wore her sock hop performance outfit changed too. Nurse Ryan found a size nine boot for them and the girls squeezed their long feet in. It was length, not width that was the problem.

Natalie and Chloe were led to a room, more like a cell with one narrow window, for them to share. It had bunk beds attached by chains against the wall. There was a sink across them and nothing else. The walls were of cinder blocks. A steel door closed behind them. Chloe hid the trinket Marie quietly gave her under her pillow. She had put it in her mouth when Nurse Ryan came back. Natalie took the top bunk like they had when teens. There they both sat in the dim room, wondering what would happen next.

In a few minutes they were lined up outside of the dining hall. Then the nurses started a roll call of numbers. Natalie looked at her jumpsuit and knew she'd be called.

"19197174?" called a different nurse. She looked with beady eyes at everyone from her seat. She sat at a decorated table where her kind sat for meals.

"Here," answered Natalie checking her number.

"12200304?"

"Oh, here!" shouted Chloe realizing it was her. She waved her arm as if it was roll call in high school.

The rest of the patients, some twitching, muttering or tapping their fingers against their sides stood still. They groaned when the cook came out and yelled "Breakfast!"

"What could be bad about breakfast?" whispered Chloe.

They found out because breakfast was served. Chloe nearly felt like vomiting seeing it was porridge and water. It was barely warm and clotted. Chloe could eat anything except the porridge! Natalie didn't care of temperature for food and devoured it. After breakfast they were led outside to march about the grounds, but it wasn't long enough. The patients were sent back indoors and in a gloomy room. There were only board games, some pieces missing, to do. Natalie and Chloe did a few rounds of Checkers.

Around noon they had another meal. This one was less appetizing. It was some bowl of cooked meat with a slice of bread. Butter, very sour smelling, was optional to spread. Still, hungry Natalie and Chloe ate their portion. After the lunch they went into the same room and tried playing Chess. It was difficult because Natalie hadn't played in a year and Chloe never learned.

"Is this going to be every day?" asked Chloe when she moved a pawn.

"If it is," said Natalie. "I'd rather be back in that court room listening to the tree hugger whine in his squeaky mouse voice."

Dinner was the worst the twins had seen all day; a cold boiled potato, with half frozen mixed vegetables, a rock hard biscuit and bitter tasting strawberries. Chloe never thought she'd reject any food until that day. After eating, they were sent back to their cell. Dr. Pates paid them a visit.

"Enjoy your day ladies?" he said with a mocking smile. "Since you're the only new ones here, know this! This is your new home and you won't leave it!"

"Want a bet?" thought Natalie grimly. She was up for the challenge of breaking out.

Six days later, the girls were rounded up for showers which were nothing more than a tiled room with thin curtains for privacy. The water was ice cold. There were no decent towels; they just put different jumpsuits on. The twins started wondering if jail would be better. Chloe was frightened enough knowing the whole asylum was co-ed and so was the shower. Thankfully, her eyes and body were spared from any sights or possible offenses.

When Natalie thought of it, there were people that _could_ be classified as insane. Truly there were ones that counted, but they didn't receive help. Nothing got better for anyone. The abuse continued. Natalie hated the one nurse who did calling every morning. She nicknamed her Queen of the Leprechauns because she was so short. Natalie did everything she could to stand up for herself and Chloe. It only got her in deeper trouble.

Chloe started having a quick temper after weeks of being tearful. She could no longer bear the asylum, still finding it hard to believe such a place existed! Out of her grief, she became brooding and the brooding led to being bitter. She felt bitterness towards Natalie for getting them in the whole mess. She didn't want to speak to her which led to awkward moments before sleeping.

"This is your entire fault," growled Chloe one day as they marched around. She had also had a rough night of sleep so she was cranky anyway.

"Mine?!" yelled Natalie. "It's always mine isn't it?! You always need a scapegoat!"

"Scapegoat?" screeched Chloe which startled Natalie. She slapped Natalie's arm. Natalie slapped her back. In seconds, they were on the muddy ground in a fight. Patients screamed at the horror which hadn't happened before to them.

"Oi!" yelled Queen of the Leprechauns. Her real name was Nurse Birdie. "You better break it up before I slap your hides!"

Chloe jumped up and stayed still in the line. Natalie crossed her arms and glared at the four foot woman. Then, being the arrogant person she was, Natalie squatted down so she was eye level and pursed her lips.

"You…don't…scare…me," said Natalie smugly. "Queen of the Leprechauns." Her remark got her a slap on the face and Natalie was sent into the discipline room.

The discipline room was a closet with a barstool in pitch darkness. Natalie wasn't afraid of the dark, but she felt betrayed by Chloe. She thought Chloe would always be sweet natured.

"Guess not?" she thought. "We have to get out of here! I've got two daughters to look after, I need to see Mom again and I need to tell Aiden I love him after all! I'll make things right!"

Weeks became months, and months became years. Natalie said she'd look after Chloe and she would keep her promise. That included, in her mind, finding an escape. Slowly, she and Chloe were losing themselves. The treatment, the numbers for names, the poor conditions…it was pure torture. How could a place like it be run in modern society?

_The Dewitt Asylum_ was surrounded by a concrete wall, a small drain with a tunnel covering it, which lead out into a river. The river had a bridge over it. The building was set on a hill in a secluded countryside. Hair was cut when there was a case of lice. There had been upon the twins' arrival. No sheets on beds, upset stomachs and poor hygiene. Natalie and Chloe's hair grew so they looked less like men, until the scissors and shaver came back out.

Another form of torture was beating them with a ruler on the hands and wrists. Nurse Birdie was the worst. She seemed sadistic to them all. She made it especially worse for Natalie whom she had formed an enemy with.

The last time they called each other by name, they were smacked by Nurse Birdie. Soon, Natalie and Chloe were just numbers, occasionally, Sis to each other. After two years of being locked up, with the same routine, Natalie felt hopeless for being released. Chloe kept her hope to herself since both sisters rarely spoke to each other. Natalie hated seeing Marie's trinket out. Chloe tried thinking their father would come save them. It was all folly.

Doors were locked, dogs sniffing out if someone tried running for the drain and windows bolted. There seemed no chance of getting out. Dr. Pates had to be right. They would never leave until Natalie noticed something under Chloe's bunk bed.

Natalie couldn't sleep and stayed on the floor staring at the wall. She noticed a crack in one of the bricks. Out of boredom she touched it. A tiny grain fell from her fingertip. Then Natalie pushed her palm against the brick and it wiggled.

"Hello?" thought Natalie seeing it move. "This is a loose one. I wonder if we could get it looser."

Natalie plotted it out in her head. If she and Chloe, yes Chloe too, could get the brick out and move more they could squeeze out. There was no other room next to them except the beginning of the hallway. They could run off at night. Hands though wouldn't work well enough. They needed something sharper.

"Maybe I could steal a knife?" thought Natalie. She did do it after all. She stole a small steak knife from their table after dinner as all retreated for their cells.

"Sis?" said Natalie later that night. She shook her awake. "Get up! I have an idea to get out!"

"What?" growled Chloe. "Let me sleep!"

"Sis down here!" said Natalie. "Under your bunk!" Natalie climbed down and found the brick. She started scraping the knife against it. Chloe peeked under and rolled her eyes. "Help me out Sis!"

"With what?" yawned Chloe. "I'm tired!"

"We're getting this brick loose," said Natalie. "We're going to escape out after we pry some loose!"

"Will it work?" asked Chloe starting to sound like her old kind self. She had a small smile grow.

"If you'll help me," said Natalie firmly. She was going to win the war with the doctors and nurses who said every day they wouldn't escape.

So Chloe climbed off and took a turn filing down the cinder block's side so they could get it out. Every night the turns repeated. They only did it for an hour since sleep was precious. There was no sleeping in at the asylum. It took months to move the cinderblock. The girls lost track of time since no calendars or holidays were celebrated. They couldn't tell which day was their birthday, but they knew the seasons quite easily.

Finally, they got the block out. The only problem was that they couldn't see very well on the other side. It was too dark. Both wondered if there were rats. No rats appeared except around the dining hall.

"We'll have to make it bigger Sis," said Chloe miserably. She was hungry all the time because of the poor food.

"I know," sighed Natalie. "We'll just have to keep going. Just be happy nobody is bright enough to see their missing a steak knife." They kept it hidden under the bunk bed.

So another long process of getting a brick loose proceeded again. It was a tedious task. Sometimes, Chloe dozed off, slowing down the work. They moved one, two, and three until they had a row of five blocks pushed out. It was too narrow to crawl out of. They would have to move more. The solid bricks never fell after one moved. On and on Natalie and Chloe worked an hour each night on their cinderblocks.

Soon after they made a whole patch of blackness Natalie tested it out. She slipped her legs in first and felt under her feet wooden beams. Then she slid the rest of her body in. She stood up and found the ceiling couldn't touch her head.

"What's in there?" asked Chloe.

"I can't really see," answered Natalie. "I'm going to walk ahead. I'll count the paces."

"No," said Chloe afraid Natalie would get lost. "Stay here."

"I'm going in Sis," said Natalie sternly. "I'm seeing where this goes." She started walking. Carefully she avoided the softness between the beams fearing they would break. After about twelve paces she hit the wall.

"Anything?" Chloe called.

"Sshhh!" ordered Natalie. Maybe an echoing could be heard. She walked back to the space. "I found the wall, but I don't think there are any loose bricks."

"Let me see," said Chloe eagerly. She crawled in and followed her sister's trail. She felt the cold brick against her outstretched hands. "So did you think of how to get out _this _way?"

"No, I didn't," grumbled Natalie. "It looks like we have more filing to do."

"How long will this take?" asked Chloe.

Neither knew, but kept on filing an hour each night. They would unstack their bricks, crawl in shifts and file. Then they would crawl out and put the bricks back in case anyone came in. It was all a process that became a habit for them. There were no more questions or doubts; they just kept going with the filing of bricks.

When they got one free Chloe peeked out and felt a wintery air. Since they were on the first floor, if they had to jump after moving more blocks they wouldn't get wounded. Not as much as their souls felt.

"What exactly will we do once we get out?" asked Chloe. "That drain hole may be covered up."

"It won't be," said Natalie confidently. She was wrong!

After getting halfway with the brick filing with the asylum wall the doctors had iron bars set up in the drain. Natalie knew no file would work. There had to be another way. She couldn't see the bars to estimate how wide they were, but if wide enough they could just slip out.

Then it was Chloe who had an idea to help with the escape. Out in the yard was a tool shed with old supplies. When they got the brick wall opened up one of them could sneak in and find out what they could use.

They did have a delay because there were points both felt sick, too sick to move. It was easy to say that neither maturing women cared about the bricks when they were queasy and aching. It seemed like the food was getting worse and slowly killing them.

"How many more do we have to move to get out of the building?" asked Chloe one night after they had a horrible meal of overcooked meat.

"Let's play safe and say seven up and seven wide," mumbled Natalie. "It will be easier to climb out of."

"What about those dogs?" asked Chloe.

"They'll be in their kennels," reassured Natalie. "Besides, we're on the other side of the yard remember? There's a likely chance they won't hear us or anything from here."

"I still don't know about this," sighed Chloe. "I don't know how long we've been in here, but this dirty place is making me sound old."

"We're getting sick more often than old," said Natalie. "Don't you want Mom to be proud of you?"

"Yes. Yes I do." Chloe wiped tears away thinking of her mother.

"So do I! So we will escape for her."

"Dad too," added Chloe.

"Yeah, whatever you say," muttered Natalie and she turned over clutching her stomach.

The filing continued until they got a space pulled out. Chloe crawled out first, feeling adventurous again, and ran for the shed. Inside were garden tools, a lawn mower, flower pots, and a saw. The saw could work.

"A saw?" questioned Natalie. "I don't know if will work."

"Who knows?" said Chloe. "You said the cinderblocks would work and they did. This will work too!"

So since it was Chloe's idea, it was Chloe who would climb out of the building's new hole and try sawing the bars down. It was more laborious than tiring. She felt exhausted by the time she dragged herself back to their secret passage.

"I hate metal!" thought Chloe when she hit her stiff pillow after an hour of trying to cut the metal.

Around the time it was winter, Natalie argued with Chloe to not go out. They had no coats or other sources of warmth. So she had her sister forget it until spring thaw came. The bars would've been frozen anyway with Chloe's sawing.

Both aged as the years passed. The duo rarely saw a mirror. They looked twice their age. Dark circles under their eyes, bruises from any abuse they got from rulers whether they were bad or good, and skin getting sickly pale. The raven hair they had since being babies became grey. More like salt and pepper for a color. Their voices became fragile. Their bones stuck out. The only nice thing was that no lice cases had broken out and their hair had grown out very long.

Everyone was the same save for the doctors and nurses. Those working people never seemed ill or out of shape. Natalie and Chloe heard of some patients who died. Though they never bonded with anyone and stayed close together they felt sympathy for others.

Chloe finally got the bars cut one summery evening. Maybe it was August, still neither women were sure. Natalie saw that with the bars cut and hidden from view of the tunnel they could make their run.

"We escape tonight," she said proudly.

"What will we do after that?" asked Chloe. "No, wait. I know land better than you."

"I can admit that," agreed Natalie. They both had gotten closer after being imprisoned for a little over thirty years. They were in their fifties.

There had been many times Natalie wondered of her children and what they were. Now, they were a fading memory. Almost like a dream that she questioned whether it was real or not. There was nothing she could do for her family and it was the same.

"We'll find someone good to help us," said Chloe. Her hope was rising now that they were almost gone. No more metal, stone or coldness. Chloe's desire grieved for all of nature to be under her feet and to smell fresh air, not the staleness of the building. She needed it to live! What would she do without it?

At midnight, they assumed, Natalie and Chloe pried away their entrances in the walls, raced down as stealthy as they could and leaned against the wall. They checked the open land around them and then Chloe ran first for the tunnel.

"Good thing there are no lights glaring from the roof," said Chloe as she waited for Natalie to join her.

Chloe moved the broken bars and they crawled out. They were on the other side and able to run away…if only some of the nurses weren't out for a smoke break. Chloe and Natalie froze on their knees seeing the two nurses.

"Dr. Pates!" hollered one of them. "Two escapers! Call the dogs!"

The other nurse grabbed Natalie, but she was a foot shorter than her and was pushed down. Chloe and Natalie ran for their life to the bridge a couple of yards away. The dogs were woken up and they bounded at the runaways. The doctors came out too after having a little party of alcohol.

Natalie and Chloe panted and coughed as they ran for the bridge. There they stood on top of the bridge like cornered rabbits amidst a hunting pack of dogs. Natalie looked down and then at Chloe. She became serious and grabbed her shoulder. Chloe gasped from her grip.

"Do you trust me?" said Natalie sharply. Chloe nodded quick to answer. "Then hold your breath!"

"Wha-" started Chloe, but she was cut off by her screaming as she plummeted down into the river.

Before Chloe knew it, she was pushed and falling down into the still river below. A cool temperature touched her filthy skin. It shocked her as she was surrounded by water. She hadn't been completely enveloped in any liquid for years. Memories of swimming and waterfall jumping came back and she moved. She kicked her arms and legs. Chloe did the frog kick as she focused ahead. The dogs barked and howled.

Natalie raced down the bridge for the wood, hoping she could distract them from Chloe and she could shake them off to rejoin her. She didn't get close enough. One of dogs got up close and bit her ankle. Natalie went down with a scream and hit the ground. She felt the cold metal of cuffs on her wrists. Inwardly bellowing, she was dragged back to the ward. Her escape had been of poor planning, but at least Chloe had been freed. She was put in a different room and kept handcuffed to the bed at night. It would be a long time before she saw Chloe again…

Chloe was followed by the dogs on the bank and Chloe didn't look back. Suddenly she was midair and fell down into a deep pool. Bursts of bubbles scattered from her body's impact. She opened her eyes the best she could underwater. The dogs grew confused and jumped around. She was officially out of bondage like the characters in stories she used to love.

Chloe went down the river letting the waves take her over, but after being indoors for so long it felt sensational to be in the cold water. Chloe moved her arms and kicked her legs to keep on paddling. Her head stayed above to breathe.

"Don't stop swimming," she thought. "They'll find you! Keep going!"

Chloe kept going for about a mile and then climbed up on one of the rocks. She sat upon it and looked at her surroundings. There were trees around her. The lovely green trees and a pebbly bank was a striking contrast to the concrete walls she had been behind of. Chloe looked down the rest of the river as it vanished from her sight.

"If I go on land they may find my tracks," thought Chloe. "In water I may be safer." she glanced down at the current. "It just may work. There's no harm in trying to keep swimming until I reach a safe point. And who knows? I may find something better to eat."

Chloe looked down at her jumpsuit and tore off the numbers sewed on. The tag was crumpled up and she tossed it on the bank. That would throw them off. They'd think she ran for the woods after being carried downstream. Free of being called 12200304 she slid back in the current and swam again.

"So down the river I went," said Chloe to Once-ler. It was in the afternoon when her story came to a close. "I swam against it afraid if I got on land_ they_ would find me. I was in the water for a long time. I slept on the bank, found berry bushes to eat from, and was wet all the time. I did nothing else. I think I did it for a week. Everything was going fine until the current got too strong and I went unconscious. Then that's when Mr. Lorax and Ted found me. I don't remember anything, but feeling at peace floating down stream dreaming of good things." She rubbed her fists against her eyes to stop tears. "Then the next thing I know I'm young and safe. Feels like I've been reborn with you."

Once-ler was hunched over the table. He felt miserable after hearing Chloe's story. It only made him feel worse. All the things that happened to his daughters where things he never expected to happen to them. Once-ler felt like it was his fault. If he hadn't been out of their lives things could've been prevented.

"Natalie's still there," he muttered. "Still in that prison!" He sat up and stared down Chloe. His voice became cold. "Where is it at? I'll get her out!"

"Mom couldn't get us out," said Chloe. "If she could have, we would've been out a long time ago. Maybe Natalie got back out-unless they really bolted her up. I don't know where it is. I don't if I'd be able to find the route I took. I passed out remember?" Fear sank in that Chloe wouldn't see her sister again. To not see her sister again, whom she spent every single one of those awful days with would be torture.

"No, there has to be a way!" Once-ler wasn't going to lose Natalie. "Somehow!" He got up and went upstairs. Chloe raced after him. She found him digging in a trunk. "They won't say no to one of the richest men ever…if I can find a good amount!"

"What are you looking for?" asked Chloe.

"Money," answered Once-ler. "They won't say no to The Once-ler if I handed them cash."

"Daddy," said Chloe. "If you went down there saying you're Natalie's father you'll be joining Natty!"

Once-ler stopped searching for what money he had left over; money that his mother hadn't taken for hers. Chloe was right, but he wasn't going to give up on Natalie. For now, he had Chloe. He wouldn't let anything harm her again.

Chloe stood next to his hunched over figure. He would've saved them if he could. Her hope was partially true. Once-ler suddenly hugged her close. Why had the family suffered so much?

"They won't hurt you again," said Once-ler. "Not while I'm around."

As for Natalie she soon became insane for real after Chloe escaped. She stared more at the walls and mumbled to herself. She mumbled things like "She's out. She's a bird. She's free." There seemed to be no chance of Natalie getting free. Her room was sealed off tighter than ever. She smacked the walls and screamed at the top of her lungs causing other patients to complain. Her saneness decreased and she lost her mind thinking of Chloe. Natalie had given up her chance of freedom to save her sister; her best friend that she was born with.

However, a miracle happened. A detective showed up because some teenagers who were rebellious peeked over the wall and wondered what it was. They started asking questions. Then when they got no answers they went back to check it out. It was very odd when they saw the patients marching around. They looked like something out of a creepy movie with how they paced and had glazed over faces. Even they were smart enough to see it. Something was definitely aloof for the building to loook elegant and Victorian age to be a prison. A couple of them called the police of Gellar. They complained something had to be wrong. It didn't seem natural for the people to be acting in a zombie like way. The police sent a detective, only their best to investigate why.

Natalie barely noticed the detective, but if she had paid attention she would've found how familiar she looked. It was perhaps better if Natalie didn't. She would've cried more if she saw the lady with eyes of blue and hair of black; the lady who would've reminded her of Chloe.

"Honest Ma'am," said the aging Dr. Pates. "There's nothing wrong with our place."

"Is there really?" asked Detective Kay. She put a pen in her mouth as she studied the man. The patients were poorly dressed while their caretakers were in good clothes.

"Oh yes," said Dr. Pates lying through his teeth. "There's nothing wrong! We do the best for our patients!"

"Like what exactly?" asked Detective Kay. She pulled a strand of her onyx hair behind her ear.

"Oh I could go on all day about the wonderful things we do!" lied Dr. Pates. "I've been here sixty years. I inherited it from my father! I'm going on eighty and all is still well! Come I'll tell you in my office."

"You may tell me all you like, but I'd still like to check everything myself," said Detective Kay. "I have a search warrant and you will not refuse it. Do you understand sir?"

"Of course," gulped Dr. Pates. There was no swaying in the young lady. "Of course I'll let you. Nice hairstyle by the way."

"Oh thank you," she said. "My husband's a barber and asked if he could try a pixie cut for me. I'll let him know of your compliment."

The doctors and nurses tried acting like they did nothing wrong, but they couldn't escape the watchful eyes of the woman. Detective A. Kay paid attention to the details of the patients. They didn't look healthy or in good care. Detective Kay wrote everything down in her notebook as she walked about the halls. She left with her evidence and quick photographs she took with her cellular phone. The "insane" found it foreign. Poor things had been locked up for so long... It was a good thing she had come in and when she showed the evidence on her little pics there was an agreement that something was wrong.

It turned out that the police, all who were different from thirty years before were suspicious of the doctors and nurses. When Detective Kay left the asylum she phoned the lieutenant and sergeant, who just so happened to be family of hers. She and the rest agreed that something was wrong. From what her keen sapphire eyes saw was something suspicious of the staff and the bruises and scrapes from the patients.

The police arrested the doctors for the evidence of abuse. They wouldn't last any longer in their business. They had no more jobs. It was likewise that most of them who were old wouldn't be free again. They would pay for the hurt they caused. The police would sort them out, but first of all they had the patients to take care of.

They came out and took the patients out to a hospital to help them heal. All were afraid of the cops, but soon lost it after the kind people helped them into paddy wagons. Some had been a true struggle to convince they were safe. Natalie was the least resistant and screamed in horror at the cops. The lieutenant got her out of her cell.

"Who?!" cried Natalie seeing him. "Who are you?!"

"It's alright Ma'am," he said. "Just call me David. I'm going to get you out. You're free."

"David?" said Natalie dazed. "I had a kid named David."

"It's a common name," chuckled David. He came in and took her hand. She flinched at his touch. "Come on now. No more doctors will hurt you."

"Get your hands off of me!" ordered Natalie.

"It's alright now," coaxed David. He had two kids and knew how to handle them when they were upset like Natalie was acting. "Do you remember your name?"

"What name?" asked Natalie. "Just go away!"

The lieutenant looked kindly at her with green eyes and led her out of the building. She was a tough cookie! No more than his wife was of course, but he was surprised to see such life in one of the patients.

"Let go!" she cried. "Please!"

"It's alright," said the lieutenant. "You're safe now." His thinning auburn hair kept blowing around as Natalie struggled against him.

"No! No! It's a lie!" Natalie fought against the strong arms and screamed. "Let me free! Pleeeaasse!"

"Wait- no!" he yelled when she tore free and raced away from the truck. She ran ridiculously fast, but was caught by the other cop. This one was a woman with dark red hair and dark blue eyes which seemed familiar to Natalie's brain. She was Sergeant Gable.

"Easy ma'am," she said to Natalie. "No need to fight. We're going to help you. Detective Kay figured out you were all in danger. We're going to get you help."

Natalie tugged away the best she could from the tall woman, but the sergeant was just as strong as her. Sergeant Gable was a tough woman and she wasn't going to lose the fight as much as Natalie planned the same.

"No! No!" screeched Natalie. "Let…me…go!"

"Ma'am, please!" said Sergeant Gable. "Don't fight! Just come with us. There are nice people who will help you."

"No there isn't!" yelled Natalie. "You people won't take me!" She broke out of the tall woman's arms and raced off to the bridge since the gates were open. "No one can take me! No one! No one! I hate your mankind! All of you!"

"Lieutenant McCann, call the rest of the squad!" hollered Sergeant Gable. "She's turning loose!"

"Nobody shall take me!" cried Natalie whose insanity had grown over the past weeks.

Natalie kept running. She dared to not look back until she was over the river and in the woods. Natalie didn't know where else civilization would be, but she desperately wished there wouldn't be any more people to stop her from being free. She kept running as fast as her aged body could go. Her breathing grew ragged as she picked up the pace. Her feet thudded against the ground. Her boots felt twice as tight as she raced for her life.

The wood faded away as she came to a road. She stopped and crouched against the side making sure no people were passing by. Not even a car passed. Running had only made Natalie hungrier. Her stomach churned for food. Now she felt starving enough to eat dirt.

"Eat dirt," she mumbled. It sounded familiar. "Eat dirt for all I care. Eat chocolate for all I care! Chocolate! Cake pans! No pancakes! Care for what? Dirt?"

Natalie heard the sound of dogs again. They weren't the feral mixed breeds from the asylum. They were German Shepherds. Natalie sat up and trembled hearing their barks and what she thought was sniffing.

A rumbling sound of something big was heading in her direction. Natalie cowered down and peeked over the road.

As destiny would have it, a truck carrying baked goods passed by. Right on the sides were pictures of chocolate pastries. It was enough to distract Natalie from the fear of a person capturing her. She hadn't seen any sweets in all those years! If only the cops knew she was responding to treats at that point.

The truck was almost past her when she ran after it. The driver didn't notice a mad woman running after his cargo. Natalie leaped in a sudden adrenaline, held on the back until she had struggled it open a crack and slid underneath. She tore open the packages stuffing little cakes, doughnuts, brownies and cookies down her throat.

The dogs lost her scent and the search was on for one escaper. Not for two because the doctors wrote on Chloe's files she was dead.

"Tastes so good," Natalie moaned with a full mouth. "Sis, you're a bird and so am I! We're birds! We're free!" Natalie stretched out her legs and let the truck take her away to the horizon. She didn't know where she was going, but anywhere was better than _The DeWitt Asylum_.

_Author's Note: Sorry this took so long! Don't even ask why life has been tough on me! It's still not like what I hoped to be, but I couldn't bear not finishing the chapter! SpookyFox88, of fan and fic, gemstone108, and Akumu Kagami thank you for the fave! Cloud T. Hollows, Baby Chanel and 913 thanks for the story alert! RobinMakesMeHappy, xxxjetgirlxxx, IgnitingFireworks, IZlover9719 and kaizuko, and InvaderAlison thanks for the alert and fave! Oncie's Sweetheart; a special thank you for inspiration! She gave suggestions for Alicia's middle name! I don't know how drunken people act so pardon if Natalie's not very accurate.30 pages long guys! Longest I've ever written for a story here! _


End file.
